Un amor inesperado
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Bella vive en Londres con sus 3 hermanos, sus padres han muerto. Ella y sus dos hermanos: Rosalie y Jasper, tienen que cuidar a su hermanito de 1 año: Seth. A Bella le gusta Jacob, pero uno nunca sabe cuando alguien toca tu corazón inesperadamente.
1. Amor a primera vista

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

Un amor inesperado.

_**Amor a primera vista**_

Un día, la joven Isabella Swam, una chica algo torpe de cabello café chocolate y unos ojos enormes del mismo color, estaba con su mejor amigo, Emmett McCarty, el novio de Rosalie Swam, la hermana de Bella, un chico grande y musculoso, con cabello negro, unos ojos del mismo color y hoyuelos en cada una de sus mejillas. Los dos eran tan unidos que parecían hermanos, hasta peleaban como hermanos. Ellos vivían en Londres. Se conocían desde bebes, Emmett era un año mayor que ella, pero siempre se llevaron bien y siempre habían sido grandes amigos. Él tenia 20 años y ella 19.

Estaban en su clase de música, de pronto llego un choco nuevo, su nombre era Edward Cullen, era un chico verdaderamente guapo, con el cabello cobrizo y unos ojos de un color verde hipnotizante. Edward vio a Bella, y al instante en que la vio, quedo enamorado por sus enormes ojos marrones, su largo cabello y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Bella lo vio por un minuto y luego otro chico llamo su atención, Jacob Black, un chico alto, moreno y de cabezo largo.

-Hola, Jake

-Hola, Bella, Emmett.

-Hola, tipo. ¿Sabes quién es el chico nuevo?

-No, yo acabo de llegar.

Bella se rió por lo que él dijo, a ella le gustaba mucho Jacob desde hace ya unos cuantos meces. Pero ella se daba mucha cuenta de que no era correspondida.

-Bella, ¿por qué siempre te ríes de todo?

En respuesta a esto Bella se empezó a reír.

-No lo sé, Emmy. Solo porque si yo creo- se rió un poco más y luego cayó.

-Hola- El chico nuevo estaba parado frente a Bella y la saludaba, dándole una media sonrisa, Bella lo miro por un segundo y luego contesto un poco nerviosa, por tener a un chico tan guapo enfrente de ella. Luego ella le sonrio y algo que a él le quito el aliento.

-Hola, tu eres…

-Edward Cullen- contesto muy tranquilamente- y ustedes son…

-Yo soy Bella Swam, bueno la verdad, soy Isabella, pero no me gusta que me llamen así, siento que me estan regañando -Edward y Bella se rieron un momento por su comentario- el- señalo a Emmett- es mi mejor amigo Emmett- lo abrazo y luego señalo a Jacob- y el es Jacob.

-Un placer chico.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Si, oye y porque te metiste a esta clase- contesto Emmett, él siempre tan despreocupado.

-Pues… me acabo de mudar desde Barcelona hacia aquí, Londres.

-Ha eso es genial, chico. - Jacob se rió un momento despues de decir eso.

-Si, Bella te deberia mostrar el lugar, ella lo conoce muy bien - Emmett le lanzo una mirada divertida a Bella y ella, en respuesta a esto se empeso a reir, a la vez que se ponia roja como un tomate, su reacción natural a algunos comentarios de su querido amigo Emmett.

-¿Por qué no se lo muestras tu, amor?

-Por que no corazón - Emmett y Bella siempre empezaban a parecer novios jugando, pero ellos tenian muy claro que solo eran amigos. Además Emmett tenia a su novia Rosalie y a Bella le gustaba Jacob, o eso creia ella.

-¿Ustedes sn novios?- dijo Edward aterrado de que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera sí.

-No para nada, Emmy es novio de mi hermana mayor, Rosalie. Yo no tengo novio.

En respuesta a esto Edward sonrio radiantemente, lo cual hizo que Bella, inconcientemente, se derritiera en su lugar.

-Bueno, yo creo que es mejor que empezemos con la clase antes de que el profe nos regañe- dijo Jacob

-Si, yo creo que seria lo mejor.

Despues de que la clase acabo, como ya era costumbre, Emmett y Bella se fueron juntos.

-Edward, tipo, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-No lo creo, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana al centro comercial

-Si quieres vamos contigo, y luego ustedes vienen con nosotros a mi casa, y así conocen a mis hermanos.

-Bueno me parece una gran idea.

Luego de ir al centro comercial, fueron a casa de Bella. Donde ya estaban Rosalie y Jasper esperando a Emmett y Bella.

-Hola Bella, mi amor.- saludo Rosalie, cuando dijo esas palabras se colgó del cuello de Emmett y él la acerco más y la empezó a besar muy apasionadamente.

-Hola amor- dijo Emmett cuando se separaron.- Vean, les presento a Edward y a Alice Cullen.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Alice con su vocecita de niña.- Me ha hecho esperar mucho caballero.

-Lo siento, señorita

Alice vio a los ojos a Jasper, hasta que alguien pregunto

-Jazz, hermanito, ¿tú conoces a Alice?

-No. Solo ha sido algo que mis instintos me obligaron a hacer.

-Y… la verdad es que me encanto, deberías dejarte llevar más por tus instintos.- Alice rió bajito y Edward y Bella los miraban sin comprender.

-¿Dónde esta Seth?-preguntó Bella, preocupada ppor su hermanito menor

Seth era su hermano de 1 año, antes que sus padres murieran, 6 meces antes, ellos tubieron a Seth, luego que el bebe cumplio 6 meces, sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto. Desde entonces, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Bella, cuidan de Seth.

-Esta durmiendo.- Contesto Jasper mientras miraba a Bella.

De pronto se escucho un lloriqueo de un niño de 1 año, que provenia de la planta de arriba de la casa.

-Voy a verlo- dijo Bella.

-Si, esta bien.

Luego de un rato de que Bella subio a ver al pequeño Seth, bajo con el bebe cargandolo, mientras el pequeño reia.

-¿Qué le paso al bebe?-pregunto Emmett.

-Nada, solo nos escucho llegar, y el mounstrito queria un poco de antención - luego de decir eso, Bella beso la mejilla sonrijada del pequeño.

-¿Cunatos años tiene el pequeño?- pregunto Edward, un poco temeroso de que el bebe fuera de Bella, y no fuera su hermano.

-Un año- dijo Bella volviendo a besar al peuqeño, y rosando la llema de su dedo indice, con la nariz del bebe, mientras el reia- este pequeño fue lo ultimo que nos dejaron nuestros padres, el regalo mas hermoso que nos pudieron haber dado, lastima que no esten ellos aquí para disfrutarlo con nosotros.

-Ya Bella, tranquila.-dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba.

-Nuestros padres murieron hace 6 meces.- dijo Rose mientras Emmett la abrazaba para que no estubiera tan triste.

-Es un hermoso bebe- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a Seth

-Si lo es, el más lindo de todo el mundo, mi pequeño Seht

-Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad Bella?

-¡Lo amo con toda mi alma!

-Es muy hermoso que quieras así a tu hermanito.

Pasaron la tarde muy bien, Edward miraba a Bella como si no pudiera ver nada más, ella miraba hacia el futuro y dibujaba un poco en su libreta, Alice y Jasper se lanzaban miradas coquetas y amorosas; y Emmett y Rosalie estaban besándose como si la vida dependiera de eso. Luego de un rato, Edward, Alice y Emmett se fueron a sus casas.


	2. Declarando la verdad

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:Arial; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_3 meces después._**

-Emmy, ¿por qué siempre me andas molestando con eso?

-Bella, es que eres TAN obvia. Se nota que ese chico te gusta

-N-no es cierto Emmy. Y de todos modos, si fuera verdad eso no te importa-Dijo Bella con la voz temblorosa y sus mejillas muy rojas.

-OK Bella. Pero ¿no que éramos mejores amigos?- dijo poniendo una carita de perro mojado.

-Claro que si Emmy, tú y yo siempre seremos los mejores amigos del mundo- Bella le dedico una enorme sonrisa a su enorme amigo.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me dices la verdad? Desde que conoces a Edward, bien, te mueres por él.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Entonces ¿por qué te pusiste a llorar esa vez que él se enojo contigo?

-Es muy simple.- dijo pensando bien en lo que iba a decir- Pues a mi no me gusta para nada, que mis amigos se enojen conmigo

-Bella... sabes que no es verdad eso, es obvio que te gusta y además, eres pésima mintiendo.

-Vale, si te digo la verdad ¿prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

-Ammm... -dijo Emmett como intentando evitar responderle- Bueno esta bien Bellita

-Bueno, la verdad es que si. Ese chico me trae bien loca

-¿Más de lo que ya estas? ¿Qué acaso eso es posible?- Dijo Emmett entre carcajadas.

Bella se unió a sus risas, luego de un rato, se encontraron a Edward. A pesar de que a Bella le gustaba mucho Edward, ellos eran muy buenos amigos. Él aun no sabía que a Bella le gustaba, pero Emmett se iba a asegurar de que eso cambiara.

Él sabia perfectamente que Edward se moría por Bella, y sabiendo que a Bella igual le gustaba él, iba a formar una parejita para hacer feliz a su casi hermana. Luego se un rato, Edward los alcanzo en el parque, que era donde estaban los dos, y estubo con ellos esta las 3 d la tarde.

Luego de un rato de reír y pasarla bien los tres juntos, Emmett y Edward fueron a dejar a Bella a su casa. Cuando ella entro, Emmett se llevó a Edward lejos de la casa de su amiga.

-Edward, Edward, ¡te tengo algo muy importante que decir!

-OK Emmett, bájale a tu emoción y dime que pasó.

-Bueno, ¿a que no sabes que logre que Bella admitiera por fin, después de semanas andándole preguntando?

-¿Qué fue lo que lograste que admitiera, Emmett?

-¡Logre que Bella me dijera que le gustas!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué yo le gusto a Bella?

-Si, ¡si!- Emmett casi saltaba por la emoción de que su mejor amiga tuviese un novio que la quisiese tanto como el quería a Rosalie.

-Vaya, eso no te lo puedo creer.- Edward estaba muy emocionado, pero a la vez le daba miedo que a Bella le gustase porque el jamás había tenido novias.

-Pues no me lo creas si no quieres, pero si tú no te le declaras ahora que sabes que te dirá que si, ella se va artar de esperarte y se ira con otro. Y tú sabes tan bien como yo, que Jacob esta detrás de ella.

Edward lo medito un momento, pero al final decidió no arriesgarse y no decirle a Bella sobre lo que al final sentía.

-Prefiero, la verdad, dejar que todo vaya como andaba todo; no quiero perderla como amiga, ni nada de eso

-Si, chico, eso lo entiendo. Pero oye, tú sabes tan bien como yo que muchos chicos se mueren por Bella, si no te le declaras ahorita, luego, cuando vengas a ver ella ya tendra novio. ¿tú quieres eso ó qué?

-¡Claro que no Emmett McCarty! No vuelvas a decir esas idioteces, por favor- Edward le estaba gritando y Emmett solo lo veía con una expreción muy seria pintada en su rostro.

-Bueno, es que, chico, como piensas ganar, si tienes miedo a pelear. Lucha por ella, sabes que tu ganaras.

-No lo se, Emmett, tengo miedo de que ella me rechaze, miedo a perderla, miedo a...-Edward tenia la cqabeza agachada, y cuando Emmet lo interrumpio la levanto violentamente.

-¡Tonterias!- Emmett casi grito al decir esa simple palabra.

-Nada de tonterias Emmet, es que en verdad tengo miedo a eso y a mucho más. ¿qué tú no tuviste miedo al declarartele a Rose?

-La verdad... -Emmett se detuvo un momento para pensar si era bueno decirle lo que le iba a decir o mejor no- es que ella se me declaro.

-¡¿Qué?!-Edward se partio de la risa cuando dijo eso Emmett.

-Es la verdad, esa nena es muy atrevida, eso es lo que me hace amarla- Emmett casi babeaba cuando dijo eso.

-Bueno, bueno, ya entendi.

-Eso espero ehh- Emmett le also su puño, con una cara amenazante, Edward solo reprimio una pequeña risa.

-Ya grandulon, tranquilo.

-Bueno, bueno, cambiando de tema... ajam ajma, tú y Bella tendrian un buen futuro, ¡creeme!

-No lo se, ya te dije que tengo miedo, chavo-Edward estaba a punto de llorar, cuando escucho que Emmett andaba besando a alguien.

Alzo la cara y hay estaban, Emmett y Rosalie besandose. Él se empezo a reir y los interrumpio, se separaron unos sentimetros y lo mirasron amenazadoramente, él solo empezo a reir y luego de un momento sintio que alguien le tapaba los ojos. Sintio un olor a fresas e inmediatamente supo que Bella era quien le cubria los ojos.

-Mi querida Bella, ¿cuándo vas a entender que te reconosco aunque me cubras los ojos? -Edward rió un poco y luego Bella se le unio a sus risas.

-Aun así seguire intentando, que no se te olvide Edward Cullen.

Edward se rió un poco y luego retiro por un momento las manos de Bella para poder ver al ángel, como él siempre la llamaba, que tenia enfrente.

-Bueno, Jazz y Alice estan con Seth, ¿quiéren salir?

-Claro, Bella.-contestaron todos al unisolo.

-¿A dónde iremos, princesa?-dijo Emmett en un tono burlon.

-Oye, yo soy tu única princesa, amor- Rosalie le puso un pucherito y Emmett rió y beso delicadamente sus labios.

-Claro, amor. Pero tú no eres mi princesa- en respuesta a esto Rose puso una cara de indignación- tú, mi amor, eres toda una princesa.

-Emmett, eres un amor, ¡mi amor!- Se volvieron a besar, mientras Edward y Bella los miraban celosos. Deceando que fueran ellos los que compartieran ese beso, Bella se puso roja cuando imagino a Edward besandola.

-Bella, ¿qué te paso? estas muy colorada.-Edward la voltio a ver cunado Rose dijo eso.

-Nada, ya vamos- Bella se pusó nerviosa ante la pregunta.

--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

&ke tal el segundoo??

aii aun sigoo cn un nudoo en la gargant&en el estomago por miedo a ke no les guste mi istoriaa =S ahh graciaaz a los ke m dejaron reviews ahh los amee!! &yo iwal amoo a Seth!! =D &laas amee!! m isieron sentiir tan bn ke m dio ganas d llorar =D


	3. No me pasa nada

-¿Segura qué estas bien?

-Si, obvio, dime, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-No lo se, dimelo tú -dijo Emmet con un tono burlon y a la vez un poco malisioso.

-Ya te dije, Emmy, que no me pasa nada.

-Tranquilizate Bella, todo va a pasar- dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a Bella por los hombros y con la mano libre le indicaba que respirase, moviendola de arriba a abajo. -Tranquila, respira.

-Gracias Edward, no se que haria sin ti -Bella se puso a respirar al ritmo de el movimiento de la mano de Edward.

Edward voltio a ver a Emmett, quien le lanzo una mirada por el espejo. Edward lo miro un poco más serio, luego voltio a ver a Bella, que se había recostado ligeramente en su hombro. Edward le enredo sus brazos por su cintura, ella se puso ligeramente roja.

-Que tiernos los novios-dijo Rose al momento que los voltio a ver - se ven tan lindos juntos, solo espero que cuando realmente sean novios, yo sea la primera en enterarme ehh, Bella

-Si algun día llegase a pasar, Rose, tú serías la primera en enterarse.

-Eso espero. No quiero ni que Alice lo sepa antes que yo

-Si, pero no va a pasar seguramente, Rose-Bella tenia las mejillas coloradas y miraba el piso del auto con mucha tristeza en los ojos, y con una goto rebelde pidiendo a gritos salir.

-Bueno vamos ¿no?-interrumpió Emmett antes de que Bella se echase a llorar.

-Si, vamos osito-Rose miro tiernamente a Emmett, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labio.

-Vaya, ustedes no se cansan de besarse ¿ó qué?-exclamo Edward, a lo que le siguieron las risitas de Bella.

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:Arial; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.1pt 792.1pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.45pt; mso-footer-margin:35.45pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

-¿Cómo quieres que me canse de besar a esté dios? –dijo Rose con una voz un poco indignada. En respuesta a esto, Emmett la volvió a besar.

Edward respiro pesadamente a la vez que un poco celoso de ellos, porque ellos podían demostrarse su amor cuando y como quisieran, en cambio él no podía siquiera besar a Bella, por miedo a que ella ya no quisiera verlo, ni saber nada de él. Pero igual tenía miedo a que Jacob se le adelantara y lograra conquistar a Bella. Volvió a suspirar tristemente.

-Edward ¿estas bien?

-¿Qué?... ah, si, si, estoy bien, Bella. No te preocupes –le dio una hermosa sonrisa torcida y abrió la puerta, para salir.

-Te ves un tanto… amm… distraído.

-No estoy bien- Edward lo que mas quería en ese momento era decirle, que ella era el motivo de su distracción, que sus ojos lo hipnotizaban y no lo dejaban pensar con querencia, que sus labios, rojos como rosas, le daban un enorme deseo de besarla. Y que cada día, esas necesidades, pequeñas en un cierto sentido, se hacían enormes.

-Ves, otra vez. Te me vas mi amor – Bella se tapo la boca una vez que le dijo "mi amor"

Pero, Edward, en cambio, se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo, una vez que de esos hermosos labios, salieron esas divinas palabras.

-Oye. ¿Por qué le dices mi amor a Edward?-preguntó Emmett un poco divertido.

-Es que me equivoque- contesto tímidamente con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Bueno- Edward ahora se sintió un poco triste, porque pensó, que cuando le dijo "mi amor" no lo dijo, porque ella lo amase, sino por un simple error del cual ella se arrepentía.

Lo cual, era un gran mentira, porque decir que Bella no lo ama, era la mentira más grande de todo el mundo. Bella lo amaba con todo su corazón.

-Ahora eres tú la que se nos va, Bella- dijo Emmett divertidamente a la vez que caminaba hacia el restaurante.

-Pues, si Edward se le va el avión, ¿por qué a mi no se me puede ir?-dijo Bella, con un tono un poco amenazante, pero a la vez divertido.

-No pues solo decía, tranquila Bellita.

Bella se rió tranquilamente, y luego le mostró una linda y tranquila sonrisa a su adorable y enorme amigo.

-Bueno, ya vamos a entrar que tengo hambre. –dijo Emmett, con los brazos alzados y casi gritando.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, Emmy-lo critico Edward, con un tono divertido en la voz.

Entraron al restaurante, y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. Como era de noche se veía la luna, grande, un poco ligeramente anaranjada, redonda, y como siempre, hermosa. Cenaron muy a gusto, y al terminar se fueron todos a casa d los Swam.

-¡¡Alice!!-grito Edward desde la primera planta, en respuesta a esto Seth lloro, puesto que él estaba dormido

-¡Edward, despertaste a Seth! –Bella le lanzo una mirada de reproche y luego subió las escaleras para buscar a su hermanito.

-Perdóname Bella, lo siento mucho Seth.-le dijo Edward cuando Bella bajo con Seth en sus brazos.

Seth rió un poco y alzo los brazos para indicar que quería ir con Edward. Él lo cargo y lo abrazo mientras el pequeño reía y mostraba su hermosa sonrisa, con tres dientes nomás.

-Vaya, al parecer este pequeño angelito es muy cariñoso contigo, Edward. ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te quisiera tanto?

-Yo no hice nada. –dijo mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa de niño bueno.

-No es por ofender ni nada, pero es que no puedo creer que te ganaras a mi pequeño en tan poco tiempo.-dijo Bella mirando a Seth, quien se estaba durmiendo, como un ángel, entre los brazos de Edward.

-Bueno, yo tampoco lo entiendo pero ya vez, así es la vida.

-Si, pues ya que, déjame llevar a este pequeño a arriba- dijo Bella, con intenciones de quitar a Seth de los brazos de Edward, pero este no se dejo y se hizo un poco hacía atrás.

-Yo lo llevo.-dijo un poco serio, pero igual muy divertido, por la cara que Bella puso.

-Pues, te acompaño, no quiero que nada le pase a Seth.

-¿Insinúas qué yo le haría algo mala al pequeño Seth? –la voz de Edward parecía un poco ofendida y a la vez divertida.

-Nada de eso, solo que no me gusta dejar ni un segunda a este pequeño.

-Esta bien, vamos a dejarlo a su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

&d repent un brujo se les aparecee&les roba a Seth d los brazos d Edward -muajajajaja- rió él&todos se quedaron cn cara d "ke pedoo??"....

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

mmm... ok omitan lo anterioor... es ke no pudee resistirmee a escribir una tonteria xD hahaha peroo bnoo ahh ztha semana no voe a poder actualizar pk zthoe en examenz ¬¬ &son dificiles bnoo amm no geo noo peroo mañana tengo tae kwan do&pzz cn lo d zthudiar la tarea&el tae kwan do ¬¬ pzz vaa a zthar dificil!! TT_TT peroo oii les subiree varios capituloos...tantoos como puedaa.. no kreo ke sean muxos dado a ke mi ermana va a salir cn su novio&por lo tanto yo iwal tengo ke salir ¬¬ peroo bnoo tratareee!! &graciaz por los ke m leen!! =D m acn sentir mui feliz =D


	4. Se que puedo, pero tengo miedo

Edward y Bella se encontraban en el cuarto de Seth. Edward acomodo a Seth en su cuna con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo.

Después de dejar a Seth durmiendo en su cuna, Edward, Alice y Emmett, se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

-Bella, no creas que te vas a escapar de mí. Dime la verdad, ¿a ti te gusta Edward?

-No lo se, Rose. Es que lo que pasa, es que si Edward me gusta mucho, pero tengo otro problema, que se llama Jacob. Él igual me gusta, y no se por cual de los dos decidirme.

-Bella, Bella, Bella – dijo Rose, calmadamente moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados – es muy simple esa respuesta. Obviamente por Edward. Se le nota que te quiere, y que jamás te haría daño. Y, encambio Jacob, es pues – Rose se detuvo, parecía que estaba buscando la palabra correcta para describirlo – diferente.

-Ya lo se, pero- Bella se detuvo bruscamente para pensar un poco en lo que su hermana le había dicho -¿cómo que se nota que yo le gusto a Edward? ¿Tú crees que un chico como él, se puede llegar a fijar en alguien como yo?

-¿Alguien como tú? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A alguien divertida, amorosa, adorable, buena gente e inteligente? Si yo creó que si.

-No lo se, Rose. –Bella se veía un poco preocupada porque le gustase su segundo mejor amigo.

-Bella, ¿qué tienes que perder?

-Su amistad

-Tú sabes que eso jamás lo perderás, Edward te ha demostrado que te quiere mucho, y que pase lo que pase, él no te va a dejar.

Rosalie abrazo a Bella muy cariñosamente, para demostrarle que contaba con ella.

--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward estaba acostado en su cama, pensando en Bella, tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero le daba miedo.

_Flashback_

-Edward, Edward, ¡te tengo algo muy importante que decir!

-OK Emmett, bájale a tu emoción y dime que pasó.

-Bueno, ¿a que no sabes que logre que Bella admitiera por fin, después de semanas andándole preguntando?

-¿Qué fue lo que lograste que admitiera, Emmett?

-¡Logre que Bella me dijera que le gustas!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué yo le gusto a Bella?

-Si, ¡si!- Emmett casi saltaba por la emoción de que su mejor amiga tuviese un novio que la quisiese tanto como el quería a Rosalie.

-Vaya, eso no te lo puedo creer.- Edward estaba muy emocionado, pero a la vez le daba miedo que a Bella le gustase porque el jamás había tenido novias.

-Pues no me lo creas si no quieres, pero si tú no te le declaras ahora que sabes que te dirá que si, ella se va artar de esperarte y se ira con otro. Y tú sabes tan bien como yo, que Jacob esta detrás de ella.

Edward lo medito un momento, pero al final decidió no arriesgarse y no decirle a Bella sobre lo que al final sentía.

-Prefiero, la verdad, dejar que todo vaya como andaba todo; no quiero perderla como amiga, ni nada de eso

-Si, chico, eso lo entiendo. Pero oye, tú sabes tan bien como yo que muchos chicos se mueren por Bella, si no te le declaras ahorita, luego, cuando vengas a ver ella ya tendrá novio. ¿tú quieres eso ó qué?

-¡Claro que no Emmett McCarty! No vuelvas a decir esas idioteces, por favor- Edward le estaba gritando y Emmett solo lo veía con una expresión muy seria pintada en su rostro.

-Bueno, es que, chico, como piensas ganar, si tienes miedo a pelear. Lucha por ella, sabes que tú ganaras.

-No lo se, Emmett, tengo miedo de que ella me rechace, miedo a perderla, miedo a...-Edward tenia la cabeza agachada, y cuando Emmet lo interrumpió la levanto violentamente.

-¡Tonterías!- Emmett casi grito al decir esa simple palabra.

_Fin del flashback _

-Tengo que superar este miedo. Si no Bella se enamorara de alguien más –Edward estaba hablando consigo mismo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Después de un rato, bajo las escaleras y se metió en su cuarto de música. Se acerco a su piano y tranquilamente se puso a tocar e inconcientemente ya había creado una melodía.

De repente escucho unos aplausos al pie de la puerta de la habitación.

-Eso estuvo maravilloso hermanito – luego de unos segundos, Edward tenía a Alice junto a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alice? Y ¿por qué no estas dormida? –Edward se mostró serio para que su hermana lo tomase enserio.

-Ya hermanito, no te hagas el "Yo soy el único que puede estar despierto a esta hora" –dijo Alice entre risitas, intentando imitar la voz de su hermano.

-Bueno, ya, solo no te burles de mi, sabes que no me gusta.

-Esta bien, pero, hermanito ¿qué te pasa? Pareces algo distraído, ¿el amor te pego duro, verdad?

-¿Soy tan obvio? –preguntó, Edward, con una voz apenada y triste.

-Si, hermanito, la verdad, es que se te nota que amas a Bella, si casi babeas por ella cuando la vez –Alice se rió un poco, pero Edward se quedo pensando en eso y –ya Eddie, tranquilo, no entiendo porque no le dices lo que sientes, si Bella igual es así de transparente y demuestra que tú le gustas.

-En primera –dijo Edward serio- no me llames "Eddie"…

-Si, eso solo Bella –Alice se volvió a reír y Edward se puso ligeramente rojo.

-Si, solo ella. Bueno pero, la verdad, es que no le digo lo que siento, porque tengo miedo…

-¿De qué? –Alice estaba un poco frustrada por su respuesta, pero intento mantener la calma.

-De que me rechace –Al decir estas palabras, Edward bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Ella te ama, se le nota en como te mira, Edward. Aprovecha esa oportunidad. Recuerda que Jacob igual anda tras de ella.

-Si, ya se. Pero tengo miedo.

-¿Pero a que le temes más? ¿A perderla ó a que te la quiten?-Alice intentaba que Edward cediera, pero no lo lograba.

-A perderla obviamente, pero bueno, mejor nos vamos a dormir.

-¡No, Edward! Yo solo busco tu felicidad hermanito, y esa felicidad se llama Bella. Así que ¿Por qué no de una vez en la clase de mañana te le declaras y ya?

-¡Alice, ya deja de insistir y vete a dormir!

-¡No!-Alice estaba, que sacaba chispas. Y Edward no se quedaba atrás.

-Bueno, pues te quedas aquí sola –Edward intento parase pero fue detenido por una pequeña mano que le agarraba su brazo. –Ya Alice, no estoy jugando

-Yo tampoco, el amor no es un juego, hermanito.

-Ya lo se. Y tú sabes muy bien, que yo jamás jugaría con Bella.

-Eso espero.

En ese momento entro Esme, la madre de Edward y Alice.

-Amores, ¿por qué pelean? – dijo ella, con su voz compasiva, igual que siempre.

-Por nada mami. Ya nos íbamos a dormir.

-Muy bien, así me gusta, que se traten bien –Esme se estaba dando la vuelta para irse a dormir, cuando de pronto pareció acordarse de algo y se volvió hacía sus hijos, otra vez- Por cierto, Edward. Deberías hacerle caso a Alice. E igual deberías tocarle esa hermosa melodía a Bella. Se que a ella le encantaría.

Esme se dio la vuelta para caminar hacía su habitación, dejando a Edward y a Alice, con una cara de confusión.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de música. Bella y Emmett, habían llegado temprano y se encontraban platicando cerca del piano, en unas mesas junto a la ventana.

-Deberías hacerle caso a la sabia y hermosa de tu hermana- le decía Emmett una y otra vez.

-Ya, Emmy. –le dijo Bella, un poco exasperada por su amigo.

-Pero, es que tiene razón, Rose.

-Pero –Bella no sabía que contestarle en su defensa.

-Pero nada.

En ese momento el maestro entro con un chico y una chica idénticos, los dos hueros, de ojos azules y tez blanco, pero no tanto como la de Emmett o Bella. Pero los dos bastante guapos, no tanto como Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, o cualquiera de ellos, pero si eran guapos.

-Oh, Emmett, Bella. Ustedes siempre tan temprano.

-Profesor, León. Siempre un gusto verlo -contesto Bella, con una hermosa sonrisa. La cual le gusto al chico nuevo.

-Vean, ellos son Mike y Tanya Newton. Son gemelos, y van a iniciar hoy en esta clase.

-Un gusto conocerlos – contesto Mike, mientras le deba una sonrisa a Bella, la cual intentaba que se viera sensual. Pero Bella ni la noto, porque en ese momento Edward estaba entrando al salón.

-Igualmente. Un gusto conocerlos, a los dos.

-Joven, Cullen. Venga, le quiero presentar al joven Mike y a su gemela Tanya Newton –dijo el profesor, indicándole con la mano a Edward, que se acercara a ellos.

-Un gusto, conocerlos a ambos –dijo Edward una vez que estuvo junto a ellos.

Tanya miro de arriba abajo a Edward, y mostró una sonrisa, que al igual que su hermano, intentaba que fuera seductora.

-Un gusto conocerte…

-Edward –concluyo él, muy cortésmente. Bella estaba sentada frente a ellos, viendo a Tanya, con ganas de matarla, por estar coqueteando con Edward.

-Oh, pues un gusto, Edward.

-Igualmente, Tanya.

Luego de eso, Edward se acerco a Bella.

-Hola, Bella –luego de eso, le dio u beso en la mejilla. Ella se puso roja como tomate y sonrío tímidamente, mientras Emmett se reía un poco de ella.

-Hola, Edward-dijo ella, mirándolo.

-Hola, Emmett-dijo Edward dándole le mano a Emmett.

-Hola, hombre.

Los gemelos Newton se quedaron hay parados mirándolos con enojo, y algo de celos.

Luego de un rato, la clase empezó y, Tanya y Mike, intentaban llamar la atención de Edward y Bella todo el tiempo. Pero ellos no les hacían caso, estaban muy ocupados hablando, tocando y riéndose juntos. Hasta que Jacob llego y les arruino el tiempo junto, pero no dejaron que eso les importase mucho. Estaban juntos y nadie los podía alejar. Parecían novios en ese momento, pero por desgracia para los dos no lo eran, Edward estaba intentando planear como declarársele a Bella, aunque aun no estaba del todo seguro de hacerlo.

Después de que la clase concluyo. Emmett, Edward y Bella se fueron juntos, pero a medio camino, fueron interceptados por los gemelos Newton.

-Linda, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu cas?- pregunto Mike intentando parecer seductor. Edward estaba sacando chispas por la forma en que Mike la miraba y le hablaba.

-No gracias, ya tengo a dos acompañantes –dijo Bella riéndose por lo bajo. Edward se tranquilizo un poco por la respuesta de Bella.

-Y tu amor, ¿no me quieres acompañar a mi casa?-intento Tanya, a lo cual le fue correspondido una mirada de odio, por parte de Bella.

-No, disculpa, pero tengo que buscar a mi hermana e igual, me gusta acompañar a Emmett, y a Bella.

Luego de eso, los tres se fueron, dejando parados a los Newton. Los dos con una expresión enojada, pintada en sus rostros.

-¡Mike, estoy muy enojada!- grito Tanya, cuando Emmett, Edward y Bella, estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharla.

-¡Yo igual, Tanya!

-Te juro que ese nene, va a ser mío.

-Si, y esa chica, va a ser toda mía.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

pfff... me duele mi manithaa xD peroo bno da iwal... ke tal zthe cap?? Tanya y Mike aran lo imposible para ligarselos?? o simplement los dejaran? ...

bno pzz ni yo misma lo see... aun no se m okurre nada xD ncc claroo ke ya se m okurrioo =D peroo es un secretoo shhhh xP


	5. ¿Que hago ahora?

-Chavos, como que esos tipos no me agradaron mucho. Tienen como un aire de estúpidos, los dos. Y la verdad, no me gusta que ande coqueteando con ninguno de los dos.

-Si, ya se. Tampoco a mi –dijeron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo, luego se voltearon a se empezaron a reír.

-Oiga, como que ustedes dos están coordinados, ¿no lo creen?-dijo Emmett, riendose de los dos, que aún estabán riendo.

-Si, ya se. Bueno, pero volviendo al tema me enoja como ese chavito se intenta hacer el galanazo con Bella. Cuando es un bebe con pañales aún. Y esa niña, se quiere hacer la sensual y sexy, pero es igual de patética que su hermanito. - dijo Edward, casi sacando chispas, de lo furioso que estaba.

-Si, bueno. Esos dos, lo que verdaderamente necesitan y con mucha urgencia, es…- empezó a decir Bella.

-Un baño, porque asu, como apestaba el chico-la interrumpió Emmett riéndose

Los tres rieron por el comentario de Emmet, pero luego Bella prosiguió.

-No, Emmy. Pero bueno. Lo que verdaderamente necesitan es un freno. Mañana que los veamos, deberíamos aclararles que no queremos nada con ellos.

-Si, me parece buena idea, Bella. –confirmo Edward.

-Bueno, espero que lo entiendan, y, hablando de otra cosa. ¿Jacob dónde se metió? –comenzó Bella- Me dijo que me vería después de la clase. Porque quería decirme algo importante, según él. –Luego de eso, voltio a ver hacia sus costados, para ver a Jacob caminar hacia ella, a un paso tranquilo, pero rápido a la vez. –Oh, ya lo vi. Hay viene.

-Entonces, ¿te quedaras sola con él? –pregunto Edward un poco triste.

-No lo creo, ¿me pueden esperar?-dijo, poniendo una cara de niña buena, y haciéndoles ojitos.

Los tres rieron ante la cara de Bella.

-No, sabes que no Bella. Recuerda que tengo que ir a buscar a Rose. Hoy vamos a cenar –Emmett mostró una sonrisa traviesa. Lo que le siguió a un codazo de Bella.

-Emmy, sabes que te quiero. Pero no quiero que hagas nada con mi hermana. –Le dijo Bella.

-Pero Bella… si tu sabes que yo no le haría nada malo, es más. Te quiero contar algo. Pero no se lo puedes decir a tu hermana… ¿me lo prometes?-Emmett voltio a ver a Bella, con una cara un poco seria, para que Bella entendiera que era algo muy importante para él. A lo que le siguió una mirada emocionada de parte de Bella, y una sonrisa divertido de la misma.

-Te lo juro, Emmy – dijo Bella, mientras levantaba su mano, en forma de juramento.

-Muy bien… yo… ammm… le voy a pedir matrimonio a tu hermana, el próximo año.-confeso de una vez, y sin dar rodeos Emmett.

Bella y Edward, se quedaron con la boca bien abierta, por lo que acababa de decir Emmett. Pero, definitivamente, ellos, ninguno, se iba a oponer ante esa unión. Bella abrazo a Bella, con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas, y luego lo voltio a ver.

-¡Emmett, esos es grandioso! ¡Va a ser maravilloso que te cases con mi hermanita! Ella te quiere muchísimo y ¡tú la haces muy feliz! –dijo Bella, con una sonrisa enorme y con un brillo en sus ojos que hacían notorio, que no le estaba mintiendo en lo más mínimo.

-Eso espero, la verdad quiero hacer muy feliz a tu hermana, ¡La amo mucho! –dijo Emmet, con una sonrisa enorme y con un tono de voz, azucarado y muy amoroso.

-Yo igual espero que la hagas muy feliz, y ella igual te ama muchísimo, más de lo que me llegue a imaginar que te querría. Ustedes dos se aman tanto, que espero que sean muy felices. –dijo Bella, muy sinceramente. Verdaderamente, ella quería que ellos dos fueran felices, a los dos los quería mucho. Y les deseaba lo mejor en el mundo, a ellos, y a sus otros hermanos, así como a sus amigos, Jacob, Edward y Alice.

-Gracias, Bellita. –Emmett, la abrazo muy fuerte y luego alzo la vista, para encontrarse con un chico alto, moreno, de ojos cafés, y cabello largo –Bella, creó que te buscan.

Bella, se alejo de su amigo, y voltio a ver a Jacob.

-Creí que me esperarías después de la clase. Tengo que hablar contigo, Bella – dijo Jacob poniendo una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bueno, te escucho. –dijo Bella acercándose un poco más a él.

-No, Bella. Yo necesito hablar contigo a solas.

El rostro de Bella mostraba confusión, el de Emmett, enojo y el de Edward tristeza. Puesto que todos se imaginaban lo que venia, a excepción de Bella.

-Bueno, vamos ¿no? –Bella, aún estaba confusa, pero luego se voltio hacía Edward para hablarle - ¿tú si me esperas?

-Si –Edward estaba tenso –te espero en esas bancas de allá.

Edward señalo unas bancas que estaban por el parque, cercano.

-Gracias, Edward. Ahorita nos vamos. Solo déjame hablar con Jacob.

-Si, yo te espero.

La voz de Edward mostraba mucha más tristeza aún, Bella se percato un poco de eso. Pero no entendió la razón. Luego se fue con Jacob hacia unas mesas cercanas de donde ellos estaban.

-Bella. Lo que te quiero decir, es algo muy importante para mí. Y espero que no lo tomes en burla ni nada por el estilo. E igual, si no funcionan las cosas. No quiero que me ignores o que dejes de ser mi amiga. ¿Lo prometes?

-Si, Jacob. Pero la verdad, no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con todo esto. –dijo Bella mirando a Jacob a los ojos.

-Bueno la cosa es así. Bella desde que te conozco, hemos sido muy buenos amigos. Y hasta hace poco, te mire bien. Y la verdad me enamore de esos ojos chocolates y de esa sonrisa, de tus labios rojos como las rojas y de tu sonrojo. Entonces yo me preguntaba… si… tu ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

La cara de Jacob mostraba confusión, mientras que la de Bella mostraba temor, tristeza y otros sentimientos.

"Como me puede estar pasando esto. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por que ahora que he conocido a Edward? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" penso, Bella con desesperación, mientras ponia una cara de orror, y se sentia un poco culpable por la cara feliz de Jacob.

-¿Si quieres entonces? -volvio a insistir Jacob.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No creian que todo iba a ser puros dulces y caramelos ¿verdad? algo de prblemas les debia de dar a la parejita jjijijiij.... aii m e quedo muy corto el capitulo, pero bueno es que esta hecho bien rapido porque tengo que ir al tae kwan doo... pero el misterio aqui es... ¿que dira Bella? ¿Por que se lo dice? ¿Se lo contesta ahora o despues? Quien sabe ^^ intenten adivinar, les dejo esa tarea xD diganme lo que piensan que dira en sus reviews =D &bueno, no se si mañana subire capitulo. Tengo que estudiar TT_TT Bueno y me voy lean el siguiente. adioz.


	6. ¿Decir no o si?

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo modifico&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_**¿Decir no ó sí?**_

-Bella, ¿Estas bien? –Jacob se había quedado paralizado por la reacción de Bella.

Se veía más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos chocolate se veían perdidos, estaba tan confundía, por un lado pensaba que Edward jamás la vería como algo mas que como una amiga, pero por otro lado, ella no amaba a Jacob, tanto como amaba a Edward. Pero igual una parte, muy tonta, de su mente le decía que le dijese que si, porque aunque no lo amara tanto, si lo quería y pensaba que con el tiempo se podría olvidar de Edward y enamorarse por completo de Jacob. Bella, se Decio a decirle que si, pensando que esa parte de su mente, tendría razón.

Bella un poco triste aún, votio a ver directamente los ojos de Jacob; él aún le mostraba una sonrisa, aunque ya no tan confiada y feliz, ahora era un poco nerviosa.

Ahora, él era el que tenía miedo. Su sonrisa, que antes era segura y feliz, ahora era nerviosa y cautelosa. Él estaba muy nervioso por lo que ella le iba a decir.

-Bella, no lo soporta más, ya no aguanto esta espera. Me miras con esos ojos que me están torturando, esos bellos ojos que se me clavan como dagas. –la mirada de Jacob se veía torturada, pero aún así Bella no dijo nada, aún permanecía en completo silencio –Bella, por favor, contéstame.

Bella parpadeo unas cuatro veces y luego suspiro muy profundamente. Cuando ya por fin se sintió tranquila y relajada, decidió por fin hacerle caso a sus pensamientos locos y decirle a Jacob que si aceptaba ser su novia.

-Jacob, a mi me has gustado por mucho tiempo, te he tratado como un amigo para que no te sintieras nada incomodo conmigo… -empezó a decir Bella, un poco más nerviosa de lo que normalmente ella pensaba que estaría cuando alguien se le declarara.

-Yo jamás me sentiría incomodo contigo cerca, Bella –la interrumpió Jacob.

Bella lo miro seriamente a los ojos, pero prosiguió.

-Bueno, entonces creo que mi respuesta a tu cuestionamiento es… sí –Bella aún tenia un nudo en la garganta y se le quebró ligeramente la voz al decir esas palabras.

La sonrisa feliz de Jacob volvió cuando Bella acepto por fin, querer ser su novia. Bella se sintió un poco mal, porque en cierto modo, estaba utilizando a Jacob, no tanto para darle celos a Edward, pero si para olvidarse del susodicho.

-Amor, ¿por qué siempre te quedas viendo al futuro? –Jacob ahora estaba feliz, y al hacerle esa pregunta se empezó a reír. Bella lo miro, pero no dijo nada, le mostró una sonrisa forzada, pero Jacob no dijo nada por su sonrisa, estaba tan feliz, que ni cuenta se dio de eso.

-No siempre, además me divierte. Bueno, oye, tengo que ir con Edward, recuerda que me esta esperando y no quiero que se preocupe por mi. –Bella hizo otro esfuerzo por lograr una sonrisa más natural. Pero aún no lo lograba, para ella eso fue un muy tonto error, el cual siquiera supo por que lo cometió.

-Bella, pareciese que lo prefieres a él antes que a mí.

Jacob miro muy seriamente a Bella, la cual se sintió un poco ofendida por su comentario. Si era verdad que prefería mil veces a Edward antes que a Jacob, pero ahora, Jacob era su novio, y lo tenía que poner primero, aunque eso le doliese. Pero tenia que aceptar la realidad.

-No lo prefiero a él antes que a ti, Jacob Black.

La voz de Bella se oyó muy seria y autoritaria. Jacob la veía como si la hubiese acusado de matar a alguien y ella se estuviese defendiendo.

-Bueno, amor. Es que andas pensando en él y pues, ¿qué quieres que piense…? –Jacob no pudo terminar la pregunta porque fue interrumpido por Bella.

-Deberías pensar que estoy contigo, pero que me voy con él, porque su hermana es novia de mi hermano y ella, prácticamente, vive en mi casa. –la voz de Bella aun se escuchaba firme.

-Bueno, eso pensare –Jacob se inclino para besarla, pero ella en lugar de besarlo en los labios, movió su cara para poder besar su mejilla.

-Eso espero, bueno me voy. Adiós

Luego de eso, Bella se fue hacía donde, Edward le había dicho que la esperaría, estaba tan enojada consigo misma que no se dio cuenta que empezó a llorar poco antes de que llego a la banca donde Edward estaba sentado esperándola.

Cuando los ojos de Edward se posaron en los ojos, rojos e hinchados, de Bella, sintió una gran necesidad de protegerla, y golpear a quien la hizo llorar.

-Bella… ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar? –La voz de Edward sonaba un poco amenazante, su mandíbula estaba apretada y empezaba a temblar de la rabia de ver a Bella llorar.

Pero después de que Bella lo abrazó y empezó a llorar en su pecho, dejando su camisa mojada, Edward se tranquilizo un poco y la abrazó. Aún tenía esa enorme necesidad de protegerla, pero necesitaba cuidarla para poder lograrlo.

-Edward, Edward. Jacob me ha pedido ser su novia –empezó a decir Bella, y él solo se tenso y casi se puso a llorar con ella. Pero se aguanto las ganas, para poder cuidarla y protegerla. –Y le he dicho que si.

Bella empezó a llorar más fuerte y a Edward se le salio una lagrima, la cual retiro rápidamente, puesto que no quería que Bella lo viese llorando. La abrazó más fuertemente, como si el mundo dependiese de eso.

-Y… entonces porque lloras –empezó a decir Edward, pero la voz se le quebraba por la tristeza de haber sido tan tonto y no declarársele primero a Bella. –deberías estar feliz.

A Edward le costo mucho trabajo decir esas palabras, el simple hecho de saber que Bella ya tenia novio, lo estaba quemando por dentro. Sentía que su mundo se iba a derrumbar y que en cualquier segundo, el iba a morir por tanto dolor.

-Ya lo se, se supone que debería estar feliz. Pero no se porque no lo estoy, algo me dice que él no es para mi, y que no hice lo correcto-La voz de Bella se quebraba mucho –Pero ahora, solo quiero irme a casa.

-Sí, Bella, vamos.

Edward llevo a Bella hasta su casa, cuando ya por fin estuvieron allí, él la acompaño a su cuarto y luego fue a atender a Seth, puesto que Bella estaba muy triste como para hacerlo, así que le pidió a él que lo hiciera por ella.

Al terminar de alimentar, bañar y, por fin lograr, que Seth se durmiera. Edward y Alice se fueron a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Edward! ¡Eres un idiota! –Edward la había contado a Alice lo que había pasado luego de la clase de música. Alice lo había regañado por no habérsele declarado a Bella antes que Jacob – Edward, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Todos te dijimos que Bella te aceptaría sin dudarlo, pero tu seguías insistiendo en que no. A veces, bueno, casi siempre, la misma Bella te deba a entender de un modo my obvio que tu le gustas. Y ahora, la has perdido. ¡Te das cuentas que eres un…!

-Un idiota, un estúpido, un cobarde –empezó a decir Edward, pero se detuvo para ver los ojos negros de su hermana – si, Alice. Si me doy cuenta de que soy eso y mucho, mucho más. Bella, no merece a alguien como yo.

Edward aún estaba triste. Sentía que se moría y que su vida no tenia sentido.

-Edward, no digas esas tonterías- Alice lo empezó a golpear suavemente y luego lo voltio a ver a los ojos –Bella, si te merece. No merece a alguien como Jacob. Ella fue creada para estar contigo, y tú para estar con ella.

-No, ella merece a alguien seguro, alguien confiable, alguien que jamás se atreviera a dañar ni un cabello de su cabeza, alguien…

-Edward, Edward, Edward. Hermanito, ahí te estabas describiendo a ti.

Alice le sonrío tiernamente a Edward, pero este no abría los ojos y se deba cuenta de que todo lo que sus amigos le decían era total y completamente verdadero.

-Pero Alice… No creo que Bella me merezca de verdad, ella es un ángel –Edward se estaba profundizando mucho al hablar sobre Bella.

-¡Edward, eres un terco de lo peor! Aún no creo que yo, siendo tan dulce, angelical y NO SOY TAN TERCA, tenga un hermano que es todo lo contrario – se burlo Alice.

Edward no tomo muy en cuenta su broma, para él, el mundo se estaba acabando y no había nada que hacer para remediarlo. Alice observo a su hermano con mucha tristeza, a ella nunca le gusto verlo triste, al igual que a él nunca le gusto verla triste.

-Edward, tranquilo…

-No puedo estar tranquilo, Alice. Mi mundo se esta marchitando a cada paso, y no se como pararlo, me estoy muriendo por dentro y sintiendo que me quemo.

Edward estaba llorando como un niño de cinco años, al cual le quitaron su osito de peluche favorito y Alice lo consolaba como su madre.

-Edward, yo lograre, te juro, que lograre que tu termines estando con Bella.-empezó a decir Alice, mientras abrazaba y acariciaba el desordeno cabello de Edward- Ustedes fueron creados para estar juntos, y yo lograre que eso pase, te juro por toda mi ropa, que lo voy a lograr.

Edward abrazó más fuerte a Alice, quería el apoyo de su hermana, él no estaba seguro de que ella lo pudiese lograr, pero confiaba en su hermana, y si ella prometía o, en este caso, juraba algo, ella lo cumplía.

-Pero algo si, Edward Cullen. Tú tienes que ganarte a Bella, tienes que demostrarle que la amas y que jamás la vas a dejar ir, por mucho que ella insista o cometa errores, que tú siempre la amaras tal y como es.

Edward voltio a ver a Alice, él ya hacia eso, y jamás dejaría libre a Bella, la maba demasiado como para hacer eso.

-Claro que lo are, Alice, aparte, yo jamás dejaría libre a Bella. La amo demasiado. Yo jamás quiero apartarme de su lado y ni porque el sol se apague y la luna se largue, yo siempre estaré con ella, para lo que sea.

Alice consoló un rato más a Edward y luego fueron a dormir. Ahora, a partir de mañana, Edward iba a ser, algo parecido, al segundo novio de Bella. Le demostraría lo mucho que la amaba y que jamás la iba a dejar irse de su lado tan fácil.


	7. Declarando lo obvio

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Declarando lo obvio._**

Edward llego ese día al parque, donde se iba aveces a caminar desde que se había mudado, le encantaba caminar en el parque, porque le encantaban las flores que habían ahí. De pronto, vio a Bella junto con Jacob, él no los quería interrumpir, para que Bella no pensara que era descortes, pero no se aguanto las ganas, camino hacia ellos, con paso lento pero firme, aunque un poco ansioso, y miro a Bella. Ella lo había visto desde que llego, y en ningún segundo le quito los ojos de encima. Cuando llego y se paro enfrente de la parejita, miro nerviosamente a Bella al hablarle se le quebró ligeramente la voz.

-Bella ¿Podemos hablar?-Edward estaba tan nervioso, que casi sudaba. No podía contener la emoción y el nerviosismo de decirle a Bella lo mucho que la quería. Ella estaba sentada junto con Jacob, los brazos de él rodeándola y él, le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla, el la nariz, en el cuello y cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, Bella se paro.

Ella vio muy nervioso a Edward y se pregunto por que, ella no se daba nada de cuenta de que a Edward le gustaba.

Jacob estaba ardiendo del enojo, Bella no lo dejaba, ni rozar un poco sus labios. Él ansiaba darle un beso en sus labios, pero ella no se lo permitía, dado a que sentía que estaba engañando a Edward, aunque sonase tonto.

-Si, Edward. ¿Qué paso? Te ves algo, muy, nervioso y me estas preocupando e inquietando un poco.

Edward aun estaba un poco petrificado por lo que iba a hacer, Bella noto eso y la inquieto más. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la tomo y camino junto a él. Edward llevo a Bella a una banca en el parque. Con un movimiento en la mano, le indico que se sentara. Ella le obedeció casi al instante y se sento, luego él se sento muy junto a ella, le tomo una mano y la vio a los ojos. Cuando Bella lo voltio a ver a los ojos, se sentía capas de ponerse a llorar. Puesto que ella lo amaba con toda su alma, pero gracias al gran error que cometió el día anterior. Reprimió las lagrimas que estaban amenazando con salir y voltio su cabeza para que Edward no la pudiese ver. Él, se acerco a ella, muy cerca de su cara, y la obligo a mirarlo. Ella aún intentaba no hacerlo, pero Edward logro ganarle, obteniendo una mirada triste de parte de ella.

-Edward, aún no me dices para que querías hablar conmigo.

Bella estaba algo confundida aún, pero igual un poco triste. Edward beso su mejilla rapidamente, él hubiese querido que ese pequeño beso hubiese sido en sus labios, Bella se sonrojo al instante por la reacción tan fugaz, de Edward, puesto que él nunca había sido tan atrevido, él siempre fue un hombre muy tranquilo, calmado, tierno y, sobretodo, amoroso.

-Edward ¿qué pasa? Me alarmas, ya por favor, dime, que pasa. Me pones nerviosa. Edward la vio a los ojos y le acaricio la mejilla, acto seguido suspiro un momento.

-Bella -a él le costo un poco decir su nombre, puesto que estaba tan nervioso que sudando pronuncio su nombre, se le quebró la voz – este, lo que, lo que, lo que pasa, es que me siento muy, muy, triste por tu, tu, tu- a él no le salían las palabras, estaba triste, ansioso, nervioso y muchos otros sentimientos que eran muy notorios en sus ojos- por tu novio.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron por la sorpresa, las lagrimas que antes habían amenazado con salir, por fin fueron libres y recorrieron las mejillas de Bella, él limpio las lagrimas que habían empezado a salir, que cada vez eran más y más.

-Bella - empezó a decir otra vez Edward- yo, yo ahh, decirlo no es tan fácil -se empezó a revolver el cabello nerviosamente -bueno, yo, yo, yo, te, yo te, yo te quiero mucho. Si-siempre te he que-ri-queri-querido mucho.

Edward bajo la mirada avergonzado por lo que había dicho e igual, por atorarse al decirlo. En respuesta a esto, Bella empezó a llorar más. A él le estaba partiendo el corazón verla llorar, y lo que más le dolía, era que estaba llorando por su culpa, la abrazo a su pecho y le empezó a acariciar el cabello mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho, a la vez que se maldecía en sus pensamientos.

Se creía una idiota, la más grande idiota del planeta por haberle dicho a Jacob que si quería ser su novia, cuando el chico que quería igual la quería. Edward la separo un poco de su pecho y la miro, ella se limpiaba con el torso de su mano, que estaba formando un puño. Edward, con sus pulgares le termino de limpiar las lagrimas.

-Bella, la verdad no te entiendo. Primero le dices a Jacob que lo quieres como novio, y luego te pones a llorar cuando te digo que te quiero. Me duele verte llorar por mi culpa. Me arde, no sabes cuanto.

-Lo, lo que pasa Eddie -Bella aun estaba llorando, su voz se quebraba mientras las lagrimas caían y Edward las limpiaba con su pulgar -es que al que yo quiero -Bella intentaba que su voz no se quebrase tanto, pero era muy difícil -al que yo quiero, es a ti. Siempre, desde que te conocí completamente, te quise, con toda mi alma y mi corazón, todo me decían que tu igual sentías eso por mi, pero no les escuche por miedo a que fuesen vaciles.

Bella bajo la cabeza, estaba avergonzada por lo que había dicho, pero en cambio Edward, no pudo contener una sonrisa pequeña sonrisa, aunque aún estaba en shock por la sorpresa de lo que había dicho Bella. Se preguntaba, por que si a ella le gustaba él, le dijo que si a Jacob. Al pensar en Jacob, Edward se puso celoso y se enojo ligeramente consigo mismo. Se sentía un idiota ahora, por no haber escuchado a nadie, cuando todos le dijeron que Bella lo quería a él. Pensaba que debió arriesgarse cuando pudo, ahora se arrepentía tanto de haber esperado mucho. Cuando volvió a hablar tenia la cabeza gacha.

-A mi igual, siempre me lo decían. Pero yo soy muy terco.-al pronunciar esas palabras, voltio a ver hacia otro lado para no encontrarse con los ojos de Bella mientras lo decía- Creo que en eso nos parecemos -Edward rió nerviosamente y luego voltio a ver a sus pies, desvergonzadamente.

-Y, si siempre te lo decían. ¿Por qué nunca les hiciste caso? Ya se que eres terco y etc., pero la verdad, creo que soy muy obvia al demostrar lo que siento, digo, soy demasiado obvia, yo demuestro todo el tiempo inconscientemente que te quiero, Emmett siempre me lo dice y todo eso. Pero, la verdad – Bella se detuvo para ver un momento la cara de Edward y poder ver la tristeza enorme de sus ojos, que de pronto se hizo más intensa que antes- soy terca.

-Tenemos tanto en común -Edwad lo dijo eso, con un tono amargo, triste y a la vez un poco enojado consigo mismo.

Se formo un silencio no incomodo entre ellos, lo agradable, siempre para ellos, era que sus silencios nunca eran incómodos. Los dos al mismo tiempo, se estaban arrepintiendo más y más de no haberse confesado a tiempo.

Bella, por un lado, estaba pensando en cortar lo más pronto posible con Jacob, para poder estar por fin con Edward. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le daba un poco de pena dejar a Jacob cuando acababan de comenzar hace un día; por un lado sentiría que lo estaba usando para olvidarse de Edward, cosa que jamás lograría, porque lo amaba mucho; sentía que no podía vivir sin Edward, pero no quería terminar con Jacob para irse corriendo con Edward. Eso se vería muy mal, aunque en esos momentos, casi no le importaba verse bien, solo le importaba estar, por fin, con Edward, estar con él para toda su vida y jamás tener que alejarse de él.

Edward, por otro lado, quería que Bella fuese feliz, y si eso significaba dejarla ir, estaba bien para él, le dolería hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, pero no se perdonaría jamás si ella fuese infeliz en algún momento. La amaba tanto, que estaba dispuesto a que estuviese con otra persona para que estuviese feliz. El tiempo se pasa tan rápido entre silencios, pero ellos siquiera lo notaron. De pronto, Jacob llego e interrumpió las miradas que se empezaban a dar entre ellos.

-Bella, vamos a dar un paseo.

Jacob miraba a Edward como si estuviese a punto se saltar sobre él y golpearlo por mirar a su novia con unos ojos, que reflejaban un amor eterno.

-Si, esta bien, Jake -la voz de Bella se quebró un poco al pronunciar esas palabras, luego se froto un poco los ojos y miro a Jacob con una sonrisa de felicidad fingida -Adiós, Eddie

Se agacho hasta que sus labios tocaron su mejilla, le dio un beso en forma de despedida, él se lo devolvió al instante, se pararon al mismo tiempo y él la abrazo por un momento y luego se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

-Cullen se ve raro ¿qué le pasa? -Jacob se veía notablemente celoso de Edward.

-Nada, solo esta un poco triste -Bella no se atrevía a decirle la verdad a Jacob, se sentía mal por él, no quería perderlo, porque, sabia que si le decía que ya no quería nada más que solo amistad, lo perdería y ella no quería perderlo como amigo.

-¿Qué le pasó? -Jacob estaba curioso, puesto que todo el mundo sabía que a Edward le gustaba Bella desde que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez e igual todos se daban cuenta de que a ella igual le gustaba él desde que lo conoció a la perfección.

-Nada es solo que... -empezó a decir pero Jacob se impaciento y la interrumpió violentamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-empezó Jacob, gritando. Las venas de su cuello se remarcaron -¡¿Para qué te quería Edward?!

Bella se quedo petrificada sin decir una sola palabra. Él jamás le había gritado y, la verdad, ella jamás se imagino que lo haría.

-¡¡Isabella Marie Swam!! Contestame ahora mismo – él le gritaba muy fuerte, y ella se asusto mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Empezó a llorar por el miedo y él se desesperaba más a cada segundo que pasaba – ¡¡Isabella!! Contestame ahora mismo...

Un puñetazo se escucho y seguido se vio el cuerpo de Jacob caer al piso; Bella seguía llorando, pero logro distinguir perfectamente una voz sedosa y aterciopelada, la voz de Edward.

-No le vuelvas a gritar a Bella, o te arrepentirías de verdad. Si escucho que la vuelves a maltratar te golpeare tan fuerte, que este golpe lo sentirías como un pequeño rose.

Edward estaba gritando, estaba muy enojado con Jacob. Sus manos estaban empuñadas y estaba a punto de sacar chispas.

Luego suspiro profundamente, se tranquilizo un poco y se giro hacía Bella. La abrazo y limpio sus lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-Odio verte llorar, Bella; pero definitivamente lo que más odio en este mundo es que alguien te grite ni te maltrate. Lo odio.

Ella se abrazo más a su pecho y, como minutos atras, empezó a sollozar en el. Aún estaba asustada y solo quería que Edward la abrazara.

-Bella ¿por qué Jacob te gritaba? -Edward tenia una voz pacifica, aunque no se podía decir que calmada, puesto que estaba desesperado porque Bella ya no llorara más. Él solo quería que ella tuviese una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es que, es que-empezó a decir con una voz llorosa y que se le quebraba mucho -él que-que-ría sa-saber para-que querías, hablar con, con, conmigo -Bella hipeaba mientras hablaba y su voz se quebraba mucho.

-Que celoso es -él estaba cada vez más enojado, pero tenia que controlarse para no lastimar a Bella– debería confiar más en ti.

Edward la llevo a su casa, su idea era que ella se fuera a dormir para relajarse un poco, pero ella no quería, solo quería alimentar a Seth, cambiarlo y bañarlo.

Él la dejo, porque eso parecía tranquilizarla un poco.

Luego de que Seth se durmió, ellos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y se pusieron a platicar.

-Edward, tengo que romper con Jacob. No soportare que me vuelva a gritar así, ¿qué tal si después me empieza a golpear o cosas así? -Bella se asusto con tan solo pensar en eso, a lo que le siguió un cálido abrazo de Edward.

-Yo jamás dejaría que nadie te hiciera eso, primero moriría antes de eso.

La acerco más a él para abrazarla con más fuerza. Ella sintió un gran apoyo de la parte de él y se sintió más segura. Esa era otra buena cosa de Edward, lograba que Bella se sintiera protegida.

-Tú me haces sentir muy segura. Te quiero mucho, Edward

-Dudo que más que yo, pero bueno. Entonces, ¿Terminaras con Jacob?

Se alejo un poco de ella para verla a la cara, ella miro sus ojos al igual que él vio los suyos.

-Si, no soportare que me vuelva a hacer esto otra vez, y además yo solo te quiero a ti.

-Luego de que termines con Jacob, avisame por favor, necesitaremos hablar. Te tengo que decir algo muy importante, algo muy fácil de adivinar, pero quiero pedírtelo como Dios manda. Del modo más hermoso y amoroso que se me pueda ocurrir, para que nunca se te olvide y más aún, nunca me olvides a mí.

-Eso jamás, Eddie.

A él jamás le había gustado que le dijesen "Eddie" pero dicho por Bella, le encantaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdón por tardar ^,^ lo que pasa es que no tuve mucho tiempo dado a que mañana tengo mi examen de Tae kwan do & tuve que estar ya, por fin, logre que la inspiración contestase a mi llamada. Y perdón por que este capitulo este todo feo, pero bueno no he tenido mucha inspiración, pero ya mejorare porque ya estoy más feliz conmigo misma =D Voy a subir capítulos más seguidos. Ahh, y perdón por lo_ horrores_ ortográficos. jamás he sido buena con eso.

Nos vemos en el otro capítulo.

Bae K&H


	8. Te doy un adios cuando nunca te salude

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_**Te doy un adiós, cuando nunca te salude.**_

_Cuando sentí que mi vida estaba no era nada, entraste tú, creaste un mundo de colores y felicidad. Luego, cuando creí que todo era colores, flores, amor y felicidad, yo, cometí el peor error de mi vida, lo más irónico es que todo fue a causa de un, "Sí". Si hubiese sabido que tu me querías, jamás hubiese dicho, sí. Pero te tardaste, y yo me moría, día con día. No me atrevía, al igual que tu. Al final yo se, que contigo estaré. Pero ahora tengo miedo, como decir no, cuando hace poco dije que si. Según yo la vida te pone retos, pero este, no se como superarlo y salir adelante, con la mirada en alto y sin siquiera quejarme, se que después vere un lado bueno en todo esto, pero ahora, no lo encuentro en lo más mínimo. Te amo, lo sabes. Te espero, creelo, te busco, y ya casi te encuentro. Un día más, solo eso me tienes que esperar, luego voy a ser tuya y de nadie más._

Bella's POV:

Estoy más que segura de que tengo que hacer esto. No soportaría más estando sin Edward, junto a alguien que no amo y que simplemente siempre lo vere como un amigo. Así que lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es buscar a Jacob. Tengo que acabar con esto. Aunque, solo espero que no reaccione así como reacciono ayer, si eso sucede, ya no se que pasara, quiza sea peor que ayer y me golpeé, espero que no, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo.

-Jacob, tenemos que hablar-listo, a partir que aquí, ya no hay marcha atras.

-Si, claro, amor. Pero antes te tengo que decir algo muy importante. -Sus ojos se veían arrepentidos y algo tristes, eso hizo que mi estomago se revolviera un poco.

-Si, claro ¿qué pasó?

-Es que -parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para decir lo que quería decir.-me siento tan mal, no fue mi intención reaccionar de ese modo ayer, y la verdad el golpe que me dio, no se quien, si que me lo merecía -mientras decía esto, se veía un poco enfadado por el golpe que le había dado Edward ayer; y por fin note el gran moretón, bien marcado y grande, que tenia en la mejilla.- pero, enserio quiero pedirte disculpas, es que no entiendo porque pero tiendo a reaccionar así cuando pasa algo que no me agrada y, por desgracias, lo hago inconscientemente.

Me entro un gran miedo al pensar en lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba decidida y no podía abandonar esa decisión, puesto que yo solo quiero estar con Edward y con nadie más.

-¿Qué me querías decir tu, amor?

Su voz sonaba tan dulce, que se me quebró el corazón solo pensando en las palabras que le iba a decir. Pero al fin pude conectar mi cerebro con mi cuerpo y pensar en las palabras más suaves y agradables, aunque fueran muy difíciles de decir, pero ya estaba lista. Mis ojos se cristalizaron un poco por la tristeza que me daba decirle lo que le iba a decir.

-Jacob -al pronunciar su nombre, mi voz se quebró, pero no me importo, lo tome de las manos y continúe-Tú sabes que te quiero mucho -me pareció ver en sus ojos, que ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir- pero creo que esto no va a funcionar, la verdad que tú eres alguien muy especial para mi, pero solo te logro ver como un amigo -sus ojos se veían cada vez más tristes con cada palabra que pronunciaba-y aunque trate de amarte, no lo logre -Jacob abrió la boca para protestar, pero fui más rápida y lo detuve -me imagino que vas a decir que debería darme más tiempo para intentarlo, pero entiende que no puedo. Te quiero, lo sabes, pero simplemente no ere a quien amo. No eres mi otra mitad.

Al terminar de decir todo eso, algunas lagrimas rebeldes se escaparon de mis ojos, peor no por haber terminado con Jacob, sino porque me sentía mal por su cara de tristeza, él se merecía algo mejor, algo que conmigo no iba a encontrar, él merecía amor. Algo que, yo, a él no le podía dar.

Quiza si Edward no se hubiese mudado, yo amaría a Jacob, y quiza él, si fuera mi otra mitad. Pero Edward si se había mudado, y ahora él era toda mi vida. Pero igual, quiza, si Edward no se hubiese mudado aquí, yo lo hubiese conocido en otro lado e igual me hubiese enamorado de él. Puesto que estabamos hechos para estar el uno con el otro, eso era obvio, yo lo amaba y él a mí.

-Bueno, Bella – su voz no sonaba muy deprimida, aún sonaba algo animada, parecí azúcar mezclada con limón, dulce pero asida -fue agradable ser tu novio, aunque solo hubiese sido por dos días- sonrió- espero, de verdad y con todo mi corazón, que aún podamos ser amigos, y no se, si algún día, crees que si pueda ser tu media naranja, pues yo siempre voy a estar abierto para ti.

Su comentario no me incomodo tanto, pero yo sabía que mientras Edward estuviese cerca de mi, eso no pasaría. Pero bueno, para que desanimarlo, creo que él se dara cuenta solito, además quiza y se encuentre a alguien más y me deje vivir tranquila con Edward.

-Claro, Jake -seguido de eso lo abrace para que sintiera que nada había cambiado entre nosotros.

-Espero que tú y Cullen, -lo fulmine con la mirada por llamar a Edward con algo de, rencor- digo, Edward, sean felices juntos.

-Gracias, Jake, y la verdad, espero que encuentras a tu otra mitad.

-Si, yo igual espero encontrar a mi princesa.

Nos reímos de su comentario, pero luego se encendido en mi cabeza un foco, sabía quien era perfecta para él: y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que mi amiga Leah Clearwater, yo sabía que ellos eran perfectos el unos para el otro, ahora solo necesitaba una pequeña, hermosa y traviesa niña que los juntara, o el sinónimo de eso, Alice. Tenia que decirle a Alice que le tenia un trabajo muy importante, y conociendo a esa pequeña traviesa, sabía que no lo iba a rechazar.

Me despedí de Jacob y fui en busca de Alice para contarle mi plan secreto, y luego tenia que buscar a Edward para decirle que ya había roto con Jake.

_Jacob's POV:_

Sabía que todo era por culpa de ese estúpido de Cullen. Bella jamás me quizo, solo me utilizaba para darle celos, me siento tan usado. Aunque, yo no me puedo quejar tanto de que Bella me hubiese usado, puesto que yo igual use un poco a Bella. Quería darle celos a su hermosa amiga, la divina Leah Clearwater.

Esa niña era tan hermosa, no quiero decir que Bella no lo sea, pero es que Leah tiene algo especial en su forma de ser, en sus ojos, en sus labios, en todo. Esa niña me volvía loco a cada momento que pasaba. Simplemente era perfecta y yo la querían aunque no la conociese muy bien, yo ya sentía que la quería y que daría mi vida por la de ella.

Iba a romper con Bella una vez que ella me viera, porque la verdad, en mi opinión, ella no sabía que yo existia y eso no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Me sentí triste cuándo Bella rompió conmigo?

La respuesta es, sí, porque Leah jamás nos vio juntos y Bella jamás le dijo de lo nuestro a Leah, eso es algo que me frustraba esperar a que pasara. Pero intentaba que cada que estaba con Bella, intentaba estar en un lugar donde ella nos viera, pero jamás nos miraba siquiera.

Ayer, cuando le grite a Bella, no fueron por celos, bueno en parte si, pero no celos por Edward, si no por Mike Netwon, él estaba coqueteando con mi princesa, Leah.

Pero estaba decidido, are lo que sea por que ese intento de chico la deje en paz, y ella venga corriendo a mis brazos.

_Bella's POV:_

Cuando me aleje de Jacob, se centre mucho en mis pensamientos, tanto que siquiera me di cuenta cuando me caí, solo sentí en piso y mi espalda golpeando con el.

-Bella ¿Estas bien? Te ves algo distraída y pensativa, señorita Black – Emmett siempre, siendo originalmente Emmett.

No me gusto en lo más mínimo que me dijera "señorita Black" pero ya que, lo que tenia que soportar por conseguirme a este oso de mejor amigo. Aunque claro esta que yo lo quería mucho.

-Emmett, no me vuelvas a decir así -creo que mi cara "amenazadora" debió causar mucha risa, puesto que Emmett se empezó a reír a carcajadas -yo ya no soy más la novia de Jacob.

Cuando pronuncie esas palabras, paro de reír casi automáticamente y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

Su voz era pensativa y juguetona, me imagine que cuando terminara de hablar conmigo, saldría corriendo a hablar con Edward para decirle lo que acababa de decirle. Pero igual y eso me convenía mucho, pues así Edward se enteraba más rápido y yo podía ir a hablar con Alice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Si, Emmy. ¿Cuándo te he dicho algo que no sea verdad?

Emmett lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que yo jamás le había mentido.

Luego de conversar un momento con él sobre como había roto con Jake y porque, me fui para buscar a Alice, y contarle mi pla.

_Emmett's POV:_

-¡¡Chico!! Te tengo un notición. -estaba tan emocionado de que por fin mi casi hermana y mi cuñada, encontrase el amor así como yo lo encontré con mi amada Rose.

-¿Qué pasó Emmett? - la voz de Edward se escuchaba un poco perezosa, me imaginaba que porque aún no sabía lo de Bella, estaba segurisimo que en el instante que se lo dijera, él correría a preparar algo especial para Bella, él era muy creativo y aparte romántico. Creo que le pedire un poco de ayuda cuando le pida matrimonio a mi diosa.

-¡¡Bella me dijo que ya rompió que Jacob!!

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto por la sorpresa, que creí, por un momento, que se saldrían de sus órbitas. Luego trago violentamente y se puso un poco rojo.

-Entonces es mi momento de entrar a escena, amigo. Necesito preparar algo muy especial para ella y tiene que quedar lista para mañana mismo a más tardar.

-Si, general.

Me puse en posición de firmes y le hice un saludo militar esperando ha que se riera, pero, el muy amargado, no lo hizo. Salió corriendo a no se donde para pensar en que le iba a preparar a Bella supongo yo.

_Edward's POV:_

Luego de que llegue a mi casa, me puse a meditar lo que me había dicho Emmett.

Por Dios, este momento lo he estado esperando desde que me mude a Londres y mis orbes esmeraldas se posaron en esos bellos, grandes e irresistibles ojos chocolate.

Tenia que pensar en una manera de pedirle a Bella que fuese mi novia pero, siendo lo más romántico posible para que ese día sea especial.

Definitivamente no sol llegaría, me pararía enfrente de ella y le diría:

"Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Obviamente no. Estaba pensando llevarla a una cabaña que estaba en un hermoso prado, con una catarata y millones de flores por todos lados, de todos los colores y olores, sabía que a Bella le encantaría, puesto que a ella le gustan mucho las cosas hací, naturales; ese era mi lugar favorito para estar desde que llegue aquí, y si con alguien lo quería compartir, aparte de con Alice, era con Bella. Lo había encontrado en una de mis caminatas con Alice.

Aunque a ella le pareció lindo y romántico, no va jamás para allá, amenos que yo la lleve, para estar un rato con ella, tiempo de hermanos, como nos gustaba llamarlo. Pero yo, en cambio, voy siempre. Me gusta estar ahí para relajarme y pensar en Bella y en la vida.

Entonces mi mente se ilumino, la llevaría a mi cabaña y haría un camino de pétalos de rosas, hasta la cabaña, en ella le escribiría con rosas "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" y luego le haría una rica y exquisita cena italiana, mi especialidad, y le tenia que dar algo, quiza un anillo o un collar. Un collar me parecía más apropiado, puesto que quería que fuese uno que tuviese un dije de corazón y grabarle en el. "Bella, te amo y siempre te amare, hasta que mi corazón no tenga más latidos. E&B".

Listo, ya tenía todo planeado, primero la pasearía por el prado, luego seguiriamos el camino de petalos de rosas hasta llegar a la cabaña y luego, le preguntare si quiere ser mi novia, con palabras mudas, osea con la pregunta escrita con las rosas. Después de eso cenaremos y le dare su regalo, el cual tenia que comprar lo más pronto posible para que estubiese listo para mañana. No me importaba si tenía que poner más dinero del necesario, pero tenia que estar listo para mañana en la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin pude subir este capítulo, hoy en la madrugada lo iba a subir, ya a las 3:20 estaba listo, pero se me atoro la laptop y la tuve que reiniciar y luego ya estaba listo otra vez y se me volvio a atorar me arte y me fui a dormir =D Espero que les guste, definitivamente no es lo mejor que he hecho ni lo mejor que puedo hacer, pero oigan, tenia sueño ^,^ Intentare subir el proximo hoy mismo.

Bae

.: * alez * :.


	9. Mi respuesta es obvia

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Mi respuesta es obvia, al igual que mis sentimientos._**

_Edward's POV: _

_Miércoles 15 / Abril / 2008._

Este iba a hacer un día muy especial tanto para, como para Bella. Ya estaba todo planeado, pero tenía que empezar a prepararlo. No me había dado cuenta de que Bella estaba en la habitación de Alice, por lo tanto me tenía que andar con cuidado para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba preparando. Tenías que pensar en una excusa para llevarla a el prado, necesitaba a mi hermosa hermanita. Alice era especial, tenia dones muy impresionantes, pero nadie la alagaba tanto porque ella es humilde y nadie le quiere subir los sumos a la cabeza.

Camine hacía su cuarto y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta escuche una voz angelical.

-Alice -suspiro- yo lo amo mucho, no sabes cuanto. Me moriría si no lo tengo cerca.-dijo de un modo amoroso.

-Bella, no te preocupes, yo lograre que mi hermanito se te declare.

No necesitaba que mi hermana me convenciera, o siquiera intentara, que yo me le declarara a Bella. Toque la puerta y mi hermana me abrió en dos segundo y me hizo un ademán para que entrara a su habitación, pero yo le hice otra para que saliera de ella. Se volvió hacía Bella, que estaba sentada en la cama de Alice, asintió con la cabeza y luego Alice salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¿Qué paso, Ed?

-Te quiero pedir ayuda para pedirle a Bella que sea mi novia -los ojos de Alice se abrieron de la emoción y si no le hubiese tapado la boca y agarrado de la cintura, se hubiese puesto a gritar y a saltar como loca.

-¡¡Edward, eso es asombroso. Me alegro tanto por tí. Te aseguro que Bella te dira que si!!

Me abraso y me dió un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Pero aún necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro, hermanito ¿qué necesitas?

-Primero, que Bella no salga de tu cuarto y luego una excusa para llevarla al prado.

-Que romántico sera eso-sus ojos estaban bien abiertos por la emoción- ¡¡La llevaras al prado!!-casi gritaba.

-Alice, no grites.

-Esta bien. Bueno mira esto es lo que vas a hacer, le vas a escribir una carta diciéndole que la quieres ver en X parte de la casa, eso te lo dejo a tu criterio, luego, arregla ese lugar para que se vea hermoso. Luego llevarla al prado, pero no le digas a donde van, que sea una sorpresa, a ella le encantara.

-Gracias, Alice-la abrase y cuando me aleje de ella, Bella salió de la habitación.

-Rose me llamó, dice que vaya para cuidar a Seth-mi hermana y yo la miramos y asentimos con la cabeza- es que ella va a salir con Emmett, vuelvo en un segundo, solo voy por él.

Bajo las escaleras y luego yo me fui a mi habitación para escribir la carta para Bella. Tenía que pensar un buen lugar para verla, y de pronto supe donde era el lugar perfecto, el jardín iluminado de por la luz de la luna era casi tan hermoso como el prado. Solo tenía que adornarlo un poco y estaría perfecto.

Escribí la carta y la lleve al cuarto de Alice para dársela a mi hermanita.

-Muy bien, hermanito. Ahora ve a arreglar el jardín

-Ahí voy Alice.

Salí de la habitación casi corriendo y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras para ir al jardín, vi a Bella con Seth en sus brazos.

-¿No crees qué esta muy grande para que lo sigas cargando? -pregunté y ella me volvió a ver de un modo muy chistoso, entrecerrando los ojos y con los labios un poco fruncidos.

-No, es que tengo miedo de que le pase algo, tu sabes que es mi bebe.

-Bueno -le acaricie la mejilla a Seth y él rió al instante -¿me dejas cuidarlo mientras tu estas con Alice?

-Claro, él se divierte mucho contigo -me sonrió y deposito a Seth en mis brazos, él se abrazo a mi cuello y rió un poco, amaba a este pequeño es como mi hermano menor, puesto que Alice es la mayor. Bella me sonrió y se fue hacía el cuarto de Alice, yo me dirigí hacía el jardín.

_Bella's POV: _

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Alice, ella me recibió dándome una carta. Me dijo que tenía que leerla y cuando llegara la hora ir a ese lugar. La abrí y la leí.

_Mi querida, Bella:_

_Tu sabes lo que te quiero decir, tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero. Te quería pedir esto del modo más hermoso y precioso. Como Dios manda que sea, yo lo are. Ahora, por favor, ve al jardín a las 8:00 pm. no te arrepentirías, te lo juro, sera una sorpresa que te encantara. _

_Edward._

Cuando termine de leer la carta, Alice tomo mi mano y agarro me ofreció en vestido más bonito que tenía, igual y solo tenía dos. Luego me ayudo a arreglarme.

_Edward's POV:  
_

Cuando estuve en el jardín puse a Seth en el piso para que caminara. Él sabía caminar, hablar y demás, era muy inteligente, para su edad ya estaba aprendiendo a escribir y a leer. Es algo muy peculiar. Él y yo nos pusimos a decorar el jardín.

Le pusimos más flores de las que ya tenía y unas cuantas luces para que se viera iluminado y hermoso. Cuando terminamos, Seth estaba cansado y se sentó en el suelo, mientras miraba una mariposa, que iba pasando cerca de él, y con su pequeña manita la intentaba atrapar. Reí ligeramente y luego la mariposa voló más alto y Seth me voltio a ver.

-Ewduat- intentó pronunciar mi nombre- ¿tu vua a peduile a Beda que chea tu novuea?

Si, Seth -me sonrió cálidamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa, lo he dicho antes y lo repetire, este niño me , abriendo la boca muy grande. Reí, otra vez, le agarre de la mano y caminamos hacía las escaleras, luego lo ayude a subir las escaleras y fuimos hacía mi cuarto. Lo recoste en mi cama, lo tape con el edredón y me puse a tocar el piano para arrullarlo.

Cuando termine de tocar el piano, Seth estaba profundamente dormido. Baje las escaleras y prepare la cena. Cuando termine la guarde en topers y agarre unos cuantos vasos y platos y los subí a mi auto, conduci hacía el prado y entre a la cabaña. Fui directo al comedor y prepare los platos, los metí en el refrigerador y agarre las rosas. Escribí en el piso, con las rosas, "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Luego llene el pórtico de pétalos de rosas e igual hize un camino desde las escaleras de la cabaña, que igual estaban llenas de pétalos de rosas, hasta unos metros antes donde estaba mi auto en ese momento. Luego de que todo estuvo listo en el orado, me dirigí hacía mi casa para ver si Seth aún estaba dormido.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, me encontré con el pequeño, aún durmiendo profundamente. me dirigí hacía mi escritorio y escribí una nota para Alice.

_Alice:_

_Lleva a Seth a su casa y dejalo en su cuarto, por favor, para que Bella no se preocupe. Te lo agradecere mucho hermanita adorada._

_Edward._

Luego puse la nota en la mesa que estaba a lado de la puerta de la habitación de Alice, luego mire el reloj, ¡ya solo me faltan 20 minutos para arreglarme!

Salí corriendo a bañarme para luego vestirme con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y un sueter negro encima. Luego baje las escaleras, solo me quedaban 5 minutos para llegar al jardín. Bella aún no había llegado, así que me fui hacía mi auto y agarre la caja donde estaba el collar y la guarde en mi pantalón. Luego fui hacia el jardín nuevamente y ahí estaba, tenía un hermoso vestido azul. Era muy sencillo, pero hermoso, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenía unos tirantes delgados y tenía en el cuello tenía lentejuelas doradas. Camine hacía ella y le ofrecí mi mano.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunte cuando ella tomo mi mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es un secreto, vamos.-la lleve hasta el auto y le abrí la puerta para que entrara, entro y se puso el cinturón. Luego rodee el auto y entre en el.

_Bella's POV: _

Edward iba conduciendo y yo, como siempre, lo iba viendo. No tenía ni idea de a donde íbamos, pero no quería presionar a Edward para que me dijera. Luego de un rato conduciendo llegamos a un hermoso prado. había una cabaña con el pórtico y las escaleras llenas de pétalos de rosas. El prado estaba iluminado, solamente, con la luz de la luna, se podía apreciar las estrellas, era hermoso, casi podía llorar por el trabajo que le debió haber costado a Edward el encontrar y arreglar este lugar.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro, es hermosos ¿cómo encontraste un lugar tan hermosos?-dije sorprendida.

-Alice y yo lo encontramos en una de nuestras caminatas.

Bajo del auto antes de dejarme decir algo más, rodeo el auto y me ayudo a bajar del auto, no podía decir nada, estaba tan sorprendida por la hermosura del lugar, habían tantos árboles y flores de tantos colores. Caminamos por un camino de pétalos de rosas hasta que llegamos a la puerta, cuando él iba a abrir la puerta, me tapo los ojos con una mano.

-¿Por qué me tapas los ojos? -pregunte algo confundida.

-Es que es una sorpresa, ahora no te quejes y sigue caminando para que te destape los ojos.

Hice lo que me indico y caminando unos pasos, luego me destapo los ojos y estos se abrieron enormemente. Me quede con la boca abierta por lo hermoso que era lo que tenía enfrente, Edward camino hacía ahí y se arrodillo junto a las rosas que formaban la pregunta: "¿Quieres ser mi novia?".

-Bella, yo ya te he dicho que te he querido desde que mis ojos se posaron en tus hermosos y bellos ojos chocolate, luego de un tiempo ese cariño se convirtió en algo más fuerte y profundo, se convirtió en amor, amor puro y verdadero. Y, si te dijera que cuando te veo, mis ojos lloran, por tu belleza, mi corazón por tu presencia. ¿me dirías lo mismo? ¿sientes lo mismo? Si no sientes lo mismo ¿qué sientes? Desearía poder saber exactamente lo que sientes por mi, desearía que estuvieras siempre cerca de mi. Te daría mi corazón por un beso que me dejes darte y mi vida entera por que siempre estes a mi lado. Y hoy, en este día tan especial, este miércoles 15 de Abril te pido desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que seas mi novia, para luego, cuando ya tengamos la edad suficiente, poder casarnos, se que este ultimo se cumplira, ese es nuestro destino y yo are todo lo que este a mi alcance para que se cumpla. entonces, Bella, que dices ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, mis ojos se cristalizaron por el emoción y la belleza de todo esto. Lo mire a los ojos y camine hasta donde estaba él. Él se levanto y lo abrase.

-Claro que quiero, Edward. Te quiero tanto. -lo abrase más fuerte aún.

Luego el puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y alzo mi cara, luego delicadamente me beso, obviamente le correspondí el beso, nuestros labios se movían rápidamente, nuestras respiraciones se volvieron entrecortadas después de un rato y nos separamos para tomar aire.

-¿Quieres cenar, amor?-pregunto apoyando su frente con la mía.

-Claro, ¿Tu hiciste la cena?

-Claro, una cena especial para ti, espero que te guste.

Cenamos, una deliciosa cena italiana. La verdad es que Edward era un excelente cocinero. Cuando terminamos de cenar Edward se paro frente a mi y busco en su pantalón algo, saco una cajita rectangular y la abrió frente a mi, abrí mucho la boca, hoy había abierto mucho la boca por las sorpresas de Edward, en esa cajita había un collar que tenía un dije de corazón y tenía grabado: "Bella, te amo y siempre te amare, hasta que mi corazón no tenga más latidos. E&B".

-Edward, esto es hermoso-mi voz sonaba muy asombrada.

-Me encanta que te gustase.

Pasamos un rato más en la cabaña y luego nos fuimos a mi casa, me dijo que Alice llevaría a Seth a mi casa. Luego que llegamos a mi casa me despedí de él con un beso en la boca y entre para irme directamente a dormir, había sido un excelente día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siento que me falto mucho, perdón pero es que ya lo tenía escrito y se me borro ¬¬ e igual siento que me falto describir un poco más el beso. Pero oigan solo tengo 12 años, me esfuerzo, estaba intentando terminar un dibujo xD Bueno ya me voy.

Adiós.

.: * alez * :.


	10. Ayudando al corazon

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**Ayudando al corazón.**

-¡Bella! –escuche a alguien gritar, la verdad es que ya no me quería levantar, no sabía si lo de ayer había sido un sueño o una realidad, pero si fuese un sueño, quería que durara todo lo fuera posible -¡Bella!

-¿Qué quieres Leah?- yo amaba a Leah, pero nunca me ha gustado que me despierten, y más cuando he tenido el mejor sueño de toda mi vida, sonreí ante el recuerdo.

-Es que Alice me dijo que me querías ver, que ella iba a llegar en un rato, que la esperemos-Leah parecía que tenía una lista de lo que le había dicho Alice, pero no era así. Me senté en la cama y mire a mi amaga, de pronto entendí a lo que se refería

Flashback.

-¿Entonces te sientes mal por eso y quieres que Jacob encuentre su otra mitad por así decirlo? –cuestiono Alice con voz de psicóloga.

-Si, exacto ¿Estudiaste para psicóloga?

-No, pero es divertido actuar como una-Alice estaba riéndose a carcajadas, me le uní y luego de un momento agarramos seriedad.-Y ¿Quién se te ocurre para Jacob?

-Leah Clearwater.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron enormemente y después de que pensó un momento mi respuesta se dio cuenta de que yo tenía toda la razón y ellos dos podían hacer una gran pareja.

-Esta bien Bella, lo admito, tú si sabes de esto-me guiño el ojo y yo reí- pero ¿cómo le vamos a hacer para juntarlos?

-Bueno –me puse a pensar, pero me di cuenta de que no se me ocurría nada en absoluto- la verdad es que no es, por eso vine a pedirte ayuda.

-¿Entonces fue por eso que viniste?-se llevo la mano al pecho de un modo teatral- y no porque querías verme.

Me hizo un pucherito, al cual yo respondí riéndome ligeramente. La abrase al instante, era tan tierna, es como mi hermana menor, solo que yo soy un año más pequeña que ella.

-Claro, que igual vengo por ti, Ali.-ella se rió en respuesta a esto.

-Sabes que es jugando, Bella. No me incomoda que no vengas por mí, disfruto de tu compañía aun así.

-Bueno y…. ¿ya tienes una idea?-pregunté algo penosa

-¡Si! Mira, vamos a hacer una cita, tu con Edward, yo con Jazz, Emmett con Rose y ella con Jacob.

-¿Y después…?

-La química entre ellos terminara lo que ya empezamos- Alice casi gritaba y se ponía a saltar.

-Bueno, entonces todo esta arreglado, mañana tú y Leah van a mi casa y arreglamos la salida con los chicos.

-Si, muy bien al rato le hablare a Leah para que vaya.

Fin del Flashback.

-Bella, te me fuiste- Leah rió.

-Si, bueno ¿me esperas aquí? Es que me tengo que ir a bañar- me levante de mi cama y fui hacía mi armario para buscar ropa limpia.

-Si –se llevo la mano a la nariz y se la tapo con sus dedos- ya te hace falta.

La mire amenazadoramente y ella se rió, Leah, siempre tan alegre, por nos agrada tanto a Alice y a mí.

-Es broma, nena-me abrazo y yo se lo correspondí- que hermoso collar.

No me había dado cuenta de que no me había quitado el collar que me regalo Edward ayer. Sonreí cuando lo vi y leí lo que decía. Leah intento no gritar, pero la emoción le gano.

-Bella, es hermoso ¿Quién te lo dio? –sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad y sus labios se formaron en una bella sonrisa.

-Me lo dio Edward, ayer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Son novios?! –y otra ves, esta niña, grito.

-Si, Leah. Lo somos –me sonroje ligeramente. Ella puso una cara un poco pensativa.

-Pero creí que eras novia de Jake, ¿acaso me perdí algo?-sus ojos se veían un poco ofendidos porque pensaba que no le estaba contando algo.

-Bueno, veras. Lo que pasa es que ayer yo rompí con Jacob y te lo iba ir a contar, pero –busque una forma de decirlo ¿Cómo se lo digo? "Es que tenía que ir con Alice para idear un plan para juntarte con él" Obviamente no –Alice me llamo para que fuera a su casa.

Leah aún estaba parada con su cara pensativa, esa cara era muy divertida, más como se llevaba los dedos por la barbilla y luego los quitaba y otra ves los ponía y así consecutivamente, era muy divertido.

-Entonces ¿Jacob esta solo? –su pregunta me sorprendió mucho ¿Desde cuando acá a ella le gustaba o algo Jacob?

-S…si- tartamudeé al contestar, el shock de su pregunta aún me tenía un poco aturdida, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle la siguiente pregunta- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso a ti te gusta Jake?

Leah se congelo en su lugar, algo me dijo que la respuesta era positiva. Luego que se descongelo, agacho la cabeza y sonrío tímidamente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si me gusta Jake.-le iba a reclamar porque no me lo había dicho antes, pero como si me leyera la mente me contesto- Pero es que, me da mucha pena admitirlo, por eso era que no te lo había dicho aún. No es porque no confiara en ti- se apresuro a aclarar.

-Esta bien, Leah. Te entiendo. Igual a mi me costo mucho trabaja admitir que me gusta Edward.

Leah rió musicalmente y luego me miro como si acabara de recordar algo.

-Bueno, ¿no que te ibas a bañar? –volvió a reír y me dejo pasar hacía el baño.

Me metí al baño y me quite mi collar, a regañadientes, para que el agua no lo lastimara. No tarde mucho bañándome, puesto que Leah me estaba esperando. Seque mi cabello y me vestí lo más rápido que pude y luego me peine con una cola de caballo.

-Ya estoy lista –dije cuando entre en la cocina, donde se encontraban Leah y Alice conversando animadamente- Alice, que bueno que por fin llegaste-le di una enorme sonrisa y luego unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-Mi amor, te extrañe –reconocía esa aterciopelada voz, me encanto lo que estaba escuchando, el chico de mis sueños, obviamente Edward, era tan romántico.

-Amor, yo igual te extrañe. –Beso tiernamente mis labios, no podía creer que me la había pasado casi toda la noche con él ayer, y ya lo extrañaba.

Cuando se alejo de mi, pude notar las pequeñas risitas de Alice y Leah.

-Que lindos son,¿No lo crees, Alice? -pregunto pícaramente Leah.

-Claro, Leah.

Las dos se rieron alegremente y Edward y yo les lanzábamos miradas de desaprobación.

-Mira, Alice, ahí esta Jazz -le dijo Edward, lo que provoco que Alice, saltara de su silla y se lanzara a los brazos de mi querido hermanito.

Mire a Leah, que los miraba un poco celosa, me imagine que era porque ella desearía poder abrazar y besar a Jacob. Pero hasta ahora no puede ni decirle que le gusta, ¡por eso es que ella le es indiferente! Por fin lo entiendo, jamás pude entender la indiferencia de Leah hacía Jacob. Pero todo era porque no quería que se diera cuenta que le gustaba, que inteligente soy. Sonreí para mi misma, no me había dado cuenta que Edward se me había quedado viendo divertido, por lo que reímos.

-Chicos-dijo Alice para todos en general, ¿cuándo llegaron Emmy y Rose? Debió haber sido mientras pensaba.-Deberíamos ir a cenar, para celebrar que Edward y Bella por fin están juntos-Alice me miro divertida, por el pequeño experimento "Leah y Jacob" que íbamos a intentar- ¿No lo creen?

-Claro que si-dijeron todos al unísolo, menos Edward y yo, que nos estábamos sonrojando.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, no me había dado cuenta, pero ya era medio día. Llamamos a Jacob para invitarlo a ir con nosotros, Edward se quejo un poco de esto, pero no fue mucho.

-¿Jacob?

-Bella-su voz sonaba divertida.

-Oye, ¿quieres ir a cenar con Eddie, mis hermanos, Alice y Leah?

-Claro-su voz sonaba aún más feliz. -¿Va a ir Leah? -pregunto un poco más emocionado de lo que me imaginaba que se podría estar.

-Si, ¿Por qué hay algo mal con eso?

-No en lo más mínimo-se apresuro a contestar.

-Bueno, nos vemos en Italianis a las 7:00.

-Esta bien.

Luego colgué, ¿Por qué a Jacob le habrá importado tanto si Leah iba o no iba a ir? Parece que a Jacob igual le gustaba ella, si era así, entonces Alice tendría razón. La química se encargaría de ellos.

Para esto ya eran las cuatro de la tarde; todo el tiempo me la había pasado con Edward y Seth. Era hermoso ver como se llevaban tan bien, él parecía el hermano mayor de Seth, era tan... lindo.

-¿Quieren ver una película mientras esperamos?-pregunto Emmett.

-Claro-contesto Edward, que llevaba a Seth tomado de la mano para que no se cayera al caminar - J'aime être avec vous et avec Seth, Je t'aime, mon amour.- me susurro Edward en el oído, fueron palabras tan hermosas, que lo abrase.

Luego nos sentamos en el sillón, él, yo y el regazo de Edward, Seth. Vimos El diablo viste a la moda, casi al instante de que empezó la película, Seth se quedo dormido, era tan lindo verlo dormir en el regazo de Edward, con los brazos de este rodeando su pequeño cuerpo.

Cuando la película finalizo, Alice, Rose, Leah y yo subimos para cambiarnos. Alice insistió en elegir los vestidos para cada una, y la verdad es que eligió unos muy bonitos.

A Leah se puso un vestido elegante color rojo, tenia un escote grande en la espalda y otro menos pronunciado en el pecho, dejaba ver un ligeramente su pecho puesto que el escote empezaba donde terminaban los tirantes hasta la mitad de su pecho, le llegaba ocho dedos por encima de la rodilla. Tenía tirantes, no era muy extravagante.

A Rose le puso uno rosado, un rosado bajito, no muy llamativo, pero que la hacia lucir bastante bien. Le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, como diez dedos por encima. Tenía un escote, no muy grande, en el pecho y otro un poco mas largo en la espalda. Definitivamente era el vestido mas atrevido.

Alice es escogió un vestido negro, que resaltaba muy bien con su piel pálida. Le llegaba seis dedos por encima de la rodilla, solo tenia escote en el pecho, uno no muy grande, en los bordes del escote tenia lentejuelas plateadas, no muy llamativas.

A mi, me escogió un vestido azul marino. Siempre me daba vestidos azules, me imagino que ese es el color favorito de Edward, y que por eso lo hace. Pero bueno, la verdad es que este vestido es hermoso. Me llegaba a cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla, tenía un pequeño escote en el pecho, pero muy corto, no tan pronunciado como los vestidos de mis amigas o de mi hermana.

Rose nos maquillo, nos maquillo muy sencillamente, pero aun así nos veíamos muy bien.

Cuando bajamos, los chicos ya nos estaban esperando. Todos se veían muy elegantes, pero el que mas atrajo mi atención fue Edward, quien llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y una camisa blanca.

Nos dirigimos a Italianis, y ahí ya estaba Jacob esperándonos afuera. Llevaba un pantalón negro, con una camisa azul claro.

Entramos y pedimos una mesa grande, nos sentamos: Alice junto a Jasper, Rose junto a Emmy, Leah junto a Jacob y Edward, que estaba cargando a Seth, estaba sentado junto a mi.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Por favor, no me critiquen mucho, me duele mi cabecita y me esforcé por este capitulo, los vestidos de las chicas, no los critiquen los tuve que diseñar en mi cabecita ahorita mismo de rapidin.

Bueno, sin nada de inspiración por ahorita, así que me voy.

Adiós.

_. : * alez * : ._


	11. Cita para 8 y Seth I parte

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Cita para 8 y Seth I Parte._**

_Jacob's POV:_

¿Qué les pasaba a todos estos? ¿Por qué me hacían esto? ¡Me sentaron al lado de Leah Clearwater! Y, ¡Oh por Dios! Con ese vestido lucia más hermosa de lo normal. Se veía simplemente perfecta. Pero la verdad, es que lo peor de todo es que el pequeño Seth estaba sentado junto a mí. Ese niño no me cae en lo más mínimo bien, puesto cuando a mi si me gustaba Bella, antes de que Leah llegara, ese pequeño demonio no me dejaba acercarme a Bella. Lo mire con un poco de odio en los ojos, pero él parecía que no lo notaba, puesto que me sonrío y alzo sus brazos hacía mí.

Edward lo miro con la confusión escrita en sus pupilas y luego me miro a mí, le devolví una mirada confusa y luego de ver la escena Bella se rió quedamente y Leah la coreo.

-Parece que tú si le caes bien a Seth. Nunca entendí porque a ti no te cae bien él, Jacob.

-No lo se, es que tiene algo que casi no me agrada –me acerque a él mientras hablaba y él simplemente toco mi cara y se rió otra vez.

-Que tierno, le agradas Jacob –me quede un poco helado por quien hablo, esa era Leah. Sonreí e intente cargar a Seth, pero Edward no me dejo. Seth se rió por la reacción de Edward y yo lo coree. Luego Bella lo cargo y lo sentó en la silla que estaba junto a ella. Seth no era tan malo después de todo, la verdad creó que si me podría llevar bien con él.

Todos se pusieron a platicar animadamente con sus respectivas parejas, excepto Leah y yo, porque me daba un poco de pena. ¿Qué le decía?

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Jacob?-pregunto quedamente Leah, la volteé a ver y ella tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara, era una hermosa sonrisa- Te juro que yo no muerdo- se rió y yo la coree.

-Que suerte- dije mientras pasaba mi mano por mi frente, como secándome sudor imaginario- yo estaba preocupado por eso.

Esta chica es muy divertida, jamás habíamos hablado antes, por mi estúpida pena a la cual odio por cierto, pero parecía que nos conocíamos durante mucho tiempo, cuando solo nos conocíamos desde hace solo 6 meces.

Reímos los dos al mismo tiempo, nadie parecía notar nuestra pequeña conversación, todos estaban en sus rollos amorosos, sobretodo la huerita y el grandulon. Ellos si que se habían involucrado en su conversación. Hablaban de autos.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- interrumpió mis pensamientos la camarera.

-Yo quiero un spaghetti boloñesa- dijeron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron y se empezaron a reír

-Yo una lasaña –dijo Jasper

-Yo unos ravioles- dijo Alice.

-Yo un salmón- dijo Rosalie

-Un Pollo a la parmellana. –dijo Emmett.

-Una pizza boloñesa- pedimos Leah y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ella se puso roja y yo solo me reí. Nadie pareció notarlo. Y si lo notaron, no le prestaron mucha atención.

-Y una jarra de limonada de fresa, por favor –pidió Alice.

La mesera se fue después de dejarnos pan. Todos volvieron a sus conversaciones, Emmett y Rosalie hablaban de autos, Alice y Jasper hablaban de los libros que habían leído en los últimos días y Bella y Edward hablando de música y de la comida que le habían preparado a Seth, la cual ya le estaban dando. Y después Leah y yo, nada. No estábamos hablando de nada y eso me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

-Jacob- llamo mi atención, Leah, se sonrojo y yo me reí un poco ante su reacción -¿Cuáles son tus bandas favoritas?

-Pues – dije pensativamente- me gusta mucho Slipknot, es la que más me gusta, pero igual me gusta Iron Maiden, Metallica, Mago de Oz, My Chemicals romance, The Rasmus y Theatres des vampires. Definitivamente esas son mis favoritas.

Vi como sus ojos se habrían enormemente, y se rió quedamente antes de contestar.

-Esas igual son mis bandas favoritas, sobretodo Slipknot, me encanta. Es la mejor banda que existe.

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?- vaya teníamos algo en común, jamás pensé que a ella le gustase Slipknot. Es un grupo muy pesado.

-Psychosocial. Esa canción me encanta.-sonrío, al igual que yo, y por Dios esa igual es mi favorita- Igual me gusta la de Master of puppets, me gusta mucho más la versión de Slipknot que la de Metallica y además me encanta el solo, aunque las dos la tocan bastante bien, pero Slipknot es simplemente mucho mejor-volvió a sonreír.

-A mi igual. – ¡Vaya!, si que teníamos esto en común, que raro que a los dos nos gustase exactamente las mismas canciones. -¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

Pero entonces, nos interrumpió la mesera que acababa de llegar con la jarra de limonada de fresa, nos sirvió en nuestros respectivos vasos y luego se fue.

-¿Entonces?-insistí.

-Bueno, me gustan mucho las películas de miedo, pero ¿una favorita?, la verdad no tengo – me miro con una sonrisa tranquila- y ¿cuál es la tuya?

Y seguía impresionándome puesto que a mi me pasaba lo mismo.

-Pues la verdad, es que a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Asu! Que miedo, chico – y rió - ¿tu deporte favorito?

-Pues –mire al techo-la verdad no tengo uno favorito, me gusta el atletismo, el football, es baseball, el Tae Kwan do, etc.

-A mi igual me gustan- su sonrisa se extendió.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-pregunte.

-El azul. Pero igual me gusta mucho el rojo.

-Igual a mí me gustan mucho esos dos colores-sonreí ampliamente. Cada vez teníamos más en común.

-Vaya, que curiosos- y rió

-Dime –empecé, quería preguntarle algo que me daba mucha curiosidad, pero la verdad es que creó que lo tomara como si estuviese loco- si fueses un animal, ¿Qué animal serías?

-Pues…- miro hacía el techo y luego me miro con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y con mucha seguridad me contesto- definitivamente un lobo, ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo, pero un lobo ¿de qué color?- si decía que blanco, definitivamente me iba a matar, puesto que yo sería un lobo blanco.

-Blanco, obviamente- su sonrisa se extendió y yo me congele- ¿y tú?

-Igual- ella igual se congelo durante un segundo pero luego sonrió calidamente.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que creí que tú y yo no nos pareceríamos en casi nada, sabía que tendríamos cosas en común, pero no tantas, o más bien, todas las que hemos comentado hasta ahorita. Pero, la verdad si que nos parecemos ¿no lo crees?

-Si - sonreí ampliamente, yo tampoco creía que nos pareceríamos en casi todo, pero igual me equivoque. –Creó que los dos nos equivocamos. Peor la verdad es que yo jamás creí que te gustasen esas cosas, siempre creí que eras… -busque la mejor palabra para describirla- diferente.-me miro con la confusión escrita en sus ojos.

-¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido?

-Bueno…- no sabía como explicarlo- es que pensé que eras una chica que le gustaba más la música pop y eso, no el rock pesado. No creí que te gustasen esos deportes, bueno, quizá eso si paso por mi cabeza, pensé que tu color favorito sería el rosado o el morado, pero no pensé que el azul y el rojo, pero bueno, en definitiva nunca, pero nunca me imagine que si pudiese eligir ser un animal serías un lobo blanco.

-Bueno- su mirada estaba en el plato que estaba enfrente de ella. Vacío, puesto que aún no nos traían la comida.-Pues lamento que no te guste-dijo con un poco de enojo y ¿Qué era eso? ¿Tristeza?- pero así soy yo. Y no cambiaría ni por ti, ni por nadie- parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, quería gritar, eso era muy notorio en su voz, pero no lo lograba.

-Todo lo contrario, mi niña- le conteste mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello- me encanta tu forma de ser y lo que más me gusta es que no quieras fingir ser otra persona solo para que alguien te acepte. Eso es muy agradable. Ahora se, que siempre que te vea, vas a ser tu misma.

-Pensé que no te había gustado que no fuera como tu creías, pero es que la verdad, ¿cómo pudiste haber creído que a mi me gustaban esas cosas?-dijo mientras se libraba de mi abrazo y me miraba a los ojos- Aunque es raro que nos parezcamos en casi todo, solo te faltaba decir que te encanta leer y que no eres muy creativo.

La mire con sorpresa, la verdad era cierto a mi me encantaba leer y no era muy creativo que digamos.

-Es verdad ¿cierto? ¿No eres muy creativo? –Negué con la cabeza-¿Te gusta leer mucho? –Asentí al instante – ¡Vaya si que nos parecemos!

Se tiro al respaldo de su silla con una cara congelada pero luego se empezó a reír, no muy alto, pero logro que todos la voltearan a ver con cara de confusión.

-¿Qué te pasa, Leah?- le pregunto Alice.

-Nada, nada- dijo cuando recupero el aliento.- Chicas ¿Me pueden acompañar al baño?

-Claro- contestaron todas al uní solo.

Se levantaron todas de sus respectivas sillas y se dirigieron al baño de damas. Todos nos miramos con una cara confundida.

-¿Qué onda con las chicas?-pregunto Emmett –Se llevaron a mi Rose.

Edward le dio un golpe juguetón en la cabeza. Todos nos reímos mientras Emmett, en broma, se sobaba la nuca.

-Tu solo te preocupas porque hasta que vuelvan no las vas a poder besar…-empezó a decir Edward.

-Y tú no vas a poder besar a Bella hasta que vuelvan –lo corto Emmett, Jasper se empezó a reír, pero Emmett lo interrumpió- y tú-dijo señalando a Jasper con el dedo- no puedes besar a Alice.

Edward y Jasper bajaron la cabeza un poco avergonzados mientras yo reía, luego me miraron los tres con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-¿Qué?-pregunte confuso, ¿por qué demonios tenían esas sonrisas? Me ponían nervioso. _"Ya quiten esas estúpidas sonrisas"_ pensé, pero no lo dije en voz alta.

-¿Y tú que?- pregunto Edward, lo mire más confuso de lo que ya estaba- No te hagas Jacob, todos lo notamos –fruncí el ceño cuando dijo eso, pero su sonrisa solo se hizo más extensa- digo, todos notamos que a ti te encanta Leah – abrí mis ojos instantáneamente- casi babeas cuando te empezó a hablar, hombre.

La risa de Emmett y Jasper se escucho, muy fuerte para mi gusto.

-¿Y si es así? –Cuestione, con un poco de violencia, a Edward-¿Tendrías algún problema? – Edward alzo una ceja y cuando iba abrir la boca para contestar, lo interrumpí- te recuerdo, Cullen, que tu tienes novia ¿o acaso estas usando a Bella para llegar a Leah?

Edward se levanto, con violencia, de su silla, mis ojos se abrieron, mi iba a golpear pero antes de que su puño se acercara lo suficiente para lastimarme, Emmett y Jasper lo detuvieron.

-Tranquilo, Edward- lo empezó a calmar Emmett, la cara de Jasper lucia enojada. Él odiaba la simple idea de que usaran a su hermanita adorada. Seth empezó a llorar por la escena.

-No –los ojos de Edward casi sacaban chispas- ¡No te permito que vuelvas a decir una cosa tan estúpida como esa Jacob Black! ¡Yo amo a Bella más que a nada en este mundo!

Una pequeña y fina mano se poso en el hombro de Edward cuando estaba a punto de liberarse de los brazos de los jóvenes. Edward voltio y su expresión se calmo cuando vio a Bella con una tranquila sonrisa. Leah estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Seth, me miro con un poco de angustia en los ojos yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, amor- le pidió mientras lo abrasaba. Él, obviamente, le devolvió el abrazo. Digo obviamente, porque Edward jamás le rechaza nada a Bella. Me carcajeé mentalmente. –Jacob, ¿Qué le dijiste a Edward que se puso tan histérico?

-Solamente le recordé que él te tiene a ti y yo no tengo a nadie y que no le incumbe si me gusta o no alguien.- le dije con una voz calmada.

-Mentira- contraataco Edward mientras miraba a Bella a los ojos- me acuso de usarte.

-¡¿Qué?!-casi grito Bella.

-Bueno, pues…- pensé en algo bueno para decir- es que, me anda cuestionando como si estuviera celoso de la chica que me gusta. ¿Qué quieres que piense de eso?

-¡Pues que estoy curioso y ten quiero molestar!-contesto bruscamente Edward.

-Tranquilo, amor- le volvió a decir Bella –Jacob la verdad es que me decepcionas.

Le agarro la mano a Edward y se dirigieron hacía Leah, Bella le susurro algo en el oído y luego agarro a Seth de la mano y Edward agarro la bolsa de Bella.

Edward saco un billete de su bolsillo y lo coloco en la mesa luego los tres salieron del restaurante luego de despedirse de los demás.

-Que horror- dijo Alice- bueno vámonos Jasper.

-Si, Alice. Vámonos ¿te llevo a tu casa? en la mía van a estar Bella y Edward.

-Claro, Jazz.

-Nosotros igual ya nos vamos- dijo Rose- ¿a tu casa verdad?

-Claro, Rose.

-Adiós- dijeron todos al uní solo. Pero antes de irse Alice y Rosalie le susurraron algo a Leah. ¿Qué misterio se traían estas niñas?

Todos se fueron luego de que ellos igual dejaron un billete en la mesa.

-La cuenta- dije levantando la mano para que Leah se riera, pero en vez de eso agarro su bolsa y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta. -¡Leah! ¡Espera, espera!

Me levante de la silla y empecé a caminar hacía ella, la agarre de los hombros y la gire para que me viera. Ella me miro a regañadientes.

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?- pregunto un poco molesta.

-Deja que te lleve a tu casa, por favor- le pedí y le hice un pucherito.

-No.

-Por favor, Leah- le pedí mientras me acercaba un poco más a ella.

-Bueno-dijo un poco menos molesta, mientras se alejaba de mí- pero hay que pagar.

Luego de unos minutos nos trajeron la cuenta, la pague y salimos del restaurante. La dirigí hacia mi auto y le abrí la puerta para que entrara. Lo hizo y luego yo rodee el auto para entrar.

Conducía en silencio hasta su casa, que estaba exactamente enfrente de la mía. Ella estaba a punto de bajarse del auto, cuando le agarre el brazo. Se giro para mirarme.

-Leah ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? - le pregunte poniendo ojos inocentes.

-Porque la verdad se me hizo de muy mal gusto lo que le hiciste a Edward-se me había olvidado que, después de Bella y Rosalie, Leah era la mejor amiga de Edward.

-Perdón, es que me daba miedo que ese chaval quisiera con t…- ¡Le iba a admitir que me gustaba! Sacudí mi cabeza de modo violento –dijo con la chava que me gusta.

-¿Y quién es esa chiva? – dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-No te lo puedo decir- mire hacía el suelo del auto- perdón.

-¿Por qué no puedes? - me pregunto alzando un poco mi cara.

-Me da… pena- admití finalmente. Rápidamente una idea asomo por mi mente- Pero si tú me dices quien te gusta, yo con mucho gusto te lo digo.

-Pero… pero…- empezó a tartamudear. –Pero tu primero.

- Bueno- empecé a tartamudear- la chava que me gusta, amm… pues... eres tú, Leah. Desde que llegaste me gustaste mucho. Aunque siquiera había hablado contigo me gustaste mucho.

Baje la mirada por haberle confesado lo que siento por ella.

-Tú igual me gustas Jacob.

La mire con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella se acerco lentamente hacía mí y luego sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos. ¡Me estaba besando! Esperen volveré a decirlo. ¡Esto era sensacional! Sus labios se movían casi con salvajismo y yo gustoso le correspondía. Así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que ella me dijo que se tenía que ir se bajo luego de darme un pequeño beso en los labios y se metió a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ya volvi! Estuve de viaje xD ! Bueno les dejo este capítulo y ya me voy, mañana pondré como fue la cena desde el punto de vista de Leah. Bueno ya me voy porque ya me arte de estar en esta silla. ¬¬ Esta fea.

Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :.  
_


	12. Cita para 8 y Seth II parte

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Cita para 8 y Seth, II parte._**

_Leah's POV:_

Que nervios estaba al lado de ¡Jaco Black! ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago? ¡No se ni que hacer! Por Dios, estoy apunto de morirme. Si no me habla rápido me voy a desmayar. Y aparte para matarme más, él se vistió tan hermoso, se ve tan guapo con esa camisa. _"Ya Leah, deja de tener esos pensamientos o no te vas a aguantar y te van a dar muchas ganas de besarlo, bueno más de las normales" _ Me regañe mentalmente, puesto que si seguía así iba a empezar a babear y eso no iba a ser muy bueno.

De repente una pequeña, musical y divertida risa empezó a sonar, me di cuenta de la escena, Seth estaba con los brazos alzados hacía Jacob y él y Edward se mandaban miradas de confusión. Coreé la risa de Bella, eran muy chistosas esas miradas.

-Parece que tú si le caes bien a Seth. Nunca entendí porque a ti no te cae bien él, Jacob- dijo Bella luego de que dejo de reírse.

-No lo se, es que tiene algo que casi no me agrada- se acerco a Seth mientras hablaba pero él simplemente se rió y le toco la cara con su pequeña manita. Me dió mucha ternura esa escena.

-Que tierno, le agradas Jacob- él se quedo un poco helado cuando le hable y pude ver una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro e intento cargar a Seth pero Edward se movió un poco para que no lo pudiera cargar, Bella y yo nos reímos un poco por la reacción de Edward.

Luego Bella agarro a Seth del regazo de Edward y lo sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de ella. Todos empezaron a platicar con sus novios. Los únicos que nos quedamos callados fuimos Jacob y yo. "¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué me diría? ¿Qué pensaría de mí?" Por Dios, no que nervios. Pero bueno. Si él no me va a hablar tengo que dar el primer paso yo.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Jacob?-pregunte tranquilamente para que no notara mi nerviosismo, tenía que hacerlo reír- Te juro que yo no muerdo- me reí para no mostrarme insegura y él me coreo.

-Que suerte- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su frente- yo estaba preocupado por eso.

Él era divertido, parecía que nos conocíamos desde hace ya muchos años, aunque no fuera verdad. Reímos por unos momentos hasta que la mesera llego a pedir nuestra orden.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- dijo algo pesadamente la mesera, era una mesera guapa, la verdad espero que Jacob no lo note.

-Yo quiero un spaghetti boloñesa- dijeron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo. Se miraron por un minuto y se empezaron a reír, estos dos estaban muy coordinados.

-Yo una lasaña –dijo Jasper.

-Yo unos ravioles- dijo Alice.

-Yo un salmón- dijo Rosalie.

-Un Pollo a la parmellana –dijo Emmett.

-Una pizza boloñesa- dijimos al mismo tiempo Jacob y yo. Me puse roja y él se rió simplemente. Nadie parecio notarlo, y si lo notaron no le dieron mucha importancia.

-Y una jarra de limonada de fresa, por favor –pidió Alice.

La mesera se fue dejando pan en la mesa. Las demás parejas siguieron hablando y como anteriormente Jacob y yo no hablamos, o bueno, él parecía no querer hablar conmigo o ¿le daba pena? No no lo creo la verdad. Pero algo le pasaba que no me hablaba, por lo que había notado él siempre hablaba con todos.

-Jacob- intente llamar su atención, me sonroje un poco y él se rió, tenía que iniciar una conversación, así que mejor empezaba una conversación sobre música- ¿Cuáles son tus bandas favoritas?

-Pues – dijo de un modo pensativo- me gusta mucho Slipknot, es la que más me gusta, pero igual me gusta Iron Maiden, Metallica, Mago de Oz, My Chemicals romance, The Rasmus y Theatres des vampires. Definitivamente esas son mis favoritas.

Abrí los ojos, muy grandes, por cierto. Me reí tranquilamente antes de contestar. Son igual mis bandas favoritas.

-Esas igual son mis bandas favoritas, sobretodo Slipknot, me encanta. Es la mejor banda que existe.

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?- pregunto curioso.

-Psychosocial. Esa canción me encanta.-sonreí y él igual- Igual me gusta la de Master of puppets, me gusta mucho más la versión de Slipknot que la de Metallica y además me encanta el solo, aunque las dos la tocan bastante bien, pero Slipknot es simplemente mucho mejor-volvió a sonreír.

-A mi igual. – ¡Oh, por Dios! Nunca imagine que nos parecieramos en más de una cosa -¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

Iba a contestar cuando la mesera llego a dejarnos la jarra de limonada de fresa, nos sirvió a cada uno en sus respectivos vasos y luego se fue.

-¿Entonces?- volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno, me gustan mucho las películas de miedo, pero ¿una favorita?, la verdad no tengo – le di una sonrisa que intente que se viera tranquila- y ¿cuál es la tuya?

-Pues la verdad, es que a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo- ¡¿Qué?! Genial, si que nos preciamos.

-¡Asu! Que miedo, chico – le dije bromeando y me reí - ¿tu deporte favorito?

-Pues –miro al techo con una mirada pensativa -la verdad no tengo uno favorito, me gusta el atletismo, el football, es baseball, el Tae Kwan do, etc.

-A mi igual me gustan-mi sonrisa se extendió.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-pregunto luego de unos minutos.

-El azul. Pero igual me gusta mucho el rojo- La verdad entre esos dos no podía elegir.

-Igual a mí me gustan mucho esos dos colores-sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya, que curiosos- me reí ante lo mucho que teníamos en común.

-Dime –empezó a hablar, pero se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar- si fueses un animal, ¿Qué animal serías?

-Pues…- mire hacía el techo, obviamente sería un lobo, ¡Me encantaba los lobos! Lo mire con una sonrisa en la cara y conteste con toda la seguridad que tenía- definitivamente un lobo, ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo, pero un lobo ¿de qué color?- pregunto.

-Blanco, obviamente- mi sonrisa se hizo más grande y él se congelo en su silla- ¿y tú?

-Igual-me congele, ante lo mucho que teníamos en común, jamás me imagine que a él le gustaran los lobos blancos, cuando me recupere de mi estado de shock, lo cual solo me llevo unos segundos, sonreí tranquilamente

-¡Vaya! Y yo que creí que tú y yo no nos pareceríamos en casi nada, sabía que tendríamos cosas en común, pero no tantas, o más bien, todas las que hemos comentado hasta ahorita. Pero, la verdad si que nos parecemos ¿no lo crees?- comente un poco extrañada.

-Si - sonrío ampliamente –Creó que los dos nos equivocamos. Peor la verdad es que yo jamás creí que te gustasen esas cosas, siempre creí que eras… -parecía buscar la palabra correcta para describir la situación- diferente

Estaba confundida, ¡mucho! ¿Diferente? ¿A qué se refería con diferente? ¿Creía que yo era una nenita consentida que solo le gustaba el rosa, no hacía deportes, y escuchaba puras canciones románticas? No es que tengan nada de malo esas canciones. Pero bueno, puede que me equivocara, lo mejor era que le preguntara.

-¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido?- mi confusión no disminuyo en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno…- parecía un poco nervioso al explicarlo- es que pensé que eras una chica que le gustaba más la música pop y eso, no el rock pesado. -¿Qué? ¿Estaba loco o qué? ¡¿A quién no le gustaba el rock pesado?!- No creí que te gustasen esos deportes, bueno, quizá eso si paso por mi cabeza, pensé que tu color favorito sería el rosado o el morado, pero no pensé que el azul y el rojo, pero bueno, en definitiva nunca, pero nunca me imagine que si pudiese elegir ser un animal serías un lobo blanco.

Me quede en estado de shock cuando termino de explicarme. Me moleste un poco con él. ¿Por qué pensaba que yo era una niñita, pues... así? ¡¿Qué le pasaba a este chico?!

-Bueno- mire hacía el plato que estaba enfrente de mi -Pues lamento que no te guste-mi enojo de pronto se mezclo con tristeza porque a él no le gustaba mi forma de ser, ¿Cómo no le gusta si es parecida a la de él? O quizá ¿No le gusta que sea como él? - pero así soy yo. Y no cambiaría ni por ti, ni por nadie- ¡Quería gritar! Pero no me salía la voz suficiente. Las ganas de llorar me invadieron pero no quería mostrarme tan suave, sería muy notorio que me gusta si me ponía a llorar por esta escena.

-Todo lo contrario, mi niña- me abraso y acaricio el cabello mientras hablaba- me encanta tu forma de ser y lo que más me gusta es que no quieras fingir ser otra persona solo para que alguien te acepte. Eso es muy agradable. Ahora se, que siempre que te vea, vas a ser tu misma.

-Pensé que no te había gustado que no fuera como tu creías, pero es que la verdad, ¿cómo pudiste haber creído que a mi me gustaban esas cosas?-me libre de su abrazo y lo mire a los ojos- Aunque es raro que nos parezcamos en casi todo, solo te faltaba decir que te encanta leer y que no eres muy creativo.

Me miro con la sorpresa escrita en sus ojos. No necesitaba leerle la mente para saber en lo que estaba pensando.

-Es verdad ¿cierto? ¿No eres muy creativo? –rápidamente negó con la cabeza-¿Te gusta leer, mucho? –Asintió tan rápido como negó anteriormente – ¡Vaya si que nos parecemos!

Mi sorpresa si que era notoria. Me tire hacía el respaldo de la silla con una cara congelada, por las sorpresas de este día, pero ¡Oh, Por Dios! Al chico que me gusta yo igual le gusto, eso es ¡Maravilloso! Comencé a reír por mis pensamientos. Intente que no fuera tan alto, pero no lo logre por completo puesto que todos me voltearon a ver con mucha confusión.

-¿Qué te pasa, Leah?- me pregunto con su voz calmada, Alice.

-Nada, nada- le respondí una vez que logre respirar bien - Chicas ¿Me pueden acompañar al baño?

-Claro- me contestaron todas al mismo tiempo.-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

No levantamos y nos dirigimos al baño de damas.

-Leah ¿Por qué tanto misterio? -pregunto Bella.

-Lo que pasa mi querida y adorada Bella, es que ¡Le gusto a Jacob!

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, casi gritando, me tape los oídos y flexione un poco mis rodillas para darle un toque gracioso al asunto.

-¿Él te lo dijo?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Bueno...- comencé, pero él realmente no me lo había dicho textualmente, realmente no se ni porque pienso que yo le gusto ¿solamente por qué nos parecíamos? Eso no es una señal de que yo le gusto ¿o sí? Me puse triste al instante, realmente no era una señal de yo le gustaba. Mire hacía el suelo por la tristeza que invadió mi cuerpo- No realmente-mi voz se quebró un poco- realmente no se ni porque pensé que yo le podía llegar a gustar.

Antes de que terminara de hablar ellas ya me estaban abrasando, Alice acariciaba mi cabello y Rose mi mejilla.

-Es un tonto si no le gustas, Leah -dijo Bella con una mirada convencida- tu eres una persona muy especial y vales mucho. Y si el tonto de Jacob Black no se da cuenta de eso, pues-Bella estaba alzando la voz cada vez más, pero aún le faltaba mucho para gritar- ¡Enserio que esta ciego, niña!

-Bella tiene razón, Leah-dijo Alice dejando de peinar mi cabello.

-Si él no te dice que le gustas - comenzó a decir Rose, se detuvo por un momento pero lueo siguio- dicelo tú-cuando finalizo la frase, tenía una hermosa y radiante sonrisa en su cara.

-Si, es cierto. Sigue el ejemplo de Rose, ella lo hizo así con Emmett.

Mire asombrada a Rose quien se estaba sonrojando, ella parecía leer la pregunta "¿Es verdad, Rose?" De mis ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-_Tranquilo, Edward_- escuchamos a Emmett gritar. Todas nos quedamos heladas.

-¿Qué pasa, chicas?-pregunto un poco aterrada Bella, porque Edward estaba metida en ese asunto.

-No lo se, pero deberíamos ir a ver, Edward esta en eso -le dije a Bella.

-_No_ –escuchamos a Edward gruñir, sea lo que sea que pasaba ahí, estaba feo porque Edward se escuchaba muy molesto, igual escuchamos el llanto de Seth- _¡No te permito que vuelvas a decir una cosa tan estúpida como esa Jacob Black! ¡Yo amo a Bella más que a nada en este mundo!_

Salimos corriendo del baño y nos encontramos con Emmett y Jasper, cada uno agarrando un brazo de Edward para detenerlo, él estaba a punto de golpear a Jacob. Bella corrió hacía Edward y le puso su mano en su hombro antes de que este se pudiese soltar de los brazos de Emmett y Jasper. Él voltio a ver a Bella y su mirada se tranquilizo un poco, supuse que ella le había sonreído para calmarlo. Seth lloro un poco más fuerte y yo lo cargue en brazos para calmarlo un poco. Le daba palmadillas en la espalda, él bajo un poco el nivel de su llanto, pero este no seso aún.

Pude sentir que muchas miradas se posaban en el _pequeño_ conflicto que se había armado. Me puse un poco roja por eso. Mire a Jacob con angustia, si él la había dicho algo malo de Bella a Edward este lo mataría, pude apreciar que él igual me miraba, creo que sintió mi angustia y me sonrío, yo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, amor- le pidió Bella mientras lo abrasaba. Él la abraso igual –Jacob, ¿Qué le dijiste a Edward que se puso tan histérico?

-Solamente le recordé que él te tiene a ti y yo no tengo a nadie y que no le incumbe si me gusta o no alguien.- dijo con una voz calmada mientras miraba a Bella.

-Mentira- dijo Edward de un modo un poco violento, miro a Bella a los ojos y siguió hablando:- me acuso de usarte.

-¡¿Qué?!-la voz de Bella se elevo tanto que pareció un grito.

-Bueno, pues…- Jacob parecía estar pensando en una respuesta apropiada para contestar- es que, me anda cuestionando como si estuviera celoso de la chica que me gusta. ¿Qué quieres que piense de eso?

-¡Pues que estoy curioso y ten quiero molestar!-la brusquedad de Edward seguía presente. Parecía que no se iba a ir nunca.

-Tranquilo, amor- repitió Bella –Jacob la verdad es que me decepcionas.

Ella agarro la mano de Edward y caminaron hacía mí.

-Leah, recuerda lo que hablamos en el baño- me susurro tan bajo que ni Edward pudo escucharlo.

Luego ella agarro puso a Seth en el suelo y le agarro su pequeña mano. Edward se giro hacía la silla donde, antes de todo este_ problema,_ Bella había estado sentada.

Edward busco algo en su bolsillo y luego saco un billete y lo coloco en la mesa seguido se despidieron de todos y salieron del restaurante.

-Que horror- hablo, por fin alguien más, Alice- bueno vámonos Jasper -le dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

-Si, Alice. Vámonos -le contesto Jasper- ¿te llevo a tu casa? en la mía van a estar Bella y Edward.

-Claro, Jazz.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros igual ya nos vamos- comento Rose- ¿a tu casa verdad?

-Claro, Rose-contesto con una sonrisa Emmett, a lo que le siguió una mirada de _"Emmett no hagas nada con mi hermanita."_ Que venía de Jasper.

-Adiós- todos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Rose y Alice se acercaron a mí.

-Leah, dicelo, o si no intenta que él te lo diga. Es obvio que te quiere- me dijo rápidamente Alice.

-Alice tiene razón, Leah. Hazlo, chica. Finge hacerte la difícil-dijo Rosalie con voz divertida.

Los chicos igual dejaron un billete en la mesa para pagar su parte de la cuenta y la de sus novias.

-La cuenta- Jacob levanto la mano cuando hablo, se veía muy chistoso, pero no me reí. Iba a seguir el consejo de Rose y me iba a hacer la difícil _"Muajajajaja"_ Reí malvadamente en mi cabeza. Luego agarre mi bolsa y me dirigí a la puerta con la esperanza de que Jacob me detuviera. _"¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!"_-¡Leah! ¡Espera, espera! - _¡Si!, muajajajaja, funciono. Los consejos de Rose son muy efectivos. Que bueno que yo siempre la escucho."_

Escuche la silla correrse y luego unos pasos acercándose a mí, luego unas fuertes manos agarrar mis hombros y girándome, obligándome a que lo viera. Fingí que estaba girándome a regañadientes, para que pareciera que estaba enojada por lo que le había echo a Edward. Sería algo lógico que estuviera enojada con él por eso, Edward ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que lo conocí.

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?- pregunte con fingida molestia.

-Deja que te lleve a tu casa, por favor- me hizo un pucherito con el que se veía realmente tierno, pero tenía que ser firme y mostrarme difícil, aunque era realmente difícil. Con ese pucherito casi me hace decirle que si.

-No -logre decir finalmente. Sonó un poco molesto porque lo dije a regañadientes.

-Por favor, Leah- se acerco un poco más a mi mientras me hablaba.

-Bueno- rayos, me gano. Me aleje de él para seguir pareciendo molesta, aunque supe que en mi expresión se había calmado mi falso enojo. - pero hay que pagar.

Después de esperar solo unos momentos después de que Jacob pidió la cuenta, pago con el dinero que le habían dejado los chicos y con un poco de dinero que puso él. Puesto que no me dejo dar ni un centavo. Salimos del restaurante. Me dirigió hacía su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara. Cuando lo hizo me cerro la puerta y rodeo el auto para entrar. Arranco el auto y comenzó a manejar.

Algo bueno, era que él vivía justo enfrente de mi casa. El viaje fue en silencio y cuando ya estuvimos enfrente de mi casa me gire para ver si él evitaba que yo bajara. Y lo logre. Él agarro mi brazo y yo me gire para verlo, tuve que seguir fingiendo mi enojo.

-Leah ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? - cuando formulo la pregunta puso unos ojos de niño bueno. Los cuales a mi me encantaban.

-Porque la verdad se me hizo de muy mal gusto lo que le hiciste a Edward – logre decir, mentí tan bien que realmente pareció que estaba enojada con él por eso. Aunque realmente no era en lo más mínimo cierto.

-Perdón, es que me daba miedo que ese chaval quisiera cont…- me quede con una mirada congelada. ¿Él iba a decir: _Perdón, es que me daba miedo que ese chaval quisiera contigo_? Mi corazón se acelero un poco –dijo con la chava que me gusta – dijo rápidamente ¿Realmente tenía una oportunidad con Jacob? La verdad no creía, pero bueno.

-¿Y quién es esa chiva? – baje la cabeza para que no viera mis ojos, que al parecer, tenían unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No te lo puedo decir- murmuro un poco bajo, mientras miraba, él igual, hacía el piso - perdón.

-¿Por qué no puedes? - alcé mi cabeza mientras formulaba la pregunta.

-Me da… pena- dijo como si le hubiese costado mucho trabajo decirlo - Pero si tú me dices quien te gusta, yo con mucho gusto te lo digo.

Que le iba a decir _"Tú, tú, Jacob. ¡Te quiero mucho! Me gustas demasiado. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero" _Obviamente eso no.

-Pero… pero…- tartamudeé un poco, tenía que hacer que él lo dijera primero –Pero tu primero.

-Bueno – ¿tartamudeó un poco? - la chava que me gusta,-¿estaba nervioso acaso?- amm… pues... eres tú, Leah – me quede un poco en estado de shock - Desde que llegaste me gustaste mucho. Aunque siquiera había hablado contigo me gustaste mucho.

Bajo la mirada. En ese momento mi mundo brillo, el arco iris imaginario se dibujo a mi alrededor y aunque fuese de noche, el sol brillaba cual día de verano, los pájaros cantaron su dulce canción de amor, mi corazón se acelero tanto que parecía que si seguía a ese ritmo, se iba a salir de mi pecho. Pero en ese momento casi no me importo ahora podía ser feliz, todo fue perfecto en ese instante.

-Tú igual me gustas Jacob – dije por fin.

Él alzo su cara, pude notar que sus ojos estaban abiertos, mucho, la verdad. Pero no importo, solo quería probar algo, y no me iba a detener por su reacción, ahora sabía que yo igual le gustaba, así que me acerque a él lentamente y mis labios rozaron los suyos con suavidad. "_¡Sí! Por fin estaba besando a Jacob. Esto era algo que había esperado desde hace mucho."_ Era tanto lo que comencé a sentir que comencé a besarlo con algo de salvajismo. Pero él no se quedo atras. Parecía que nunca nos íbamos a alejar, pero, en lo que a mí me parecieron unos escasos segundo, el aire se me acabo y, a regañadientes, me tuve que alejar.

-Me tengo que ir- le dije un poco triste por tener que irme, aunque fuese solo por este momento.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios, aunque, este fue un beso suave y más delicado. Luego me baje del auto y entre a mi casa. Cuando entre mi hermana mayor, Zafrina, me miro con una cara confusa.

-¿Qué te pasa Leah?- me pregunto.

Ella y yo no nos parecíamos mucho en lo físico, pero nos llevamos muy bien.

-Es que tuve unos de los mejores día hoy, Zafri – le dije con una sonrisa recordando los labios de Jacob sobre los mios – bueno, pero ya me voy a dormir.

-¿No me vas a contar? - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno – sonreí - ¿ya ves que a mí me gusta nuestro vecino, Jacob?

-Sí – contesto con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos – estas bien loca por él.

-Bueno, pues, hoy fui a cenar con unos amigos. Y cuando Jacob me trajo a la casa, porque hubo un problema entre él y Edward, nos besamos y me dijo que yo le gustaba.

Me encogí de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa, aunque si lo era. Zafrina me miro con expresión congelada.

-Leah, eso es estupendo – dijo emocionada – y dime... ¿No viste a Felix por ahí?

-No, Zafri – Felix la traía loca – bueno, me voy a dormir.

-Esta bien – dijo Zafrina – buenas noches, hermanita. Que duermas bien.

-Igual tú.

Cuando entre a mi habitación, me quede un momento recargada en la puerta. _¿Verdaderamente esto esta pasando? Espero que no sea solo un sueño. _Me quite el vestido, me acoste en la cama y me dormí.

_**Mientras tanto, en casa de Jacob.**_

_Jacob's POV:_

Entre a mi casa con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara. Casi un segundo después de que entre a mi casa, mis hermanos, Quil y Embry, ya estaban enfrente de mí. Ellos eran dos años mayores que yo. Tienen 21 años. Pude ver a Rachel, mi hermana que tiene 20 años, sentada en la cocina con su novio Paul platicando animadamente e igual a Claire, la novia de Quil, sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, en el sillón de la sala. Ella igual tenía 20 años, siempre molestaba a Quil por ser un _asalta cunas_ y creo que ahora era su turno para molestarme.

-¿Y qué tal esta Leah, hermanito? - pregunto Embry - ¿Besa bien?

Me quede helado por su pregunta.

-¿Acaso me espiaron? - pregunte con violencia.

-Yo no – se apuro a contestar Quil – solo él.

-Gracias hermano – contesto un poco enojado Embry, Claire se rió de él.

-Bueno, pues si – contesto con un poco de enfado por que me hubiesen estado mirando mientras besaba a Leah – Leah besa sensacional – les sonreí y no les dije nada más si no que me subí a mi habitación.

Pude escuchar como Embry se dirigió igual, pero no me estaba siguiendo, si no que se fue a su cuarto. Igual escuche como Quil se sentaba en el sillón junto a Claire. Entre a mi habitación, me quite la camisa y el pantalón para quedar solo en boxers. Me acoste en mi cama y rogué para que esto no fuera solo un sueño._ Aunque sería el mejor sueño que he tenido jamás._

_-.-.__-.-.__-.-.__-.-.__-.-.__-.-.__-.-.__-.-.__-_._-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-.__-.__-.-_

Vaya, _a todos les pongo hermanos ¬¬ excepto a Emmett x) Es que hay tantos personajes que bueno, igual le devería poner un hermano a Emmett xD Que sea una hermana =D Bueno no se. Ya me voi a dormir tengo sueño ¬¬ Bueno, la verdad no xD pero es que ya me duele la cabeza :( _

_Adiós._

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	13. Una zorra en casa

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Una zorra en casa._**

Edward's POV:

Salimos del restaurante y caminamos en silencio hacía mi lindo Volvo. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara. Ella cargo a Seth para sentarlo en su regazo. Rodeé mi auto, abrí la puerta del conductor y e subí. Bella miraba pensativamente por la ventana mientras Seth la miraba a ella con una cara confusa.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella? - le pregunte con mucha curiosidad. Ella giro la cabeza y me miro.

-¿Yo? - pregunto. Sus pensamientos si que la consumen.

-No – dije con una nota de sarcasmo muy notaria en mi voz – Él.

Señale hacía el piso y ella siguió hacía donde yo apuntaba con mi dedo. Resoplo y luego asintió con la cabeza y volvió a voltear hacía la ventana.

-¡Claro que tú! - le dije un poco desesperado por estar tan distraída por no se que.

-Ahhh... - suspiro - ¿Por qué? - pregunto confusa. Era hermosa cuando estaba distraída pero igual un poco desesperante.

-¿Qué? - ya hasta yo estaba confundido. Esta niña es rara, pero por eso la amo.

-Perdona, pero ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? - pregunto tratando de aclarar todo.

-Te pregunte ¿Qué te pasa? - aclare por fin.

-No – dijo mirando al vacío – nada ¿por qué?

-Te ves un poco – busque la mejor palabra para describir como se veía con esa mirada – _distraída._

-¿Por qué lo dices? - alzo una ceja.

-Pues – pensé exactamente en lo que iba a decir – es que tienes una mirada perdida.

-Bueno – pensó por un minuto, igual, en lo que iba a decir – es que me preguntaba que paso en el restaurante.

-Ya te dije, él me acuso de engañarte – comencé a decir, pero agregue rápidamente: - cosa que obviamente jamás haría, mi amor.

Me acerque a ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando nos separamos, nos pusimos nuestros respectivos cinturones de seguridad y arranque el auto. Comencé a conducir, rápidamente, hacía la casa de Bella. Al llegar me baje y rodeé el auto para abrirle la puerta, ella salio y dejo a Seth en el piso y le agarro la mano para guiarlo a la casa. Empezamos a caminar y de pronto Bella comenzó a hablar:

-¿Te vas a quedar?

-Sí – le conteste como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo – en mi casa van a estar seguramente Alice y Jasper.

-Que tranquilidad – me dijo algo sorprendida – nunca había conocido a alguien que estuviera tan tranquilo de que su hermana estuviera en su casa con su novio.

-Bueno, es que la verdad en estos momentos mi mente viaja por otros lados – sonreí de lado. Ella se estremeció un poco.

-¿En dónde esta tu cabeza? - pregunto. Ya estábamos frente a la puerta, ella buscaba entre su bolso, sus llaves. Luego de diez segundos las encontró y abrió la puerta. Entramos y llevamos a Seth a su habitación, él estaba tan cansado que solo tuvimos que esperar unos minutos antes de que se quedara profundamente dormido. Salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos a la sala. - Y entonces... ¿Qué esta asando por tu cabeza en estos momentos? - me volvió a preguntar y yo solo me reí en voz baja.

-Pues – deje la palabra flotar en el aire - que por fin estamos solos – pensé bien lo que había dicho, realmente no estábamos del todo solos, aún estaba Seth ahí – bueno, lo más cercano a _solos _que hemos estado desde que somos novios.

Se rió de mi razonamiento porque no llevábamos realmente ni una semana de ser novios, unos segundos después de que comencé a reírme con ella otro sonido inundo la habitación. No pudimos comer porque la comida no había llegado antes de que empezara el pequeño conflicto con Jacob. Me enoje un poco cuando pensé en eso pero luego mire a Bella que estaba un poco sonrojada porque su estomago había echo acto de presencia.

-Bueno, amor, ¿Quieres cenar algo?

Justamente cuando mis labios pronunciaron la ultima palabra, Bella me beso. Me congele por un momento pero luego reaccione. Puse mis manos en su cintura y ella puso las suyas en mi nuca para luego empezar a jugar con mi cabello, pero de pronto escuchamos un llanto que nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja.

-¡Bedua! ¡Eddui! - nos llamaba a gritos asustado Seth.

Los dos salimos corriendo hacía su habitación y cuando entramos, de un modo brusco, nos encontramos con la ventana de la habitación abierta y a Tanya acercándose a Seth mientras se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar su llanto. Bella corrió hacía Seth y lo tomo en brazos y yo fui hací Tanya y le agarre del brazo para sacarla de la habitación, pero ella tenía otros planes, entonces me tiro hacía ella y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me empezó a jalar cada vez con más fuerza.

-No intentes librarte, Edward. No lo vas a lograr – intento verse sexy y sensual, pero solo logro verse estúpida y asquerosa. Yo nunca he sido un hombre que hable así de las mujeres, no me agrada eso, pero esta chica sacaba ese lado de mí. No podía imaginar besar a alguien que no fuera Bella y mucho menos a Tanya, eso era algo que no quería simplemente y que no lo haría.

Ella cerro los ojos y me acerco más y cuando nuestros labios se iban a tocar una mano apareció enfrente de nuestros labios, formando un muro para que no se tocaran. Bella había puesto su mano entre nuestros labios para que no nos besáramos.

-¡Estúpida Isabella Swam! - grito Tanya recibiendo como respuesta un llanto más fuerte de Seth. Bella me entrego a Seth y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que casi, casi, me llego el dolor a mí igual.

-¡Vete de mi casa Tanya Newton! - le grito Bella mientras yo intentaba tranquilizar a Seth, lo cual era difícil ya que los gritos de Bella se hacían muy altos - ¡Si te vuelves a acercar a _mi novio_ o a _mi familia_ te arrepentirías mucho! - remarco las palabras mi, novio y familia - ¡Pero veras que mucho! - la fue empujando hacía la puerta y luego la saco de la habitación de Seth, escuche como bajaban las escaleras y se abría la puerta, y luego Bella azoto fuertemente esta. Baje las escaleras aún intentando tranquilizar a Seth.

-Tranquila, amor – la tranquilice como ella había echo conmigo en el restaurante.

-Es que esa chica me estresa – grito, Seth volvió a llorar y ella volvió, de su nube de enojo, hacía la el mundo real. Tomo en brazos a Seth y lo empezó a llenar de besos y a mecerlo para que se calmara.

Estuvimos un largo rato calmando a Seth, como media hora o más, en ese tiempo igual cenamos y después Seth se durmió, por fin. Pero Bella no lo quiso llevar devuelta a su habitación por miedo a que Tanya o su hermano Mike, o alguien más se apareciera e intentara lastimar a Seth.

-Bella tranquila, mi amor – le decía al oído. Ella solo miro a Seth y luego me volvió a ver a mí y me sonrió.

-Es que tengo miedo de que lo lastimen – dijo y luego dio un fuerte suspiro – no soportaría que lo lastimaran. Jamás me perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar a mi pequeño Seth, tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que lo amo como si yo misma lo hubiese parido – me dijo y luego sonrió más ampliamente.

-Sí, ya lo se – le dije – aveces creo que lo quieres más que a mí – le dije con un tono juguetón en la voz, pero ella solo abrió los ojos.

-Tú sabes que a ti te amo como a nadie en este mundo, mi amor – me dijo de un modo amoroso – pero él – alzo un poco la cabezita de Seth – es mi hermanito menos y no soportaría volver a perder a algún miembro de mi familia.

-Lo sé, corazón mío – le dije mientras acercaba mi cara a la suya y luego bese sus labios, despacio pues si nos besábamos más apasionadamente despertaríamos a Seth. Ella solo alzo una mano y toco con sus delgados dedos mi cara. Cuando se nos acabo el aire nos separamos.

-Creó que es tienes razón y es mejor dejar a Seth a su habitación – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara - ¿vamos? - pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro – me levante y le ofrecí la mano, ella la tomo y se levanto del sillón – vamos.

Caminamos hacía las escalera y entramos a la habitación de Seth, lo llevamos a su pequeña cama, Bella lo acomodo ahí mientras yo recorría con mis ojos toda la habitación, era muy linda y sencilla. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color hueso, tenía varias fotos familias y otras tantas de sus padres. Había un escrito de madera junto a la puerta y una lampara encima de el. En el piso había una alfombra de color azul claro, muy claro, la habitación parecía para personas más grandes que un niño de un año seis meces. Me di cuenta de que la habitación, que ahora era de Seth, les había pertenecido a los padres de Bella antes de morir. Supuse que era para que Seth sintiera su presencia aunque ellos ya no estuvieran ahí, puesto que tenían un cuarto de visitas, en donde, fácilmente podrían instalar a Seth.

-Vámonos, Edward – me dijo Bella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - le pregunte y ella lo pensó y se puso roja yo levante una ceja pero me puse a reír, era tan lindo ver a Bella sonrojada.

-No se, que quieres hacer tu – me pregunto luego de unos minutos.

-¿Ya tienes sueño? - la mire y ella negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

-En lo más mínimo, solo son las 10 de la noche, Edward – dijo - ¿por qué no eres un novio normal? - dijo mientras imitaba el gesto que hacían en la familia peluche cuando le preguntaban eso a Vivi. Ambos nos reímos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? - pregunto ella con voz s_eria _cuando paramos de reír.

-Es que no se que podemos hacer – dije yo con un tono un poco desesperado en la voz – no aremos nada de lo que supongo Rose y Emmett podrían estar haciendo – le dije guiñandole el ojo en broma. Nos volvimos a reír y luego ella me miro seria, otra vez.

-¿Por qué no? - dijo ya con seriedad en la voz - ¿Por qué no podemos hacer nada de esas cosas?

-Bella – le dije tomando su mano – yo no quiero que hagamos ese tipo de cosas aún, apenas estamos empezando nuestra relación y aparte yo no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacerlo. Deberíamos hacerlo hasta que estemos casado. Eso es lo que siempre me ha dicho mi madre – le dije con la voz seria – Ella siempre me dijo que no pensara en hacer _eso _hasta no estar casado.

Bella miro hacía otro lado pero sonrió.

-Me alegra que tu tengas tus principios bien claros – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te alegre – dije con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te alegre que me alegre – dijo de un modo juguetón. Ya conocía este tipo de juego y definitivamente no lo iba a jugar.

-Bella – la regañe – no nos vamos a poner a jugar esto.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no? - dijo con voz dura – siempre me han gustado mucho estos juegos – tenía ganas de reírse pero intentaba verse severa.

-Bueno, perdón - me disculpe poniendo una carita de perrito. Pero ella solo se rió y me pego en el pecho juguetonamente

-No te preocupes, no importa - me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se sentó en el sillón. Yo la seguí y me senté junto a ella abrazándola de la cintura.

* * *

Bueno, perdón pero hasta ahí lo tengo que dejar. Si no le voy a empezar a gritar a mi papá por desesperarme por estar diciéndome _"Ya desconectate, ya desconectate"_ y la verdad para eso no falta mucho porque mi tono de voz ya se fue elevando x) bueno me voy, mañana ya a la escuela otra vez ¬¬

Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._

_By: Los extraterrestres (:  
_


	14. El ataque de los gemelos

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_**Los gemelos estúpidos atacan.**_

Tanya's POV:

Entre a mi casa, azotando la puerta, después de que, la estúpida y desgraciada de Bella me sacara, casi, a patadas de la suya. Yo solo quería quitarle a su _lindo_ hermanito para poder chantajear a mi hermoso Edward, ¡¿Es acaso eso mucho pedir?! Bueno, mejor que nadie me conteste. _¡Tanya, como alguien, además de mí, te va a poder regañar en tu cabeza! _A veces te odio conciencia. _Lo se, pero igual se que me amas. Recuerda que el odio es un sentimiento ardiente. Y pues, como no amarme, soy parte de ti, daaaa. _

-Tanya ¿Lo lograste? – me pregunto, sacándome de mi pelea con mi conciencia, mi hermano Mike. Él tenía una sonrisa porque pensaba que había logrado secuestrar a Seth. _Pobre, se va a decepcionar de ti, muajajaja._ ¡Ya cállate!

-¡No! El estúpido niño ese se puso a chillar llamando a mi amadísimo Edward – lleve mis manos hacía mi pecho - y a la zorra de Bella – le gruñí muy enojada por mi fracaso a la vez que rodaba los ojos porque esa estúpida estaba con Edward.

-¡No hables así de ella, Tanya Newton! – me gritó él, siempre defendiendo a su estúpida Bella.

Eso me enojaba tanto, ¿Cómo le podía gustar esa tonta? Más aún ¿Cómo le podía gustar esa tonta a mi hermoso Edward? Desde que lo vi supe que él si tenía buen gusto, pero después, cuando me entere que le gustaba esa tonta, mi perspectiva cambio ¿Qué le había hecho ella? ¿Darle un golpe o qué?

-No entiendo porque la defiendes – le gruñí mientras llevaba mis manos hacía mi cintura – ¡es una estúpida zorra! ¡Como desearía que se largara de Forks! – alcé los brazos sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Y yo desearía que se largase Edward de aquí! – contraataco él muy loco, debía de estarlo para enamorarse de una estúpida como Isabella Swam. ¡Como la odio! Ahora igual pode a mi hermano en mí contra ¿Qué le pasa a esa? ¿Cree que simplemente puede venir, enamorar a mi hermano y quedarse con el chico que _a mí_ me gusta?

-¡Ya, cállate de una buena vez, niño! – le dije llevándome los dedos a las sienes para frotármelas por el estrés que me producía estarme peleando con mi hermano, por eso casi no lo hacía pero cuando empezábamos, mejor pararnos – Mejor, ayúdame a pensar en como los vamos a separar para que vengan con nosotros.

-Bueno – dijo a regañadientes – pero ya deja de estar de caprichosa niña, que te van a salir arrugas.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y luego nos sentamos en el enorme sillón de la casa. Nuestros padres, como siempre, no estaban ahí. Ellos siempre se iban a trabajar y nos dejaban a mi hermano y a mí solos por completo.

-Bueno, genio ¿Cómo podemos separar a esos dos? – le pregunte rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Recargo su brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón y luego se puso a pensar yo lo observe porque no se me ocurría nada, tenía la cabeza seca _Vaya, que raro_ Nótese el sarcasmo de la conciencia. Me enoje por mi conciencia pero mi humor mejoro al darme cuanta de que la cara de mi hermano representaba que estaba teniendo una idea.

-¡Ya se! – Dijo muy emocionado – Mira esto es lo que vamos a hacer, es muy simple. Tú te le vas a acercar a Edward, cuando no este con Bella, muy importante eso – dijo alzando un dedo para remarcarlo – Le vas a decir que Bella lo esta engañando conmigo – dijo sonriendo – tienes que hacer que te la crea. Le dices que – puso una cara pensativa mientras buscaba una buena justificación – que nos viste besándonos el otro día – sabía perfectamente que en sus pensamientos estaba una imagen de él y ella besándose y estaba disfrutando ese pensamiento, reí quedamente muy bajo para no llamar su atención.

-Bueno, pero – empecé a protestar - ¿qué pasa si Bella le dice la verdad y él le cree? Ósea se nos arruina todo.

-Por eso – empezó a decir alzando el dedo – tu querido y guapo hermano – rodee los ojos, obvio era guapo, ósea se parecía a mí – ya pensó en eso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – me notaba desconfiada de mi hermano. Pero es que quiero que Edward venga de rodillas a pedirme que sea su novia.

-Mira, yo – dijo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho – voy a decirle a Bella que Edward la engaña y que lo vi contigo abrazadote y todo eso. Pero eso si – alzó un dedo – tenemos que estar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos para que parezca una verdad la mentira que les decimos a ese par.

Juro que casi me puse a saltar mientras aplaudía por la emoción de tener un hermano tan malvado, casi tanto como yo. Pero jamás tanto. Le di un fuerte abrazo para que notara lo agradecida que estaba con él.

-Hermanito, me enorgulleces tanto. – lo solté - bueno, ahora. ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para separarlos? Digo, para encontrarlos solos. Tú sabes que ellos se la viven juntos. Eso me estresa tanto.

Puse cara de pocos amigos y mi hermano su cara pensadora, como me gustaba llamarla.

-Bueno, la verdad ese es un pequeño detalle.

-Que puede echarnos a perder todo – los interrumpí casi gritando.

-Pero bueno, si terminamos de ver ese pequeño detalle, podremos tener a esos chicos comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

"Otra cosa, tu tienes que hacerte _amiga_ – hizo unas comillas con sus dedos – de la enana Cullen. Para que así ella como que le vaya diciendo cosas buenas de ti a Edward.

-¡Pero yo no quiero hacerme amiga de ese elfo! – le grite mientras volvía a levantar mis manos arriba de mi cabeza en señal de enojo, luego crucé los brazos en mi pecho.

-Lo se, es tan pequeña y – hizo una cara de horror – bueno, pero tienes que hacerte amiga de ella, bueno una falsa amiga. Tú – me señalo con un dedo – solo intenta llevarte bien con ella y obviamente has que ella te ame.

-Claro que lo va a hacer – dije de un modo muy confiado – ósea ¿quién no me amaría? – una enorme sonrisa recorrió mis labios.

-Si, ya se – rió – bueno, y yo me tengo que hacer amigo de los hermanos de Bella, sobretodo del pequeño.

-Va a ser súper fácil – le dije como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo – ósea es un niño pequeño, él no entiende de eso. Te va a amar.

-Lo se, todos lo hacen.

-Bueno perfecto ya esta casi todo listo – dije tan feliz por nuestra próxima victoria – solo falta una idea para encontrarlos solos.

-¡Ya se me ocurrió una! – dijo orgulloso de él mismo, casi saltando del sillón.

-Pues compártela genio.

-Mira, tienes que pedirle a Edward unos minutos asolas para decirle algo _importante._ Si lo que he escuchado es cierto, él no te lo negara, porque según todos él es todo un caballero. Luego te lo llevas un poco lejos de Bella para que yo pueda hablar con ella y _listo_ – dijo aplaudiendo una sola vez y remarcando la palabra, casi gritándola – tú le dices lo que te dije a él y yo a Bella. Y listo todos contentos.

-Si – dije casi saltando en un lugar y aplaudiendo, nuevamente – por fin tendré a mi Eddie.

-Y yo a mi Bella.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Mañana lo aremos? No puedo esperar – frote las palmas de mis manos con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-Claro, ya no aguanto las ganas de que Bella este conmigo. Desde que la vi me encanto.

-Igual a mí me paso eso con Edward.

-Bueno, mañana cuando vayamos a la clase de música los encontraremos y bueno, lograremos su rompimiento.

-Algún día nos lo agradecerán.

-Claro – dijo – Bella me dirá: _Mike, te amo y te agradezco tanto por haberme salvado de cometer el error de estar con alguien como Edward y no contigo_ y luego la besare para vea que no hay problema – me guiño el ojo.

-Y mi Eddie me dirá: Tanya, no sabes lo mucho que te amo, mi amor, y no sabes lo eternamente agradecido de haberme alejado de la tonta de Isabella. Pude haber cometido el error más grande de mi vida al casarme con ella en lugar de con una mujer tan hermosa y especial como tu.

Nos reímos por un momento, pero luego cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

Ok, este capítulo esta muy corto, pero no me culpen. Solamente era para introducir el súper plan de los mellizos estos (: Bueno, me tengo que ir

Adiós.


	15. Pelea que no es pelea

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_**Pleito que no es pleito.**_

Tanya's POV:

_Muy simple, Tanya, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirle lo que te dijo tu amado hermanito anoche. _Mi conciencia tenía toda la razón, mientras siguiera el plan de Mike todo iba a estar bien y mi querido y sexy Edward iba venir corriendo a mi._ ¡Deja de pensar eso, él no es tuyo aún!_ Estúpida conciencia, la verdad te odio. _Bueno, pon atención de una vez y deja de pelear conmigo, porque si no nunca vas a poder lograr conquistar a Edward. _Otra vez mi estúpida conciencia tenía razón.

Vi a lo lejos una hermosa silueta que, obviamente, reconocí que era Edward. Me dieron unas enormes ganas de gritar cuando vi que Eddie no estaba solo. No, sentada en su regazo estaba la puta de Isabella Swam. Pronunciar su nombre, aunque fuese solo en mi mente, me dio ganas de vomitar y de golpearla. _Tanya necesitas un curso de control de la ira_. Camine hacía ellos, algo rápido, porque ya quería que el plan iniciara para que por fin Edward fuese todo mio y no de la tonta Swam, me dio ganas de golpear a Isabella cuando Edward acerco su cara a la de ella y sus labios se tocaron. Casi corrí al ver que aún no rompían su beso y que a cada segundo lo hacían más intenso.

Ya estaba parada enfrente de ellos y parecía que no hubiera nadie enfrente de ellos y que estuvieran solos. Me aclare la garganta y ellos me voltearon a ver. Las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas y él solamente le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se dio cuenta de su sonrojo. Me enoje e iba a empuñar mis manos pero no lo hice para que no se notara tanto mi enojo.

-Edward ¿Podemos hablar un momento por favor? - logre que mi voz sonara sensual, igual que siempre.

Él se levanto después de que le dio un beso en los labios a Isabella. Ella lo agarro de los brazos y luego lo soltó y él camino detrás de mi con una mirada congelada.

-¿Qué paso Tanya? - la voz de Edward sonaba muy fría y dura.

-Bueno, mira. Lo que pasa es que el otro día estaba caminando por ahí y entonces - mira hacía el piso con fingida tristeza - vi a Bella - odie decir su nombre - y a mi hermanito juntos,

-Eso no puede ser - dijo con enojo en su voz, me miro con rabia y luego sus ojos se cristalizaron - Bella jamás me haría algo como eso, ella me ama.

-Eso es lo que te dice, ella te esta engañando, Edward. ¿Por qué le crees?

-Porque la amo. Ella es todo para mi, sin ella yo... yo... - su voz se rompió y una lagrima estaba amenazando con salir de su ojo - simplemente sin ella yo no existo, ella es la razón de mi vida.

¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Eres ciego o qué madres te pasa, Edward Cullen?! Yo estoy aquí y Dios, cualquiera preferiría estar conmigo, en lugar de con esa estúpida y babosa.

Calme un poco mi enojo, si Edward lo notaba iba a empezar a sospechar de mi plan.

-Bueno, Eddie - lo iba a abrasar pero él se dió la vuelta y lo escuche sollozar - yo solo te digo lo que vi. Y, obviamente, yo te digo la verdad.

-No me llames Eddie, Tanya - casi gruño, pero su voz se rompió - y la verdad no te creo en lo más mínimo.

Sin dejar que le dijera nada más se fue.

Bella's POV:

¿Qué es lo que habría querido decirle Tanya a Edward? Yo no tengo nada contra ella, ¿Cómo me podría caer mal si no la conozco? Aunque no me gusto que cuando llamo a Edward, intentando sonar sensual, aunque la verdad me pareció un poco feo y asqueroso. Y no me gustaba estar lejos de Edward, ya quería que volviera, soy una desesperada porque Edward solo se fue hace unos minutos.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y algo húmedo por mi hombro. Supe que era Edward porque el olor de su perfume era algo muy único y especial que jamás confundiría. No me gustaba la idea de sentir a Edward llorando y escuchar sus sollozos.

-Edward ¿Qué te hizo Tanya? - me estaba asustando porque parecía que su llanto se intensificaba ¿Por qué Edward estaba llorando? ¿Qué le habría dicho Tanya?

-Bella - pude escuchar el momento exacto en cuando su voz se quebró - ¿Tú jamás me engañaría?

-¡Claro que no, mi amor! - casi grite, pero es que ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso Tanya le dijo que yo lo engañaba? - Tu sabes que yo te quiero muchísimo, Eddie. Tú eres todo para mí.

Me di la vuelta y lo abrase, me di cuenta de que sentí mojado mi hombro, porque a Edward se le habían escapado unas lagrimas, el di un beso en la mejilla y luego limpie sus lagrimas con mis dedos pulgares. Él beso mis labios después de que termine de limpiar sus lagrimas.

-Pero, amor - le dije cuando soltó mis labios - ¿Qué te dijo Tanya que te hizo llorar ó qué?

-Nada, amor - dijo restándole importancia, ya tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios - ya no tiene importancia.

Me abraso más fuerte y luego nos íbamos a ir a mi casa cuando Mike se paro enfrente de nosotros y me sonrió.

-Bella, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - cuando dijo eso, Edward agarro mi mano más fuerte y yo lo voltee a ver y le sonreí.

-¿Me esperas, amor? - él asintió con la cabeza y yo camine hacía donde me guiaba Mike.

Me guió hacía una banca donde, con un ademán con su mano, me indico que me sentara al igual que él lo estaba haciendo. Luego miro mis ojos y puso una cara que parecía de tristeza, aunque se veía un poco fingida.

-Bella... - dijo mi nombre en un suspiro - lo que te quiero decir es algo muy difícil. Mira, lo que pasa es que el otro día estaba caminando por ahí y vi a mi hermana con Edward.

Mi mundo se detuvo por un instante. Pero Edward me dijo que me quería y ahora me sale con esto. No, no debe ser verdad. Edward me quiere mucho, él me lo ha demostrado todo este tiempo. Yo se que él jamás me haría esto.

-¡La verdad es que no te creo en lo más mínimo, Mike Newton! - le grite a Mike.

Me levante y salí corriendo hacía Edward, que me estaba esperando justamente en la banca en donde yo le había pedido que me esperara.

-Edward, Edward - no me di ni cuenta de que momento las lagrimas habían salido, como en una carrera.

-Bella, amor - levanto mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos - ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Por qué llorar mi amor?

-No importa - le dije mientras mi voz se quebró - solamente jurame que me quieres y a nadie más.

-Te lo juro, mi amor.

Me beso por un buen rato y luego nos fuimos a mi casa.

Mike's POV:

No podía ser, mi plan había fallado. ¿Qué pasa con la vida?Primero no le gusto a Bella, luego se hace novia de Edward, que no me llega ni a los tobillos, y para terminar mi plan falla.

-¡Mike, tu estúpido plan no resulto! Ellos están tan cegado que no nos ven - mi hermana casi gritaba.

-No te preocupes, yo lo resolvere - ya tenía un plan "B" por si el "A" fallaba.

-Te escucho - tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y me miraba de una manera fea.

-Mira, lo que vamos a hacer es que yo voy intentar estar casi todo el tiempo con Bella y tú vas a intentar estar todo el tiempo con Edward, cuando nos vean juntos se van a sentir celosos y entonces ¡romperán!

-Es un gran plan - dijo sarcástica.

-Ya Tanya, se que va a funcionar.

-Oh, claro - su sarcasmo era muy notorio - así como sabias que iba a funcionar este - con sus dedos señalo hacía el piso - plan.

Lo medite por un momento, pero luego me di cuenta de que logramos algo, de lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, con este plan fallido.

-Pero, Tanya. Date cuenta de algo - me miro confusa - mira, si Bella ve que estas mucho tiempo con Edward, ella va a creer que lo que le dije es verdad. Y lo mismo pasa con Edward. Y, no se cuando Bella te este mirando y tú estes junto a Edward has algo, amm... no se agarrale la nalga o algo así. - su sonrisa se extendió.

-Muy bien, eso es perfecto - casi empezó a saltar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, primero que nada lamento la tardanza :S es que tuve cosas que hacer. Bueno, después se que esta corto pero es que solamente era del pleito que se armaba y que al final ni se armo. Luego, amm.. dejenme revisar mi lista... ya lo encontré me faltaba algo. Le agradesco mucho a mi amiga, Ambar porque ella me ayudo con este capítulo, y bueno igual me ayudo con otros (: Te quiero nene. ;) hahaha Bueno, ammm... siento que me falta algo, dejenme checa... amm ya, ya, y ya.... ahhh lo encontré... Miren, lo que pasa es que tengo una idea para escribir otro fic, pero igual tengo otra.

La primera es de algo que le paso a una amiga. Esta la verdad muy interesante. Es algo que paso entre ella, su novio, que tienen 16 años, y una tipa que tiene 14 años. Bueno y ahí hubo problemas, mi amiga casi golpea a la tipa, si la hubiese golpeado la hubiese lastimado mucho.

La segunda es hacer una historia como la canción de _Skater Boy_ (: Bueno, ahí me dicen que prefieren por favor.

Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	16. Esto acaba aqui

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Esto acaba aquí.  
_**

Bella's POV:

Lo que menos quería hoy era encontrarme con los Newton, ya me tenían harta con sus jueguitos, y eso que solo habían molestado ayer, pero lo que hicieron si fue algo muy fastidioso. Y aparte ayer cuando Edward y yo cuidábamos a Seth, luego del pequeño incidente en el parque, los Newton nos llamaron y nos empezaron a decir un montón de cosas. El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos y me pare para ver quien llamaba a la puerta, esperaba que fuera Edward, cual fue mi sorpresa que cuando abrí, en lugar de mi novio, fue Mike.

-Hola, Bella - dijo intentando parecer relajado.

-Hola, Mike - no quería ser descortes, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de que entrara a mi casa - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo quería invitarte a ir a caminar un rato al parque.

-Tengo que... - me puso un dedo en los labios, en un movimiento que debía verse sexy, pero que solo se vio algo estúpido, para callarme.

-Nada de eso, andale, Bella, vamos.

Bueno, solo dejame decirle a Rose que voy a salir.

Subí las escaleras antes de que él pudiera contestar y luego me dirigí hacía el cuarto de Rose para avisarle que saldría.

-Rose, ¿Puedes cuidar a Seth?

-Claro - sonrió - ¿A dónde te va a llevar Edward?

-Edward no ha venido - dije con voz desanimada - es Mike - dije su nombre como si fuera una mala palabra - vamos a ir al parque - puse cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, pero ten cuidado, Edward se puede poner celoso si los ve.

-Espero verlo por ahí para que me salve - nos reímos y luego baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Mike. Salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos hacía el parque en silencio, yo no quería hablar y él parecía no tener de que. Cuando llegamos al parque nos sentamos en una banca, busque con la mirada haber si estaba Edward. Pero no lo encontré.

-Bella, estas muy callada ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada - dije con una expresión distraída.

-Vamos, dime - sonrió.

-Es que me gustaría estar con Edward - hice una pausa y luego aclare - no es que este mal estar contigo pero es que Edward es mi novio y me gusta más estar con él que con otra persona.

-Si, lo entiendo - su voz salio un poco enfurruñada

-Gracias por entenderlo, creo que me iré a mi casa por si va - me iba a levantar cuando sentí las manos de Mike en mi brazo - ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues... - su voz sonó algo rara -¿Qué no es ese que esta allá con mi hermana? - tenía una mirada rara. Parecía la de un niño chiquito después de haber hecho una travesura.

Me quede helada cuando mire hacía donde el dedo de Mike apuntaba, sí, si era mi Edward. No podía ser, ella estaba sentada agarrándole el brazo a Edward, el se estaba intentando zafar, pero ella se lo impedía. No podía ver más, sabía que Edward no me engañaría, pero era difícil de seguir con ese pensamiento cuando lo ves con una chica a su lado. Aparte la mirada, y creo que mis ojos se cristalizaron hasta que el cristal se rompió y empezaron a salir las lagrimas.

-Tranquila, Bella - Mike me susurro al oído mientras me abrazó y yo seguí llorando.

Edward' POV:

-Edward, ya relajate. Si no estas un rato con Bella el mundo no se va a acabar.

-Pero yo quiero ir a verla, nos vemos luego - me empecé a levantarme, pero ella me agarro el brazo impidiendomelo.

-Mira, ¿Qué no es ella? - señalo hacía una pareja, y yo seguí con la vista hacía donde su dedo apuntaba, la chica, aunque estuviera de espaldas, podía apreciar que, efectivamente, era mi dulce Bella.

Camine hasta ella y cuando estuve muy cerca, pude ver como él la abrazaba y le susurraba algo en el oído. _"Eso si que no, yo soy él único chico que la puede abrazar, junto con Emmett y su familia_". Camine más rápido y me pare frente a ellos, agarre a Mike de la camisa y de un golpe.

-Edward ¿Qué hiciste? - Bella estaba aterrada por el golpe tan fuerte que le había dado a Newton.

Mire al chico en el suelo, estaba gimiendo de dolor, creo que si me había exagerado con la fuerza que le metí a ese golpe. Luego volteé a ver a Bella, me miraba aterrada. Me sentí terrible por mis acciones, pero los celos fueron los que me impulsaron a hacerlo. No los pude controlas, cargue a Newton y lo senté en la banca en la cual, él y Bella estaban sentado anteriormente.

Inspeccione un poco el golpe y me di cuenta de que si me había pasado mucho de fuerza, no lo había lastimado severamente pero si lo había lastimado.

-Edward ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - la voz de Bella sonaba aterrada aún.

-No... No lo se - tartamudee - los celos me invadieron.

-¿Celos? ¿Tenías celos de Mike? - me miro con enojo - Edward eso es algo tonto, yo ya te he dicho que es a ti a quien quiero ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mí?

-No desconfío de ti pero...

-Pero nada - la voz de Bella se quebró cuando me interrumpió - creo que es mejor que lo nuestro termine aquí, yo te quiero mucho, pero no confías en mí.

-¿Qué paso aquí? - dijo Tanya alarmada por su hermano.

-Edward lo golpeó.

Tanya pareció no escuchar lo que Bella dijo, la ayudamos a llevar a su hermano al hospital. Este aún seguía inconsciente, Tanya nos dijo que mejor nos fuéramos para arreglar nuestra pequeña discusión. Así lo hicimos. Cuando ya estuvimos fuera del hospital hice que Bella me mirara.

-Bella, esto no puede acabar aquí yo te quiero mucho - unas pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes se escaparon tanto de mis ojos, como de los suyos - por favor, Bella, perdoname. Voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que me perdones.

-No, Edward - su voz se quebró, pero aún sonaba un poco firme - yo igual te quiero, pero simplemente no me agrado lo que le hiciste a Mike, lo hiciste por unos celos muy tonto, sin sentido alguno.

Antes de que yo pudiera, tan siquiera moverme, ella ya se estaba llendo. Sentí que mi mundo se destruía en un segundo. No me pude mover por unos minutos. Camine hacía un árbol que estaba cerca de mi paradero y me sente en el piso. Empecé a llorar, no podía ser, había perdido al ser que más amaba en este mundo, solo por una pelea tonta. Empecé a golpear el suelo con mucha rabia. Ya no podía sentir el dolor que eso me provocaba, ahora todo lo que sentía era el dolor en mi corazón. Me estaba quemando por dentro, solo quería que me dispararan y morir. Sin Bella la vida, para mí, ya no tenía sentido alguno. Era como vivir sin agua o sin aire, imposible.

Estuve golpeando el suelo y también golpeándome las piernas, solamente para distraer el dolor de mi corazón. Sabía que ya tendría moretones en las piernas y los nudillos hinchados, pero no sentí en lo más mínimo el dolor. Lo único que realmente me quemaba ahora era la tristeza de que Bella hubiese terminado conmigo.

* * *

_Hola, bueno. Me tarde en subir capítulos porque necesitaba un tiempo para mi sola, hasta me aleje de mi familia ¬¬ eso no fue algo muy bueno, pero no fue mi culpa =D Perdón porque se que el capítulo esta muy corto y se que muchos lo van a ver así de WTF? pero me esforze ehh son las 3 de la mañana & creó que tengo flojera xD bueno igual escribí otra historia ahorita. _

_Bueno, gracias a mi amiga Ambar por la idea =D estos capítulos fueron auxiliados _por ella ^.^

_Pero en la parte de la rotura, el dolor fue de verdad eh. Yo sentí eso :S e igual me golpeaba =D pero una amiga ya no me deja así que ya no ¬¬ xD (Cuando algunos lean esto se van a quedar así de WTF? XP) Ammm.. bueno me iré a dormir =P_

_Adiós._

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	17. Encontrando viejas amistades

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Encontrando viejas amistades  
_**

Emmett's POV:

Estábamos Rose y yo caminando hacia su casa, ella llevaba una hermosa falda y una blusa escotada, se veía realmente hermosa, y sabía que no era el único que lo pensaba. Vi que unos chicos no le quitaban la vista de encima, los celos me invadieron y si Rose no me hubiese abrazado les habría ido a romper la boca. Detestaba que los hombres vieran asía a mi Rose, que no entendían que es mía y de nadie más. ¡Dios! ¡Ni porque la vieran en mis brazos ni cuando nos besábamos hacía que dejaran de mirarla de esa manera! La verdad no los culpaba, digo, con una belleza, que pare salida de una revista de modas, como ella cualquiera se queda boquiabierta y babeando, eso que lo que me paso a mí la primera ves que la vi. Pero, ahora, solamente yo la podía admirar así. Y la verdad es que no me gustaba que nadie la mirara de ese modo. Ella era mía, y en estos momentos admito ser egoísta, porque yo no la comparto con nadie, al menos no de ese modo.

Para que le perdieran un poco el interés de comérsela con la mirada, la bese. Pero, ¡Dios! Ese si que fue un beso. Fue largo y apasionado. Pero luego, antes de lo que me hubiese gustado, se nos acabo el aire. Ella rió, con una hermosa y musical risa, cuando me miro a los ojos.

-Vaya, Em. Nunca me habías besado así – dijo con un todo de asombro y felicidad.

-Ya ves - dije simplemente, en respuesta a eso, ella rió. Me encantaba hacerla reír, tenía la risa más hermosa del mundo.

Me volvió a abrazar y seguimos caminando. Mire en dirección a los chicos que anterior mente la admiraban, y que aún lo estaban haciendo. Aún la miraban como si fuera comestible. Yo no era un hombre que odiara, la verdad no me gustaba eso de _odiar_, pero en estos momentos no me importaba, real y verdaderamente odiaba cuando un hombre miraba así a _mi_ Rose ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué nadie puede entender que ella es mía y de nadie más?

Me logre tranquilizar cuando sentí que Rose apretaba un poco más fuertes sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura. La voltee a ver y pude ver una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a su casa. Entramos y vimos a Jasper y a Alice en el sillón de la sala junto con Seth entre los dos. Jasper abrazaba a

La escena me recordó mucho a Edward y a Bella, siempre que estaban con Seth se sentaban así. Era muy lindo verlos, pero parecía que te iba a dar diabetes porque eran muy azucarados.

-Hola chicos - saludo Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No pude ni contestarle. Una pequeña figura paso junto a Rose y a mí, solo se escucharon sus sollozos cuando entro en la casa. Procese rápidamente la imagen y pude captar que la pequeña figura que paso corriendo, era nada más y nada menos que Bella, rápidamente antes de que alguien hiciera un comentario al respecto, corrí tras de ella. Cuando estuve rente a la puerta de su cuarto, ella la cerro sin darse cuenta de que yo esta detras de ella, luego pude escuchar que los demás estaban detras mío.

-Bella - golpe delicadamente la puerta - ¿puedo pasar? - No espere respuesta alguna, porque simplemente escuchaba sus sollozos, así que me adentre en la habitación.

Cuando estuve dentro de la habitación vi que ella estaba acostada en la cama tapándose la cara con una almohada. Les hice una señal a mis seguidores para que se quedaran afuera. Me hicieron caso, cuando me gire hacia ellos pude ver sus caras preocupadas.

-Bellita, nena ¿Qué te pasa? - me sente junto a ella y cuando sintió mi acción se sentó, me miro a la cara pero poco después bajo la mirada hacía el suelo.

-Lo que pasa - su voz se corto - es que, que -cerro los ojos, apretándolos muy fuerte, parecía que decir lo que me intentaba decir le provocaba un gran dolor tanto físico como emocional, abrió los ojos pero no por completo - es que termine con Edward - sus lagrimas empezaron a descender más rápido por sus mejillas y sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y su respiración mucho más pesada a cada segundo.

Me sorprendió mucho de lo que me había dicho. Realmente me sobresalte. ¡¿Cómo demonios había podido pasar esto?! ¡¿Qué carajo había echo Edward para que Bella terminara con él?!

-¡¿Pero por qué?! - mi voz era muy alta, provoque que Bella llorara un poco más, la abrase en forma de disculpa, puse su cara en mi pecho y ella me abrazo.

-Es que es muy celosos...

-Solo por que te quiere mucho - la corte. Edward solo la protegía por miedo a perderla, la quería tanto que, ahora mismo, debía estar echo un mar de puro llanto - él te quiere como a nadie, verdaderamente, ahora, debe de estar destruido - sentí como su boca se abrió para agregar algo pero yo fui más rápido - y si, quizá aún más que tú.

-Eso no lo creó - dijo mientras se separaba bruscamente de mi pecho - él me engaño con Newton.

-No me mal interpretes, Bella, pero creó que Mike no es su tipo - sabía que este no era el momento para hacer una broma, pero solo quería ver sonreír a mi querida amiga, casi hermana y futura cuñada. ¡Vaya! Bella es muchas cosas para mí. Ya Emmett, por atención. Este es un momento libre de juegos. Mi mente tenía razón.

-No hablo de ese Newton - dijo mientras me daba un golpe juguetón en la mano - Me refiero a la bella rubia de ojos azules...

-A Edward no le gusta Rose - dije interrumpiéndola, si describían así a una chica, obviamente yo pensaba en Rose.

-Ya se, yo habló de Tanya Newton - dijo desesperada por mis rodeos.

Suspire un poco irritado por su actitud, ¿Por qué Bella tenía que ser tan cabezota? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que Edward la quería a ella y a nadie más? ¿o qué le pasaba a esta niña?

-Bueno, Bella. Te puedo asegurar de que a él no le gusta en lo más mínimo esa chica - le sonreí para demostrarle que decía la verdad, pero ella parecía no querer creerme.

-Parecía que si cuando los vi hoy en el parque - cuando dijo eso mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Obviamente a Edward no le gustaba Tanya, pero no por eso dejaba de ser raro el echo de que Bella los viera en el parque... juntos.

-Pero tú eres la que le gusta, te lo puedo asegurar ¿acaso no confías en mí?

-Claro que sí, pero es difícil creerte en algo así cuando yo he visto la verdad con mis propios ojos.

Me desespere por completo, ya no aguante más, necesitaba hablar con Edward para aclarar las cosas, yo sabía que lo que había visto Bella había sido todo una mentira, pero nada pierde uno preguntando. Igual me irritaba la actitud de Bella, ¿por qué no me quería creer? Esa actitud, de cabezota, que tenía no me gustaba cuando dudaba de las personas que la quería, se iba solo por lo que veía y no por lo que le decían, aveces eso era bueno. Pero necesitaba de las dos, no solo de ver.

-Bueno, Bella. Yo vere que paso ahí - le di un abrazo y un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación.

Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que todos habían estado escuchando, les indique que pasaran y les dije que yo iba a salir a caminar un rato. Me dirigí hacía la casa de Edward cuando estuve fuera de la casa Swam. Tuve que irme caminando dado a que había dejado mi Jeep en mi casa. La verdad si estaba un poco lejos la casa de los Cullen, pero no me importo, necesitaba saber la verdad de lo que paso.

De pronto sentí algo que choco contra mi pecho y me gire para ver a una pequeña chica, que no se veía muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, que se había caído al piso por el impacto.

-Lo siento mucho, estaba distraído y no me fije mucho por donde iba - le ofrecí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la acepto.

-No te preocupes, chico - dijo con una voz de niña pequeña, pero no tanto, se pare derecha y me sonrió - también ha sido mi culpa, yo tampoco miraba por donde iba - se rió.

Era algo pequeña, con el pelo marrón muy corto y claro, delgada, con una cara demasiado bonita para una niña pequeña, unos grandes ojos y labios carnosos, realmente era guapa, pero no tanto como Bella, Alice y sobretodo, como Rose. Su aspecto se me hizo algo familiar. Noté que ella me estaba mirando al igual que yo lo estaba haciendo, como intentando recordar en donde la había visto. Luego sonrió, como si lo hubiese recordado por fin.

-¿Emmett? - me congelé y ella sonrió más ampliamente - ¡¿Emmett McCarty?! - dijo con una gran emoción en la voz y se lanzo a mis brazos - soy Jane, ¿No me recuerdas? Jane Taylor, la hermana gemela de Alec. Tu tercera mejor amiga cuando íbamos en la secundaria.

Y de pronto me acorde, ¡era Jane! Ella había sido, junto con Rose y Bella, mi mejor amiga cuando íbamos en secundaría. Ella era de la edad de Bella. La había conocido a travez de esta y de su hermano Alec. No la había visto desde que su familia se mudo a Francia hace tres años. Era una chica muy divertida y agradable para estar, aunque, tengo que admitir que era un poco sádica y masoquista. Le gustaba el dolor.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti Jane! ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de una niña tan agradable y divertida como tú? - le dije mientras la volvía a abrazar. Ella me devolvió el abrazo con mucho cariño.

-¿Y a dónde ibas tan apurado? - me pregunto cuando la solté.

-A casa de un amiga, es que necesito hablar con él. ¿Me acompañas? El camino es muy largo y me gustaría compañía.

-¡Claro! - dijo y nos pusimos a caminar hacía la casa de Edward.

-Dime ¿Cómo están tus padre y Alec? - no la había visto por mucho tiempo y la verdad tampoco nos habíamos podido comunicar por ese tiempo.

-Bueno, pues, mis papas están bien, los volvieron a cambiar para acá.

-¿De verdad? - estaba emocionado por volver a tener a mi amiga cerca, ella solo asintió y yo la abrase - me alegro tanto, es bueno que vuelvas.

-Ya se, ya los extrañaba. Alec, esta bien. Ahora trabaja y esta comprometido con una chica, Heidi. Ella es agradable, bueno, cuando esta de buenas, cuando no, es todo un ogro - se rió - sería bueno que la conocieras, Alec va a estar muy feliz al saber que te encontré - su sonrisa se amplio más.

-Yo voy a estar muy feliz de volver a verlos, a toda tu familia.

-Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Rose? - pregunto levantando y bajando las cejas y así continuamente, tuve que reírme ante eso - ¿ya estas con ella? Porque si mal no recuerdo cuando yo me fui ella te gustaba mucho.

-Sí, bueno, la verdad ya llevamos dos años saliendo.

-Vaya - suspiro con nostalgia - solo me voy y pasa lo bueno - se rió bajito - dime ¿son prometidos o algo?

-Solo novios actualmente, pero pronto le pedire matrimonio.

-Mejor date prisa amigo, ella es muy hermosa si mal no recuerdo y pues, si no te apuras ella puede pensar que no quieres nada más con ella que solo noviazgo, se va a hartar y se va a ir con otro, lo cual no sería muy lento.

-Bueno, la verdad no le costaría nada conseguir a otro, pues todos los hombres se le quedan viendo como si ella fuera algo comestible o algo así - puse los ojos en blanco por el recuerdo de esta tarde - es algo irritante. Pero bueno, aunque se consiguiera a otro tipo, ninguno la podría amar como yo la amo.

-Bueno eso si - dijo mientras me sonreía - ¿de verdad los hombres la miran como si fuera comestible?

-Si - dije apretándome el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos - me desespera, ojala pudiera hacer que ella sintiera lo mismo que siento yo - y de pronto una idea golpeo mi mente - un minuto - mire a Jane que me miraba como si tuviese un ojo extra - ya se como lo puedo hacer.

-¿Qué? - dijo en un tono que demostraba lo confundida que estaba.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?

-Si, pero, ¿a qué? - seguía confundida.

-Mira, yo quiero que Rose sienta por una vez lo que yo siento cuando los hombres se le quedan viendo de ese modo.

-Ammm... esta bien, no se como te ayudare, pero acepto - me sonrió otra vez.

-Gracias, Jane - la abrase - por eso te quiero - de pronto recordé algo - oye y, ¿No has visto a Victoria? Según yo sus padres se fueron junto con los tuyos, por el trabajo ¿no?

-Sí, ella igual volví, junto con nosotros. Me agrado al menos poder estar con ella cuando nos mudamos, hizo las cosas más fáciles.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Sí, bueno y... ¿cómo están los Swam? ¿Charlie aún es policía? - me puse un poco triste al contestar. Los Swam era prácticamente mí familia, mis padres y los padres de Rose habían sido grandes amigos, desde hace mucho tiempo. Y que Charlie y René tuvieran ese accidente, igual afecto a mi familia.

-No, Charle y René tuvieron un accidente de auto hace más de un año. Seis meces después de que tuvieron a Seth.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho - dijo tristemente, pero luego se dió cuenta de algo - ¿Seth?

-Sí, así le pusieron al pequeño, él tan solo tenía seis meces cuando ellos murieron.

-Vaya, eso es todavía más triste, el pobre pequeño no va a poder conocer a sus padres.

-Bueno, Bella es como su madre, lo cuida y lo ama mucho, y Edward, un chico que llego hace tres meces, es como su padre, igual lo quiere mucho e igual lo cuida.

-Bueno, pues al menos - dijo mirando al piso y luego me miro a los ojos - Ese chico, Edward ¿Es novio de Bella?

-Bueno, al parecer ya no. Hoy tuvieron un problema y Bella termino con él, es algo muy malo, de verdad se querían mucho, no llevaban mucho de novios pero en serio que se querían, justamente por eso voy a casa de Edward, para que arreglen las cosas.

-Que triste la verdad - dijo bajando la cabeza, otra vez - la verdad es que me hubiera gustado ver a Bella con alguien que la hiciera feliz.

-Sí, él la hace verdaderamente feliz. Por eso necesitan arreglar sus problemas y volver a estar juntos.

Me di cuenta de que si seguíamos a pie íbamos a tardar mucho en llegar a casa de Edward, así que me pedí un taxi. Cuando se paro uno en frente de mí, me gire y le dije a Jane:

-Bueno, creó que es mejor ir en taxi,¿me acompañas o vas a seguir tu camino?

-Te acompaño - dijo sonriendo - y así me dices como vas a hacer para que Rose tenga celos - se rió - no creas que se me a olvidado - me reí con ella.

-Bueno.

Nos subimos al taxi y le di la dirección la chofer, él empezó a conducir y yo me gire para ver a Jane.

-Bueno, entonces cuéntame el plan - su voz sonaba divertida.

-Bueno, mira. Tu - la señale con un dedo - vas a hacerte pasar como tipo mi novia, pero no, bueno, como que estas interesada en mí - me reí - espero que Rose no te reconozca, porque si no esto se echaría a perder, o bueno, quizá no. Igual y no se - sonreí - pero bueno, eso es lo que tienes que hacer - dije retomando el tema - ¿me has entendido?

-Claro, todo anotado y yo estoy lista para entrar en acción - sonrió de un modo burlón y seguimos nuestro camino, hacía la casa de Edward, hablando de lo que habíamos echo estos tres años. Hasta que al final llegamos.

* * *

_**Y luego una bestia peluda se les apareció, por los árboles, llevándose a Jane, jalada de los pelos, hacía el bosque y dejando a Emmett en shock y luego Edward salio y le dijo a Emmett:**_

_**-¿Qué pedo con eso, tipo tú?**_

* * *

_Ok perdonenme hoy ando rara (: Bueno, igual y ¿cuándo no? XD pero bueno vamos a lo importante, la historia... __¿Qué les pareció? sentí que no estuvo tan mal XP Por favor, comenten =D Bueno, aclaración, este capítulo fue ayudado por Ambar XP Aunque amm.. bueno, ella fue la que me dió la idea de que Emmett quisiera poner celosa a Rose y que encontrara Jane =D Así que gracias nena (: _

_Ammm.. ok, otra cosa, lo que esta en negritas, subrayado y en cursiva XD ha sido solo por diversión (: Es que no tenía nada más que escribir y pues se me ocurrió eso XP jajaja perdonenme pero tengo que divertirme, he estado encerrada en mi casa por un buen tiempo, recuerden aburrirse mata Divertirse te da vida, es buenísimo ;) jijiji (: _

_Y recuerden, si no les gusto son libres de decirlo, =D Y si les gusto, seré feliz e igual son libres de decirlo XP Un review no mata a nadie, y no quita tiempo y es más, le da felicidad a alguien&amm.. igual inspira a seguir escribiendo (: bueno pues, me voy a dormir y amm.. una cosa importante, en un review el capítulo pasado me preguntaron si iba a seguir escribiendo o no... y pues no voy a dejar de escribir la historia XP así que pues... XD  
_

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	18. Plan&Problemas

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Plan y problemas_**

Alice's POV:

-¡¿Qué?! - grite tan fuerte que me sorprendió no haberme quedado sin voz. Bella apretó una almohada contra su pecho y sus lagrimas siguieron cayendo cual cascada. Sollozo un poco antes de contestar.

-Lo que has escuchado Alice - suspiro pesadamente - Edward y yo - no quería terminar la frase, era obvio en sus ojos - terminamos - la voz se le quebró y cerro sus ojos muy fuerte.

Definitivamente esto que había pasado era un error, y uno muy grande, el cual, yo me encargaría de solucionar. Ellos merecían ser felices y yo me encargaría de que eso pudiera pasar. Mi hermanito nunca estuvo tan feliz como cuando conoció a Bella y más aún, cuando esta acepto ser su novia. Le acaricie el cabello, para que sintiera que yo la iba a apoyar.

-Bella - pronuncie su nombre con mucha delicadeza - tu y mi hermanito merecen ser felices - quería que me viera a los ojos, pero ella miraba al piso de un modo triste - y por felices, me refiero a _felices juntos_ - vi que su boca se empezaba a abrir para protestar, pero no le di tiempo de que dijera nada - o qué, ¿me vas a negar que tú quieres mucho a mi hermano? - la rete.

-Jamás podría decir tremenda blasfemia, Alice - su mirada aún estaba perdida en el suelo - pero es que simplemente...

-¿Qué? - la volví a retar, ni ella misma sabía la razón por la que había cortado a Edward, seguramente.

Parecía que no me iba a contestar, se froto los ojos y luego su mirada se desvió hacía la ventana. Ya era hora del crepúsculo. Era un momento tan hermoso, el más lindo del día, en el sol se ponía y daba paso a la luna y a las estrellas. La luna era tan hermosa. Difícil compararla con algo. Pues ella era la más bella, no había quien la igualara, ella siempre sería la mejor compañía, que siempre, cuando sonrieras, te vería. Sería tu único testigo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para recobrar mi atención. Volví a ver a Bella, me di cuenta de que me había distraído bastante pesando en la luna. Pero nadie me podía culpar por eso.

-Bella... - dije otra vez con tranquilidad - dime tres razones, por las cuales allás terminado con mi hermano, si las tres son convincentes, te prometo - lo pensé mejor - te juro - _eso estaba mejor_ - que no voy a molestarlos.Y los voy a dejar resolver sus problemas por ustedes mismos.

-Bueno... - empezó a pensar, pero por su mirada profunda me di cuenta de que ninguna de las razones iba a ser convincente - la primer: no me gusta que sea tan celoso... - no la deje terminar, la interrumpí rápidamente.

-Eso solo lo hace para protegerte, porque te quiere, Bella - le dije con una voz cálida y tierna.

-Bueno - parecía no saber que decir, ella sabía que yo tenía la razón - pero en fin, la segunda: no me gusta que le ande pegando a mis amigos... - ok, esa si era una buena razón - y la tercera: - se quedo pensando por un minuto muy largo la tercera razón - bueno, la tercera es que anda por ahí con Tanya... solos.

-Bueno - rayos, no pensé que me soltara eso - yo se que debe de haber una explicación muy buena para todo eso. En serio, como que me llamo Alice Cullen - jure mientras alzaba la mano en forma de juramente - si me equivoco - pensé en algo bueno para demostrar que estaba 100% segura de lo que estaba diciendo - si me equivoco, dejare hacer cualquier deporte para toda mi vida.

Eso ya era serio, vi que los ojos de Bella se abrían, y parecía que se iban a salir de sus órbitas. Sabía que lo que prometía era serio, y obviamente ella supo lo segura que estaba de mi hermano menor, pero simplemente asintió.

-Pero dime una sola cosa - ella asintió para indicarme que continuara - ¿Tú no confías en él o qué?

-Bueno - empezó a decir con un poco de nostalgia en su voz - es difícil confiar en alguien que te engaña.

Me quede en shock, ¿cómo podía decir que mi hermano la engañaba si él la quería tanto? ¿Quién le había metido tremenda blasfemia en la cabeza? Y aún más ¿Cómo se pudo haber tragado esa absurda mentira Bella?

-¿Por qué dices que mi hermano te engaña? - mi voz aún sonaba en estado de shock.

-Pues... - parecía que no sabía explicarlo - el otro día Mike me dijo que él me engañaba...

-¿Y le creíste? ¡No lo puedo creer! Bella ¿cómo pudiste haber creído tremenda tontería? - la interrumpí, mi cara debía de estar total y completamente roja de la ira, puesto que Bella tenía una cara de espantada.

-Al principio no le creí, pero luego lo vi con Tanya, y eso fue lo que me hizo creerle - miro al piso mientras hablaba.

-Bella, de verdad que eres muy desconfiada, él te quiere a ti y a nadie más, no sabes como me lo decía y me lo dice desde que te conoció.

-Pues, creó que ese gusto se le paso cuando vió a Tanya - mientras hablaba alzo una ceña al tiempo que miraba hacía un lado.

Ya no aguante más, no me importaba lo que Bella dijera, yo iba a hacer que se diera cuenta del enorme error que cometió al dejar a mi hermano, puesto que definitivamente, esto tenía solución, y yo la iba a encontrar, pero para eso necesitaba hablar con Edward. Decidí ir a la casa para hablar con él.

-Vas a ver Isabella Swam, mi hermano te quiere - me levante de su cama y empecé a caminar hacía la puerta sin apartar la vista de sus ojos - y veras lo mucho que él te quiere - la apunte con el dedo antes de salir.

No me moleste en decir nada, simplemente me limite a caminar hacía la puerta para dirigirme a mi casa, cuando salí, pude notar la mirada de casi todos clavadas en mi espalda como cuchillos. Cuando ya por fin estuve fuera vi a Leah y a Jacob caminando tomados de la mano y hablando animadamente. De pronto, una idea asomo por mi cabeza y camine rápidamente hacía ellos.

-Chicos - les dije alzando las manos para que se pararan - necesito su ayuda.

-Claro - contesto Jacob - ¿en qué?

-Luego les digo - se miraron confundidos - primero necesito hacer unas cosas, pero luego les digo.

No espere respuesta por parte de ninguno, simplemente me limite a conseguir un taxi e irme a mi casa. Cuando estuve enfrente de mi casa, le pague al taxista y salí rápido del vehículo. Entre a la casa, corriendo y vi a mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, sentados en el sillón, con semblantes preocupados por parte de los dos, viendo la televisión.

-Mamá, papá ¿esta Edward? - me voltearon a ver y sus ojos se vieron tristes.

-Si, esta en su habitación con Emmett y una amiga de este - la voz de Esme por lo general era siempre tierna y cálida, pero ahorita se escuchaba muy triste.

-Gracias - dije antes de ir escaleras arriba para ir a la habitación de él, luego entre y vi como Emmett y una chica que no reconocí estaban hablando con él.

-Edward, todo se va a solucionar - dijo Emmett. Luego me adentre a la habitación y me senté junto a mi hermano.

-Hazle caso a Emmett - intente sonreír, pero había mucha carga negativa en el ambiente, así que me fue imposible hacer una sonrisa convincente - aquí esta tu hermana favorita que te va a ayudar.

-Gracias, chicos, de verdad - él intento sonreír, pero no lo logro, sus labios apenas se movieron.

-No te preocupes, pero para ayudarte me tienes que contestar algo muy sencillo ¿Qué hacías con Tanya? - mi voz se escucho un poco enfurruñada cuando formule la pregunta.

-Yo estaba yendo a casa de Bella y de pronto ella se me apareció, no se de donde, y me pidió que la acompañara a el parque, yo no quería, pero ella no espero que le contestara siquiera, no, me todo del brazo y me arrastro hacía el parque - su voz sonaba enojada ante el recuerdo.

-¿Y qué hicieron ahí? Dijo, ¿Para qué quería que la acompañaras? - mi voz sonaba como la de un psicólogo.

-La verdad, ella solamente me miraba, lo cual me ponía nervioso, cuando decidí irme ella me tomo del brazo y luego me dijo que ahí estaban Bella y Mike juntos, y de pronto sentí que ella no me había mentido...

-¿Mentido? ¿Cómo¿ Creó que me perdí una parte de la historia, porque ahorita ya no entiendo nada.

-Si, hombre - dijo Emmett - no entendemos.

-Miren - dijo con voz sería - lo que paso fue esto. Tanya me había dicho, el otro día, que Bella me estaba engañando con Mike. Obviamente yo no le creí - se apresuro a decir cuando vió que Emmett abría la boca para protestar - pero luego cuando los vi ahí, me dieron un poco de -pareció buscar la palabra-_ celos_. Y no me pude aguantar mucho y le di un buen golpe a Mike, me arrepentí al instante, pero el daño ya estaba echo - cuando termino de relatar la historia, su voz era apenas un susurro.

-Deberías hablar con ella. Si tanto la quieres, ve y arregla las cosas - dijo la chica, que hasta esta momento, había echo acto de presencia. La mire como si tuviera tres ojos, Emmett lo notó.

-Perdón - dijo avergonzado - ella es Jane, una de mis mejores amigas, acaba de volver al pueblo y no la iba a dejar sola - y me sonrió - Jane, ella es Alice, hermana de Edward, como, creó, lo debes haber podido notar.

-Hola, Jane - le sonreí y le extendí la mano, ella la tomo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Hola, Alice - dijo sonriendo de regreso.

-Bueno - dije retomando el tema - mucho gusto, Jane - dije de manera apresurada - pero volviendo al tema - mire a Edward - hermanito, Jane tiene razón. Deberías hablar con Bella.

-¿Y si ella no quiere hablar conmigo? - dijo con voz temerosa, rodeé los ojos.

-Edward, no te preocupes - puse mi mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo un poco, él me miro a los ojos - Alice te va a ayudar.

Bella's POV:

La noche llegó, no pude pegar un ojo en toda esta. Las ganas de llorar me atacaban a cada momento. Haber hablado con mis amigos y con mis hermano, me había echo sentirme ligeramente mejor, pero la cicatriz seguía ahí y parecía que no se quería ir. Cuando el día por fin asomo por la ventada yo apenas y había dormido algo. Me quedé en mi cama por un rato, la verdad perdí la noción del tiempo, pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos, horas, incluso días o semanas, y yo no me habría dado cuenta. Pero de pronto un llanto cautivo mi atención. Me dirigí rápidamente hací la habitación de donde provenía el llanto. Seth, tenía hambre.

-Ya Seth, vamos a comer - le sonreí lo más convincente que pude y él frunció un momento el ceño y luego me sonrió.

Fui a la cocina y cogí un poco de comida, cuando termino lo fui a bañar, no tarde mucho, luego cogí un unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta azul claro, de mangas cortas, y lo vestí, luego le lave los dientes y lo peine. Luego me fui a bañar yo, cogí unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa rojo sangre de mangas largas y mi ropa interior, lo deje a él en mi habitación, me bañe rápido, para no dejar solo por mucho a Seth. Cuando salí el estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo un objeto que reconocí a la perfección, era el collar que Edward me había regalado cuando me pidió ser su novia. Se lo quite de las manos y él me miro confuso.

-No saques esto, Seth - dije seria y luego lo guarde en una caja que estaba en mi armario.

-_¿Dode eta Eduad?_ - dijo con una voz inocente - ¿po que aun no vene?

-Edward no va a venir hoy, mi amor - dije mientras me sentaba junto a él y le acariciaba la mejilla, sus ojos demostraron tristeza cuando escucho eso.

-¿Po que no? - su voz sonó triste.

-Porque así es mejor. No te preocupes, luego lo vas a ver.

Escuche el toque de unos nudillos en la puerta. Pero no preste atención, me limite a abrazar a mi hermanito que seguía con un semblante triste.

_-Bella, te buscan_ - me grito Jazz desde el piso de abajo.

-Ahí voy - le grite de vuelta - cargue a Seth y baje las escaleras.

Cuando llegue, me encontré con Mike en la puerta y Jasper mirando hacía mi dirección, en los ojos de Jasper pude leer que Mike no le gustaba para mí. Le lance una mirada de _"No te preocupes,él no me interesa."_ y, se relajo.

-Buenos días, Jazz - salude, con la voz aún triste, a mi hermano - Hola, Mike.

-Buenos días, Bella - me devolvió el saludo Jazz.

-Hola, Bella - dijo Mike, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.

Mire por fin la cara de Mike, tenía un moretón bien marcado en la mejilla izquierda. Me asuste un poco y Seth se quejó por lo bajo, pues, inconscientemente apreté el agarre que tenía al rededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que cuide a Seth? - me ofreció Jasper, vi que Mike iba a responder por mí, y por su cara parecía que le iba a decir que sí. Pero me apresure a contestar antes que él.

-No, yo lo cuido. No te preocupes - le di un beso en la mejilla, tanto a Jasper como a Seth.

Él se retiro y salió de la casa.

-¿Gustas pasar? - le ofrecí a Mike, haciéndole un movimiento con la mano para que pasara.

-Sí, gracias - cerré la puerta cuando entro, paso junto a mí y luego Seth empezó a llorar y a moverse en mis brazos.

-¿Dode eta Edua? - preguntó entre sollozos - ¡yo quelo a Eduad! ¡No do qedo a el! ¡Eduad! ¡Eduad! - empezó a decir mientras sus lagrimas caían.

-Ya... - Mike pensó, me imagine que se le había olvidado su nombre, cuando se lo iba a recordar él prosiguió - Seth - me miro y sonrió - no te preocupes por Cullen, yo estoy aquí. Nos vamos a divertir mucho tú y yo - se le empezó a acercar y parecía que lo iba a cargar, pero Seth se abrazo a mi cuello y siguió llorando.

-Du no edes Eduad, yo sodo quedo a Eduad - siguió diciéndole y le pego con su pequeño puño en la cara, en la mejilla sana. Le aparte su manita y la puse en su estomago - vede, ¡Beda sodo quede a Eduad al igua que yo! ¡Quiero a Eduad! - mire su carita que estaba empapada de lagrimas y con mi pulgar se las limpie - ¡Eduard! ¡Eduard!... - decía continuamente entre sollozos.

Lo abrace más fuerte y luego escuche otro toque de nudillos en la puerta. Me giré para abrir y cuando abrí me quede congelada.

-¡Eduad! - gritó Seth mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, él lo recibió y lo cargo, Seth se veía tan feliz en sus brazos que no dije nada.

-Seth, que bueno es verte, ya te extrañaba - dijo Edward con ternura. Cuando Edward vió quien estaba dentro de mí casa, se quedo muy quieto. Alejo a Seth con delicadeza y me lo deposito en mis brazos, Seth se puso a llorar al instante.

-¡Eduad! ¡Eduad! - decía y decía mientras extendía sus brazos para alcanzar a Edward.

-Edward, ¿por qué no pasas? - le ofrecí moviéndome hacía un lado para que pasara, lo hizo y recogió a Seth de mis brazos, este empezó a reír, feliz de estar en los brazos de Edward, la verdad no lo culpo en lo más mínimo - gracias por tranquilizarlo, la verdad, quien sabe que tiene con Mike, pero solo lo vió y se puso a llorar - reí sin humor al igual que él.

-No ahí problema. Que bueno que vine en un buen momento - comento con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz.

-Ni tan bueno - escuche decir a Mike por lo bajo. Puse los ojos en blanco y lo ignore.

Jasper's POV:

Salí de la casa, me iba a reunir con Alice en un café. Pero mientras caminaba hacía el lugar, vi algo que no me esperaba en lo más mínimo. Una chica de cabellos rojos, guapa, debo de admitir, pero no le ganaba a Alice. Con aspecto felino, y ojos negros. Me acerque a ella para comprobar si mis sospechas eran verdaderas.

-¿Victoria? - ella se volteó y me miro, sonrió - Victoria León - y me reí.

-Jasper Swam - mi miro fijamente - no has cambiado casi nada - me abrazó y luego se separo - ¿Y a dónde ibas?

-Iba al café, es que ahí voy a ver a mi novia - sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vaya! Tu no pierdes el tiempo - se rió - bueno, entonces te dejo, luego nos vemos con los demás, tú, Jane, - sonreí - Emmett, Rose, Bella y yo para hablar.

-Claro, yo les digo a los demás - y se giró para seguir caminando y yo hice lo mismo.

* * *

Tan-chan-chan-chan... XD Risa malvada haciendo eco en las paredes. X) (Muajajajajajajajajaja...) De pronto, todo se vuelve color rojo y negro... y aparece Alex, en una cortina de fuego, con unos pequeños cuernos, una colita, vestida de rojo y una sonrisa malvada XP Uhhhh.... ¿ustedes creen que este pequeño encuentro de Victoria y Jasper afectara? ¿ó el de Emmett y Jane? ¿Todo saldrán bien? ¿Tendrán un final feliz este cuarteto? Muajajajaja... XP Ya lo veran luego (sonrisa malvada XD) ¿Creen qué Mike tenga oportunidad con Bella? ¿ó Tanya con Edward? (otra sonrisa malvada =D) Todo puede pasar... Y puede que lo ya planeado de un giro inesperado XD eso no lo se ni yo... ni tu Ambar XD &por cierto, jajajaja... Gracias niña =D aunque debo de admitir... Que en este capítulo casi no influiste, de echo, creó que solo en lo de Jasper&Victoria. =D Pero aún así gracias por la ayuda =D Bueno... amm... creó que hora de que me vaya y torture un poco sus mentes, diganme... ¿qué creen que va a pasa? ... si alguien lo adivina le dedico el capítulo XD Ahhhh una cosa más.... Ambar.... ya me puedes dejar reviews XD ya lo desbloquee =D hahahaha un review no lastima a nadie ehh! Me hace muy feliz y me inspira XD Adiós...

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	19. Dolor

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Problemas..._**

_Rosalie's POV:_

Si, y ahí estaba yo, con mi amado osito, ósea Emmett que estaba jugando con mi brazalete. Sentados en la mesa de un restaurante, habíamos ido a desayunar.

-¿Qué tienes, mi amor? - me pregunto mientras me daba un ligero beso en el cuello.

-No, nada - le di un beso corto en los labios. No me había dado cuenta de lo distraída que estaba, y lo más interesante, es que no sabía porque estaba así.

-Hola, Emmett - unas chicas se nos había acercado y saludaba muy _amigablemente _a Emmett, este le dio una sonrisa y se paro para abrazarlas.

Una de las chicas era algo pequeña, con el pelo marrón muy corto y claro, delgada, unos grandes ojos, color miel, y labios carnosos, pálida y era bastante bonita, la otra chica era pelirroja, igual era pálida, sus ojos no eran tan grandes y color café claro, pero en lugar de tener aspecto de niña pequeña, tenía un aspecto felino y salvaje. No entendí porque pero sus caras se me hicieron algo familiares.

-Hola Jane, Victoria. Mucho tiempo sin verlas - él tenía un brazo en lada uno de los hombros de las chicas - ella es Rose.

-Hola - dijeron al mismo tiempo, y me sonrieron amablemente, la chica, Jane, se acerco a mí y me abrazo como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida. Seguido me dio un beso en la mejilla y se aparto un poco de mí.

-Hola, mucho gusto - le dije mirándolas a las dos, en un ligero estado de shock, ellas se rieron un poco... ¿se reían de mí?

-Bueno, Emmett - dijo Victoria - ¿cómo has estado? - le sonrió.

-Muy bien - la acerco un poco más a él - ¿y ustedes?

-No nos podemos quejar - dijo Jane - y... bueno - dijo mirando su reloj - creo que mejor hablamos en otro momento, nos tenemos que ir.

Le dieron un beso, cada una en una mejilla, y luego se fueron.

-¿Quienes eran Em? - le pregunte con una voz, que pedí porque sonara calmada y sexy.

-Unas viejas amigas - se encogió de hombros.

Volteé a ver hacía donde las chicas se habían ido, vi que Victoria se estaba riendo y luego vi a Jane voltear a vernos. Sentí un poco de... celos cuando vi como se mordía el labio y veía a Emmett.

-Amor ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

-No - sacudí la cabeza como si tratara de borrar la imagen de mi cabeza - nada - le sonreí.

Después de que terminamos de desayunar, me llevo a mi casa.

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato, amor - dijo y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Sí, nene - le sonreí y le di otro beso.

Cerré la puerta, pero después, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, me di cuenta de que le había mi brazalete a Em. Salí de mi casa y cuando lo vi, no estaba solo. Estaba con dos chicas, Victoria y Jane. Las abrazaba por los hombros y se estaban riendo. Me dieron celos de inmediato, ósea, justamente cuando se despidió de mí, se fue con esas niñitas. Pero lo vi más afectuoso con la tal Jane. Era a la que más abrazaba y con la que más estaba hablando. Luego dejo de abrazar a Victoria y le dio uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso a Jane, la levanto del suelo y le dio un par de vueltas mientras decía _"Gracias, Jane"_ le dio solamente dos vueltas y luego la coloco en el piso, y siguieron caminando. ¿Cómo me podía hacer esto Emmett? ¿Estaba con la tal, Jane? ¿Qué acaso ya no me quería? Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al pensar eso. Entre a la casa y me fui a mi habitación. Me tumbe en la cama y empecé a llorar...

La mañana paso rápida, escuche un toque de nudillos en la puerta de abajo, pero no moví ni un solo músculo. Minutos después escuche que la puerta se abría y que mi hermano saludaba a alguien. Seguido escuche unos pasos que se dirigían a mi habitación y luego unos golpes con los nudillos en mi puerta.

-Hola, mi amor - dijo Emmett y yo no le conteste, me limite a caminar hacía la planta baja mientras él intentaba abrazarme.

Una vez ahí pude ver a mi hermano con Victoria y Jane, él abrazaba a Victoria... no podía dejar de pensar que las conocía de algún lado... Pero la verdad en ese momento eso era lo que menos me importaba ¡¿qué acaso mi hermanito engañaba a Alice con Victoria?! Yo amaba a mi hermano y a Emmett, con todo mi corazón, pero no podía dejar que nos hicieran esto...

Seguido sentí unos fuertes brazos, inconfundibles, que me rodeaban la cintura, y luego unos labios posándose en mi cuello. Supe inmediatamente que era Emmett, y la verdad tenía que pararlo, un poco más y me perdería en sus labios, y quizá y luego me arrepintiera de eso.

-Emmett, para – le dije y sentí que mis ojos empezaban a cristalizarse – no.

Su cara demostraba confusión, pero igual se veía un poco la tristeza.

-Pero… ¿por qué no? – su voz se quebró y sus manos intentaron tomar mi cintura, pero yo di un paso hacía atrás impidiéndoselo.

-Porque tú no me amas – intente gritar, pero no lo logre, no encontré la voz y de ahí salí corriendo, mientras mis lagrimas descendían con rapidez por mis mejillas, bañando toda mi cara. Y, nuevamente, me escondí en mi cuarto.

No se cuanto tiempo pase ahí, pudieron haber pasado solo segundos, o quizá hasta días, eso la verdad no me importo en lo más mínimo, solo fui conciente de que ya no había nadie más en mi casa, aparte de mis hermanos, y luego escuche unos pasos ligeros en las escaleras, ese andar tan fino y delicado, era totalmente inconfundible. Alice. Dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Escuche unos nudillos tocar la puerta.

-Rose ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Alice, con una voz de niña buena.

-Si – mi voz se quebró patéticamente, ¡no podía ser! ¡Odiaba sentirme así! Pero por otro lado, sabía que nada me quitaría este estúpido dolor, el dolor que en mi pecho quedo, y todo por culpa de su maldita traición. En estos momentos, quedaba casi perfecta la canción de _Ojala pudiera borrarte_ de _mana_. Pero, i con esa canción se podía describir lo que sentía. Nada en este mundo lo podía lograr.

_Alice's POV:_

Entre tranquilamente a la habitación de Rose, Jazz me había dicho que en la tarde había roto con Emmett, y que nadie sabía la razón y no quería ponerla más triste. Ya la juntaría con Emmett luego, pero necesitaba saber porque terminaron.

La vi sentada en la orilla de su cama, mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus ojos, tenía los ojos hinchados.

-¿Qué paso, Rose? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba al lado de ella y la abrazaba.

-Es que Emmett me engaño – dijo con voz casi audible – lo vi con Jane, la estaba abrazando y cargando – su voz se quebró. Jamás la había visto así, y la verdad, no me gustaba, me gustaba casi tanto como ver a Bella del mismo modo, ósea: nada.

-Pero, Jane es solo su amiga – le dije con voz suave.

-Pues, parece que son muy – remarco el "muy" – buenos amigos – volvió a remarcar el "amigos"

-Rose, tienes que confiar en él – le dije con tranquilidad – él te ama solo a ti.

-Pues no parece – dijo un poco ruda – Jazz tampoco parece que solo te quiera a ti ¿sabes? Lo vi hoy con Victoria, y Jane estaba ahí, y él solo abrazaba a Victoria.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para penetrar mi corazón y romperlo en pedazos, para que mi mundo se parara y que el aire se me acabara.

No pude protestar ante sus duras y frías palabras, mis ojos se inundaron, y me costaba trabajo respirar, mi corazón dolía a cada latido. Parecía que le costara trabajo palpitar. Y las lágrimas cayeron. Salí corriendo de ese lugar, no quería escuchar nada más. Sabía que debía confiar en Jazz, pero ante lo que me dijo Rose, me costo un poco de trabajo. No recuerdo bien como llegue a mi casa, solo recuerdo agua, lágrimas, para ser más exactos, llenando mis ojos y derramándose en el piso. Entre en mi habitación y sentí las miradas de mis papás clavadas en mí. Escuche los sollozos de Edward, pero en este momento, no podía atenderlo, mi energía, que, antes era de 100% ahora se volvió, de 1% mi corazón hacía esfuerzo por seguir latiendo, mi aire se acababa, mi mundo se derrumbaba… Nada es igual, ahora que él ya no esta. Pues él mi vida entera era, sin él nada existe, creó un mundo dentro de mí, y ahora se va, dejándome sola aquí.

Escuche mi celular sonar. Lo abrí sin siquiera ver el número.

-Hola, mi amor – dijo con voz amorosa, Jasper - ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido? Yo quería estar contigo.

-Mejor – mi voz se quebró – quédate con Victoria – un sollozo abandono mi boca – digo, si a ella la prefieres, mejor esto debe acabar Jazz, yo te amo – dije y mi corazón me dolió mucho más – pero es obvio que tú a mí no.

Colgué el celular sin darle tiempo ni de hablar. Me tire en mi cama y empecé a llorar, todo a mí alrededor desapareció. Todo lo que podía ver, era su rostro, su hermoso rostro, que hacía que mi corazón se retorciera de dolor y que las lágrimas salieran más rápido. No pude saber nada más luego de eso. Sentía mi cuerpo frío, y mi respiración entrecortada.

* * *

Y, bueno, pues, no me inspire mucho (: Perdón, gracias a la preciosa y divina de Ambar que me ayuda (: &pues me tengo que ir porque mi hermana necesita la Pc (: Bueno. Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	20. Intentando ayudar

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_**Intentando ayudar.**_

Jasper's POV:

Entre al cuarto de mi hermana para buscar a Alice, cual fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarla ahí. Estaba seguro de que ahí estaba, pero ¿cuándo se había ido? Nunca la vi irse. Quizá influía que yo me había quedado en mi habitación todo el tiempo.

-¿Y Alice? - le pregunte a mí hermana, de un modo dulce, como su fuese un niño pequeño al que le preguntaras donde estaba su madre.

-Se ha ido desde hace ya un rato - contesto fríamente sin siquiera volteare a verme.

Me fui a mi habitación y cogí mi celular. Marqué el número de Alice, sonó dos veces y luego contesto.

-Hola, mi amor – dije con voz amorosa, una voz que solo ella lograba sacarme - ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido? Yo quería estar contigo.

-Mejor – su voz se quebró, su voz sonaba triste ¿le había pasado algo? No me gustaba que estuviera triste, iba a decir algo, cuando escuche que ella empezó a hablar otra vez – quédate con Victoria – ¿acaso eso fue un sollozo? – digo, si a ella la prefieres, mejor esto debe acabar Jazz, yo te amo - hizo una pequeña pausa – pero es obvio que tú a mí no.

Colgó sin darme ninguna oportunidad para hablar. ¡¿Qué acaso le habían lavado el cerebro?! ¡¿Cómo podía decir tremenda blasfemia?! Jamás había estado tan seguro de que amaba a alguien, pero de verdad, ¡Amar a alguien! como la he amado a ella. Solo con el simple pensamiento de amar a alguien que no fuera mi Alice, mi niña hermosa, mi angelito, mi todo, me llegaba a la cabeza una sola palabra: _imposible._

Ella era mi mundo, mi pedacito de cielo. La única razón por la que el sol brilla y la luna y as estrella iluminaban. La definición perfecta de la palabra _"belleza"_. La razón por la que el mundo gira y por la que la vida existe. No entiendo como pude haber creído haber sido feliz antes de conocerla, pero, simplemente, ahora, ella me ha echo entender, que nada existe sin ella. Que es con la única mujer con la que quiero pasar mi vida entera y que jamás me arrepentiría de haberla conocido, porque ese día, ese día, en que ella entro por la puerta de mi casa, y en que mis ojos se encontraron por primera vez, fue cuando mi vida realmente comenzó, fue cuando mis ojos vieron la luz, y la belleza. Cuando por fin mi corazón empezó a latir y cuando mi sangre empezó a fluir.

_Emmett's POV:_

¡¿Por qué?!Soy un idiota, no ¿qué va? eso se queda corto, pero vaya, si que se queda corto, a kilómetros. Pero, ¿qué palabra me describe bien? ¿estúpido? no, esa aún es muy pequeña para mí ¿imbécil? no, aún pequeña ¿egoísta? si, pero a la vez no, fui un egoísta y por eso perdí al único amor de mi vida. Pero, ni con esa palabra, podía describir lo que era.

Lo que sentía, bueno, eso era casi, ó quizá, más difícil de describir. Era una quemazón en el pecho, un ardor, un golpe, demasiado fuerte, uno dado por una fuerza sobre natural, era una sensación, de que me iba a caer muerto en cualquier momento, y la verdad, si no tenía a Rose junto a mí, prefería eso, quería morirme, no quería vivir, jamás, sin ella junto a mí.

¿Infierno? ¿Acaso había algo peor que lo que sentía en ese momento? Lo dudaba mucho. -ni las mismas llamas del infierno me podrían dejar más muerto de lo que estaba en ese instante, nada me podía matar más que ver los ojos de Rose llorosos y las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras por sus labios salia un_ "todo acabo"_ No creó que ni clavarse un cuchillo en la parte más delicada del estomago me pudiera dolor tanto, como esto.

_Alice's POV:_

El dolor era algo tan diferente a lo que alguna vez allá sentido, solo sentía en ese momento las caricias de la almohada... pero, le había echo una promesa a Bella y a Edward, y yo siempre cumplía mis promesas, cuando me iba a levantar de la cama, pensé que me caería, me sostuve de la mesita de noche que estaba junto a mi cama. Agarre mi celular y marque el número de Leah, creó que tenía una idea para ayudarlos a volver a estar juntos, pero en estos momento era mejor pedirle ayuda a ella.

-¿Bueno?

-Nena, soy Alice - intente que mi voz no se quebrara, y, por suerte, lo logre - necesito tu ayuda.

-Si, niña, dime ¿qué puedo hacer por tí? - pregunto y me pude imaginar una sonrisa en su cara.

-Por Bella y Edward - la corregí - bueno, quiero que se reconcilien. Se que esto no fue en lo más mínimo culpa de ellos, es culpa de los dobles esos, Tanya y Mike - pronuncie sus nombres con desprecio.

-¡¿Cómo?! - casi grito, pero no tanto.

-Sí, los gemelos les dijeron que se engañaban mutuamente y entonces luego se los llevaron cada uno a uno para hacerles creer eso.

-Son unos desgraciados.

-Ya se, pero bueno, eso ahora no importa, lo que tenemos que hacer es crear un plan para que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Bueno, pues - se quedo callada un largo rato, supuse que estaba pensando - mira, ¡Tengo una idea!... Por que no le digo a Bella que me ayude con algo y que venga a La Push y que Jake le diga a Edward lo mismo para que él igual vaya Ya luego cuando los dos estén aquí...

-Ustedes les ponen notas para que vayan a un lado especifico y pues ya después hacen que hablen y que lo aclaren todo y listo - la interrumpí cuando la idea asomo mi cabeza.

-Sí, perfecto ¿verdad? - pude imaginar a Leah sonriendo.

-Sí, ahí que hacerlo, pero... - quizá no funcione, quizá todo nos salga mal. Deseche esas palabras de mi boca y las guarde en mi cabeza, solo para mis pensamientos - bueno, no nadas - me apresure a contestar.

-Esta bien. Oh, ¡Ya se! - dijo feliz - le diré a Bella que necesito ayuda con el piano y que tenía pensado en ir a La Push para el fin de semana, que si me pudiera ayudar ahí...

-Sí, y que Jacob le diga a Edward que necesita ayuda para componer una canción, y que en La Push le llega un poco mejor la inspiración y que por eso quiere ir ahí.

-Sí, bueno, yo le diré a Bella y me encargare de que Jake le diga a Edward. Bueno, pero me tengo que ir, nena, Zafri necesita el teléfono. Adiós.

Leah's POV:

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la de mi novio. Toque la puerta y fui recibida por Jacob y una tierna sonrisa, lo que me hizo devolvérsela.

-Hola, amor - me dió un beso muy corto y luego salió de su casa cerrando la puerta detras de él.

-Hola, nene - le dije mientras lo abrazaba - oye, necesito tu ayuda... ¿Me ayudaras? - le puse unos ojos de borreguito y él sonrió.

-Claro, mi amor ¿ayuda en qué?

-Bueno, necesito que le digas a Edward que necesitas ayuda para componer una canción y que vaya a La Push mañana, bueno, luego yo les voy a escribir unas cartas diciéndoles que vayan hacía un lado y entonces tú le vas a decir a Edward que necesitas ir a busca amm... no se, lo que se te ocurra, y te vas, pero le das la nota, ¡eh! Bueno, luego le dices que siga las instrucciones y después pues... solamente él se encuentra a Bella y listo, solo eso ¿entendiste todo?

-Sí - puso una cara que parecía que hubiera estado tomando nota de todo y ahora lo estuviera repasando - bueno, entonces ¿mañana?

-Sí, que no se te olvide, ellos nos necesitas y ahora vamos a ayudarlo. ¡Oh! Y tiene que ser al atardecer... A la hora del crepúsculo...

* * *

_Pfff... no me inspire casi nada en este capítulo, pero es que bueno, esta inspirada en otra historia que voy a empezar a escribir, esperenla, se llamara "La chica detras de la libreta" va a ser una historia inspirada en echos reales, pero ligeramente modificados, porque mi amiga no me ha contado todo, todo, solo muchas cosas, pero asu, si que muchas, que parecen de novela XD por eso la voy a escribir, todas son muy lindisimas y tristes a la vez ... es la historia de amor de una amiga ehhh! (: Bueno, espero que cuando la suba, se pasen por ella =D Gracias Amabr por la ayuda, bueno me voy ya tengo que dormir XD si no me van a regañar ¬¬ Bueno, si les gusto el capítulo puchenle en el lindo botncito de abajo... ese verde... ese... pucheale (oprimelo) XD &si no les gusto... pues igual XD aquí todas las opiniones son validisimas XD_

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	21. Playa

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_**Playa...**_

_Edward's POV:_

Todo era oscuro, necesitaba aire, mis pulmones estaban casi vacíos, y mi corazón casi dormido. Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, mi í la tapa y le oprimí al botón de contestar sin molestarme en ver el número.

-Edward, amigo - dijo una voz algo grave.

-Hola - conteste con una voz, que en lugar de que pareciera que había terminado con mi novia, parecía que me hubieran dando un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago.

-Oye, amigo, necesito tu ayuda - dijo atropelladamente - es que necesito componer una canción, para Leah, y necesito tu ayuda.

-Esta bien - dije a regañadientes - ¿a qué hora voy? ¿y en dónde?

-En la tarde, como a las cuatro o cinco, si puedes a las cinco, mejor. Y en La Push.

-Bueno, entonces voy a las cinco, adiós.

-Si, gracias, chico, adiós.

Y colgué, no tenía ganas de ir con Jacob, pero la verdad, tenía que salir. No me podía quedar encerrado entre estas cuatro pared durante toda mi vida, bueno, la verdad si podía y no me importaría. Pero simplemente no era sano.

_Bella's POV:_

¡Simplemente, ya matame Dios! Ya no quiero vivir, la vida ahora no tiene sentido, es todo tan oscuro... Como un pozo muy profundo. De repente escuche unos nudillos tocando la puerta, no dije nada, me limite a seguir sin moverme. Vi a Leah entrar por la puerta y luego acercarse a mí.

-Bella - dijo una tranquila voz mientras peinaba mi cabello - necesito que me ayudes...

-¿Qué paso, Leah? - le pregunte a regañadientes, en este momento no quería ver o hablar con nadie, lo único que me hubiese gustado escuchar es un _"Te quiero"_ saliendo de los labios de... bueno, de él.

-Solamente, necesito que me ayudes con algo para Jake... nada de el otro mundo, va a ser muy rápido, te lo prometo - hizo una cara de cordero degollado mientras movía sus pestañas de un modo muy rápido.

-Bien, te voy a ayudar.

-Gracias Bella, eres la mejor - me abrazó - por eso te quiero tanto - me dio un beso en la mejilla - mañana vengo por ti.

-Si - luego ella salio por la puerta mientras me miraba con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

Leah's POV:

Hasta ahorita, todo iba bien. Son las tres de la tarde, tengo hasta las cinco de mañana para preparar todo y lo bueno es que no lo tengo que hacer sola, tengo a Jake. Sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura, era divertido que justamente cuando pensaba en él, se aparecía de la nada.

-Vaya, que padre - dije en un todo divertido - te apareces de la nada, eres un brujo... - pare un momento - ¡Brujo! - dije un poco alto, y luego di una pequeña risita.

-Pero así me quieres, amor - dijo uniéndose a mis risas.

-Sí - dije en un tono aburrido - ¿ya qué me queda? - dije en sarcasmo. Él se limito a reírse y a colocarse delante de mí, me beso rápidamente y luego se alejo.

-Edward va a venir a las cinco, mañana - me informó.

-Muy bien - le di un casto beso - ahora, solo tenemos que arreglar las cosas para darles un ambiente romántico, tenemos que escribir las cartas e igual... pensar a donde los vamos a guiar.

-Bueno... - puso una cara pensativa, mientras se frotaba la barbilla, se veía muy divertido - ¡ya se! - casi grito - vamos a juntarlos a la hora del crepúsculo, en la playa, bueno, en la parte donde no hay nadie de gente... ¿ya sabes dónde?

-Sí, ya se...

-Bueno, ahí...

-Perfecto, amor - lo bese otra vez - por eso te quiero tanto.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, luego de saludar a Zafrina y a mi mamá, dado a que mi papá había muerto hace ya un año, nos fuimos hacía mi habitación. Cogí dos hojas color celeste que tenía guardadas, y dos sobres color azul fuerte. En la nota de Bella le escribí con letra cursiva:

_Querida Bella:_

_Se que probablemente no entiendas y, quizá es mejor así... pero, simplemente sigue estas pequeñas indicaciones y te aseguro tu felicidad al final del día:_

_1.- Ve hacía la parte menos poblada de la playa, donde están las cabañas... _

_2.- Se feliz, nena, no importa lo que pase, supera el obstáculo y busca la manera de encontrar la felicidad, conozco la solución perfecta para asegurar la tuya y te aseguro, que la encontraras ahorita, todo lo que tienes que hacer, es perdonar y empezar otra vez... _

Doble la carta cuidadosamente y la metí en el sobre, luego escribí en este: _"Para Bella, presta atención"_

-¿Qué podemos poner en la de Edward? - le pregunte a Jacob, él había estado sentado al lado de mí en todo momento, pero no había dicho nada.

-Pues, casi lo mismo ¿no? - su voz demostraba algo de confusión - bueno, haber dame una hoja para que vea si se me ocurre algo.

Le pase una hoja de libreta y un lapicero, él miro al techo y luego, fue como si se le prendiera un foco en la cabeza. Empezó a escribir rápidamente, no tardo mucho. Cuando finalizo, me entrego la hoja.

_Edward: Hombre, lo se, esto es raro. Pero bueno, solamente presta atención a lo que te voy a escribir... Mira, ve a la parte de las cabañas, en la parte menos poblada, la desértica, si gustas verlo así. Bueno, ya que allás echo eso, escucha bien esto eh...: has lo que tengas que hacer para asegurar que vas a ser feliz, simplemente eso, hombre. ¿bien? Perfecto, así me agrada._

Luego voleé a ver el pie de la hija, ahí había un grafito que decía: "Leah, te quiero". Me empecé a reír y le di un beso.

Agarré el papel celeste y transcribí lo que Jake me había escrito para Edward. Luego hice la misma rutina que con el de Bella. Lo doble y luego le escribí atras, pero en vez de ponerle "Bella· le puse "Edward" Después le di otro beso a Jake.

-Bueno, nene - le dije cuando nos separamos - cuando Edward llegue a tu casa mañana, vas a poner esto en la mesa del comedor... ó bueno, donde tú quieras, pero que sea un lugar visible, donde él, con mucha facilidad, lo pueda ver.

-Bueno, - pensó - lo pondré en la mesita que esta junto a la puerta de la casa.

-Bueno, vamos a preparar la playa para ellos mañana a las dos, mi amor ¿si? - le pregunte inocente.

-Si, nena.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__-.-.-.-_

**_Día siguiente... cinco de la tarde..._**

_Bella's POV:_

-Bella ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto Leah desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro - dije con una voz monótona.

Entro, me vio sentada en el pie de mi cama, con Seth a un lado de mí, y me miro de un modo extraño.

-Bella, ve a bañarte - ordeno con voz autoritaria.

Me dirigí hacía el baño, sin palabra alguna. No la necesitaba, sabía que no debía rechistar, y la verdad es que ni ganas tenía de eso. Me di una dicha rápida, cuando salí del baño, me puse una toalla al rededor de mi cuerpo y fui a mi habitación para buscar ropa.

-Usa esto - dijo Leah, cuando me vio salir, me dio la ropa y me dirigí hacía el baño, otra vez.

La ropa era bonita, era una falta que llegaba arriba de la pierna, era de mezclilla, y una blusa de tirantes gruesos, rayada, negro con rojo. Sequé mi cabello antes de vestirme. Luego de haber terminado de vestirme, me dirigí hacía el espejo de mi baño y me peine el cabello. Salí del cuarto de baño.

-Bueno, usa estos tenis - me ofreció unos tenis que eran negros. Quedaban bien, no se veía nada mal.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos? - dije, por fin.

-Sí, solo ve a decirles a Jasper y a Rose que cuiden a Seth.

Me apresure a la habitación de Rose, con Seth en brazos, abrí sin llamar a la puerta. Rose se sentó en su cama cuando me vio pasar.

-Vaya, estamos muy lindas hoy ¿a dónde vamos?

-No se, pero oye ¿pueden tu y Jasper cuidar a Seth? ¡por favor!

-Claro, nena.

Le entregué a Seth, antes de salir, vi que él estaba dándole miradas curativas a Rose, pero parecían funcionar a medias. Puesto que Rose no tenía su hermosa sonrisa, si no la mitad de esta, y ni eso, menos, como un cuarto de esta.

-Vámonos ya Leah - le dije, cuando la vi al lado de mi, cuando salí de la habitación.

Salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos hacía su auto. El camino hacía su casa fue muy silencioso. Ninguna dijo nada, cuando llegamos, me di cuenta de que no nos íbamos a parar en la casa de Leah, tras que esta se la paso de largo, en lugar de eso, se dirigió hacía La Push, la playa que estaba cerca de ahí.

-Bella, necesito que me hagas un favor... - dijo cuando se estaciono.

-Depende - dije en un tono sin sentimientos.

-Solo necesito que sigas esta carta - saco un pequeño sobre de su mochila y me la ofreció, yo la tome y la mire con el ceño fruncido, decía en la parte de atras,"Para Bella, presta atención" , la iba a abrir, pero la mano de Leah me paró - has lo que dice ahí, pero lee afuera, no aquí en el carro. Presta atención y has lo que dice ahí. Suerte - beso una de mis mejillas antes de hacerme un ademán para que bajara del auto, eso hice y cuando cerré la puerta, el auto salio disparado. Abrí el sobre y saque la carta...

_Querida Bella:_

_Se que probablemente no entiendas y, quizá es mejor así... pero, simplemente sigue estas pequeñas indicaciones y te aseguro tu felicidad al final del día:_

_1.- Ve hacía la parte menos poblada de la playa, donde están las cabañas... _

_2.- Se feliz, nena, no importa lo que pase, supera el obstáculo y busca la manera de encontrar la felicidad, conozco la solución perfecta para asegurar la tuya y te aseguro, que la encontraras ahorita, todo lo que tienes que hacer, es perdonar y empezar otra vez... _

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí, verdaderamente, no entendía nada. Pero mejor decidí hacer lo que me dijo Leah, me dirigí hacía la parte más desértica de la playa. Cuando llegué, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, miré hacía el frente, y, ahí estaba él, con los ojos abiertos, al parecer esto lo tomo por sorpresa. Pero, aún así, se veía hermoso.

_Edward's POV:_

Llegué a La Push, vi a Jacob parado esperándome con un pequeño sobre en la mano. Fruncí el ceño, pero cuando él me volteó a ver, relaje mis facciones.

-Edward, hombre - me saludo sin moverse de donde estaba - oye, vayamos al grano - dijo mirándome fijamente, yo me acerque a él - mira, en este sobre ahí indicaciones, has lo que te dice ahí y no digas nada. Nada de quejarse.

Tome el sobre que me entrego, y justo cuando lo tome, él se fue. Lo abrí y lo leí...

_Edward:_

_Hombre, lo se, esto es raro. Pero bueno, solamente presta atención a lo que te voy a escribir... Mira, ve a la parte de las cabañas, en la parte menos poblada, la desértica, si gustas verlo así. Bueno, ya que allás echo eso, escucha bien esto eh...: has lo que tengas que hacer para asegurar que vas a ser feliz, simplemente eso, hombre. ¿bien? Perfecto, así me agrada._

-Muy estilo Jacob - dije en voz alta para mí mismo.

Preferí hacerle caso, quizá y esto fuera bueno. Caminé hasta el lugar indicado por el papel y me cuando llegué, ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa? ¡Dios! Ahí estaba la criatura más hermosa del universo, el más hermoso ángel del cielo, corrido de ahí porque todos los demás le tenían celos. La descripción de la perfección, ó bueno como no existe la perfección, ella es lo más cercano a ese concepto.

Me miró a ver, sus ojos se abrieron, como seguramente estaban los míos, mis labios no se podían mover, estaba congelados por completo. Hasta que al final, ella rompió el silencio.

-Edward ¿qué haces aquí? - su voz se quebró, su tono se escucho como una mezcla de ¿felicidad? y ¿tristeza?

-Jacob me dijo que viniera - expliqué mientras le mostraba la carta que me había dado.

-A mí me dijo eso Leah... - puso cara de poco amigos.

Aun así se veía hermosa, la luz del sol, naranja por ser tan tarde, a punto de esconderse, reflejaba en su piel y hacía que tomara un tono hermoso. Sus grandes ojos chocolates brillaban, siento que aún si no hubiera habido luz, ellos seguirian brillando.

-Vaya - dijo después de unos minutos - nos tendieron una trampa.

-Pues... si es así, no quiero liberarme, me gusta esta trampa, siempre y cuando tu estes a mi lado.

Me acerque y le di un abrazo, extrañaba la sensación de su piel rozando la mía. Ella me devolvió el abrazo, parecía que ella igual extrañaba esa sensación.

-Bella, te extrañe, no sabes cuanto - dije con voz a dolorida por la tristeza que me hacía recordarlo, solo habían sido como ammm... dos día me parece, pero me habían parecido dos años, es que el tiempo sin ella es eterno - te quiero mucho, no sabes lo que desearía por tener una máquina del tiempo y volver al día en que hice la estupidez de hacer que me dejaras - le susurre al oído, las lágrimas habían empezado a descender por mi rostro.

-Yo igual desearía lo mismo - me dijo y su voz se quebró... un momento ¿Bella estaba llorando? Esto no podía ser, mi ángel estaba llorando, Dios, eso debía ser un delito, ser tan bello y estar triste, imposible. Limpie sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y luego le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y por qué no volvemos al ayer? olvidemos lo que paso - sonreí - pongamos un punto y final al tiempo de dolor y reescribamos nuestra historia de amor - le acomode un mechón de cabello, detras de su oreja, que se puso en su cara.

-Me encanta tu idea, Edward. Pero es difícil hacerlo... cuando alguien te ha engañado.

-¿Yo? - ¿qué me estaba diciendo? - ¿cuándo te engañe?

-Cuando estuviste con Tanya, por eso te deje - explico.

-Pero si ella había ido a mi casa por mí, Dios, quien sabe quien le dio la dirección - puse cara de pocos amigos - se me hizo muy descortes decirle que no. Por eso fue que me fui con ella...

-¿Ósea qué nunca me engañaste? - parecía confundida, lo que hacía que se viera muy adorable.

-Jamás podría imaginarme con nadie que no fuera contigo, solo tú estas en mi vida, tu eres mi todo, sin ti jamás podre vivir, mi Bella, mi vida, mi sol, mi luna, mis estrellas, mi mundo entero. Eso eres para mí, eso, y un mundo de cosas más, tu eres simplemente, todo en mi vida, los has sido desde que mis ojos te se posaron en ti, y lo dejaras de ser, hasta el día en que mi corazón ya no tengo un solo latido más para dar. Puesto que mi corazón late, porque tu existes, sin ti en mi mundo, simplemente no ahí nada - le acaricie la mejilla y ella cerro los ojos al momento en que una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Mi Edward, mi amor. Te quiero demasiado, en verdad que jamás te podre dejar de querer. Por favor, hagamos lo que dijiste y volvamos a comenzar otra vez ¿si?

-No hace falta que me lo pidas, si tu lo quieres, lo tienes.

Entonces, la bese, sus manos se fueron a mi nuca y las mias a su cintura. La apreté más contra mi cuerpo. Fue un beso tierno y largo, pero si que largo, nos separamos hasta que nuestros pulmones de verdad no podían aguantar más sin aire, pequé mi frente contra la suya y le susurre un "te quiero" ella miro hacía las cabañas y luego miro mis orbes esmeraldas.

-Deberíamos pasar la noche aquí ¿no lo crees? - una sonrisa aún bailaba en su rostro.

-Claro, si tu quieres, lo tienes, recuerda eso por siempre, mi amor.

* * *

_Pues, bien,tengo flojera XD así que pues no se si me salió bien el capítulo de hoy (: Ammm... una cosa... pasen por la otra historia que estoy empezando a escribir, se llama La chica detras de la libreta Ya había dicho de ella en el capítulo anterior, pacen, va a estar buenísima, les juro que quedaran así de o.O! hahah bueno, Gracias Ambar por ayudarme con el capítulo de hoy =D y bueno, me voy. Adiós..._

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	22. Noticia

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_**Noticia**_

_Bella's POV:_

Empezamos a caminar, de la orilla, hacía las cabañas, tomados de la mano. En una de las cabañas, estaba escrito en graffiti, en un pequeño cartel, _"Edward & Bella" _entramos en esa cabaña, cerramos la pequeña puerta de madera, cuando me gire para ver hacía en frente me quede en shock, ¡Dios! ¡Me encanto! Era, simplemente hermosa...

En el centro de la cabaña había una cama, no era una cabaña muy grande. En la cama había pétalos de rosas, blancos y rojos. Había antorchas en las esquinas, estaban encendidas, el fuego le daba un toque cálido a la cabaña. La luz de la luna se reflejaba por una pequeña ventana, la cual estaba abierta para que se saliera el humo, que había. En el piso había papeles tirados por todos lados, pero, estos, tenían fotos. Fotos de Edward y mías, las cuales nos habíamos tomado en fiestas, cuando nos conocimos, etc. En la cama había una nota. Edward se acerco a la cama y tomo la nota.

_-"Edward y Bella, disfruten su vida, no se la pasen pensando en quienes quieren separarlos, solo céntrense en quienes los aman, en quienes los apoyan. Ustedes tienen mucho amor, para dar y regalar. Regálenselo mutuamente. Disfrútenlo, ustedes son el uno para el otro. Un amor así, es difícil de encontrar, lo de ustedes fue un amor que ninguno esperaba encontrar, un amor inesperado… disfruten y no dejen que la vida se les cuele por los dedos. Con amor: las personas que son felices cuando ustedes los son"_ – citó Edward, cuando termino, sus orbes esmeraldas se clavaron en los míos chocolates. Se acerco lentamente hacía mí. No me había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas habían empezado a caer por mis mejillas, hasta que sentí el dedo de Edward, limpiándolas.

-Esto es hermoso ¿no lo crees? – pregunte cuando termino.

-Es divino, concuerdo, pero para mí, lo que verdaderamente le da la belleza, la esencia, y todo lo hermoso, eres tú. Si tú no estuvieras aquí, este lugar no sería tan hermoso como lo es ahora – se inclino para depositar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, pero moví la cabeza, para que en lugar de que sus labios rozaran mi mejilla, fueran mis labios los que recibieran ese roce.

Este beso, fue delicado, tranquilo y lleno de amor. No digo que los otros que nos hemos dado no, pero este fue, en especial, dulce como el azúcar. Estuvimos así hasta que el aire se nos acabo.

-Te amo, jamás, pero… ¡jamás! Lo olvides, o yo dejare de existir – dijo Edward cuando apoyó su frente contra la mía – Cuando me digas que no me amas, ese día será el día en que yo muera.

-Shhh…. – Lo calle quedamente y le puse un dedo en los labios – jamás digas eso, porque si esperas escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca, vas a tener que esperar mucho. Eso jamás pasara, mi amor.

-Eso espero.

Seguido me dio otro beso. Y ahí, pasamos toda la noche.

_Edward's POV:_

Me desperté cuando unos rayos de sol golpearon mi cara, ya había amanecido. Y, sin embargo, aún sentía que estaba dormido. Tras que, al abrir los ojos, me encontré con un ángel. Estaba abrazando a Bella, mientras ella dormía, entre los pétalos de las rosas. Su aroma a fresas era el más delicioso de la cabaña, ni ese delicioso olor, que las rosas poseen, podía igualarlo. Su cara se mostraba una profunda paz, con los ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos, me dio ganas de darle un beso, pero no quería despertarla.

-Edward – me llamo entre sueños – te quiero No te alejes nunca ¿lo harás? – Dios, ¿cómo podía preguntar eso? ¿Qué no sabes que sin ella yo no vivo?

-No, mi amor, jamás me alejare de ti – le conteste y luego le deposite un beso entre sus cabellos – yo igual te quiero.

Vi como una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, dándole, si es que era posible, un toque más encantador. Empecé a sentir que se estiraba.

-Buenos días, amor – le susurre al oído.

-Buenos días – contesto con voz soñolienta, bostezo abriendo mucho la boca antes de clavar sus orbes chocolate en los míos esmeralda – te quiero.

-Lo se – reí quedamente – lo dijiste entre sueños – abrió los ojos, yo volví a reír, se puso roja como un tomate – me encanto que lo hicieras. Fue muy lindo, mi vida – acaricie su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos, antes de depositar en sus labios un rápido y dulce beso - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Excelente, dormir contigo es lo mejor – sonreí de oreja a oreja al igual que ella.

-Vaya, yo creí que solo a mí me había parecido así.

-Pues al parecer se equivoco, señorito.

La abracé con más fuerza, acercándola más a mi pecho. Ella solo rió, pero se dejo.

-Como desearía poder quedarme aquí, contigo, por toda la eternidad – susurro en mi oído.

-Yo igual, si tu quieres podemos, amor – acaricie su cuello con mi nariz – a mí me encantaría.

-Pero – contraataco – tenemos que volver a la realidad, por desgracia – susurro esa ultima parte, como si hubiese querido que yo la escuchara.

-Mi amor, corazón, mi vida – le empecé a decir mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos – esta, es nuestra realidad.

-Eso espero, porque no me gustaría volver a casa y tener que enfrentarme con otra. Solo esta me gusta, porque tú estas aquí.

-Te amo – y la bese. Cuando nos separamos para respirar volví a hablar – Amor, creó que deberíamos empezarnos a ir, porque si no se pueden preocupar, sobre todo Seth – la abrasé.

-Bueno, eso sí.

Nos levantamos de la cama y comenzamos a caminar hacía la pequeña puerta de la pequeña y acogedora cabaña.

-Amor – me llamo Bella - ¿no crees que deberíamos recoger? – señalo hacía el piso y a la cama, pero la verdad yo no veía nada malo en eso, simplemente belleza.

-No, creó que deberíamos dejarlo así y luego volver.

-Esta bien, creó que tienes toda la razón – me dio esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

_Bella's POV:_

Luego de salir, a regañadientes por mi parte, de la cabaña, nos dirigimos al auto de Edward, y partimos hacía mi casa. Cuando llegamos, Edward salio del auto y lo rodeo para abrirme la puerta.

-Siempre, el caballero perfecto - dije divertida.

-Solo contigo - rió.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta. Cuando entramos, mis hermanos estaban sentado en el sillón, ¿llorando? Que horrible era verlos así, me puse un poco triste automáticamente. Ellos nos habían ayudado a Edward, mi ángel, y a mí, a volver, ahora yo tenía que ayudarlo. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

-Hola, hermanitos - camine hací ellos.

-Hola, chicos - la voz de Rose se quebró mientras hablaba, les abrase el cuello a Rose y a Jazz, y cuando los solté cargue a Seth.

-Hola, mi amor - le di un beso en la mejilla y él rió.

-Hoda, Bedita, ¡Eduad! - y se lanzo a los brazos de mi novio.

-Hola, Seth - lo abrazó con fuerza - te extrañe.

-Do, igua' - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, él sonrió y luego Seth nos agarro a los dos del cuello, con delicadeza, y acerco nuestras cabezas hasta que se tocaron - Lo etañe mutio, mutio. Lo quedo.

-Nosotros igual te queremos - dije mientras le daba un beso a cada unos.

-Veo, que ya se han arreglado - susurro Rose, forzó una sonrisa - me alegro por ustedes.

-Si, es bueno que ya estén bien.

-Ustedes igual van a estar bien, ya veran - los señale con un dedo - yo me encargare de eso - les sonreí, ganándome una mirada extrañada de parte de los dos.

-Bueno - interrumpió, Edward - ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa?

-Claro - conteste entusiasmada, Seth rió - ustedes dos igual van a ir.

No se quejaron mucho, ellos se fueron en el coche de Rose y Edward, Seth y yo, en el coche de este. El camino estuvo en silencio, cuando llegamos, Rose y Jazz ya habían llegado. Entramos y nos encontramos con Esme y Carlisle hablando en la sala.

-¿Tú crees que deberíamos decirles ahora? - cuestiono Esme, ellos no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia.

-Decirnos ¿Qué? - pregunto, sobresaltado, Edward. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

-Bueno - Carlisle miro a Esme, y le sonrió - creó que ahora, mi amor.

-Si - ella rió quedamente - bueno, Edward, ve por Alice y alguien, por favor ¿puede llamarle a Emmett?

Edward camino hacía las escaleras y yo saqué mi celular y marque el número de Emmett.

-Emmy - lo llamé - ¿puedes venir a casa de los Cullen? por favor, al parecer nos quieren decir algo y, aunque no lo creas, tú igual eres parte de la familia - reí.

-Gracias - dijo con una felicidad fingida - en unos minutos ya estoy ahí, que padre ahora soy todo un Cullen.

Pude imaginármelo poniéndose unos lentes de sol oscuros, reí ante el pensamiento. Y luego colgué. Poco después, Alice, Seth y Edward hicieron acto de presencia en las escaleras, el rostro de esta se mostraba triste, digo, ¿qué? ¿Triste? Dios, ¡No! Destrozado, que va, eso se quedaba corto, Dios, no encontraba palabras para ver su tristeza, sobretodo, cuando sus ojos y los de Jazz se encontraron.

-Bueno, solo esperamos a Emmett y les vamos a dar una buena noticia, que les va a agradar a todos.

Después de unos minutos, Emmett llegó, con unos ojos hinchados y rojos, su cara, Dios, igual o quizá, me atrevería a decir que peor. Sus ojos vagaron por el cuarto y cuando encontró la mirada de Rose, los dos bajaron la mirada y una lagrima salio, por los ojos de ambos.

-Bueno - dijo Esme, agregándole un poco de felicidad al ambiente - Carlisle y yo hemos decidido ir de viaje por las vacaciones, y, como ustedes son parte, importante para nosotros, de la familia. Los queremos llevar a todos - su sonrisa era hermosa, brillante, una que si era feliz en toda la habitación - ¡Vamos a irnos a Francia!

-La cuidad del amor - me susurro Edward al oído.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? - pregunto Alice, sus ojos se veían ligeramente, casi nada, más animados.

-Mañana - la voz de Esme era emocionada - lamentamos decirles de un día para otro, pero apenas ahorita lo andábamos decidiendo. Volvemos en una semana.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos una buena noticia hoy - susurro Rose, casi inaudible.

-Si, así que, todos vayan a hacer sus maletas, igual tú, Seth - se rió, Seth la veía con ojos divertidos - bueno, mejor que pasen la noche aquí, el vuelo sale temprano.

-Claro, vamos, Seth, Rose, Jazz - les dije con emoción. Este viaje era lo que necesitaba para lograr que todos ellos se reconciliaran.

Los agarre de la manos y los jale hasta salir de la casa, sentí los pasos de Edward detras de mí.

-¿Te llevó, amor? - preguntó, aún cargando a Seth.

-No, pero... ¿me puedes acompañar? - mi voz sono algo tímida.

-Claro - sonrió - pero yo condusco.

-No - interrumpió Rose, la volteamos, moví tan rápido la cabeza que sentí un poco de dolor, a ver los dos con caras confusas - yo condusco - dijo por fin, sonrió, pero la alegria no llegaba, ni la milesima parte, a sus ojos.

-Bueno - contesto, Edward, depués de un minuto corto de silencio.

El camino a casa, fue igual que el de ida, solo que esta vez, tenía a dos, de los cuatro hombres que más quería, sentados junto a mí. Al llegar a la casa, nos estacionamos en frente y cuando el auto estuvo totalemente parado, Edward salió y me abrió la puerta y yo salí con Seth en brazos. Entramos y Rose y Jazz se fueron directamente a sus habitaciones.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor? - pregunte con timidad, vi que él asintió - ¿puedes armar la maleta de Seth?

-Claro, amor - dijo entre risas.

Caminamos los tres hacía las habitaciones, ellos se perdieron en la habitación de Seth, que anteriormente había sido de mis padres, y yo me fui a la mía, a hacer mis maletas. Agarre solo lo más importante, ropa interior, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una mini falda, pero, cuando digo mini ¡Es mini! de verdad... Blusas, de tirantes, con mangas y sin ellas, sobretodo. Agarre un poco de ropa de más, para la noche que íbamos a pasar en la casa de los Cullen. Luego me dirigí hacía mi bañó y agarre mi cepillo, la pasta, mi shampoo, mi cepillo para el cabello, mi desodorante, mi perfume, etc., lo puse en una pequeña mochila azul y luego, esa mochila la guarde en mi maleta grande, busque entre mis cajones algo que me hiciera falta y encontré, lo más esencial. Con lo cual no podía ir a ningún lado. El collar que Edward me había regalado, lo admire por un momento y luego lo coloque al rededor de mi cuello y acto seguido lo abroche.

-¿Ya estas lista, amor? - pregunto, Edward desde la puerta, tenía una mochila colgada en un hombro, no muy grande, pero lo suficiente para llevar todas las cosas de Seth. Él estaba agarrado de la mano de Edward, mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Sí ¿Rose y Jazz ya están listos?

-Sí, te estabamos esperando de hecho.

-Bueno, ya vamos - Edward se acerco a mi maleta, y con la mano libre la agarro - no, no te preocupes, yo la llevo - intente agarrarla, pero su fuerte brazo no me dejo.

-Tranquila, Bella, yo la llevó - me guiñó el ojos y luego camino escaleras abajo, salimos de la casa, los cinco, y nos fuimos hacía el auto de Rose, cuando estuvimos en el auto, ella volvió a manejar, y Seth, Edward y yo, fuimos, otra vez, los tres juntos en la parte de atras.

-¿Están emocionado por el viaje? - pregunto Jazz, cuando faltaba poco para llegar.

-¡Claro! - sonreí - ¿y tu, hermanito?...

-Me gustaría más si Alice no hubiese terminado conmigo - contestó con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, hermanito - dije, y puse una mano en su hombro - yo voy a lograr que vuelvas, ya vas a ver.

-Eso espero - dió una sonrisa forzada, sus ojos estaban tristes y cristalizados.

Por fin llegamos a la casa de Edward, no me había dqado cuenta de que ya había empezado a oscurecer, debían ser como las siete o algo parcido.

-Bueno, ¿Quieren cenar? - pregunto Esme cuando todos estuvimos reunidos en la sala.

-Claro - contestamos todos al unisolo.

-Bueno, Alice, muestrale a cada quien cual es su habitación mientras yo preparo la cena.

Alice se paro, sin decir una sola palabra, y camino hacía las escaleras, todos la seguimos, se paro frente a una puerta.

-Esta es tu habitación, Emmett - dijo mirándolo con una cara a dolorida - la vas a compartir con Jasper.

-Claro - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se adentraron en ella y ella siguió caminando.

-Esta - señalo una habitación - es la tuya Rose. Compartiras conmigo.

-Ok, gracias, Alice - le dió un abrazo y entro en ella.

-Edward, tú muestrale a Bella su habitación - le sonrió, pero sin rastro de alegria.

Él me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacía arriba de las escaleras.

-Bueno - dijo luego de unos minutos, cuando llegamos a una habitación que estaba más arriba que las otras - esta es mi habitación - lo miró alzando una ceja - e igual va a ser la suya.

-¿Vamos a compartir habitación tú, Seth y yo? - dije con confusión.

-Si no quieres no, claro esta - dijo con ¿miedo? en la voz.

-No, si quiero, solo se me hizo raro - conteste con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tu dormiras en la cama, junto con Seth y yo en el sofá.

-No - dije con voz firme - tu, Seth y yo dormiremos en la cama, sin rechistar, señorito - lo señale con un dedo, él solo se rió de mí, igual que Seth.

-Si, usted gusta. Pero... - lo volví a mirar del mismo modo, ellos simplemente volvieron a reír - bueno, bueno, esta bien. Pero, ahora, solo dejemos las maletas - Él las llevaba cargando, simplemente, las puso sobre el sofá y volvió a salir - bueno, vamos a cenar.

La cena estuvo lista en un rato muy corto, le ofrecí ayuda a Esme, pero ella se negó. Cenamos en silencio, nadie quería hablar. Al parecer, para ellos, el ambiente era incomodo, a mí no me parecio así, pero bueno, no importaba mucho, todo iba a estar mejor en el viaje...

* * *

Muajaja... amm... ok omitan eso, es que me enamore de mi risa malvada... XD Es que hoy ando muy rara =D Bueno, igual que siempre, pero no se algo que me hizo mal hoy XD pero no tanto como ayer... pfff.. bueno... hahah XD Amm... ok pff... este capítulo lo hice desinspirada, pero bueno, espero que les gusta... igual lo hice con la mano lastimada XD Dios, se ve bien linda XP haha Dios, o.O! como me gusta lastimarme y ver mis lastimadas ¬¬ =D bueno, decía, el siguiente capítulo intentare que este mejor, es que, perdón, pero no he tenido muchos motivos para inspirarme ¬¬ Bueno, y voy a volver a decir xD, se que molesto mucho, pero entiendan por favor XP... paseen por mi otra historia: **_La chica detras de la libreta_**. Esta bien buena, pacense XD Bueno ahora si, dejo de molestar xD ya me voy, zuri por siempre XD ^,^ ahh antes, gracias nena: Ambar XD

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	23. Viaje

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_**Viaje**_

_Bella's POV:_

La noche anterior había divertida, al estar durmiendo: Seth, Edward y yo, en la misma cama, decidimos que Seth iría en medio, y era divertido cuando este se acostaba por completo sobre el pecho de Edward y luego me agarraba del cuello para intentar juntarnos, mientras dormía. Siempre terminábamos abrazándolo.

Pero, él vuelo fue aún mejor. Como siempre, Edward y yo llevábamos a Seth, sí en algún momento nos casáramos, que yo quería, estoy segura de que Seth se iría a vivir con nosotros. Somos como los padres, que jamás pudo conocer… pero no llegamos a tanto, ellos son personas que jamás podremos remplazar. Eran personas únicas, realmente amorosas. No merecían el destino que les toco.

Lo único que no me agrado del viaje fue cuando una de las aeromozas se le insinuó a Edward. Pero fue divertido hacer que lo dejara en paz.

_Flashback_

-Mi amor, ¿ya falta poco? – pregunte cuando vi que la carita de Seth estaba aburrida.

-Deja que pregunte – se volteó y espero a que pasara una aeromoza - disculpe, ¿Cuánto falta?

-Poco – dijo la muchacha, comiéndose a Edward con la mirada. Se podía decir que iba a babear, literalmente – pero, si esta aburrido, yo le puedo ayudar – se acerco más a él, él solo se quedo ahí.

Analice un poco a la muchacha. La falda de su uniforme estaba exageradamente arriba, cuando digo que era mini falda, no estoy bromeando. Su camisa estaba abierta de los primeros botones. Dejando ver un poco de su pecho.

-No se preocupe usted – luego agarro mi mano y la beso – si necesito algo, estoy seguro de que mi _esposa_ podrá ayudarme – me miro con unos ojos de: _"sígueme la corriente." _

Le agarre la mano y le dedique una encantadora e inocente sonrisa. Para, acto seguido, acariciar su cabello y luego el de Seth.

-Claro. Yo te ayudo con lo que quieras – rogué porque el tono que use sonara sexy y luego le guiñe el ojo, él se rió entre dientes – acaricie, nuevamente, el cabello de mi pequeño hermanito y este solo sonrió. Me parece que le estaba divirtiendo la escenita.

Luego de eso, la chica se fue y no volvió a pasar por nuestros asientos.

_Fin del flashback._

Alice's POV:

Cuando bajamos del avión, yo estaba algo triste. Digo, ya era normal mi tristeza en estos últimos días, pero ahora era un poco más.

Me había tocado sentarme con Rose, pero ella solo miraba la ventana y unas pequeñas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos de vez en cuando. Era algo horrible ver una amiga así, al igual que lo fue cuando el malentendido con Edward y Bella. Pero ellos tenían suerte, estaban juntos, yo estaba segura de que Emmett y Rose iban a volver, ellos se amaban mucho, demasiado. Pero, en mi caso, la verdad no se, yo amo mucho a Jazz, pero al parecer yo no soy la correcta para él.

-Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – nos pregunto una chica de ojos verdes y cabello color rubio trigueño. Era algo guapa. Pero no mucho. Estaba paseando la mirada entre todos nosotros, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el hermoso rostro de Jasper. Se acerco en un paso que, creo que debía, de ser sexy - ¿Necesita algo joven? En lo que sea que yo le pueda ayudar, hágamelo saber.

-No necesito nada, no se moleste…

-Lauren, dígame Lauren. – le volvió a sonreír y luego le guiño el ojo - ¿y puedo conocer el nombre de este joven tan apuesto?

-Jasper – dijo, su voz sonó fría y afilada como una navaja.

-Disculpe – intervino mi padre. Bendito sea, lo amo más ahora. Algo casi imposible, pero cierto - ¿Nos podría decir nuestras habitaciones? Tenemos una reservación.

-Claro – dijo a regañadientes, poniendo una sonrisa hipócrita – Bueno – dijo una vez que estuvo frente a la computadora – son cuatro habitaciones ¿correcto?

-Si - ¿qué? ¿Y para qué cuatro?

-Pero, ¿Por qué cuatro? - cuestione como una niña chiquita.

-Una para Edward y Bella – los volteó a ver, pero ellos ni prestaban atención, estaban ocupados platicando – otra para Rosalie y Emmett – los ojos de Rose se cristalizaron en ese mismo momento y los labios de Emmett se entreabrieron y sus ojos mostraron algo de dolor – otra para mamá y para mí. Y la ultima para ti y Jasper – me froto los brazos con sus manos.

"Mátenme de una vez por todas ¿no?" Mi corazón se paro en ese mismo instante. No podía ser ¿por qué demonios hicieron eso? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Dios, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho? Pensé haber sido una niña buena. Un poco macabra aveces, pero solo para ayudar a otros.

-Alice, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te alegra? – mi madre estaba abrazándome ¿Cuándo llego al lado mió?

-No – fue la única palabra que pude decir.

-Listo, sus habitaciones son: la 239, 240, 241, y 242 – la sonrisa hipócrita de la muchacha aún permanecía en su cara. Impulsivamente me dio ganas de romperle la boca. No entendí ni porque. Toco la pequeña campanilla que estaba junto a la computadora y luego un joven de ojos castaños al igual que su cabello., bronceado, pero no mucho, alto, pero no mucho, llego y agarro nuestras maletas, que estaban en el piso.

-Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Tyler – saludo en general.

-Hola, todo un gusto, Tyler – contesto mi papá.

Coloco las maletas en un carrito y se dirigió hacía el ascensor.

-¿Qué habitación? – pregunto cuando estuvimos todo junto a él.

-La 239, 240, 241, y 242– contesto mi mamá.

-Claro – dijo con una sonrisa autentica.

Llegamos a la primera habitación, decidieron que esa seria de Rosalie y Emmett. La siguiente de Bella, Seth y Edward, la otra mía y de Jasper y por ultimo de mis padres.

Entramos cada quien a sus respectivas habitaciones. Estar ahí, con Jasper, sola, me dio algo de miedo. Yo sabía que no pasaría nada. No solo porque ya no éramos nada, si no porque él siempre fue todo un caballero.

-Alice – me llamó con una voz suave y tierna, una que, sentía que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo – si no quieres dormir aquí, conmigo. Yo me voy, no te preocupes. Puedo conseguir otra habitación…

-No – lo interrumpí, esta bien que no quería quedarme aquí con él, por la tristeza, pero tampoco tenía que gastar su dinero ni nada de eso – tranquilo, no importa – mi voz se quebró.

-Pero, no es ninguna molestia para mí… - su voz igual se quebró.

-Podemos encontrar otra solución, otra en la que no tengas que gastar tu dinero.

-Tu de verdad no quieres compartir la habitación conmigo ¿cierto? – su voz sonó triste.

¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Obviamente si. Aunque una parte de mí me decía que no.

-Me da tristeza – admití por fin.

Iba a decir algo más hasta que la puerta se abrió y de ella, entro la chica, Lauren.

-Jasper, supe cual era tu habitación y quise venir a… - poso sus ojos en mí e hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué pasó, Lauren? – su voz sonó afilada, al igual que en la recepción.

-Quería venir a invitarte a ir a pasear.

Me volteó a ver, como pidiendo permiso, yo solo mire hacía el piso. Pero no dije nada. Solo me fui de la habitación, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.

-Alice – escuche a alguien llamarme. Sabía perfectamente quien era: Jasper.

-¿Qué, Jasper? – conteste, imitando el tono con el que él le había hablado a Lauren.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Los quería dejar solos – mi voz se quebró - ¡¿Por qué no mejor vas con ella?! – sentía que unas lágrimas traicioneras iban a abandonar mis ojos, así que volteé a ver hacía el piso.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, bien – escupió la última palabra, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue. Dejándome sola en el pasillo, con las lágrimas traicioneras saliendo de mis ojos y corriendo mis mejillas.

¡No! ¡Ya no! ¡Ye me harte! ¡Cometí el error más horrible, asqueroso, idiota, y de más, de toda mi vida! No solo el haber dejado que Jasper se fuera con esa idiota, si no igual el haberme dejado llevar por las cosas que Rosalie me había dicho, capas y fue ella la que mal interpreto todo el asunto. Quizá las chicas con las que los vio eran amigas… Quizá… No importaba eso ya, yo sabía que él no era así, y que igual, Emmett nunca le haría nada de eso a Rose, él la amaba mucho.

Así que, salí corriendo, lo más rápido que pude, que era bastante rápido. Tenía que encontrarlos. Para mi suerte, había reaccionado rápido. Pero quizá ellos habían sido más rápidos. Para mi desgracia, la segunda opción había sido la correcta, cuando llegue a la puerta del hotel, ellos se estaban alejando en un taxi, iba a correr de tras de el, pero no pude, al ver a Lauren abrazando a Jasper, no pude seguir más, mis pies me fallaron. Y caí.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿esta usted bien? – llamó una joven. No volteé, no hable, no hice nada. Me limite a quedarme de rodillas en el piso, con las lágrimas cayendo, como una tormenta, en mis mejillas.

Pero, ella siguió ahí. Me agarro de los hombros y me ayudo a levantarme.

-¿Quiere usted ayuda ó algo? – siguió insistiendo.

-No – logré decir, al fin, luego de un rato de espera - ¿sabe donde esta el Louvre?

-Claro, sígame – me guió hacía un taxi que estaba estacionado, me ayudo a subir y luego se asomo por la ventana del copiloto – llévela al Louvre.

Seguido cerró mi puerta y me sonrió.

Jasper's POV:

Ya me arte. Lauren es una molestia. Ya me arto, es desesperante, no quiere que la suelte, y no se suelta de mí. Me pregunto… ¿qué estará haciendo Alice? Ya, mejor voy con ella. Lauren es una molestosa de lo peor, ya me arto. Es un castre, me desespera, jamás me dieron tantas ganas de tratar mal a una mujer como me las dieron ahora.

-Lauren, creo que debo irme. Lo siento – no deje ni que me respondiera, si no que salí corriendo, tenía que buscar a mi niña hermosa.

-¡Jasper, espera! – gritó Lauren y luego sentí una de sus manos en mi camisa, pero lo ignore y seguí corriendo.

Al llegar al hotel, corrí hacía mi habitación, pero no había nadie. "Quizá estaría con Bella", pensé, pero al ir a la habitación de Bella y Edward no la encontré.

-Jasper ¿qué pasa, hermanito? – pregunto angustiada Bella.

-¿Han visto a Alice?

-¿No estaba contigo? – la voz de Edward no fue para nada amigable, sonaba furiosa.

-No, salí con Lauren y luego volví y no la encontré- estaba a punto de llorar, era desesperante no encontrarla. No saber donde estaba, no saber si estaba bien. No saber nada de su paradero.

-Jaspe, no llore. Adice va a etar bien – hablo Seth, se abrazó a mi pierna y luego me volteó a ver y me sonrió.

-Gracias, Seth – le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿No había un lugar que ella quisiera… - pensé lo que iba a decir - visitar... – Bella pensó - ó algo así?

De pronto, en mi cabeza, un foco se prendió. Lo recordé, ella una vez me había dicho que cuando tuviera la oportunidad de venir a Paris, le encantaría visitar el Louvre.

No dije nada, salí corriendo del cuarto, me encamine hacía la recepción.

-¡Jasper, ven acá! – me grito Lauren.

Pero la ignore, en este momento ella no existía para mí. Aunque, claro esta, ella nunca existió realmente, solo existe Alice en mi mundo.

-Lléveme al Louvre – le dije al conductor, una vez que estuve en el taxi.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, veía los edificios pasar, todos me parecían igual, no iba prestando la minima atención. Lo único que estaba presente en mi mente en este momento era la imagen de Alice, tan linda. Una belleza tan única como una rosa sin espinas.

Al llegar, le pague al conductor y corrí al interior del museo. Busque, los rostros de todas la personas se parecían, todos eran monótonos y aburridos. Pero sabía que encontraría a Alice sin problema, ella era la única diferente en este museo, la única estrella que realmente brillaba.

Y, tenía razón, ¡la encontré! Estaba admirando una pintura, sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su nariz ¿había estado llorando? No, ella no, ella era una estrella, no merecía la tristeza, Dios, castígame por hacer la estupidez más grande de lograr que una niña tan hermosa como ella llorara.

-Alice – la llamé.

-Jasper – su voz sonó triste e impresionada a la vez - ¿qué haces aquí? - y su voz se quebró ¿acaso hay algo más doloroso que verla llorar? La verdad, no lo creó.

-Vine por ti. No me importa que tú no me quieras más, te tengo que decir que…

-¿Qué o no te quiero más? – Dijo, casi gritando - ¿de donde rayos sacaste tremenda estupidez?

-Por el echo de que terminaste conmigo, quizá.

-Fue, porque tú no me querías más, tu querías a esa tan Victoria…

-¡¿Qué?! Victoria ha sido mi amiga desde pequeños, pero siempre le he visto como eso, una amiga. Jamás había pensando en alguien como lo hago en ti. Jamás me había enloquecido tanto un perfume, como lo hace el tuyo, - baje mi rostro hasta la altura de su cuello y aspire su embriagador aroma - jamás había deseado tanto besar los labios de alguien, como deseo besar los tuyos. Nunca, me imagine que pudiera existir alguien que se pudiera robar mi corazón, y que hiciera que viera todo lo demás innecesario, que lograra que ella fuera mi mundo, mi razón para respirar, para parpadear, para que mi corazón siguiera latiendo – agarre una de sus manos y la coloque justo encima de mi corazón, para que pudiera sentir sus latidos - ¿lo ves? Y tú, tú, eres la que logras que este corazón siga latiendo. Logras que mi vida siga. Logras que tenga una razón para vivirla, para despertarme cada mañana. Para decir "este va a ser un buen día" porque lo es cuando tu estas aquí, porque logras que mi cielo este más azulado. Solo con el hecho de que tu existías, logras darme aire para vivir.

Mis ojos, en ningún momento se alejaron de esos hermosos ojos. Logre ver como unas lágrimas caían y una sonrisa se extendía por todo su divino rostro.

-Jazz, eres la persona más especial que a cruzado las puertas de mi vida y que definitivamente jamás saldrá de ella porque en el mundo habrá fuerza para que yo me separe de ti y deje de sentir lo que siento por ti.

No me aguante más y la bese, demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba y que jamás me alejaría, ni aunque ella quisiera, de su lado.

-Mi amor, te amo. Jamás me separare de tu lado, solamente lo haría si tu me lo pidieras – le dije con sus labios a unos centímetros de los míos.

-No te preocupes, porque no quereos jamás. Te ame desde que te vi, te amo en este mismo momento y te amare por toda mi vida.

-Eso espero, porque es el tiempo en el que quiero darte todo el amor que tengo. Porque no quiero compartirlo con nadie más, solo contigo. Que el cielo me impida el paso antes de que yo me vaya de tu lado.

-Te amo

-Yo igual - y la volví a besar.

* * *

Waaa... Hola, hahah, bueno, yo molestando otra vez (: ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Estuvo bien linda la parte del museo ¿verdad? Bueno, no se ustedes, pero a mí si me gusto (: hihihi Bueno, ¡la inspiración volvió a mí! Ya la extrañaba (: Te amo inspiración! =D Nunca me vuelvas a dejar XD Te extrañe XP hahah bueno, perdón duhhh, es que no se algo me hizo sentirme loca (: Bueno, bueno. Ya, ya. Agradecimiento a las personas que me ayudaron! Las quiero mucho, mucho! =D Bueno y pues si, me tengo que ir porque tengo sueño (: Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	24. ¿Cicatriz del corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_**¿Cicatriz del corazón?**_

Rosalie's POV:

Pensando en el ayer, belleza, felicidad, sintiendo el presente, soledad, oscuridad. El mundo girando y yo no puedo ir a ningún lado. Porque todo lo que tenía se lo llevo con su partida. Porque el tiempo paso y el momento se acabo. Porque nada más me quedo y en la soledad me siento yo. Una sonrisa fría, una caricia vacía, un beso sin sabor, que se quedo clavado en mi corazón. Porque el tiempo se lo llevo y no dejo nada al alrededor.

Y yo ahora me siento aquí, sin nada más que decir. Con el viento en mi nariz. Los recuerdos me azotan sin parar. La felicidad se cuela en mis dedos como la arena de la playa, todo es borroso ahora, porque todo se lo llevo, mis sentimientos, mis habilidades, mi felicidad, mi amor. Ahora, todo es tan extraño y sin sabor. Te extraño, te quiero, te amo… La vida sin ti es imposible, es algo invisible, es pedir que el sol deje de brillar y que los pájaros dejen de cantar, sea imposible, es terrible.

_Toc Toc Toc. _

Sonó la puerta. No me moví centímetro alguno. No podía, no quería.

-¡Hola, Em! – dijo una pequeña voz: Alice. Ahora sonaba más feliz, iba a voltear para mirarla, pero mis músculos no me hicieron caso.

-Hola – escuche otra voz: Bella. No escuche respuesta alguna por parte de… Bueno, hasta el nombre se me hacía difícil pronunciar… - Vaya, Em. Esta vez no me ahogaste en tus brazos.

Seguí escuchando silencio. El ambiente se cambio, ahora era triste. Más que antes, hasta que escuche cerrarse la puerta. Seguido unos brazos rodearon mis hombros.

-Rose, todo va a estar bien – dijo una pequeña voz en mi oído, la misma que ha entrado de primera a la habitación = ya veras, aquí estoy para todo lo que tu necesites.

No aguante más, me eche a su pecho a llorar, sentí unos brazos rodearme y una mano posada en mi hombro: Bella.

-Rose, nosotras te vamos a ayudar – la voz de mi hermana sonaba frágil, tranquila. Como si intentara no romperme en mil pedazos, como si mi corazón no lo estuviera ya.

-No lo creó, en este error no hay vuelta atrás, todo se acabo. Ya nada más se puede hacer – escupí cada una de las palabras con rabia, odiaba pensar así, pero no lo podía evitar. Todo era tan real y horrible. Y yo era una masoquista, por el simple echo de amarlo.

-Rose, Jazz nunca quiso a Victoria, como tú supusiste. Él simplemente la ve, y siempre la vera, como una amiga. Y estoy segura, al 100% segura de que Emmett igual ve a Jane del mismo modo - ¿qué? ¿Emmett les pago para que dijeran eso? No podía ser, ellas se ponían de su lado – te juro que es la verdad. Él y yo nos arreglamos ayer, me dijo cosas tan hermosas – no la vi, pero estoy segura de que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alice.

-No lo creó – dije, logrando librarme de su abrazo.

-Rose – llamó mi hermana – tienes que creerle. Yo no te diría esto ni porque me pagasen millones y billones de dólares – en eso tenía razón, ella siempre me había dicho la verdad, por más dolorosa que fuese – él te ama, Rose. Y es obvio, que tú a él igual. Así, que deja de jugar con tus sentimientos, porque igual lo estas lastimando a él. Ninguno de los dos se merece eso. Ustedes deberían estar juntos y punto. Nada más queda. Ese es el destino y esta muy bien creado, si puso a dos almas cariñosas, gentiles y agradables, como ustedes, juntas.

Si mi hermana lo decía ¿será que sea verdad? ¿En quién puedo confiar? Ya no se ni si quiero que esto pase, si funcione, esto traerá más dolor. Yo no lo quiero ya.

-Rose – llamo, otra vez, Alice – sabes que tenemos razón, pero el dolor te consumió y no te deja ver con claridad, acéptalo de una vez por todas, que a él no lo vas a dejar de amar.

-¿Qué quieren? – dije al fin, algo enojada - ¿qué vaya ahorita y corra hacía sus brazos y lo abrase y lo perdone así de fácil? - ¿Cómo me pueden pedir eso? – eso no pasara, queridas. No es fácil perdonar a quien causo la cicatriz más grande de tu corazón.

-No ahí cicatriz porque no ahí lastimada. Tu dolor no es más que una mentira, que tú misma te cusas. Es un dolor mental, que nadie hizo nada para que lo tuvieses, él te ama. ¿Por qué no ves eso? Lo vas a perder si no haces nada ahorita por recuperarlo. Un beso, una caricia, una mirada o tan solo una sonrisa, con solo eso lo tendrías contigo otra vez. Él no pide mucho, solo tu amor. ¿Y tú qué? Pides exactamente lo mismo. ¿Qué pueden perder? De aquí en más, nadie los podrá lastimar, solo necesitas confiar un poco más en su amor, así como él confía en el tuyo – quizá Bella tenga razón…

-Tienes razón – Decidí al fin. Nadie me iba a quitar al hombre que más he amado y que amare en esta vida.

-Naturalmente – contestó mi hermana y luego mi guiño el ojo. No pude hacer más que reírme. Ellas si sabían como hacerme sentir bien. Por eso las quería tanto.

-Bueno, ahora ve por él. Has que vuelva a tu lado y que nunca se vaya – contestó Alice.

-Claro.

Seguido de eso, salí corriendo de la habitación, sin esperar a que dijeran o comentaran algo. ¿Dónde podrá estar Emmett?

¿En la habitación de Alice y Jasper? Haber… Me dirigí hacía dicha habitación, pero cuando toque la puerta, nada… No me abrió nadie.

¿En la habitación de Edward y Bella? Me dirigí, ahora, a dicha habitación. Toque la puerta… Pero otra vez… nada.

¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡¿Por qué no te encuentro?!

_Emmett's POV: _

-Emmett, Emmett – llamaron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo, parecía que estaban cometiendo un asalto ó algo malo por el estilo.

-¿Qué paso…? – no pude ni terminar mi pregunta, las dos agarraron mi camiseta y me jalaron hacía la habitación de donde ellas estaban.

-Mira – dije Bella, muy seria, algo muy raro en ella – lo que pasa es que por fin logramos hacer entrar en razón a Rose, ella te esta buscando. Tú, tienes que llegar y decirle que la quieres. Ó algo así, la verdad no importa mucho, pero tienes que volver con ella.

-Eso es lo que más quiero, pero ella ¿cómo saben que si les hizo caso? ¿Qué tal si solo fue un truco para que la dejaran en paz?

-Emmett, Emmett, Emmett – dijo Alice moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado – yo se cuando alguien miente y cuando dice la verdad, y créeme, Rose estaba diciendo la verdad. En serio Emmett, haznos caso. Ella te ama… Tú la amas. Digo, ¿cuál es el problema ahí?

-El problema – conteste – mi querida genio, es que mi hermosa princesa ya no me quiere – baje la mirada, sentía que unas lágrimas iban a hacer acto de presencia, delatando toda mi tristeza – y no se por qué.

-Lo que paso – empezó a hablar Bella – mi queridísimo amigo, es que ella creía que a ti te gustaba Jane. Y pues, obviamente. Ella se puso celosa.

-Bueno… - tenía que decirles… pero ¿cómo se lo tomarían? – lo que pasa es que yo sí quería darle celos a Rose con Jane – sus bocas cayeron al piso – pero solo porque odio cuando voy caminando con ella y los hombres se le quedan viendo, se la comen con la mirada. Odio eso ¿por qué nadie entiende que ella es mía y de nadie más?

-Emmett – dijo Bella cuando se recupero del shock – yo entiendo que te den celos, pero tampoco era para hacer eso.

-Pero si yo no hice nada, lo único que hice fue hacer que Jane y Victoria fueran y me saludaran, y punto. No hice nada más.

-Entonces, ¿por qué ella se puso celosa? ¿Cómo te saludaron?

-De un beso, normal. Nada malo ni que le hicieran pensar que quería nada con ella.

-Entonces… ¿por qué se puso celosa?

-Ya se – dijo, al fin, Alice – ella me dijo que vio que cargaste a Jane y que la abrazarte.

-Eso fue para agradecerle un favor – conteste. Yo jamás engañaría a mi princesa, la amo mucho. – yo solo amo a Rose, a nadie más.

-¿De verdad? – Escuche la puerta abrirse y luego a ella entrar haciendo su pregunta.

-Claro, mi amor. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti. Ni aunque fuera ciego dejaría de tener mis ojos clavados en ti. Porque aunque no pudiera ver, aun puedo sentir – la agarre de la cintura, acercándola más a mí – puedo oler – puse mi nariz en sus cabellos y aspire su aroma: delicioso – puedo escuchar tu dulce y melodiosa voz.

-Emmett, te quiero tanto – dijo, me abrazo.

-Yo no te quiero – la aleje un poco para poder verla a los ojos y pude detectar tristeza – yo te amo, mi amor – luego bese sus labios – te amo como a nadie en este mundo. Por que cuando te vi estuve seguro que tu eres para mí, que no había nadie más que te pudiera igualar, porque tu belleza es única, y jamás nadie la va a poder igualar, porque todo en ti es especial, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, todo en ti. No hay forma de encontrar a alguien la mitad de especial, bonita, simpática, majestosa, y millones de cosas que te podría decir, que tu. Jamás existirá nadie que sea ni la milésima parte de cómo eres tú. Por que en el momento en el que mis ojos se posaron en los tuyos, mi corazón no dejo de latir. Por que tú le diste la vida a todo a mí alrededor. Por que mi mundo no era feliz hasta que tu entraste en el. Porque con una sonrisa iluminaste todo a mi alrededor y llenaste de brillantes todo mi mundo.

-Emmett, eres el hombre de mi sueño, el único que amo y que amare. Eres todo para mí. Te amo con toda mi alma.

-Yo igual mi princesa.

* * *

Upaaa... perdón por traerles un capítulo cortó. Pero es que solamente quería resolver lo de Emmett y Rose y ya. (: Bueno… actualice rápido ;) ya ven… la inspiración si volvió (: Solamente que no quería liberarla mucho porque luego se va XP Así que sí (: Bueno… una cosa más… bueno la verdad 2 cosas más… la primera… Hermanita, eres la mejor, te quiero, gracias =D. La segunda: una amiga y yo tenemos una duda… quien es mejor escritora... yo digo que ella pero ella dice que yo ¬¬ Así que si pueden leer su historia y ya luego en un review me dicen quien es mejor XD su historia es: UnAmorNoTanImpossible es en la que esta trabajando más (: Bueno… por favor me dices, quiero demostrarle que ella es mejor =D hahaha Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	25. Torre Eiffel

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

_**Torre eiffel**_

_Jasper's POV:_

-Emmett ¿podemos hablar? – pregunté a mi gran amigo, una vez que lo encontré en el iluminado pasillo.

-¿No hacemos eso ahora? – soltó una carcajada y yo le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Hablemos con seriedad, por favor – noto mis ojos serios y se puso en el mismo estado – quiero pedirle matrimonio a Alice.

-¡¿Qué?! – Su grito de emoción casi me dejo sordo - ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Estaré ahí? ¡Yo quiero estar! – parecía un bebe que le quitaron su paleta y la intentara recuperar.

-¡Emmett! – Regañé – Esto es algo entre ella y yo. Se lo pediré en la torre Eiffel esta noche.

-Yo quería estar ahí – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – pero no importa, algún día mi corazón sanara de esta dura desilusión y te personare sin ningún rencor.

Nos echamos a reír luego de su frase. Emmett, siempre tan… él.

-Bueno, ¿ya tienes el aniño? – pregunto de repente.

-Claro – conteste con un tono falsamente ofendido – lo tengo aquí guardado. Igual, le compre una cadena.

-Magnifico, entonces… ¿soy el único que sabe de esto? – pregunto con unos ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-Sí – sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Emmett – llamó Alice mientras salía de nuestro cuarto – ve por Rose, cuando este contigo vayan a la habitación de Edward y Bella.

-Si señorita – hizo un saludo militar y luego se fue marchando. Me empecé a reír, luego Alice se fue acercando a mí, yo la envolví con mis brazos y luego la bese.

-Bueno, vamos – dijo cuando nos separamos.

Caminamos, por mi parte con un poco de pereza y por la suya, con una gracia infinita, que aún no sabía de donde salía.

-¡Chicos! – Grito Alice, hiperactiva, como solo ella lograba ser, luego de que ella y yo entramos al cuarto de Edward, Seth y Bella – Vamos a pasear, vamos a pasear – repetía y repetía cual niño de cinco años cuando quiere subirse a un juego mecánico en un parque temático.

-Alice, tranquilízate – regañó su hermano – queremos dormir…

-Pues no se que habrán echo anoche que aun están cansados, tomando en cuenta que ya es la… - volteó a ver el reloj que estaba situado en la mesita de noche – una de la tarde

-¡Alice! – La volvieron a regañar, pero esta ves fue Bella - ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar morbosidades? Lo que paso es que Seth estaba muy inquieto, quién sabe que le dieron de cenar Rose y Emmett.

-Oye – llamó Emmett desde la puerta, con Rose sujeta a su mano - ¿dudas que lo hallamos cuidado bien mientras ustedes cenaban y no lo querían llevar?

Alice y yo nos miramos a ver, ¿cómo era posible que ellos dos no quisieran tener a Seth? Siempre lo llevaban a todas partes. El morbo invadió mi mente. Y los deseos de golpear a Edward, por haber tocado a mi hermanita, invadieron mi cuerpo.

-No hicimos nada malo, morbosos – aclaro Bella. No sabía si creerle ó no.

-¿Cómo saber si es verdad lo que nos dicen? – exigió saber Alice.

-Dios – exclamo, exasperado, Edward – son desesperantes – llevó su mano derecha a su frente y luego paso su mano por su desordenado cabello.

-Morbosos – grito Bella, quien, estaba en este mismo momento roja como un tomate.

El silencio gobernó la habitación durante unos minutos, hasta que Emmett soltó una carcajada, que nos contagió a todos, a excepción de Edward y Bella, quienes tenían miradas amenazantes.

-Bueno – dije cuando recupere el aliento, luego suspire y me reí mudamente por unos segundos más – entonces… Vamos a pasear.

-No – respondió Bella, con voz enojada e indignada.

-Bueno, amargados – a Alice no le gustaba un "no" por respuesta – entonces ustedes quédense aquí, ENCERRADITOS – remarco la ultima palabra – mientras nosotros nos divertimos – tomo mi mano y encabezo la caminata fuera de la habitación, cuando llegamos a la puerta se paró y giró hasta ver a Bella y Edward que se habían quedado en shock – pero les advierto, me entero que salieron de esta habitación y de verdad conocerán a Alice Cullen – luego de que cerro la puerta, todos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Alice – dijo Emmett cuando recupero el aliento – eres pura maldad en tan pequeño paquete.

-Las cosas más malas vienen en pequeños paquetes. La prueba soy yo – entonces recorrió desde de sus pechos hasta la mitad de su muslo, del lado derecho, con la mano abierta y con una sonrisa divertida.

-Igual las más hermosas – conteste, rodeándola con mis brazos.

-Bueno noviecitos – interrumpió Emmett, justamente cuando la iba a besar. En momentos como estos me encantaría golpear a Emmett - ¿Qué les parece si ustedes van a pasear por su cuenta y nosotros por la nuestra? – mi amadísimo, queridísimo y adoradísimo amigo me guiño el ojo.

-Bueno – dije, sin darle oportunidad a ninguna de las dos en aportar alguna idea – vamos Alice.

Le agarre la mano, sin dejarla hablar, aún, y empecé a caminar por el pasillo.

-Jazz ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunto con voz inocente.

-A pasear – respondí simplemente, encogiéndome de hombros, como restándole importancia.

Llegamos a la puerta principal del hotel.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir a pasear? – intentó otra vez.

-A Paris – contesté con un falso acento francés.

Ella se rió y no volvió a decir nada más.

-Disculpe – llame a un muchacho alto, musculoso, con hoyuelos, de cabello castaño, con ojos verdes, y una tez pálida, aunque no tanto como la mía o la de Alice - ¿le importaría pedirnos un taxi?

-Claro – contesto sin mirarnos – un minuto - alzó su cabeza y nos miro.

Primero le sonrió a Alice, pero cuando me volteó a ver a mí, sonrió aún más alegre. Escuche la musical risita de Alice.

-Si necesita que alguien le acompañe, solo hábleme – dijo mientras se inclinaba más en el escritorio – me llamo Nicolás.

Me quedé en shock, ¿este chico se me estaba insinuando? No lo podía creer. Esto es muy raro.

-No te preocupes – contestó Alice por mí, yo no podía, ni aunque hubiese querido – yo me encargare de él. Soy Alice – estiro su manita hacía Nicolás y este la tomo caballerosamente – y él es mi novio Jasper – dijo con un movimiento en la mano, señalándome a mí.

-¿Novio? – Preguntó decepcionado – que lastima, ooohhh... bueno… - su voz sonó triste ahora - otro chico guapo que no puedo tener – dijo con una nota un poco más bromista en su voz, pero aún sonó un poco triste.

Alice solo contesto riéndose, yo por mi parte, aún estaba ligeramente choqueado. Me concentre en la risa de Alice, lo que me basto, solo unos segundos, para lograr calmarme.

-Bueno, ya les consigo el taxi – dijo Nicolás Lugo de un momento de risa – por cierto, llámenme Nick.

-Claro, Nick – contestó Alice, con su alegre risita y su voz de niña pequeña.

Nick, nos consiguió rápidamente un taxi. Antes de que nos fuéramos nos dio su numero telefónico y su correo electrónico.

Paseamos por varios museos. Luego de un rato, como a las cuatro de la tarde, decidimos comer un poco. Aunque yo sabía que era un desperdicio venir a Francia y no comer comida típica de aquí, Alice insistió que sería más rápido comer comida rápida. Y yo no me atrevía a negarle algo.

Seguimos paseando por varios lugares, ella insistía en ir a la torre Eiffel, pero yo no lo podía permitir…

-Jazz ¿Por qué no? – hizo un pucherito, casi sedo. Pero me recordé a mí mismo que no era el momento, apenas eran las seis – quiero ir – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Más tarde, Alice – le decía con voz calmada y azucarada.

-Ahora – exigía – por favor…

-Luego – contestaba serio. Poniéndole fin a la discusión.

Ella no rechisto, pero puso cara d pocos amigos.

_Dos horas más, mi amor. Solo dos horas y ya iremos. _Pensaba, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, eso despertaría su curiosidad.

Seguimos paseando, de monumento en monumento, de museo en museo, hasta que, por fin, la espera se acabo. Ya eran las ocho, el cielo se había vestido con su capa oscura y las estrellas había echo acto de presencia en tan bello escenario. Había luna llena, mi favorita, junto con la luna de otoño.

-Vamos, Alice – el cielo, apesar de estar oscuro, se veía un poco nublado – vamos a la torre Eiffel.

Su sonrisa se volvió radiante, corrió junto conmigo. Estábamos lejos, me di cuenta de que si caminábamos desde aquí, hasta la torre Eiffel, tardaríamos mucho, así que pedimos un taxi.

Llegamos rápidamente, ella estaba impaciente, yo, por mi parte, estaba demasiado nervioso. Por suerte, Alice estaba tan feliz y emocionada, que ni cuenta se dio de ese pequeño detalle.

Subimos lo más alto que pudimos. En ese momento, empezaron a caer una pequeñas gotitas de lluvia. Pero eso no me importo, ya tenía muy claro que no me iría de Paris, hasta haberle pedido matrimonio a Alice.

-Alice – llamé, las gotas d lluvia empezaron a bañar mi cabello. Rebusque en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón la pequeña cajeta de satín negro en la que estaba en anillo, luego me arrodille frente a ella, tome una de sus manos con mi mano libre – Desde que mis ojos se posaron en los tuyos, yo supe mi destino: estar junto a ti. Luego, una estúpida confusión nos separo – se estremeció ante el recuerdo – pero, aquí estamos. Aún después de eso: seguimos juntos. Y yo no me conformare con un amor pasajero, porque yo quiero uno duradero. Uno que aun cuando los años pasen, siga intacto. Unos que pueda compartir contigo. No dudes que yo te daría lo que tú quisieras. Siempre lograre que estés feliz. Cuando una sola lágrima corra tu mejilla o amenacé con salir de tus hermosos ojos, haré lo que este en mis manos, y aún mucho más, por impedir que caigan más. No me importaría ahorita mismo perder todo en mi vida, si lo único que puedo conservar, eres tú. Si solo te tuviera a ti en mi vida, a nada y nadie más, yo sería, aun así, la persona más feliz de todo el mundo. Por estas y muchísimas más razones, que no me alcanzaría una vida entera para decirte, yo no puedo vivir sin ti… - la mire directamente a los ojos - ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? – abrí la pequeña cajita, poniendo al descubierto el hermoso aniño, con un zafiro en el centro. La estrecha banda era de oro. Era un anillo muy sencillo, pero como ella, era hermoso por eso.

-Claro que quiero, mi amor – dijo, para luego agacharse y depositar un casto beso en mis labios – no me imagino una vida sin ti.

-Yo tampoco, mi princesa – contesté, luego, coloque el anillo en su dedo anular.

Cuando termine, bese el anillo, para después besar la punta de sus dedos. Seguido me pare frente a ella y de mi otro bolsillo, saque una pequeña bolsita de tela, donde tenía guardado el collar que había mandado a hacer, ya hacer algún tiempo, pero que no había podido dárselo.

-Este – dije sacando el collar de su bolsa – es solo una pequeña muestra de mi afecto, espero que lo uses siempre que estés junto a mí.

Extendí el collar, la cadena de este estaba formada por una secuencia de_ "A&J" _que estaba en color morado, a lo largo de todo el collar, a excepción del centro, donde decía _"Mi princesita" _en color rosado, el collar parecía de fantasía, aunque en realidad era de oro bañado con dichos colores.

La rodeé para estar justo atrás de ella, coloqué el collar y luego deposite un beso en su cuello y otro en su nuca.

-Es hermoso – comentó.

-Nunca más que tú, belleza como la tuya, nunca.

* * *

Ok, me gusto lo que le dijo Jasper (: hehehe Bueno, idea de este capítulo: mi hermanita: Amibar xD, frases 100% originalmente alex :P (derechos reservados) hehehe ok perdón, es que estoy muy feliz =D demasiado! Ya casi es mi cumpleaños!!!! (= &aparte vendra una amiga a mi casa!! wii!! xD Bueno, dejo de molestarlos xP Adiós

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	26. Hablando con el jefe

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Hablando con el jefe_**

_Alice's POV:_

Estaba tan emocionada, mi vida no podía ser más perfecta. Después de ese pequeño mal entendido, las cosas habían mejorado notoriamente. Todo estaba bien, era magnifico.

Primero: tenía al hombre de mis sueños, mi media naranja, mi complemente perfecto. Segundo: me había pedido matrimonio, lo que significaba que ya casi era total mente mío, oficialmente. Y tercero: todos éramos felices ahora.

Me había encantado el modo en el que me lo había pedido: tan romántico. Él siempre así.

Aún llovía afuera, cuando llegamos al hotel, pasamos por la recepción y Nick nos volteo a ver, le guiñe el ojo y acto seguido él se rió.

-Hola – saludo, agitando su mano derecha en lo alto.

-Hola – conteste caminando hacía él.

-Vaya – exclamo, su voz se elevo dos octavos -. Veo que estamos muy felices hoy.

Me estudio con la mirada, para luego estudiar a Jasper, que estaba tomado de mi mano con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, definitivamente – contesto Jasper, su voz sonaba azucarada y feliz. Lo cual hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliara aún más. Verlo feliz, era todo lo que necesitaba para estarlo yo igual.

-Y, ¿por qué tanta felicidad? – Pregunto, sus ojos centellaban de curiosidad – digo, sí se puede saber…

-Claro que se puede – conteste rápidamente – lo que pasa es que Jazz me acaba de pedir matrimonio.

Su cara se volví, por menos de un segundo, triste. Pero después se convirtió en una feliz y radiante sonrisa.

-Eso es más que magnifico – sus ojos ahora brillaban de emoción, como los míos ó los de Jasper – pero, les puedo hacer una pregunta… - no termino la frase, solo nos miro con felicidad.

-Claro – contestamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Puedo ayudar a organizar la boda? – su voz sonó emocionada, que va, lo que le sigue a la emoción y aún más.

-Por supuesto, Nick – dije.

-Siempre fue mi sueño ayudar a organizar una boda – se llevo las manos a la boca y miro hacía el techo, como si intentara ver un recuerdo en él – ¡me encantan! El vestido, las flores, la decoración, ¡Todo! Es simplemente magnifico - dijo, con algo más que la emoción que ya tenía hace unos cuantos segundos. Era divertido verlo así.

-Pues, entonces, claro que puedes ayudar – dijo Jasper.

-Bueno, vamos arriba a darle la noticia a los demás – dije, agarrándole la mano a Jasper y empezando a tirar de él para irnos - ¿vienes, Nick?

Su sonrisa se amplio y solamente asintió con la cabeza. Salió de detrás de su escritorio y empezamos a caminar al ascensor.

-¿Cómo será tu vestido, Alice? – pregunto, Nick, una vez que estuvimos en el ascensor.

-Luego te digo – volteé a ver a Jasper, él que nos miraba con una sonrisa – este no es ni el momento ni el lugar.

-Ohhh… - rió por lo bajo – claro, ya entiendo.

El resto de la subida por el ascensor nos la pasamos en silencio. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, apenas se abrieron las puertas, salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Bella y Edward. Toqué la puerta, con mucha fuerza.

-Mande – contesto, Bella, con una mirada un poco enojada, ó más bien irritada, una irritación dirigida hacía mí. Creo que no le agrado mucho que la hubiese dejado aquí encerrada.

-Bella – dije mientras daba unos pequeños saltitos, parecía más bien que estaba resorteando – Ven conmigo – le di una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y me encaminaba hacía la habitación de Rose.

-¿A dónde vamos, Alice? – preguntó Bella, intentando zafarse de mi agarre. Lo cual, no logro.

-A la habitación de Rose y Emmett, - conteste como si nada - deja de forcejar que no vas a lograr librarte - añadí, luego de sentir que volvía a intentar zafarse.

Ella suspiro, pero no volvió a hacer ningún intento en todo el trayecto, a lo cual, yo solo pude sonreír.

-Rose - empecé a gritar cuando estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación - ¡Rose! - grité más fuerte esta vez.

-¿Qué? - dijo una vez que abrió la puerta, pero yo no me quede parada junto a esta, si no que corrí hacía el interior, jalando a Bella conmigo.

-Rose, no sabes lo que me paso - sonreí, no podía hablar, casi, por toda la emoción - Jasper me pidió matrimonio.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, yo no podía hacer más que sonreír.

-Sí, Rose - dijo Bella, de la nada - nuestro pequeño bebe, se nos casa.

-¡¿Qué?! – Grito exaltada - ¿Y Seth con quién? – dijo jugando, ganándose una risa de todos en la habitación.

-Rose – dijo Emmett entre risas – ya deja de jugar, esto es serio – dijo lo último con un falso tono de seriedad.

Rose se lanzo sobre él, que estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama.

-¿Serio? – Pregunto, una vez que estuvo sobre su abdomen - ¿Desde cuando tú, "_pequeño osito de peluche"_, eres serio?

-Desde que nací - le dio una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Bueno – dije después de que todos estallamos en risas ¿Emmett, serio? Eso simplemente era un buen chiste –. En verdad, necesito su ayuda.

-Claro, ¿En qué? – pregunto Rose.

-En todo – dije entre risitas – pero no lo tendrán que hacer solas. Le presentare a un amigo.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, sin molestarme en decir nada mas o siquiera en esperar una respuesta por su parte.

-Nick – llamé ¿Dónde se metió?

-¿Qué paso Ali? – pregunto, saliendo de la habitación de Edward y Bella.

-Van – tome su muñeca y comencé a jalarlo hacia la habitación de Rose – te quiero presentar a unas amigas.

Entramos, nuevamente, a la habitación.

-Chicas – llame – él es Nick.

-Un gusto – dijo Bella, mientras se acercaba a él, con una sonrisa.

Tuvimos que correr a Emmett de la habitación para que no saliera corriendo luego con Jasper y le contara lo del vestido. Aunque el forcejo mucho, logramos sacarlo.

Y así nos pasamos toda la noche decidiendo el vestido, la decoración, etc. Claro esta, eran muchas cosas que planear, así que ni de chiste terminamos. Cuando dieron las diez de la noche escuche unos nudillos tocar la puerta. La verdad, solo habíamos trabajado como dos horas, o menos. Pero el vestido estaba tomando forma. Una bella, forma.

-Chicos – llamo Esme desde la puerta.

-¿Mande mamá? – conteste cuando le abrí la puerta.

-Niñas, ya mañana volvemos a Londres. Arreglen todo porque el vuelo sale a las diez de la mañana.

Hice un pucherito, me gustaba estar aquí. Pero mi mamá solo se rió, y acto seguido se fue.

Cuando me volteé a ver a los otros habitantes en la habitación se rieron por mi cara de desilusión.

-Alice, de verdad te gusto estar aquí ¿verdad? – pregunto Nick, entre jadeos.

-Mucho – dije, mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho y hacía un pucherito, nuevamente. Pero de pronto una duda, una muy importante, cruzo por mi cabeza –. Nick, ¿cómo vas a ayudar para la boda si tu estas aquí y nosotros allá?

-Ohh – Su boca se abrió y sus ojos su pusieron tristes, bajo la mirada – buena pregunta – dijo en un susurro – déjame que piense en la respuesta.

-¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? – Pregunto Bella – te puedes quedar en nuestra casa.

-No es tan sencillo – dijo Nick – trabajo aquí.

-Ohhh – suspiro Bella – entonces si hay un problema en eso.

-¿Y no puedes pedir permiso? – agregó Rose.

-Quizá, pero el problema es que me lo den. Digo… ¿cuál sería mi escusa?

-Ayudas en la boda de tu amiga – dije con una sonrisa.

-Si ese es el caso, no creo que me dejen – dijo bajando la cabeza, para luego subirla con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro – mejor digamos que eres mi hermanita.

-¡Si! – Dije emocionada – ya tengo dos hermanos – mi sonrisa se amplio.

-¿Dos? – dijo, abriendo la boca como si estuviera sorprendido de algo, para luego cubrírsela con la mano – ósea que ¿tenías un hermano y me lo ocultaste? – Puso su manos, dramáticamente en su frente - ¿en que clase de mundo vivimos? – todos reímos de el drama de Nick.

Él eras todo un rey del drama, me encantaba. Es un grandioso amigo, _"hermano" _

-Anda, _hermanito_ – dije cuando me recupere de las carcajadas – ve a pedir permiso.

-Claro – salí, no antes de darme un beso en la frente.

Pasamos el resto de la noche –hasta las once- arreglando las maletas. Todo estaría listo para mañana, lo único que faltaba era que Nick volviera con una respuesta positiva.

_Nick's POV:_

Estaba acercándome a la oficina de mi jefe. Que nervios. ¿Cómo le pediría permiso? ¿Qué diría? Toque la puerta de su oficina con los nudillos, note que mi mano estaba temblando.

-Adelante – dijo una voz masculina.

Pase, por suerte mis pies me respondían a la perfección.

-Señor Aro – llame, con muchos nervios, ganándome una mirada de mi jefe.

Quien era un hombre delgado, tiene la piel tan pálida que casi es translúcida, parecida a la piel de la cebolla. Su pelo es muy largo y negro, cuando se mueve parece que flotara. Sus ojos negros, parecían carbón. Era alto.

-Dime, Nicolás.

-Bueno – empecé a decir, intentando recordar las palabras exactas – lo que pasa es que mi hermanita se va a casar, y necesita mi ayuda para preparar la boda.

Por suerte, cuando llegue a pedir el empleo no me preguntaron sobre mis familiares, así que mi jefe no podía decir nada sobre que no tenía una hermana, biológica.

-¿Y eso qué? – pregunto, ¿cómo de que qué?

-Pues, me preguntaba si me podría dar estos días libres, para estar con ella y sus amigas, para planear la boda, y todo eso.

-Mira Nicolás – dijo, con tono desesperado, levantándose de a silla – tú quisiste trabajar aquí durante el verano – dijo haciendo un ademán para señalarme - Y yo te acepte – ahora, su ademán fue para señalarlo a él – cuando te acepte – su voz se elevo en la ultima palabra – te dije que todos – remarco la palabra – los días tenías que venir – sonrío hipócritamente – ahora ¿quedo entendido ese punto?

Solo asentí con la cabeza, tenía miedo, y estoy seguro de que mi cara lo rebelaba. Es que este hombre si daba miedo. Era un señor respetable, pero igual atemorizarte.

-Muy bien, querido – dijo con otra de sus falsas sonrisas.

Se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez giro el sillón, de modo de que me estaba dando la espalda.

-Retírate – dijo con voz fría, como el hielo, afilada, como una navaja. Y autoritaria, como solo él sabía hacerla.

-Pero… - cuando iba a replicar, se volteó ferozmente – necesito ir – dije en un susurro.

-Necesitas ir – dijo, gritando, luego lo pensó un minuto, me dio una sonrisa, pero la felicidad no le llego a los ojos – bueno – dijo en voz más razonable.

-¿De verdad? – dije, feliz, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Claro – dijo con voz cálida – pero olvídate de volver a trabajar aquí – respondió con rudeza, mi mandíbula cayo al piso, no literalmente – ¡esta despedido Nicolás Vidal!

Me quede mirándolo, con ojos como platos, me enfurecí mucho, ¿me despide sonó por que necesitaba unos días? Todo respeto que tenía hacía este hombre se fue por el inodoro.

-Ahora sí – dijo fríamente – retírate.

Suspire con enojo y me di la vuelta para irme de la oficina. En este momento, me cayó muy mal este hombre. Cuando estuve fuera de la oficina, volteé a ver el gran reloj del hall, eran cuarto para las doce, tenía que ver si las chicas estaban despiertas aún.

-Alice – llamé a una de las tres habitaciones de las que había visto, les pertenecían a mis nuevos amigos.

Pero no fue Alice la que me abrió la puerta, si no Bella, estaba ya en piyama, que consistía en unos shorts, blancos, cortos, y una blusa de tirantes gris.

-¿Qué paso, Nick? – dijo soñolienta, por lo que veo, ella ya estaba durmiendo. Bostezo.

-Lamento despertarte, pero es que necesito hablar con ustedes.

Se froto los ojos, pero se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Una vez que estuve dentro, ella cerró la puerta. Vi a Edward, su novio, en la cama, despierto, con un niño chiquito, debía tener como uno o dos años, en sus brazos, dormido.

-¿Qué paso, Nick? – pregunto Edward, justamente igual que Bella: soñoliento.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Habla – dijo. Por lo que veo, interrumpí sus sueños.

-Necesito a las chicas – dije, mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dietes.

-Claro, ahorita voy por ellas – dijo Bella, saliendo de la habitación.

Observe al pequeño que Edward tenía en sus brazos, se parecía a Bella.

-¿Quién es? – pregunte, señalando al bebe.

-Es Seth – dijo mientras le sonreía – es el hermano menor de Bella. Pero ella y yo siempre lo cuidamos, es como un hermano, para mí también.

-Es muy lindo – dije mientras lo veía mejor.

-Sí – dijo con otra sonrisa – se parece mucho a Bella.

-Eso veo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que las chicas llegaron, cuando entraron. Rose cerró la puerta y Bella se volvió a meter a su cama.

-Bella, no te duermas – la regaño Rose.

-Estoy despierta – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la almohada.

-Bueno – dije, terminando con su pequeña pelea – lo que pasa, es que hable con mi jefe.

-¿Y qué te dijo? – Alice ya no se aguantaba las ganas de que le dijera lo que hable con el jefe ¿qué cara pondrá cuando sepa que me despidieron por eso?

-Bueno – dije, con la miraba fija en el piso – lo que pasa es que le pregunte si me podía tomar unos días, él me dijo que cuando me contrato me dijo que tenía que ir todos lo días. Luego le dije que esto era algo muy importante, porque se trataba de mi hermanita – le sonreí a Alice – pero a él no le importo eso, - puse una mueca de desesperación – y me despidió.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos, su mandíbula cayó, literalmente, empezó a abrirla y cerrarla, continuamente. Miro al piso y me pareció ver un sentimiento cruzar su cara ¿culpa? No eso no, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Agarre su barbilla y la alce para que me viera a los ojos, comprobando mis sospechas de que verdaderamente el sentimiento que había cruzado su cara era nada más y nada menos: que la culpa.

-Alice – mi voz era sueva – tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Claro que sí – sus ojos estaban cristalizados – por mi culpa te despidieron – su voz se quebró.

-Claro que no – la abrace – esto, si es culpa de alguien, mía sería. Pero tuya no. Además, ya ni me gustaba este trabajo. Ya no llegaban chicos guapos.

Sentía como se reía. A lo cual sonreí.

-¿No estas enojado conmigo? – pregunto.

-Claro que no, Alice – le sonreí.

-Bueno, pero – pensó – para recompensarte, te quedaras en mi casa, sin rechistar.

-La verdad, no rechistaría, no tengo a donde irme así que: gracias.

-Gracias, nada. Te lo debo.

Entonces nos fuimos a dormir, Alice me ofreció dormir en su habitación, pero yo le dije que no, dado a que tenía que irme a mi departamento para hacer las maletas y luego pasar rápidamente al aeropuerto para ver si habían boletos disponibles.

Empaque mucho, varias maletas, porque no sabía cuanto tiempo me iba a quedar y más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto, si habían boleto todavía. Lo cual agradecí mucho, porque si no me hubiera ido en el mismo vuelo, tendría que irme en otro –me di una cachetada mental por esa, tan obvia, frase- y no sabía donde vivían, así que me podía perder.

* * *

Hola =)

Hoy estoy feliz, mi tocaya me regalo su pulsera y me encanta, no me la quito jajaj xD Bueno nada que ver... el chiste es que aquí esta el capítulo, pero... no crean que todo será amor y paz de ahora en adelante, en el siguiente capítulo descubrirán a que me refiero... esto es algo que no tenía planeado, pero que me pareció que le daría algo de drama al fic, se me ocurrió mientras iba al doctor x) y un remolque que transportaba un coso inflamable iba delante de nosotros XP Creó que dije mucho =S Espero que no entiendan, solo les digo algo: Mi personaje favorito -femenino- es Alice, así que me pone algo triste tener que hacer que esto le pasara a ella. Pero, pues, así tuvo que ser... La vida es cruel e inesperada también, pero ahí que ser positivos para enfrentar los ratos amargos. (= Bueno, ahora sí, me voy. Veré que puedo robar del refrigerador porque mi pancita hace gurgur (jajaja... MajoxD) ohh... Cierto: Nick, fue un personaje inesperado =O pero me encanta (= no se porque jejeje x) Bueno, ahora sí o mi estomago se comerá a cualquier órgano que vea =S Adiós. (=

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	27. La suerte no siempre esta presente

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_La suerte no siempre esta presente  
_**

_Alice's POV:_

Aún me sentía un poco mal por el hecho de que a Nick lo hubiesen despedido y yo hubiese tenido que ver con eso. Él me aseguraba, siempre que sacaba el tema a relucir, que no tenía gran importancia, que no estaba ni seguro de que se hubiese quedado, por su propia voluntad, todo el verano. Que no era lo que él es esperaba de ese trabajo.

-Ya llegamos – le dije a Nick, cuando el taxi paro frente a la gran casa, y todos empezaron a salir de el.

-¡Wooow! – Exclamo sorprendido – parece más una mansión en lugar de una casa.

Halagó a mi gran casa blanca. Mi hermano y su novia rieron quedamente ante su expresión, aunque, he de admitir que si era cómica.

-Eso mismo dije yo cuando lo vi por primera vez – comento Bella – pero, no te preocupes – le palmeo la espalda – te vas a acostumbrar – le sonrió, como infundándole valor. Él se rió.

-Gracias, Bella – respondió Nick entre risas.

Todos entraron a la casa –mansión, como todo decían- dejándonos a Jasper, quien permanecía en silencio hasta ahora, a Nick y a mí solos.

-Esto es diferente – comento Nick, de la nada.

-¿A qué te refieres con que: _"esto es diferente"_? – pregunto Jasper, extrañado.

-Bueno – Nick frunció el ceño – el cielo es gris, y por lo que he escuchado, parece una perla todos los días, o la mayoría de ellos – suspiro – en Francia el cielo es casi siempre en verano; soleado.

-Sí, bueno – suspiro con tristeza – te vas a acostumbrar.

Que Nick se sintiera así, no me hizo sentir nada bien. Por mí, era por lo que él estaba aquí.

Aunque, igual me recordó cuando nos vinimos de España hacía acá. Sentí algo similar a lo que él dijo que sentía.

-¿Quieres volver a Francia? – pregunte con tristeza, mi voz se quebró.

-¡No! – Respondió rápidamente – esta bien – sonrió – la verdad casi no me importa eso, es lo mismo. Siempre quise venir a Londres.

Su voz sonaba feliz, pero ni eso me hizo sentir mejor. Sentía como si yo fuera el malo de la película, ó, en este caso, _la mala, _pero, en sí, me sentí mal.

-Alice – dijo Nick, capturando mi atención – de verdad, no importa. Me alegra salir de Francia una vez en mi vida, jamás lo había echo.

Eso sí me hizo sentir un poco mejor. _Un poco. _Casi nada, si soy, tota y completamente, sincera.

-Vamos, amor – dijo Jasper, tomando mano – entremos, seguro te sentirás mejor – sonrió tierno y calidamente y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-Si – dije en un suspiro – vamos.

No me había dado cuenta de que Jasper tenía todas nuestras maletas, estaba tan sumergida en la culpa que no note nada. Cuando entramos a la casa, caminamos a la sala, ahí estaban mis papas en el sillón. Pero solo ellos.

-Ve a desempacar, Alice – me dijo, con tono sugerente, Jazz.

Solo asentí con la cabeza. Subí las escaleras y justamente cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto, me cayó el veinte, y me di cuenta de un pequeño, pero muy importante detalle: no había subido mis maletas. Jasper no se dio cuenta de que las deje ahí.

–Hey, Jazz – grite desde las escaleras en el inicio de las escaleras, recargándome en el barandal.

-¿Si? – pregunto Jasper, a gritos, igual que yo.

-¿Tú tienes mis maletas? Pregunte – es que se me olvido subirlas… - me reí, en un sonido bajo y algo nervioso, por lo distraída que era.

-Claro – me pareció escuchar una risa, con el mismo tono que la mía, de parte de él – ahorita te la subo.

Espere por él. Luego de unos minutos lo vi subiendo con mi maleta.

-Deja te ayudo – le dije mientras me acercaba y me acercaba a la agarradera de la maleta.

-No – dijo retrocediendo, alejando la agarradera de mi alcance – no te preocupes, yo puedo solito – sonrió radiante.

No rechiste, no quería pelear por algo tan tonto, ni nada de eso. Aparte, me sentía un poco mal, así que ni para pelear tenía ganas.

-Gracias – cuando llego a donde yo estaba y dejo la maleta en el piso le di un casto beso en los labios. Cuando nos separamos le sonreí angelicalmente.

-No hay problema alguno, amor – me tomo de la barbilla y acerco su cara a la mía, hasta el punto en que sus labios estuvieron a centímetros, mejor dijo: milímetros.

-Te amo – musite contra sus labios.

-Yo también, pero más – dijo, igual contra míos, los cuales se rozaron con mucha delicadeza, pude sentir su dulce aliento, que entro en mi boca y se extendió hasta mi garganta, haciéndome estremecerme, era tan dulce, pero no lo suficiente. Lo justo.

-Imposible

Luego de estar un rato contemplando nuestros labios, él nos acerco más y me beso. Lleve mis manos a su cuello, y acaricie su cabello, y él las suyas a mi cintura. Este fue un beso calido. Tranquilo, amoroso. No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Solo sabía, en ese momento, que me encantaban sus besos. Y que su piel junto a la mía tenía una calidez especia.

Cuando separo sus labios de los míos, me abrazo, con fuerza, como si intentara retenerme entre sus brazos por toda su vida, lo cual no me importaría en lo mas mínimo. Yo solo imaginaba mi futuro junto a él. Porque ese era mi futuro: él. Solo él y yo, una familia, juntos.

-Bueno - dijo – mejor ve a desempacar, recuerda que luego tenemos que ir a mi casa para que mis hermanos y yo desempaquemos.

Reí, pero le hice caso. Al poco rato –como veinte o treinta minutos, más ó menos, después- ya tenía todo listo y bien ordenado. Baje hacía la gran sala blanca. Todos ya estaban ahí. Al parecer esperándome.

-¿Nos vamos? – susurro Jasper en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Claro – conteste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esta vez no tomamos un taxi, si no que nos subimos a nuestros coches –por nuestros me refiero al de Edward y el mío- yo lleve a Emmett, Rosalie y a Jasper. Mientras que Edward levaba a Bella y a Seth.

Pasamos toda la tarde en la casa de mi novio –_prometido_, mejor dicho. Me encantaba como sonaba eso- platicando de donde iba a ser la boda y todo eso. Aunque, todo había sido tan inesperado, no sabíamos donde iba a ser, ni nada.

Decidimos que mañana, los chicos irían a ver la iglesia, la fecha y eso. Y las chicas iríamos a ver los vestidos y las decoraciones.

-¿Nos vemos a las diez en la tienda de vestidos que esta próxima a la gran plaza? – pregunte a las chicas. Parecía que estuviéramos contra los chicos y estuviéramos planeando su caída.

-Claro – contesto Rose de parte de todas.

-Muy bien – dije mientras las miraba con cuidado, como si intentara leer sus mentes o penetrarlas con la mirada – pensare, esta noche, como será, más o menos, mi vestido.

Sonreí. Luego de un rato de estar hable y hable de la boda, mi hermano y yo decidimos irnos, tras que ya era tarde. Aunque ninguno de los dos quería irse. Él ya no quería estar un solo minuto sin Bella desde que volvieron. Parecía como si tuviera miedo de perderla. Otra vez. Así que nuestra salida fue a regañadientes.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, subí corriendo –literalmente- hacía mi habitación, cuando estuve ahí, me senté enfrente de mi escritorio para dibujar que estaba situado contra la pared, justo al lado de mi tocador. Me puse a pensar como podía ser…

Transcurría el tiempo, segundos, minutos… y nada se me ocurría. Me puse a pasear por mi cuarto, eso siempre me había ayudado a que las ideas fluyeran por mi cabeza. Yo necesitaba un vestido formal, sencillo, que no llamase la atención de nadie -a excepción de la de Jasper-, y hermoso.

Después de un rato de pasear como león enjaulado, un diseño asomo mi mente. Era todo lo que yo quería, era simple y sencillamente hermoso. Corrí a mi escritorio y agarre un lápiz y un papel. Empecé a trazar el contorno del vestido, suavemente. Luego de estar reproduciendo mi visión en una hoja, lo logre. Era hermoso, perfecto me atrevería a decir. Todo lo que buscaba en un vestido, lo tenía en esta hoja de papel.

Luego de haber guardado el diseño en una carpeta y haberla puesto en mi tocador para que no se me olvidara, el sueño me venció, y caí placida y completamente feliz en mi cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente que me desperté, mire el reloj que estaba junto a mi cama.

-Mierda – dije, en voz no muy alta pero tampoco baja.

Salí disparada hacía el baño, tirando todas las sabanas que me habían estado cubriendo durante la noche. Me metí a bañar, lo más rápido que pude.

Volví a mirar el reloj… las nueve cincuenta.

-Fuck – grite esta vez.

Me vestí y lave los dientes, luego salí corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Buenos días, Edward, mami, papi – salude sin voltearlos a ver. Las prisas me consumían.

Me pareció haber escuchado un _"Hola, apuros" _de parte de Edward. Pero no preste atención, corrí hacía el garaje y me subí en mi auto lo más rápido que pude. Arranque y empecé a manejar hacía la gran plaza –el centro-.

A la mitad del camino había una fila de carros enorme. En esto tardaría como media hora. Me empecé a impacientar. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Me puse un poco nerviosa porque delante de mí había un tráiler que transportaba carros chocados. Siempre que uno de esos iba delante del carro donde yo iba, me ponía nerviosa. Sentía que un coche se iba a librar e iba a caer sobre el mío. O que el trailer s echaría hacía atrás y nos golpearía y destrozaría el carro.

-Avanza – decía entre dientes con desesperación.

Luego de un rato, que me pareció eterno, los autos empezaron a avanzar. Cuando yo iba a empezar a avanzar un carro se atravesó de la nada, no supe de donde salió, no lo había visto. Solo supe que ni cuenta de que yo estaba se dio. Intente maniobrar para que no me golpeara, pero no tenía a donde moverme, el lado derecho y el izquierdo estaba transitado. Intente echarme para atrás, pero justamente cuando lo hice, el auto que se me había atravesado choco contra el mío. No fue un choque leve, puesto que me mando volando hacía el volante, el cual golpeo mi pecho. El auto tembló y se echo para atrás. Lanzando mi cuerpo hacía la misma dirección. Me golpe contra el asiento y rebote y mi cabeza dio contra la ventana.

Sentí algo caliente en mi cabeza, por mi nuca, un líquido que corría hacía bajo, sin detenerse. Lleve mi mano, temblorosa, a mi nuca y cuando la observe, vi el líquido rojo embarrado en mis dedos. Empecé a jadear sin darme cuenta. Perdí fuerzas y mi cabeza cayo en el asiento del copiloto. Mis ojos se cerraban, aunque yo no quería… Todo se empezó a ver negro. Me pareció escuchar unas voces a mí alrededor, pero, por más que quería, no podía prestarles atención. Todo mi cuerpo estaba invadido por el dolor, solo eso podía sentir…

* * *

Hola!!!... uhhh... Creo que no es lo que se esperaban ¿verdad? =) Bueno, espero que les gustase mucho, mucho. Bueno, el drama, porque a nadie le gusta que pase algo así como lo que le paso a Alice... xD MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS (= jajajaja... estoy feliz por eso xD jajaja ya tendré trece wii, jajaj aún tengo tanto que aprender de la vida xD jaja... -eso me dice una amiga que cumplió hoy, solo1 día más grande que yo xD- bueno, déjenme reviews como regalo, po' favo' :) para que sea más feliz y actualice bien rápido xP jajaja... bueno, estoy loca jijiji =) ahh si, verdad... estoy escribiendo -como me encanta empezar otras historias sin haber terminado las actuales (xD)- un historia nueva... se llama **_Una mentira es una traición _**va a estar bien buena =) Por ahorita solo llevo el prologo, pero esperen a que me centre en ella y ja, verán quien es Aex =) Bueno, espero que se pasen por ella, les va a gustar. Aunque no es de _Edward y Bella_ Es de mi amado Emmett y Rosalie =) jejeje bueno, me voy... adiós =P

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	28. Hospital

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Hospital_**

_Edward's POV:_

Estaba en mi cama, durmiendo, era un sueño de lo mejor, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono en la planta baja. Corrí hacía ahí, cuando estuve en el pie de las escaleras vi a mi madre levantar el teléfono y contestar.

-Diga – dijo, muy cortésmente, mi madre.

Alguien en la otra línea empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué? – grito con horror.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? – pregunto mi padre con preocupación, cuando entro a la sala.

La persona detrás del teléfono siguió hablando. Sin dejar que mi madre contestara, pero a medida que iban hablando, los ojos de esta se iban cristalizando. Mi padre la abrazo por un costado. Ella cubrió su boca con la mano y las lágrimas no aguantaron más, empezaron a correr rápidamente por sus mejillas sin pararse. Un jadeo abandono su boca cuando la persona le dijo algo.

-Muchas gracias – la voz de mi madre se quebró – claro, iré para allá en seguida.

-¿Qué paso, amor? – la voz de mi padre era más preocupada ahora. Limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares, pero no dejaron de salir.

-Alice, Alice – decía el nombre de mi hermana una y otra vez.

Me estaba preocupando mucho ¿Qué le paso a Alice? ¿Qué tiene? La angustia invadió mi mente.

-¿Qué pasa con Alice? – ya no aguante la angustia y hable, mis padres, que no se habían dado cuanta de mi presencia, me voltearon a ver.

-Ella – parecía que algo no dejaba hablar a mi madre, sus lágrimas empezaron a correr más velozmente – ella esta grabe en el hospital – su voz se quebró varias veces.

-¿Qué? – grite, mis ojos se dilataron por el horror – Pero… pero – empecé a tartamudear - ¿Qué le paso? – mi voz igual se quebró.

-La chocaron, y tiene una hemorragia, esta muy delicada – cuando termino de hablar, se derrumbo en el piso. Sus jadeos estaban más intensos y sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

-Mi amor – llamó mi padre, ella lo volteó a ver, dándole una mirada destrozada, mi corazón dio un brinco. Esto no podía ser verdad, ella no, mi hermanita amada no.

-No – dije en un suspiro, mi voz no salía de mi garganta, mis piernas no me funcionaban, no podía hacer nada. Simplemente, esto no podía ser, una nena tan linda, buena, etc. ¿por qué Dios le dio esa suerte? ¿Por qué no la protegió?

Sentí algo mojado en mis mejillas, mis manos reaccionaron y una de ellas fue directo a mi mejilla y sentí algo mojada, luego la puse frente a mis ojos y vi las pequeñas gotitas de agua salada que habían brotado de mis ojos.

-Hijo – alcé la vista hacía mi padre que fue el que había hablado, mi madre estaba entre sus brazos con la cara enterrada en su hombro – es mejor que llames a los demás, avisales que Alice esta en el hospital, que la vayan a ver. Seguro eso le dará fuerza a su alma: saber que tiene personas que la quieren. Luego cámbiate y nos vamos al hospital.

Subí como flecha hacía mi cuarto y me puse a hacer todo lo que mi padre me indico.

_Jasper's POV:_

Era temprano, quizá como las diez y media o algo parecido, la verdad lo ignoraba. Estaba en la cocina desayunando, con Seth enfrente de mí. Él solo miraba su plato con un poco de asco.

-Yo no quedo eto – decía con su voz de niño pequeño –lo cual era lógico porque lo es- hizo que su labio inferior se notase más.

Reí de su dulce carita de angelito y luego seguí desayunando. Escuche sonar el teléfono. Me levante tranquilamente y camine hacía él.

-Diga… - dije cuando puse el auricular en mi oído.

-Jasper, Jasper – decía y decía Edward, entre sollozos – ve rápido al hospital…

-Edward – me estaba empezando a preocupar - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Alice… - dejo la frase en el aire por un sollozo que escapo de su boca. Ahora me estaba preocupando mucho. Demasiado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Alice? – Bueno, estaba exageradamente preocupado - ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué ha pasado? Dime, Edward, ¡Dime!...

-Esta en el hospital – su voz salió en un suspiro.

Me quede congelado… ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él dijo que mi pequeña estaba en el hospital?...

-Jasper – la voz de Edgard se quebró – ven al hospital, el del centro ¡Ahora! Tienes que venir para estar con ella…

No pude responder, solo me quede ahí parado, sentí las gotitas de lágrimas amenazar con salir de sus ojos y luego descender hacía bajo mi cara.

-Iré ahorita mismo – dije después de unos segundos -¿ó habrán sido minutos? Lo ignoraba- de estar en silencio.

Colgué el teléfono, no me importaba si alguien entraba y me veía llorar, ahora mismo me valía madres lo que alguien pensara de un hombre llorando. Lo único que me importaba era que mi beba estuviera bien y que se recuperara pronto.

-Jape – llamó Seth, él me había estado observando toda la llamada - ¿Qué pa'o?

Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo mis mejillas, sin tener piedad.

-Alice… - deje la frase en el aire, justo como lo había echo Edward hace unos momentos.

Él se acerco lo más que pudo a mí, pero los brazos de la silla, así que me acerque a él y lo tome en mis brazos, acomode su cabeza en mi hombro y la presione suavemente con mi mano.

-¿Qué pa'o, Jape? – pregunto, su dulce voz sonaba angustiada, en lugar del acaramelado tono que siempre usaba.

-Seth, Alice esta muy mal – dije entre jadeos, él se echo para atrás, lo justo para verme a los ojos – esta en el hospital – sus dulces y tiernos ojos se dilataron de espanto.

-¿Qué le pa'o? – su boquita quedo abierta ligeramente.

-Tuvo un accidente, la vamos a ir a ver…

-¿Va a etal ben?

-Eso espero – dije, las lágrimas incrementaron su caída. Él puso su mano derecha en mi mejilla. Puse la palma de mi mano sobre la suya y cerré los ojos.

-To' va a etal ben – dijo, intento darme una sonrisa, pero no lo logro, él igual estaba muy angustiado por Alice, eso era demasiado notorio.

Camine rápido hacía mi auto, por suerte ya me había bañado justo después de despertarme. Seth estaba con su cabeza enterrada en la curva de mi cuello.

Subí a toda prisa al auto de Bella, un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish plateado, Metí a Seth en el asiento trasero y le puse el cinturón de seguridad. Luego corrí hacía el asiento delantero, me puse el cinturón lo más rápido que pude y arranque. El sonido del motor ronroneando inundo el auto. Salí de la cochera a toda velocidad y me dirigí hacía el hospital.

Llegue en muy poco rato, por suerte no había trafico. Entre corriendo al hospital después de librar al Seth del cinturón y sacarlo.

-Jasper – dijo Edward, acercándose a mí cuando pise un pie en el lugar.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, como no dudo que estarían los míos, en sus mejillas había marcas de las lágrimas que habían corrido por ese camino. Sus cabellos estaban más despeinados de lo normal.

-Edward ¿Cómo esta? – no me fui con rodeos, necesitaba saber.

-No lo sabemos – Esme se había acercado a nosotros, pero yo ni cuenta me había dado de eso. Su voz se quebró, no me agradaba verlos así, era muy feo.

-¿No deberíamos llamar a Emmett, Nick y a mis hermanas? – pregunte cambiando el tema.

-Ya les dijimos – contesto Edward – y vienen para acá.

Nos sentamos, en la fila de sillas que estaban contra la pared, por un largo, muy largo para mi gusto, rato, hasta que aparecieron mis hermanas. Emmett y Nick.

-¿Dónde esta? – Cuestiono Bella cuando se paro en frente de nosotros - ¿esta bien? ¡Edward, dime! – se arrodillo enfrente de Edward, agarrándole la pierna, y sus lágrimas cayeron con más fluidez.

Él la agarro por los hombros y la levanto, la sentó en su regazo y le abrazo con fuerza, ella enterró su cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

-No lo sé – él igual lloraba muy intensamente – Bella, tengo miedo…

_"Si supieras, Edward…"_ pensé, pero no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

Seguimos ahí, en silencio, llorando… No podíamos hacer nada más. Yo por mi parte, estaba demasiado ansioso por saber que le había pasado a mi angelito maléfico. Odiaba la simple idea de que le pasara algo mal ó que pudiese… No, no podía ni tener en mente esa posibilidad, ella es fuerte, puede con esto. Lo se.

-Familiares de la señorita Cullen – llamo el doctor, ¿de dónde había salido?...

-Somos nosotros – dijo Carlisle levantándose y señalándonos a todos.

-Doctor Cullen – saludo por respeto a Carlisle – su hija perdió mucha sangre… necesitamos operarla de inmediato, si no, será muy tarde…

-Yo llevare a cabo la operación – dijo Carlisle.

-No señor – contesto el doctor – me temo que eso es imposible. Aunque usted sea el mejor doctor que tengamos en el hospital. Usted esta involucrado emocionalmente con la señorita.

-Pero… - Carlisle dejo la frase volando por los aires, dado a que él sabía que el doctor tenía razón, bajando la mirada.

-No se preocupe – puso su mano en el hombro de él – todo saldrá bien – le sonrió y lo palmeo un poco y luego se retiro.

Carlisle se dejo caer en la silla y acto seguido su cuello fue rodeado por los cariñosos y acogedores brazos de Esme.

-Todo saldrá bien, amor – le susurraba Esme en el oído a Carlisle – hay que rezar, esperar…

-Ella es fuerte – dijo su hijo –casi sin voz-, tragando saliva – va a lograr estar bien.

Esperaba que lo que Edward decía fuese verdad. Yo sabía que ella era fuerte, eso nunca lo dude… verdaderamente esperaba que todo saliese bien. Yo no podría vivir sin ella. Pude soportar unos días sin sus caricias –apenas, porque ese dolor me destrozaba-, pero estaba total y absolutamente seguro de que ese dolor no era nada…** NADA**, comparado con el que sentía en este momento.

Ahora era el momento en el que me daba cuenta de algo que todo ignorábamos hasta que nos vemos en una situación como en la que yo estaba…: La muerte. Que verdaderamente, esa palabra no significaba lo que todo creíamos que era. Que no era solo eso. Era algo más que nadie tomaba en cuenta._ Muerte_. Dos formas de describirla:

_La primera: _era la que todos conocíamos y veíamos como la verdadera. La única. La correcta: Que tu corazón no palpitase más y tu sangre ya no fluyese.

_La segunda:_ era la que nadie consideraba correcta, aunque es tan cierta como la primera. Esta de trata de que, aunque tu corazón lata, tu sangre por tus venas corra, respires, abras, cierres, los ojos, verdaderamente, tú ya no ves, no sientes, siquiera te importa eso. Se trataba de que aunque estuvieras _"vivo" _no lo parecieras, preferirías el cielo antes que la tierra. _Serías un muerto en vida_…

Los segundos transcurrían, convirtiéndose en minutos, que estos a su vez se convertían en horas… Hasta que, por fin, Dios escucho mis plegarias y mando al doctor que había ido anteriormente a hablar con nosotros.

-Doctor – llamó a Carlisle, quien se puso de pie rápidamente – le tengo noticias de su hija…

* * *

Hola...

Guarden sus tomates, eh! Seguramente no les va a gustar que los deje con esta duda :o pero tenía que hacerlo... si les ponía lo que le iba a decir el Doctor a Carlisle, se iba a perder la emoción. La mágica (R) x)... Ok perdón xD es que bueno... estoy feliz xD Tuve un cumpleaños muy bueno -aunque solo estuve con dos amigas y mis familia, por eso estuvo bueno, mi familia estuvo conmigo :)- gracias a los que me felicitaron, de verdad que me hicieron sentir tan bien que casi lloro :') jjejeje Bueno... pues, sean felices. Así como yo porque gracias a todo su apoyo y sus reviews, esta historia ya llego a más de 100 reviews! Eso es mágico, yo nunca pensé que llegara a tanto =), me siento tan bien conmigo misma xD Y... ya me voy, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo xD Adiós. (=

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	29. Al mal tiempo buena cara

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Al mal tiempo buena cara_**

_Jasper's POV:_

Los segundos transcurrían, convirtiéndose en minutos, que estos a su vez se convertían en horas… Hasta que, por fin, Dios escucho mis plegarias y mando al doctor que había ido anteriormente a hablar con nosotros.

-Doctor – llamó a Carlisle, quien se puso de pie rápidamente – le tengo noticias de su hija…

El doctor dejo la frase en el aire, esto me ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. No era muy agradable que el doctor hiciera esto.

-¿Qué pasa con Alice? – me aventure a preguntar después de unos pocos minutos de tortura.

Todos me voltearon a ver, pues notaron la tensión en mi voz. El doctor miro nuevamente a Carlisle.

-Bueno… - dijo y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, eso basto para que mi corazón se calmara un poco, pero no lo suficiente – la operación fue un éxito. Solo esta reposando un poco.

-¿Estará bien, doctor? – pregunto Esme, con ojos relativamente calmados.

-Sí, si descanso lo suficiente, estará bien en poco tiempo. Lo bueno es que llevamos a cabo la operación antes de que algo malo pasara – le sonrío son calidez junto con sus palabras – ya puede recibir visitas, pero solamente que no la molesten, esta reposando para recuperarse un poco…

-Jasper – llamo Esme - ¿Quieres ser el primero en verla?

-¿Esta segura que no quiere ser usted? – pregunte, aunque mi cara se mostraba total y completamente feliz por la opción de ya ver a mi princesita, me preocupaba que sus padres o su hermano quisieran ser los primeros.

-No, cariño – dijo con una sonrisa tierna, como que me daba mi madre cuando estaba orgullosa de mí, o algo así. Esme, era lo más cercano a una madre, aunque fuese la de mi prometida.

-Bueno.

-Sígame, señor.

Seguido de eso, el doctor empezó a camina y me hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera, lo cual hice sin decir una sola palabra.

Pasamos por un pasillo largo, hasta llegar a la habitación 302, el doctor abrió la puerta y se hizo hacía un lado para abrir la puerta.

-Pase – ordeno el doctor.

Cuando hice lo que me ordeno, la imagen me partió el corazón, ella estaba ahí, tendida en la cama, tan frágil y delicada, por una vez en mi vida pensé que si la tocaba se rompería en mil pedazos. No quería seguir mirando esa pequeña escena que se presentaba enfrente de mí, pero me era muy difícil apartar la vista de tan angelical niña.

-Alice – dije en un suspiro mientras poco a poco me acercaba a su cama.

La pequeña que estaba recostada en aquella cama tenía una venda rodeando su pecho y otra cubriendo su cabeza. Estaba conectada a algunos aparatos, que ignore cuales eran.

-¿Qué le paso en el pecho? – pregunte al doctor que estaba detrás de mí observando, igual, a Alice. No separe la mirada de mi pequeña niña hermosa.

-El choque _no_ fue leve y las bolsas de aire no salieron a tiempo al parecer – contesto seriamente.

-Aún no contesta mi pregunta – suspire.

-Cuando el otro auto la golpeo, el golpe le mando volando hacía enfrente e hizo que su pecho chocara contra el volante, fuertemente, y se lastimo, pero no es nada grave, con un poco de tiempo se le curara y no sentirá ningún malestar. Siquiera se acordara de lo que le paso.

Mis ojos se ensancharon y mi boca se abrió hasta formar una O. Aunque sinceramente me alegro lo que escuche, no lo de el golpe, si no lo de que se curaría rápidamente y que ni se acordaría. Esperaba que después de un tiempo yo tampoco me acordara, aunque sabía que seria difícil. La volteé a ver y tome su mano, intente sonreírle, pero fue en vano, aún sentía esa extraña sensación de que la iba a romper, así que fui muy delicado con ella. Me senté en la silla que estaba junto a su cama y la admire, era imposible y verdaderamente irónico, que aún en ese estado se viera terriblemente hermosa. Aunque, siempre la preferiría sonriendo, con sus ojos azules mirándome y su cabello corto ondeando por los aires.

-Lo siento, amor – dije, bajando la mirada – te repondrás, te lo juro, primero mi vida antes que la tuya. Que el cielo me niegue el paso antes de que algo más te pase.

Baje mi cara y alcé ligeramente su mano hasta que rozo con mis labios, deposite un suave beso entre sus dedos.

-Te amo – dije sin despegar mis labios de sus finos y hermosos dedos – eres la mujer con la que siempre querré estar y te esperare por todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Luego me acerque a su cara y le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Lleve su mano a mi pecho y la deje sobre mi corazón para que sintiera los latidos que ella producía que diera mi corazón.

-Hijo – llamo el doctor – creo que debes dejarla descansar, ya.

-Pero… - deje la frase volar libre, no tenía argumento alguno para defenderme.

-Vamos – se acerco a mí, y luego poso su mano en mi hombro – tiene que descansar.

Asentí y me puse de pie. Si algo quería era que ella estuviera bien lo antes posible. Camine hacía donde estaban mis amigos y la familia de mi pequeña.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Edward apenas me vio.

-Hermosa – dije bajando la mirada.

Luego subí la mirada y vi el ceño fruncido de Edward, me daba una mirada extrañada, como si estuviera chiflado o tuviera monos en la cara.

-¿Qué? – pregunte después de que me arte que me viera así, de ese modo, que parecía enojado y me desesperaba mucho. Él suavizó la mirada. No me había dado cuenta de que todos los presentes nos miraban.

-¿Dijiste qué estaba hermosa? – Pregunto, aunque yo sabía que era más una pregunta retórica, por el tono que uso era obvio – Yo quiero saber su estado… bienestar.

-No esta mal, tiene herido el pecho, pero el doctor dice que después de un corto tiempo se recuperara y el recuerdo se borrara. O eso espero… - dije la última frase más para mí que para los demás.

-Ya no aguanto esto – me pareció escuchar a Bella.

Vi como Edward iba y se sentaba junto a Bella y enredaba sus brazos en a la altura de su pecho y ella enredo sus brazos en su cuello, pero esta se sentó en su regazo y hundió el rostro en su pecho, escuche unos sollozos de parte de los dos. Una mano que se posaba en mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Todo estará bien, hermanito – fue Rose la que hablo, pero yo ya no quería mostrarme débil ante esta situación, debía demostrar que era fuerte… _por ella._

Suspire sonoramente mientras bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. Pase la mano por mis desordenados cabellos.

Sentí los brazos de mi hermana abrazarse a mí.

-Te quiero – le dije.

-Yo también – dijo – no intentes ser fuerte, si quieres serlo, expresa tus sentimientos. Solo así podrás ser fuerte, niño…

Las palabras de mi hermana penetraron mi mente. Las analicé con cuidado y me di cuenta de la tormentosa verdad que me había soltado. Las lágrimas se acumularon en la comisura de mis ojos, exigiendo vertirse por mis mejillas.

-Gracias, Rose – me di la vuelta para verla a los ojos, sus mejillas igual tenían esparcidas pequeñas gotitas de agua salada y sus labios estaban curvados ligeramente, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me abrazo más fuerte y enterró su cara en mi pecho. Enterré mi cara en su cuero cabelludo y empecé a acariciar su espalda, en las puntas de sus cabellos.

Alcé la mirada y observe a Emmett, quien nos miraba fijamente, su cara solo desprendía un sentimiento: preocupación.

-Emmett nos ve – le susurre a Rose en su oído, con una risa nerviosa.

Ella empezó a reír y se separo de mí con cuidado. Parecía que ella pensaba que me rompería si hacía un movimiento brusco.

Luego de un rato, el doctor llego para decirnos que Alice ya había desertado.

-Amor – saludo cuando me vio entrar por la puerta.

-Mi niña hermosa – camine lo más rápido que pude, pero sin llegar a correr.

-Mi amor – repitió y me abrazó cuando estuve junto a ella.

Me quede sin moverme por un largo rato, concentrado en la respiración del ángel que sostenía en entre mis brazos.

Los minutos pasaban, y se convertían en días, los cuales pasaron lentamente. Yo no me alejaba de Alice, todos los días me quedaba en el hospital hasta que Emmett me tenía que sacar a la fuerza y me llevaba a mi casa.

Luego de una semana le dieron _de alta _a Alice. Yo, obviamente, fui con ella, junto con su hermano: Edward y, claro esta, Bella.

-Alice – dije cuando entre a la habitación.

-¡¡Jazz!! – dijo y salto hacía mis brazos. La apreté fuerte contra mi pecho, ahora con algo de miedo de dejarla ir, le di un casto beso en los labios, en estos días no lo había podido hacer, pero ahora, ya no la iba a dejar en paz.

-Alice, te traje tu ropa – dijo Bella entrando por la puerta, con Edward rodeando su cintura. Ella extendió unas pequeñas prendas que tenía entre sus manos y se las entrego a la pequeña que estaba, hace unos segundos, entre mis brazos.

La chaparrita se separo de mí y agarro la ropa que mi hermana le ofrecía.

-Salgan, salgan – dijo la pequeña, empujándonos a todos fuera de la habitación – dejen que me cambie – dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de meterse en la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-No espíes – me advirtió Edward. Bella solo se rió de su seriedad.

-No soy un pervertido – le conteste. Bella solo se reía de nosotros – espero que tú hagas caso a lo que dices – conteste un poco rudo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Espero que si Bella se estuviera cambiando y la habitación en la que este tuviese una ventana, tú no la espíes.

-Yo tampoco soy un pervertido – Bella se había quedado callada y miraba seriamente a Edward, este solamente la miro con una sonrisa y luego me dio una mirada severa – yo no haría hasta estar casado con ella – dio una sonrisa enorme y supe de inmediato que Edward tenía en mente casarse con Bella en un futuro próximo.

Sentí algo que agarraba mi camisa y luego me jalaba a dentro de la habitación de Alice. Intente zafarme de la mano que sostenía mi camisa.

-Alice – dijo Edward entre siras – ya suéltalo.

Bella igual se estaba riendo.

-No me molestes, pequeño – dijo Alice cuando me soltó.

-Esta bien, chaparrita.

-Ya vámonos – dijo Bella, acercándose a Edward y abrazando su cintura.

-Alice – llamo él, esta lo volteo a ver – vamos – exigió, como le encantaba hacer todo lo que le dijera Bella… Seguro y si mi hermanita le decía que se lanzara de un acantilado él lo hacía.

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos hacía mi casa. Y ahí nos la pasamos toda la tarde, con sus papas, mis hermanas, y Emmett.

* * *

Hola! Aquí les tengo mi capítulo del día =D Lo escribí con mucho problema, porque una chamaca me anda molestando y no me deja en paz! Y lo peor de todo es que aún no me deja en paz… ¬¬ ya me arte, la quiero golpear… pfff…. Bueno, bueno, cálmate Alex xD listo =D jejej bueno, decía XP jejeje, espero que les guste, bueno, una ultima cosa… pasen por mis otras historias si quieren y si pueden =) están bien buenas xD Ahora creo que me iré a caminar xD Adiós (:

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	30. El anillo

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_El anillo_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

Emmett me había ido a buscar a mi casa, me dijo que me llevaría a la casa Cullen. Estábamos en camino hacía esta, yo estaba recargada en la puerta, con una mano sobre mi mejilla y la mirada fija en el camino. Observe el día, que, raramente era soleado… a mí me gustaban los días lluviosos…

-¿Estas bien, nena? – pregunto, Emmett, de repente.

Sentí una mano acariciar mi mejilla, bajando por mi brazo.

-Sí – sonreí – no te preocupes, solo intento adivinar porque me vas a dejar con Alice y te vas a ir…

-No lo intentes – me interrumpió con dulzura – es un secreto.

-Pero… - intente rechistar, pero él me volvió a interrumpir.

-Sin peros, corazón – dijo, en su voz sentía una sonrisa.

-Bien… - dije, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho y haciendo un pucherito.

Rió quedamente. Al poco rato, llegamos a la casa Cullen, Alice estaba en el pórtico, sentada en la escalera más alta, con sus manos en el regazo. Jasper estaba al lado suyo, estaba hablando de algo, pero ella tenía la vista fija en el Jeep, aunque sonreía y vi como movía los labios para contestar algo que mi hermanito le dijo.

El Jeep paro frente a la casa y volteé a ver a Emmett, que se estaba bajando de este, luego lo rodeó y me abrió la puerta para que bajara. Me ofreció la mano, y yo la acepte al instante, luego de un salto baje del enorme jeep.

-Alice – llamo, mientras atravesábamos la escasa distancia que nos separaba – quiero que seas linda y adorable con ella, y más aún… que la cuides.

-Emmett – dijo con tono de desaprobación – claro que la cuidare – puso una mano en su pecho – pareciera que no confiaras en mí – su voz sonaba claramente ofendida.

Reí, junto con Emmett.

-Claro chaparrita, confío en ti – ella se levanto de las escaleras, junto con Jasper, cuando estuvimos en frente de ellos Emmett revolvió el cabello de la duendecillo – te amo – susurro en mi oído, para luego mover sus labios hasta mi mejilla y besarla tiernamente.

-¿Volverás pronto? – quise saber. Mientras formulaba la pregunta, mis brazos rodearon su torso y mis ojos se penetraron los suyos.

-Claro, bella dama – dijo bajando, nuevamente, la cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron la punta de mi nariz.

Dicho esto, se fue hacía su enorme jeep y se alejo en el.

_Emmett's POV:_

Por sin se me presento la oportunidad, Rose iba a ser mía en poco tiempo. Sí Jasper le pidió matrimonio a Alice, yo puedo pedírselo a Rosalie. Iba a ser todo perfecto. Le pediría a Rose matrimonio, solo que no sabía donde. Justamente esa era la razón por la que quería que se quedase con Alice y Jasper, en la casa Cullen.

No sabía donde podría ser… ella merecía un hermoso lugar, lleno de vida, con un hermoso atardecer.

¿Dónde podría ser? Si encontraba el lugar, tendría que dejar a Rose con Alice hasta el atardecer, y no quería dejarla por tanto tiempo…

Aunque tenía la certeza de que si tenía que hacerlo, puesto que para el atardecer faltaban bastantes horas…

Por suerte el día estaba soleado, lo que sería bueno… porque así podríamos apreciar los suaves y calidos rayos de sol jugando en nuestra piel, veríamos como el sol se mete y desaparece, dándole paso a lo mejor del día: la noche.

Tenía que ser un lugar especial, no un restaurante, no un lugar común… tenía que ser algo especial… algo que auque los años pasaran, no se borrara de su memoria, que cuando volteáramos a ver hacía atrás, pensáramos en ello y aún tuviera la misma esencia dulce y tierna que planeaba que tuviese este día.

Eso, tenía que ser un lugar dulce… lleno de flores… sí, eso. Dios, ¡ya se! ¿Por qué soy tan tonto? Me abofeteé mentalmente.

La hermosa cascada donde los padres de Bella antes nos llevaban a ella, Rose, Jasper y a mí, a jugar. Ese lugar había sido muy especial para mí. Un día que nos llevaron, ese día, fue el día en que me dí cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Rose, y de lo mucho que me gustaba.

_Flashback._

-Niños, rápido, vamos a la cascada a jugar un rato – nos había dicho el señor Swam. Mi tío Charlie, como era mejor decirle.

Los cuatro corrimos emocionados, tan solo teníamos seis años, a excepción de Bella, ella tenía cinco. Aún tenía mucho que aprender de la vida.

-Emmett, vamos a nadar – dijo Bella, con voz aguda y tierna.

-Claro nena. Rose, Jasper ¿vienen? – pregunte levantando la vista hacía ellos.

-Claro – contesto Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me quite la camisa, para quedarme solo en bañador. Al igual que mis zapatos, luego de que termine, volteé a ver a mis amigos, pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca formo una perfecta O, al ver a Rosalie quitándose el short para quedarse en bañador tras que ya se había quitado la camiseta.

Nunca me había detenido para admirarla bien. Su suave piel, que era notoria la suavidad. Sus brillantes ojos celestes. Sus dorados cabellos que se meneaban junto al viento, como una danza. Ella se volteó hacía mí y sonrío simplemente.

-¿Qué pasa, Em? – pregunto.

-Na… Nada – tartamudeé, trague saliva pesadamente y cerré los ojos, moví la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Vamos a nadar – dijo Bella – vamos, vamos.

Todos reímos pero le hicimos caso, ella estaba jalando el elástico del bañador de Jasper. Este le tomo su pequeña manita y la guió hacía el agua.

Pasamos toda la tarde ahí, jugando y molestándonos mutuamente, aunque mis ojos ya no podían estar sin darle vistazos a Rose.

_Fin del Flashback._

¡Ese lugar era simple y sencillamente perfecto! Había una cascada y en ella había un hueco donde el agua no golpeaba. Sí, ahí era el lugar perfecto para esto.

Solo necesitaba el anillo, que por el accidente de Alice, no lo pude conseguir. Así que me fui a una joyería para buscar un anillo digno de una reina. Fui a la que más cercana estaba de mi posición actual.

Baje, casi corriendo. Y me adentre en la joyería.

-Buenas tardes – saludo un señor con pelo negro cual carbón, tez moreno claro y ojos verdes. Debía de tener como unos veinte tantos y treinta y pocos.

-Buenas tardes – respondí con el mismo respeto.

-¿Buscas algo en especial? – pregunto, acercándose lo más que le podría el mostrados - ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

-Busco un aniño… - dije y me puse a analizar los escasos anillos que estaban en la vitrina de enfrente mío.

-¿Alguna ocasión especia? – asentí.

-Sí, de echo sí. Le voy a pedir matrimonio a mi novia – dije, con voz acaramelada y distante.

-Perfecto – se fue por una puerta, dejándome admirando los demás anillos – mire – dijo cuando volvió – aquí ahí unos hermosos anillos.

-Yo no busco un anillo hermoso – dije – busco uno digno de una reina, uno sencillo, pero más que hermoso.

-¿Qué te parece este? – pregunto, sosteniendo un anillo de oro, con la banda ancha y un zafiro azul en el medio, rodeado de pequeño y discretos puntos de diamantes.

-Es perfecto – exclame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – y tiene un zafiro, del mismo color de sus ojos. Démelo, por favor.

-Claro, hijo.

Y así lo pague y me fui, tenía que arreglar un par de cosas…

* * *

Hola! Bueno, aquí les dejo mi capítulo, tarde, todo el día estuve en el, pero es que me distraía, ¡llueve! Amo la lluvia! Jejej y aparte estaba molestando a un amigo… x) jeje pero al final de todo termine, bueno. Amo a Emmett... xD Solo les digo que subí una historia nueva –joder, debo dejar de hacer eso xD- y va a estar rara jajaja xD se llama… Un simple juego. Es de Jared y Kim, jajaja original… =) Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero y pasen por mis otras historias y me dejen muchos, muchos reviews =D jeje bueno… me voy. Adiós. =D

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	31. Cascada

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Cascada_**

_Alice's POV:_

-Ey, nena – dijo Emmett una vez que conteste mi celular.

-Hola, Em – dije.

-Oye, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – pidió, con voz suplicante.

-Claro, tú solo pídelo – le dije sin pensarlo.

-Bueno, ¿puedes darle a Rose ropa para ir a cenar a un restaurante elegante, y otra para ir a nadar? – pidió, pude escuchar una sonrisa en su voz.

-Claro, yo se la doy…

-Gracias, adiós – dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y yo salí a buscar a mi amiga, que ya se había tardado bastante buscando un simple vaso de agua.

_Rosalie's POV:_

-Rose – llamo Alice, desde su habitación.

-Estoy en la cocina – respondí.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Ya me había artado de estar esperando a Emmett. Él me había dicho que iba a volver rápido, pero no lo hizo. Llegue a esta casa como a la una de la tarde, y ahora son las cuatro. Dios, ¿qué le pasa a Emmett? Ya quiero que vuelva y me llevase a mi casita.

En ese momento vi una mata de cabello negro bajar por las escaleras y asomarse a la cocina.

­-Rose – repitió mientras caminaba hacía mí – ven, vamos a jugar a la Barbie.

-¿No estas muy grande para eso? – fruncí el ceño. Ella rió musical mente.

-No, tontita – agarro mi muñeca – a lo que me refiero es que vamos a cambiarte de ropa.

-¿Qué? – estaba en shock, ¿para qué necesitaba cambiarme de ropa? - ¿Para qué? No entiendo el juego – hice un pucherito.

-Anda – empezó a jalar de mi brazo – vamos, no rechistes.

Puse los ojos en blanco y empecé a caminar hacía donde ella me guiaba: su habitación. Esto no iba a ser muy divertido que podamos decir…

-Siéntate, en esa silla, por favor… – señalo una silla que estaba enfrente de un escritorio.

-Si, generala – hice un saludo militar, a lo que ella rió.

Camine hacía donde ella me había indicado y me senté. Ella se acerco a mí con un vestido –muy bonito, si me permiten añadir- de color verde oscuro. Era sin tirantes. Tenía un escote que se prolongaba hasta la mitad del cuello y tenía lentejuelas, doradas, en los bordes. Era largo, me debía llegar –más ó menos- por debajo de la rodilla o algo parecido.

-Te vas a poner este vestido sin rechistar… - hizo un pucherito, muy tierno, la verdad, a lo que solo pude contestar riéndome - ¿verdad?

-Sí, Alice – dije entre risas.

La verdad no me importaba ponerme _ese_ vestido. Era muy bonito. Y seguro y me quedaba bien. Alice se acerco a mí, aún me exhibía todo el largo el vestido, estire la mano y lo acaricie. Le tela era sedosa y muy lisa al tacto.

-Veo que te ha gustado – rió, yo aún lo acariciaba con mi dedo índice.

-Es muy bonito la verdad – dije, acariciando las lentejuelas.

-Me alegra – levante la vista hacía mi pequeña amiga, y futura cuñada, y vi que sonreía - ahora, ya que tú res la mejor de los dos arreglándose. Tú me dices como y yo solo lo hago.

Asentí y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Me arreglo el cabello y me maquillo con un bonito todo de verde, como sombra, y los labios de un color rojo fuerte. Me delineo los ojos y me puso rubor. Mi cabello era algo muy sencillo de arreglar. Solamente hizo unos rizos y los acomodo a los costados de mi cara -a cada movimiento que hacía, por más pequeño que fuese, ellos se movían como pequeños resortes dorados-.

Ella se limito a sonreír y caminar hacía su closet. Y a empezar a rebuscar entre los cajones.

-Rose – llamo, aun con su atención en los cajones – elije uno…

Me acerque a ella y vi a lo que se refería, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y luego mi ceño se frunció. ¿Qué le pasaba a Alice, ahora? ¿Para qué tenía que elegir un bañador?

-No preguntes – dijo Alice cuando me sintió junto a ella y vio mi ceño fruncido – solo escoge…

Baje mi atención hacía los escasos bañadores, me llamo la atención una prenda roja. Pero, cuando la intente agarrar, me di cuenta de que entre mis dedos tenía solo el sostén. Este bañador era de dos piezas.

-Ese bañador esta bueno – dijo Alice al observarlo – te quedara genial – sonrío y rebusco, aunque no le llevo casi nada, puesto que, no tenía casi ninguno. Cuando muchos dos o tres. Me tendió la pieza faltante del pequeño bañador que sostenía entre mis manos.

Luego se dedico a buscar otra cosa.

-Estoy casi segura de que te quedaría uno de los shorts que tengo por aquí… - busco un poco más y luego lo encontró – aquí esta… - sonrío.

La mire con el ceño fruncido, ¿para qué voy a necesitar todo esto? Esto es algo raro…

-Bueno – dijo – ahora, solo ponte el vestido y el bañador abajo, junto con el short, y vas a estar lista…

Volví a asentir y me adentre en su baño. Me puse el bañador y el short, como dijo Alice, el short si me quedaba muy bien, y el bañador se me veía estupendo, o al menos así lo sentía yo. El short era blanco y corto, pero en serio, créanme cuando digo CORTO, quizá porque es de Alice… digo, no es porque ella sea una atrevida ni nada de eso… si no, lo digo porque ella es mucho más bajita que yo. A ella le debe ajustar mejor. Luego de andar jugueteando con el short y el bañador para que se ajustaran mejor. Me puse el bonito vestido sin problema alguno, me ajustaba perfecto. Eso me extraño un poco… ¿qué hacía Alice con un vestido de mi talla?... ella era rara…

-Vaya, te siente perfecto – alabó Alice cuando salí del baño, yo sonreí y me pareció ruborizarme un poco, pero no estaba en lo más mínimo segura.

-Gracias, Alice – conteste hundida en mis pensamientos – pero… ¿qué haces con un vestido de mi talla? – ella solo rió.

-Te lo iba a regalar – dijo con una sonrisa – es que lo compre para una boda, cuando vivía en España, una amiga se iba a casar… pero ese es otro royo – volvió a reír – el chiste es que no me quedo y cuando te vi, pensé que a ti si te quedaría. Pero no te lo había podido dar… hasta ahora – al finalizar su historia, tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias – sonreí – supongo – susurre, ella río al igual que yo – pero, ahora… Dos cosas más a preguntar…

-Solo dos – dijo Alice divertida. Yo reí.

-Sí – reí, otra vez – bueno. La primera… ¿por qué no te probaste el vestido cuando lo compraste? – arqueé una ceja. Ella frunció los labios, los cuales palidecieron por contener la sangre, e igual el ceño.

-Bueno - empezó a decir, pero se detuvo para pensarlo un poco. Sus labios volvieron a tomar el tono rojizo – tú sabes que a mí no me gustan las compras ¿verdad? – asentí, ella prosiguió – bueno, entonces ese día había estado de aquí y para allá, porque la boda era al día siguiente – rió – y ya estaba más que harta de las tiendas – puso cara de pocos amigos -, así que cuando vi esta vestido – hizo un gesto con la mano señalando el vestido que actualmente yo usaba – lo compre sin pensarlo – sonrío pacíficamente, como si su acción hubiese sido de lo más lógica en el mundo.

Reí quedamente, era tan linda que te daba risa. –Rayos, sentí que era mi hermano hablando así de Alice, puse cara de pocos amigos mentalmente-.

-Bueno, es muy bonito la verdad – dije al fin.

-Sí y te queda perfecto – dijo – estas casi lista… - eso me dejo algo desorientado, ¿cómo que casi lista? ¿para qué ó qué?

-¿Lista? – dije en un pequeño y corto shock - ¿Para qué?

-Bueno… - por su cara se estaba debatiendo internamente en decírmelo o no, me pareció que decidió que sí, porque sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras una sonrisa picara corría por su rostro – mira – se acerco más a mí – lo que pasa es que hace raro, antes de que bajara a buscarte a la cocina, Emmett me hablo y me dijo que te arreglase para ir a cenar a un restaurante elegante y para ir a nadar… - paro y volvió a fruncir los labios, provocando el mismo efecto que la vez anterior – pero la verdad no se que planea – se encogió de hombros y sonrío.

Justo cuando iba a contestar, su celular sonó, lo saco de su bolsillo y vi como levantaba la tapa de su celular y se lo llevaba al oído

-Diga – dijo – sí… bueno… espera, sí, ahorita… se paciente – frunció el ceño, pero luego, al oír lo que le estaba diciendo el hablante, sonrió – bueno, solo deja que prepare la mochila y ya te la puedes llevar – rió – sí, bueno ahí vamos.

La mire confundida, parecía que todos estaban teniendo un súper plan secreto, del que yo desconocía todo por completo.

-Bueno, ahora. Te daré esta mochila y aquí guarda todo, todo – fruncí el ceño, pero ella se limito a poner la mochila entre mis manos y a acompañarme hacía la puerta.

Caminamos hasta la puerta, y sonreí con ganas, al escuchar la hermosa voz de Emmett hablando con mi hermanito en la planta baja. Camine más de prisa.

Cuando estuve en el pie de la escalera, mi mandíbula callo –no literalmente- al piso, al ver a Emmett, ahí para, con una camisa blanca, desabotonada de los primeros tres botones, con unos pantalones de vestir negros y la camisa sin fajar. Tenía una cobrada, floja, de rayas, grises con blancas, aunque un gris bastante claro la verdad, su cabello estaba como de costumbre: despeinado. Y tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-Rose – dijo en un suspiro al verme ahí, contemplándolo, comiéndomelo con la mirada – te vez hermosa. Se acerco a mí y me ofreció su mano, la cual yo rápido acepte. Entrelacé nuestros dedos cuando empezamos a caminar hacía la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos? – susurro tiernamente en mi oído. Yo asentí mientras sonreía.

-Adiós – les dije, a mi hermano y a su novia, desde la puerta. Ellos solo rieron y se despidieron con la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte cuando él me abría la puerta de su jeep.

-Secreto – contesto únicamente y me ayudo a subir, luego rodeo el vehiculo y subió sin problema alguno.

Arranco el carro y empezó a conducir hacía un sitio al cual yo desconocía. Pero no me importaba mucho el destino, lo que me importaba es que estaba con Emmett y eso me hacía feliz. Mientras él conducía, yo mire hacía el frente, aun había sol, pero aproximadamente en unas tres horas, el sol se abultaría tras las colinas –no literalmente hablando, porque por aquí no ahí colinas, solo es para decirlo de un modo bonito-.

Seguimos así por un largo rato, ninguno decía nada. Nos limitábamos, él a conducir, y yo a admirar a lo lejos. Cuando de pronto el coche se paro. Cuando iba a voltear, unas tiernas manos cubrieron mis ojos.

-No mires – me advirtieron, su voz sonaba muy juguetona, lo cual me gusto.

Me divertía que él fuera tierno, juguetón y cariñoso, todo al mismo tiempo

–Cierra los ojos – ordeno, lo hice y luego sus manos abandonaron mis ojos, cuando los iba a abrir me advirtió: - no los abras – y luego escuche como la puerta del conductor se abría y el bajaba, cerrándola detrás de él.

Luego escuche como abría la puerta de mi lado y me tomaba en brazos, ¿cómo? Yo que si, ni me importaba. Solo sabía que él me estaba cargando y yo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, así como él me dijo que los tuviese. Luego, él empezó a caminar, hacía no se donde, conmigo aún en brazos.

-Abre los ojos – susurro en mi oído, mientras me ponía, con delicadeza, en el piso.

Mire el lugar de enfrente de donde estábamos parados y mi boca formo una muy bien echa O. Mi cuerpo no podía soportar una sorpresa tan enorme.

-Bella Italia – musite el nombre que mostraba el cartel del restaurante -Este fue el lugar de nuestra primera cita – susurre, con asombro, mi respiración se volvió un poco entre cortada y mis ojos sentían una pequeña ansiedad de derramar ese liquido salado que se acumulaba en la comisura de estos.

-Sí – contesto en un susurro – me pareció que sería el lugar adecuado para venir a cenar, y recordar ese hermoso día…

Cuando dejo la frase, lo volteé a ver y le sonreí, luego me le lanceé y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, él era tan lindo, hermoso, divino, guapo, maravilloso, amable, juguetón, y millones y billones de adjetivos que al final no terminarían describiendo lo impresionante que es el hombre que esta frente de mí. Caminamos hacía el restaurante, abrazados. Yo no lo iba a soltar por nada del mundo.

-Buenas tardes – saludo una muchacha, algo guapa, pero no mucho, dirigiéndose solo a Emmett, pero increíblemente ni eso me molesto. Estaba bajo el hechizo de amor de Emmett…

-Buenas tardes – saludo cortes – tengo una reservación, a nombre de McCarty – sonrió.

-Claro – dijo ella – síganme.

Empezó a guiarnos hacía una parte del restaurante en la que casi no había gente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, por segunda vez desde que llegamos a este lugar.

-Aquí esta – señalo la muchacha – la mesa que usted solicito especialmente.

Emmett me guió hacía la mesa y me corrió la silla para que yo me sentara, luego él hizo lo suyo con su propia y se sentó.

-En unos momentos vendrá su camarera a pedir su orden – luego se fue, no sin antes darle un buen vistazo a Emmett.

Pero, nuevamente, eso no me importo mucho, él me hizo sentir tan… tan… enamorada. No era posible, que hasta de este pequeño detalle se acordase.

-¿Te gusta? – me saco de mis pensamientos, tenía una mirada en el rostro y me miraba con fascinación, como si no hubiese nada más alrededor mío.

-¿Cómo te acordaste? – hice caso omiso a su pregunta… necesitaba saber la respuesta de la mía - ¿Cómo conseguiste esta mesa?

-Mi amor – dijo, tomando mi mano – cuando uno ama, las cosas felices que vivió con esa persona tan especial y única, no son fáciles de olvidar. No importa el tiempo ni el lugar, se quedan grabadas en el corazón.

Sonreí ante todas esas hermosas palabras que decía, y ante los gestos que hacía a mí tenía. No podía creer que hubiese pedido la misma mesa en la que nos sentamos en nuestra primera cita. Ese día fue muy especial. Fue el día que él se me declaro y empezamos a tener un noviazgo formal.

-Ese fue el día más especial que he vivido – susurro él. Luego vi como se levantaba y se sentaba más cerca de mí.

-Igual el de la mía. El más especial que he vivido.

-Te prometo que podré mejorar ese día – susurro en mi oído, lo que lanzo corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

-Buenas tardes, yo soy Jessica y seré su camarera – dijo la chica. La verdad no me importo que estuviese comiéndoselo con la mirada a Emmett. Ella no era muy guapa. Aunque si un poco. Pero él ni la volteó a ver. Solo me miraba a mí – aquí les dejo las cartas… - puso dos menús sobre la mesa – volveré en unos minutos para tomar su orden.

La mire y le di una suave sonrisa.

-¿Ya sabes que pedirás? – pregunte luego de andarlo mirando por un tiempo muy prolongado.

-Es obvio ¿no? – pregunto burlón – claro que salmón – sonrío, él había pedido esa misma comida en nuestra primera cita. Parecía como si quisiera volver a revivir ese perfecto día…

La verdad yo tenía pensado pedir espagueti, como aquel día. Y cuando él me dijo que pediría lo mismo, mi corazón salto y empezó a latir desenfrenado, ¿latir? No, no… mejor dicho: correr aceleradísimo.

-Pues, yo pediré espagueti – conteste y le saque la lengua, madura yo, pensé para mis adentros.

Él se rió y así pasamos un buen rato charlando de aquel, mágico, grandioso, estupendo, y mil adjetivos más –qué tal y como a Emmett, nunca terminarían de describirla-. La chica: Jessica, llego y nos tomo la orden, nosotros seguimos hablando, y hablando, y hablando. No nos callábamos. La cena paso rápida, divertida y tan extraordinaria como la primera.

-Me encanto – le declare una vez que estuvimos en su auto – fue estupenda, creo que me atrevería a decir que más que la primera…

-Y aún no termina – él estaba y manejando a no se donde –no me gustaba que no me dijese, aunque eso le ponía un toque romántico y misterioso al asunto-. Yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido, auque me alegro haber escuchado esas lindas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte.

-Ya lo veras, pero solo te digo… yo que tú, me quitaría ese endemoniado sexy vestido… - comento, yo abrí mucho los ojos – no mal pienses - susurro y no dijo nada más en todo el trayecto.

Siguió y siguió conduciendo mirando hacía enfrente y sin decir ni _pío_. Miraba hacía el costado derecho, por la posición del sol, solo faltarían una hora y media cuando mucho para que se ocultase. Me gustaba esa parte del día. La despedida del día para la bienvenida a la noche.

Emmett estaciono el auto, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, él me dijo que teníamos que caminar un poco para llegar nuestro destino. Agarre la mochila que Alice me había dado, él igual agarro una mochila, y entonces empezamos a caminar. A lo lejos, empecé a escuchar sonidos de agua corriendo…

-Llegamos – susurro Emmett en mi oído. Deje de caminar.

Mire hacía el frente, y mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Parpadeé un par de veces, para luego tragar, dificultosamente, saliva. Pero, esta vez, no aguante las lágrimas, estas empezaron a correr rápido por mis mejillas, descendían y descendían, con rapidez y rudeza. Un sollozo escapo de mis labios. El sonido del agua corriendo y corriendo, seguía ahí…

-Rose – llamo Emmett, su preocupación era tan evidente como la sorpresa en mí - ¿estas bien, amor?

Hice caso omiso. Cerré fuerte los ojos. Pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Rose – volvio a llamar Emmett, puso su mano en mi barbulla e hizo que girase mi rostro para verle - ¿estas bien, amor? – asentí y sonreí de oreja a oreja. Sus pulgares limpiaron el camino que las lágrimas había trazado.

Volví a mirar al frente. Delante de mí, tenía la cascada donde mis padres antes nos llevaban a nadar a mis hermanos, a Emmett y a mí. Ese era mi lugar favorito cuando era pequeña. Era hermoso. Me encantaba venir aquí, pero deje de hacerlo cuando mis padres murieron. Ellos habían descubierto este lugar como a mi edad. Desde entonces les encantaba venir, y nos traían a nosotros.

-Este era mi lugar favorito para estar – susurro. Me pareció que quería, pero a la vez no, que escuchase lo que dijo.

-Igual era el mío – susurre, con voz quebrada. Las lágrimas habían parado.

-¿Quieres nadar? – pregunto a escasos centímetros de mi cara, yo solo asentí y uní nuestros labios.

Me beso con ternura y delicadeza antes de irse a cambiar, supuse yo, detrás del vehiculo

Yo solo me quite el vestido y lo guarde en la mochila. Y dejándola a un lado. Así que eso me dejaba a mí, en un bikini y un short, verdaderamente corto…

-Vaya – exclamo Emmett cuando volvió, él llevaba un bañador negro con figuras plateadas y doradas – te vez hermosa, digo, como siempre – agrego lo último rápidamente.

-Tú también te vez demasiado bien – dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Nadamos? – dijo, señalando la cascada con su dedo pulgar derecho.

-Claro – al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, salí corriendo hacía el agua, con Emmett persiguiéndome.

Me lancé hacía ella, cuando salí a la superficie, no vi a Emmett, y eso m asusto, y mucho.

-Bu… – susurro Emmett en mi oído, ganándose una risa muy fuerte de mi parte y un golpe juguetón. Oí era un gran día y nada me iba a afectar –a excepción de cuando vi la cascada-.

Estuvimos jugando en el agua por un largo, largo tiempo. Salpicándonos mutuamente, ahogando al otro y cosas como esas. Ya casi se ponía el sol…

-Ey, Rose – llamo Emmett por las rocas que estaban cerca de el agua que descendía peligrosamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos raros… – ven, te quiero mostrara algo…

Nade hacía él y él empezó a escalar, yo lo imite y pronto me di cuenta de algo… se iba a meter al chorro de agua.

-¿Qué haces, Em? – pregunte extrañada.

-Tú solo sígueme, te mostrare un lugar secreto… - contesto simplemente, siguió escalando, pero ahora se iba a meter al chorro de agua, abrí mis ojos como platos y trague con dificultad.

Él se metió por completo al chorro de agua. Pero yo no me iba a quedar atrás… sí él entro yo también. Me sentí las pistas de blue con ese pensamiento. Empecé a seguir el camino ya trazado por él. Y después de unos minutos… estaba detrás de la costina de agua salina que corría a chorros.

-Ven – dijo Emmett entre risas - ¿te gusta?

Mire alrededor. Estábamos en una… tipo cueva… -supongo- era muy linda, acogedora, pero muy húmeda, -eso sí- aunque eso no le quitaba lo hermosa. Igual era grande. El reflejo rojizo del sol poniéndose, se reflejaban através del agua, proyectándolos, hermosa y tranquilamente, hacía la pequeña cueva. Sentí mis labios entre abiertos por la sorpresa de la belleza del lugar. Seguí mirando alrededor. Cuando mis ojos volvieron a Emmett, este estaba arrodillado con una cajita de satín negro que sostenía con su mano derecha. Lo mire extrañada y me fui acercando a él, este solo amplio su sonrisa y yo sonreí extrañada.

-Rosalie Swam… te he traído a este lugar, porque aquí fue donde me di cuenta de lo perdida y completamente enamorado de ti… y aún cuando los años transcurrieron, con dificultad en estos días, si puedo decir - puso mala cara, pero luego volvió a sonreí con calidez -, pero eso solo me hizo saber que sin ti mi vida no continua y que aun cuando mi corazón deje de latir, lo que siento por ti nunca morirá, es tan fuerte, que nadie lo podrá alcanzar. Se que todo el mundo piensa lo mismo: _nunca nadie alcanzara lo que ciento yo por ti._ – rodó los ojos, y yo reí, era tan mono - Pero en serio que lo mío por ti es único y no me gustaría compartirlo con nadie más. Moriría antes de tener que besar esos labios – en ese momento estábamos muy juntos, y no le costo nada, rozar mis labios con la punta de sus dedos - Antes de tener que dedicarle esto a alguien más, esto que te digo, mi bella reina, es algo que tú inspiraste y que hiciste que mi corazón escribiera, por sonreír – sonrió aún más -, por suspirar – suspiro -, por parpadear – parpadeó -, por respirar – agarro un ran bocado de aire -, por vivir y existir en mi mundo. Porque tú creaste un mundo maravilloso dentro de mi corazón – acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos -. Pero… aún cuando el mundo se acabe y mis suspiros se agoten recuerda, nunca olvides esto, porque si no mi vida ya no tendría sentido alguno: _que te amo y que nada más me importa, en este momento, en este segundo, en este instante, que no seamos tú y yo, y el futuro que se presente frente a nosotros – _mi boca estaba abierta por todas las bellas palabras que este bello chico me decía – por eso, y por millones de razones, que seguramente no podría enumerar, porque ninguna vida, ó, ¿qué va? Existencia, lo permitiría. ¿te casarías conmigo y así me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo?

Abrió la cajita, dejando al desnudo un hermoso anillo de oro, con un zafiro –no muy grande, de echo, era bastante pequeño- azul, y a su alrededor unos puntos de diamantes –bastante discretos, si puedo agregar- la banda era ancha, pero no mucho.

Era verdaderamente hermoso, mi boca se abrió un poco más, se me había olvidado como decir: "Si"… así que asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí – Bien, lo recordé… - claro que sí, mi amor – vaya, recordé como hablar – me encantaría casarme contigo, me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Dicho eso, me lancé a sus brazos y lo bese, con locura y pasión. No se cuanto tiempo duro el beso, solo sabía que amaba a Emmett y que ahora nada ni nadie nos separara.

Cuando el aire se nos acabo, Emmett rompió el beso y agarro el anillo entre sus dedos y lo coloco en mi dedo anular. Yo lo admire, no lo podía creer, de verdad. Lo volví a besar. Ya no me importaba nada más que él y yo…

* * *

Hola! Wooow… el final… siento que les incita a pensar que van a hacer algo inapropiado =S pero, ja, no xD jejeje… bueno… pff… sin ningún comentario más que: ¿No amana Emmett ahora? Verdad que sí?? xD jejeje… y agradecerle a mi linda hermanita Ambar, grax nena! Jejeje…. A ella se le ocurrió que se lo pidiera en la cuevita xD jejeje pero lo demás salio de mi cabecita =) y gran parte de lo que dijo Emmett… se me ocurrió del recorrido de mi cama al baño xD jajajaja… tuve que volverme solo para escribirlo =P jejeje… pero no importa, amm… bueno, me voy a dormir… Son las 4:49 am.!!! WTF!!!??? Pfff por eso tenía sueño ¬¬ ya decía yo xD jejej bueno… espero que les gustase… comenten, ya saben pushen el botón xD Adiós… =D

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	32. Resumen

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Resumen_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

Cuando me despierte, levante la cara, solo para encontrarme con la hermosa cara de Emmett, estaba tan hermoso así dormido, tenía un aire tan pacifico y calmado, su suave respiración tenía un ritmo calmado. Sus dulces ojos cerrados y sus labios curvados en una linda sonrisa. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura y yo sobre su pecho.

Volteé a ver a los lados, pero no estábamos en la bonita cueva, si no, estábamos entre el pasto. Enfrente de la cascada, el pasto estaba un poco húmedo, pero apenas y lo sentí, el cuerpo de Emmett estaba muy cálido. Se sentía simplemente perfecto estar entre sus brazos. Bese la mejilla, del suso dicho, con delicadeza, para no despertarlo, pero aún cuando fui lo más delicada que pude, sentí que él se revolvía un poco, despertándose.

-Buenos días, amor –saludo, se inclino un poco hacía mi cara y me dio un calido beso en los labios.

-Sí, definitivamente son más que buenos días –le di una sonrisa y acaricie sus labios con la punta de mis dedos. Sentí su calida y tibia respiración.

Estuvimos así un momento, yo acariciaba su mejilla, de arriba a abajo, y él miraba mis ojos y sonreía. Escuchamos el canto de los pájaros a lo lejos, el sonido de las hojas moviéndose y bailando al compás del viento. El sonido del agua corriendo y jugando entre el poco pasto que alcanzaba, y chocando contra las rocas.

-¿Quieres ir a la casa? –pregunto después de un rato. Definitivamente, entre toda la música natural que había en este lugar, su voz era la más hermosa.

-Me gustaría, no sabes cuanto, -suspire- decir que _no_ –él sonrió-. Pero creo que eso no sería muy prudente.

-Cierto –miro hacía el agua cayendo.

-Vamos –dije, me empecé a parar, pero él me agarro del brazo y me jalo hacía él, me dio un casto beso en los labios y luego libero mi mano.

-Vamos –me sonrió y yo termine de levantarme, luego él se paro y empezamos a caminar- ¿Quieres que te cargue? –pregunto, ¿lo rojo de sus mejillas es rubor? ¡Que hermoso se ve ruborizado!

-¿Hablas…? –trague saliva- ¿Hablas en serio?

Él me miro a los ojos y rió, luego tomo mi mano y me subió a su espalda, yo abrí los ojos de par en par.

-Emmett –grite exaltada, pero solo sentí los movimientos de su cuerpo: se estaba riendo. Luego, su risa se hizo más fuerte, y profunda.

-Tú sólo disfruta –empezó a caminar hacía donde habíamos dejado el auto.

Caminaba más rápido a cada paso que daba, rápidamente estuvimos en enfrente del coche.

-Y –me bajo de su espalda y me puso en el piso, pero no nos separo mucho, paso su mano por mi cintura- ¿qué te pareció?

Mis ojos aún estaban abiertos como platos y mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta. El shock aún estaba aquí.

-Mi amor –se acerco más, aún más, a mí- ¿estas bien?

Parpadeé con dificultad, y luego cerré los ojos y empecé a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarme. Inspire una última vez y abrí los ojos. Me estaba mirando con interés y un poco de culpa acumulada en sus pupilas.

-Estoy bien –acaricie su mejilla- no te preocupes, solo fue el shock-sonreí y lo bese en los labios- vamos.

Subimos al auto y nos empezamos a encaminar hacía la casa Cullen, le llame a mis hermanos para que fueran igual para allá y les pudiésemos dar la gran noticia.

-¿Estas segura, amor? –pregunto Emmett cuando estuvimos enfrente de la gran casa, su mano tomo la mía y bese mis dedos.

-Estoy total y completamente segura de que te amo y que quiero que todos lo sepan –mientras pronunciaba esas palabras mis ojos no abandonaron el contacto visual con sus ojos.

-Te amo –contesto y beso mi mejilla.

-Tanto como yo a ti –suspire- no lo creo –reí.

Rió entre dientes y bajo del auto, lo rodeó y abrió mi puerta.

-Gracias señorito –dije entre risas cuando me ofreció la mano para salir del auto. Salí y empezamos a caminar hacía la puerta en silencio. Al llegar a la puerta tocamos el timbre y esperamos por unos minutos.

-Rose, Emmett –saludo Alice cuando salio a nuestro encuentro. Nos dio un entusiasta abrazo y nos invito a pasar, ahí en la sala estaban mis hermanos, Edward, y los padres de este ultimo.

-Hola –salude a todos en general.

Todos nos voltearon a ver. Sonriendo. Alice se encamino hacía los sillones, tirando de mi manos para que fuese con ella.

-¿Dónde se perdieron ayer? –pregunto Jasper, su voz era seria, y sus ojos estaban duros, sinónimo de que estaba enojado.

-Tranquilo amigo –contesto Emmett. Él siempre tan tranquilo y alivianado.

-Estoy tranquilo –suspiro y cerro los ojos- si no lo estuviera te estaría golpeando hasta dejarte inconciente –abrí los ojos de par en par, la voz de mi hermano era tranquilo. A primera vista, él no parece _casi_ nada intimidante. Pero cuando se enoja, ni quien lo pudiera parar.

-Jazz –llamo Alice, él abrió los ojos y la miro con ternura, solo Alice podía lograr que la tormenta que lograba hacer, se calmara por completo de un segundo a otro- tranquilízate. Emmett es una excelente persona y nunca le haría ó lastimaría a Rose.

Él cerró los ojos y aspiro e inspiro profundamente. Asintió con la cabeza. Y le hizo un ademán con la mano a Emmett para que siguiera hablando.

-Bueno –empezó a decir él, como si nada hubiese pasado- primero lleve a Rose a cenar, estuvimos ahí hablando y demás…

-Como nuestra primera cita –dije y sonreí con emoción.

-Eso es emocionante –dijo Alice y cuando la volteé a ver ella estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno –dijo Emmett reanudando el tema- luego de eso fuimos a un lugar muy especial –me volteó a ver y me sonrió.

-Fue hermoso –agregue.

-Fuimos a la cascada –miro a Jasper, vi como mi hermano abría los ojos de par en par. Su boca callo y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar, trago con pesadez.

-La… -no podía decirlo bien- ¿La cascada? –dijo al fin, una lágrima solitaria salio de su ojo derecho.

-Jazz –hablo Alice- ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué te pones así?

Él cerró los ojos y otra lágrima abandono sus ojos. Hecho la cara hacía el frente y se escucho un fuerte suspiro provenir de sus labios. Alice me miro y se mordió el labio con preocupación.

-La cascada era el lugar donde mis padres nos llevaban antes de morir –me costo un poco de trabajo decirle eso, era doloroso hablar de mis padres. Eran personas muy buenas, agradables y divertidas. No merecían morir de ese modo. Ni en ese momento.

Me acerque a mi hermano y lo abrase con delicadeza.

-Jazz –llame, pero él no se movió centímetro alguno- Jazz.

Él me miro y se lanzo a mis brazos. Lo apreté fuerte contra mi pecho. Para él y para Bella había sido más difícil les fue digerir la muerte de mis padres. Él era –al igual que Bella- muy sensible en ese tipo de cosas. Mire a Bella para ver su reacción. Ella estaba entre los brazos de Edward, él la abrazaba fuertemente y le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. Seth miraba a todos lados, no entendía que pasaba. Era lógico, pues, él no había conocido casi a nuestros padres.

-Jazz -intente otra vez- tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. Aquí esta Alice, ella va a estar aquí para ti –le lancé una mirada a Alice para que se acercara a nosotros- ella te cuidara.

Ella se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo.

-Tranquila, Bella –decía Edward- aquí estoy yo. Te voy a cuidar, tranquila.

-Todo estará bien, Bella –decía Esme, Carlisle palmeaba su espalda.

Seguía y seguía tranquilizándola, pero no era tan fácil, estos dos eran muy, muy sensibles.

-Jazz –decía Alice- estoy aquí para siempre. Yo te cuidare. Te amo.

Él la miro y se empezó a tranquilizar, mire a Bella, ella ya casi no lloraba, Edward le limpiaba las lágrimas. Me senté en el regazo de Emmett y él me abrazó, me dio un beso en la frente y apretó más sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Ya puedes seguir contándonos, Emmett –dijo Jasper, después de mucho tiempo en silencio.

Él suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Bueno, luego, ya ahí. Le pedí matrimonio a Rose –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Todos nos miraron con entusiasmo, la tristeza del rostro de Bella se desapareció y ahora apareció una expresión emocionada.

-Eso es fantástico Rose –dijo Bella sonriendo, su voz sonaba feliz, pero a la vez con un toque de tristeza. Y supe que no era por lo de nuestros padres.

-Sí –dijo Alice- definitivamente es grandioso. Me alegra que ya te animaras Em –él rió a mandíbula abierta.

-Gracias, peque –la miro feliz. Bella corrió, literalmente, hacía él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes –se levanto y me abrazó a mí con mucha emoción.

-Oigan –dijo Alice de pronto- Tengo una idea estupenda.

Mi hermano la miro con fascinación.

-¿Qué les parece si en lugar de hacer dos bodas, hacemos una sola? –su sonrisa era radiante. ¿cómo decirle que no cuando estaba así de emocionada?

-Eso sería estupendo –se me adelanto Emmett.

-Grandioso –dijo ella.

-Sí –dijo Jazz, solo con que ella estuviera feliz, él estaba feliz- ya estamos viendo el lugar y eso. Alice puede arreglar tu vestido –la volteó a ver y su mirada era amorosa- ya sabes que ella es talentosa.

Ella rió y lo abrazó.

_Edward's POV:_

Ya mi hermanita y mi mejor amigo se habían comprometido con las personas que amaban. Yo sabía que amaba a Bella y que estábamos listos para dar este gran paso. Pero no sabía si ella querría, como reaccionaria. Si ella pensaba que estábamos listos.

-Vamos a mi habitación para diseñar los vestidos –pidió Alice con ternura. Nos sonrió y las chicas se levantaron y subieron las escaleras.

-Bueno, mis amores –dijo madre, levantándose de su lugar, con su mano entrelazada a la de mi padre- Carlisle y yo iremos a nuestra habitación, nos llaman si nos necesitan.

-Claro, madre –dijo, le sonreí y ellos subieron las escaleras.

-Chicos –los llame, ellos me miraron- ¿creen que Bella y yo estuviéramos listos para casarnos? –pregunte, avergonzado de la pregunta, sentí un poco de calor en mis mejillas.

-¿Tú sientes que están listos? –pregunto Jasper.

Me sorprendió mucho que fuese él el que lo preguntara. Dado a que él era muy protector con sus hermanitas y su pequeño hermanito: Seth. Él los veía como unos bebés, y quizá a Seth le doy la razón, pero Bella y Rose ya eran grandes y sabían tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Yo si siento que ya estuviéramos listos para eso –conteste con seguridad. Tras que si de algo estaba seguro era del amor que le tenía a Bella.

-Entonces –dijo él- no tienes que preguntar –dijo como si fuese lo más lógico en el mundo, me sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño por su repentina alegría. Era bueno que estuviera feliz, pero era raro. No entendí muy bien esa reacción. Me pareció que lo noto porque soltó una risa entre dientes.

-Debes de estar confundido ¿verdad? –_lector de mentes_. Pensé para mis adentros.

-Algo –dije asintiendo con la cabeza. Él volvió a reír.

-Bueno, se que debe ser raro que este tan normal cuando me dices que le vas a pedir matrimonio a mi hermanita pequeña. Cuando casi golpeo a Emmett por perderse con mi hermana.

-Algo –repetí.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que tú me estas diciendo y aparte, casi pides permiso –rió.

Suspire y sonreí. Él no me haría nada y no le importaba mucho que me casara con mi preciosa Bella. Eso era más que estupendo.

_Bella's POV:_

-Bella –llamo mi atención, Rose- ¿Qué te pasa?

Parpadeé de asombro, el tono que uso era raro. Pero más que eso, creí que íbamos a subir a la habitación de Alice para hablar de sus bodas… _boda… _me encantaría que Edward pidiera matrimonio. Sería muy especial eso, y conociéndolo, sería alo verdaderamente mágico.

-Nada –musite- ¿por qué?

-Te ves algo triste –comento Alice observándome con curiosidad.

-El tema de mis padres me da nostalgia –dije y agache la mirada.

-Bella –Rose puso la mano en mi hombro mientras pronunciaba mi nombre- yo se que no es por eso –fruncí el ceño- es por algo más. Dime qué te pasa.

-Bueno –suspire- es que me gustaría que Edward me pidiera matrimonio así como Emmett te lo pidió a ti ó Jasper a Alice.

Baje la mirada y empecé a juguetear con mis dedos al finalizar la frase. Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y alcé la vista para ver a Alice abrazándome.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Edward te lo pedirá –se alejo un poco y me sonrió con ternura- quizá aún no están listos para eso, ó esta pensando en como hacerlo, no lo se. Pero se que él te lo pedirá, se nota que están muy enamorados, solo dale tiempo.

Sonreí como respuesta a lo que me dijo Alice, ellas si sabían como levantarme el ánimo. Las amaba, de verdad. Aunque en un sentido fraternal, porque de otro nodo, solo amaba a Edward.

* * *

Hola! Je, bueno, aquí esta mi capítulo =D Bueno, emmm… pues, jaja, Majo, mi frase jeje xD lo que siempre te digo: "en un sentido fraternal, porque de otro nodo, solo amaba a…" jejeje xD te recordé cuando lo escribí (: jeje bueno, una cosa más. Pasen por mis historias jaja –como jodo xD- si aman a Alice y Jasper, tengo una historia de ellos =D Sí les gustan más Emmett y Rose, tengo una bella historia de ellos, si quieren a Edward y Bella en otro escenario, tengo otra historia de ellos. Y si quieren algo diferente: tengo una historia de Kim y Jared =D jeje… bueno, ahora sí, dejo de chingar a sus bellos computadores xD Adiós. ^.^

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	33. Negativa

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Negativa_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

-Rose, amor –dijo Emmett cuando bajamos las escaleras. Se acerco a mí rodeo sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Dime, niño –enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y entrelacé mis dedos.

-Sabes… me puse a pensar en la opción que nos dio Alice –frunció los labios y luego suspiro- sabes… creo que no es tan buena idea…

Fruncí el ceño, ¿por qué primero dijo que si quería, y ahora ya no?...

-Mira, no es que no me agrade eso de compartir una boda… -suspiro- pero, es un día especial para los dos –froto su nariz contra la mía- y quiero que sea especial, y solo para nosotros dos y para nadie más.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios. Antes de hacerse un poco para atrás y mirar mis ojos, penetrándolos. Una linda y muy tierna sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¿Qué piensas tú? –pregunto.

-Que tienes razón –dije bajando la mirada.

La verdad sus palabras si tenían mucho sentido, y me agradaría solo compartir ese día con él y con nadie más. Y esperaba que Alice no se enojase o molestase con esa decisión. Aunque sería algo un poco ilógico que lo hiciera tomando en cuenta nuestra razón, seguro y ella también sólo querrá compartir ese día con mi hermanito.

-Vamos a decirle a Alice –volvió a frotar su nariz contra la mía.

Subimos hacía la planta de arriba, donde estaban Alice y Bella que no habían bajado. Entramos a la habitación de Alice con mucha tranquilidad.

-Entonces… -dijo Alice con la mirada gacha, cuando estuvimos sentados, todos, en su cama- ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno –dije, cerré los ojos.

-Alice –se me adelanto Emmett- lo que pasa es que queremos que nuestra boda sea especial…

-Creo que ya se que rumbo va tomando esta conversación –susurro, mirando hacía el piso.

-¿Qué? –pregunte un poco impactada.

-Sí –dijo como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo- quieren tener su propia boda…

Abrí los ojos de par en par… ese pequeño duende era bueno adivinando…

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? –el shock no disminuyo ni un poco.

-Es muy sencillo adivinar cuando alguien te va a dar un negativa –dijo Alice interrumpiendo la pregunta, que estaba segura que de todos modos no iba a poder terminar de formular- Me las han dado más de una vez… ¿ó qué pensaban? ¿Qué eran una bebe mimada que nunca acepta una negativa?

Arqueó la ceja, yo no pude responder nada, me limite a fruncir los labios. Luego de unos poco, minúsculos, casi nada, de segundos, ella se empezó a reír a mandíbula abierta.

-No soy una pequeña demonio –dijo al fin, sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos de toda la carcajada.

-¿Segura? –bromeó Emmett. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, pero él solo le sonrió y ella no tuvo más remedio que tatuarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres un tonto Emmett –le contesto ella.

-Pero así lo amo –conteste yo. Y todos nos reímos.

-¿Quién no? –dijo Bella tapándose la boca para que no la vieran reírse. Yo me reí entre dientes, era cierto, cualquiera que conociera a Emmett lo amaría. Igual, eso no era muy bueno, no me agradaría que las niñitas esas mimaditas lo amararan.

Se escucho un pequeño llanto: Seth, que rompió todo el ambiente. Bella, sin decir nada, salió por la puerta y se fue.

-Bueno, ¿y entonces? –dijo Alice con un tono juguetón, que nos hizo reír a todos- bueno, pero entonces, van a haber dos bodas… pero yo quiero diseñar los dos vestidos.

-Claro –conteste con toda la emoción que encontré en mi voz- tú eres la mejor para eso.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Vi un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo de emoción y felicidad.

-Estupendo, gracias, Rose –corrió hacía mí y me abrazo con mucha, mucha fuerza. Casi me saca el aire. Vaya, esta pequeña si que tenía fuerza.

-Alice –dije apartándola un poco, ella levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos- me lastimas un poco…

-Lo siento –dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se aparto por completo.

-Bueno, a mí no me lastimas –dijo Emmett abriendo los brazos de modo sugerente, le dio una hermosa sonrisa- ven acá pequeña…

Ella sonrió y corrió hacía el, se lanzo a sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza, pero él ni se quejo, al parecer ni lo sintió.

-Parecen hermanitos –dije con tono burlón.

-Lo sé –dijo Alice alejándose un poco de Emmett- pero bueno, vamos abajo para que salgamos.

_Edward's POV:_

-Hermanito ¿tú estas feliz con eso de la _doble boda? _–pregunto Bella, meciendo a Seth de arriba hacía abajo- ¿No te molesta ni nada de eso?

Él la miro con confusión y arqueó una ceja en señal de esta. Luego frunció los labios y arrugo la frente.

-Supongo que no –dijo él mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole un poco de importancia. Pero luego suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? –dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que pasa… es que como que ese día es uno muy importante en la vida de uno –dijo en un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente, luego los abrió.

-Entonces, ¿si te importa? –pregunte Bella frunciendo el ceño.

Él hizo una mueca pensante. Y miro a su hermana directamente a los ojos, como intentando leer su mente y descubrir el origen de las preguntas.

-Bueno… sí –dijo mirando hacía el piso. Suspiro y volvió a mirar a su hermana.

-Deberías decirle a Alice, quizá si le dices lo puedan resolver.

-Quizá.

Volvió a suspirar luego le sonrió. Vi que Bella iba a abrir la boca, pero antes de que cualquier sonido saliese de ella, se escucharon unos pasos provenir de las escaleras, volteé a ver, para ver a mi hermana, a mi mejor amigo y a mi cuñada, bajando de ellas.

-Chicos, vamos a pasear –dijo ella caminando hacía Jasper y sentándose junto a él.

-¿A dónde? –pregunte.

-Afuera –contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros. Le rodeé los ojos y ella, como la madura chica de veinte años que es, me saco la lengua, muy maduramente.

-Bueno, bebes –dijo Bella, tomando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos- ¿Nos vamos?

Me miro y me sonrió con una pequeña y lindamente, hermosa, divina y perfecta, sonrisa.

-Claro –cargue a Seth y nos dirigimos hacía los autos para irnos.

Alice y Jasper se fueron en el Porche Turbo de Alice. Rose y Emmett se fueron en el jeep de él. Y Bella, Seth y yo no fuimos en mi súper Volvo.

-¿Por qué le anduviste preguntando todo eso a tu hermano? –pregunte de pronto. Ella me miro confusa.

-Ahh –dijo en un suspiro- es que Rose y Emmett quieren que sean dos bodas en lugar de una sola.

-Entonces… ¿serán dos bodas en lugar de una sola? –pregunte extrañado.

Hace un rato Emmett y Rose estaban muy entusiasmados porque fuese una boda doble, y ahora, querían que fuesen dos bodas por separado. Y no sabía que había echo cambiar de opinión a Emmett, pero no era una mala idea, es un día especial para una persona, un día que nunca se olvida, y es más espacial cuando sólo es una boda, una sola, que dos en una.

-Sí, será emocionante tener dos bodas, ¿no lo crees? –dijo con un brillo perfecto en sus ojos, al igual que toda ella…

-Sí, bastante –dije- pero… la más emocionante va a ser la tercer boda…

Sonreí para mía adentros. Ya estaba decidido, le iba a pedir matrimonio a Bella, y nada me iba a detener.

Sólo que quería esperar un poco más, dejar que pasen la boda de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo.

-¿Tercer boda? –pregunto extrañada- ¿Quién más se casa? –su tono era tierno y juguetón.

Reí, Seth se unió a mí. Pero ella se quedó con el ceño fruncido. Alcé mi mano derecha y le acaricie su mejilla. Luego la pase por sus labios y ella beso la punta de mis dedos. Reí, otra vez. Pero esta vez los dos sí se unieron a mí.

-Te amo, muchísimo –dije. Me encantaba decirle que la amaba. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaba.

-Pues yo te amo más –dijo, la volteé a ver y me saco la lengua. Reí.

-Claro que no, nunca nadie te amara más que yo. Y mucho menos me amaras más que yo –sonreí, me gustaba jugar con ella de ese modo.

_Alice's POV:_

Estábamos Jasper y yo en mi auto. Él estaba conduciendo, y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Pero, luego un pensamiento cruzo mi mente.

Habíamos tomado la decisión de separar las bodas, y Jasper no había participado en esa decisión, ¿qué tal si él quería compartir su boda con su hermana y Emmett, para no sentirse tan nervioso? ¿Y si se enojaba un poco por no haberlo incluido en la decisión?

-Jasper –pensé en como sacar el tema a flote.

Tenía que decirle que habíamos separado laz boda, pero no sabía cómo…

-Dime, amor –dijo con una sonrisa, me volteó a ver, me lanzo un beso y luego volvió a mirar hacía el camino.

-Bueno –empecé a retorcer mis dedos, sobre mi regazo- lo que pasa es que Emmett y Rose luego, no les agrado mucho mi idea –mire como retorcía mis dedos, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo- y decidieron que sería más espacial –trague saliva- si no fuese una boda doble, si hiciésemos bodas separadas.

Mordí mi labio inferior, aún sin levantar la vista, en espera de su respuesta.

-Me parece una estupenda idea –dijo, levante la mirada, para verlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no pude hacer nada más que devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿De verdad esta bien? –pregunte un poco dudosa- ¿Enserio te parece buena idea?

-Claro –dijo, pude percibir en sus ojos una chispa de emoción- ese es un día muy especial para ti y para mí, y quiero que sea perfecto.

-¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada cuando les di esa opción? –fruncí el ceño. Pero él solo se encogió de hombros con una risita escapándose de sus labios.

-Te veías tan emocionada y extremadamente hermosa… -mi sonrisa se incremento al escuchar las palabras que salían de sus labios- no quería romper tu emoción.

Sonreí. Él me volteó a ver y me guiñó el ojo, yo reí por lo bajo.

-Tu opinión es la más importante para mí, si tu me dijeses que no, yo no hubiese echo ningún plan ni nada por el estilo.

Él solo sonrió.

-Te amo –dijo, me mordí el labio para contener mi emoción, me encantaba cuando me decía esas simples dos palabras, que hacían que mi corazón palpitara tan rápido y que todo mi mundo pareciera simplemente perfecto.

-Como yo a ti –me acerque un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Hola! Ja, se que me extrañaron xD jajaja, es broma. XP Pero bueno, aquí vine, sólo para dejarles este capítulo, perdón, pero, me obcesione con el Pet society, ¬¬' necesito librar esa opceción. Igual e tenido problemas con mi vida ¬¬' pero ja, eso no me detiene xD jeje, perdón es que creo que me fume algo… XD es broma, claro que no eh! Solo tengo 13 años, nunca haría eso! xD Me gusta como termina este capítulo, ¿y a ustedes? =D Comenten si sí ó si no xD bueno, ahora sí, ya dejo de molestarlos y chingar a sus computadoras lindas y me voy… La historia ya casi llega a su fin xD Adiós =D

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	34. El mejor día de mi vida!

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_El mejor día de mi vida_**

_Alice's POV:_

_Ocho meces después._

_26 de Enero._

Me desperté cuando los iluminados y calidos rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana. ¡Hoy era un gran día! ¡Por eso hasta el sol! Quiso ser testigo, y salió, en lugar de dejar caer la dulce lluvia que normalmente cubre el día.

Después de ocho meces de estar planeando y yendo de aquí a allá, planeando la boda de Rose y la mía. ¡Por fin! Había llegado el día que tanto había esperado durante todo ese lapso.

Decidimos que mi boda sería en el patio trasero de la casa, tras que era muy grande, y cabían muchas personas y toda la decoración. Se haría a medio día, puesto que habíamos oído que hoy haría buen tiempo y queríamos aprovéchalo.

-Alice –llamó una voz masculina, al otro lado de la puerta. Una voz que yo identificaba como: Edward.

-Entra hermanito –conteste, levantándome de un salto de la cama.

Él susodicho entro y camino en silencio hacía mí. Me miro de arriba hacía abajo, con los labios fruncidos. Fruncí el ceño al ver su cara, estaba serio, mucho. Eso era una señal un poco rara, algo le preocupaba a Eddie, o algo estaba mal. Aún llevaba su pijama de rayas azules.

-Ay, hermanita –dijo, con una voz un poco… ¿triste? ¿lo que se alcanzaba a percibir en su voz… era tristeza? ¿Por qué? – hoy es un gran día para ti –envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, apretándome con fuerza- hoy te casas…

-¿Estas triste por qué tu hermana mayor se va a casar? –bromeé. Sentí como su cuerpo se contraía, por la pequeña risa que soltó.

-Algo, supongo –dijo en un suspiro.

Mi hermanito era tan adorable. Siempre cuidando y viendo que yo fuese feliz, protegiéndome, aunque a veces más de lo que me gustaría, pero, aún así, queriéndome. Por eso lo amaba tanto.

-Te quiero muchísimo hermanito –finalicé, abrazándolo con más fuerza, aún. Cerrando los ojos, para poder apreciar, aún más, este bello y emotivo momento con mi querido hermano menor.

-Alice –llamó a la puerta una voz femenina, que reconocí como: Rosalie.

-Pasa Rose –dije, soltándome un poco de los brazos de mi hermano, para dejarlo abrazándome solo con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Vi una mata de cabellos de oro entrar por la puerta: Rosalie, seguida por Bella y Nick, hasta atrás de ellas. Rose llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña caja de color rojo fuerte. Al ver a Bella, Edward le extendió su brazo libre y ella fue hacía él, acurrucándose en su pecho. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Alice, la boda es en dos horas –anuncio Nick- necesitamos arreglarte. Rápido.

Se mordió el labio, un gesto, que había aprendido que hacía cuando estaba emocionado por algo, o nervioso. Paso la mano por sus castaños cabellos, paseando sus verdes ojos por toda la habitación, recorriéndola, como si algo faltase, o estuviese mal.

-Claro –salte, soltándome del brazo de mi hermano- hermanito, amadísimo, y adoradísimo, tenemos algo que hacer –la última frase la dije como si fuese una súper agente secreta y estuviese en una misión muy importante. Ganándome la risa de mis amigos y de mi hermano- tú también tienes que cambiarte –puntualicé.

Le tome del brazo, lista para empezarlo a jalar fuera del cuarto. Pero, él se resistió para besar a Bella.

-Bella –la regaño Nick, él más interesado al parecer.

Ella se separo de él, roja, cual tomate, rió nerviosamente y yo saqué a mi hermano.

-Bueno –dijo Rose cuando cerré la puerta- vamos a arreglarte.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacía mi cajón, para sacar mi ropa interior. Me metí al baño, tomándome el tiempo necesario para lavar mi mata de pelo. No fue muy corto ese tiempo, pero tampoco muy largo. Al terminar, me puse mi ropa intima y una bata blanca que me llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Lista? –pregunto Bella cuando entre a la habitación. Me limite a asentí con la cabeza.

Rose me condujo a la silla enfrente de mi tocador, coloco la cajita roja y la abrió, era un estuche de maquillaje.

-Vamos a ponerte ligeramente más bella –anunció Nick- aunque he de admitir que es una tarea muy difícil.

Reí, él y Rose me empezaron a maquillar, ella me pintaba los labios mientras él se encargaba de mis ojos. Bella peinaba mi cabello. Ella tenía el trabajo más fácil. Mi cabello no era mucho problema. Si solo lo peinaba, ya estaba listo, él se acomodaba solo después de unos minutos, tenía su propia forma de arreglarse.

-Nick, no –lo regaño Rose- tiene que ser un color cálido y bonito…

-¿Entonces? –reto él- ¿Cuál?

-Prueba con este azul –dijo, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, me estaba durmiendo.

Los movimientos que Bella le hacía a mi cabello me arrullaban. Y las actividades de Nick y Rose sobre mi rostro, eran rápidas, tranquilas y sigilosas. Casi ni notaba lo que hacían. Y, la verdad no me culpada de haber caído en un profundo sueño.

_-Alice –grito Jasper, corrió hacía mí y me cargo, dándome vueltas- hoy es nuestro gran día._

_Mi sonrisa se ensancho. Él froto su nariz contra lamía, sin perder, en ningún momento, la conexión de nuestros ojos. No podía hablar, simplemente esto era bello. Me dio un beso, profundo, en los labios. _

_-Te amo –recargo su frente contra la mía- contigo, se que hoy será un día perfecto… -sonreí, mordiéndome el labio inferior- el mejor día de mi vida. _

_-Te amo tanto –hable por fin. Acaricie su mejilla, con mi mano derecha, recorriéndola de arriba hacía abajo- simplemente hoy será uno de los días que mejor recuerde en mi vida. _

_Le di otro beso. Pero, esta vez, mis manos recorrieron su rostro ambiciosamente, bajando lentamente hacía la curva de su cuello. Las suyas, recorrían toada mi espalda. Lanzando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis cabellos se erizaran. _

-Alice –sentí como alguien agitaba mi hombro, haciéndome perder la conexión con mi sueño.

Abrí los ojos bruscamente, para ver a Bella, Rose y Nick, mirándome con fascinación, bueno, más bien, como si tuviese un ojo extra. , la verdad, me incomodaba un poco esa mirada.

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunte con el ceño fruncido, después de soportar las miradas incomodas de esos tres.

-Es que te ves –Bella pareció buscar la palabra correcta para describirme- impactante…

-Bueno –la corto su hermana- más que lo habitual.

-Sí –acordó Nick- impactante.

Alzó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, estas estaban cerradas en puños, y luego las abrió repentinamente, como si fuese a tirar algo.

Les sonreí en agradecimiento. Cerré con fuerza los ojos.

-¿Me puedo mirar al espejo? –dije, arqueando una ceja.

-Me ofenderá si no lo hicieras –contesto Nick, con una falsa mueca ofendida. Y con su mano en el pecho, como si en verdad se hubiese ofendido.

Reí, y me encamine al espejo. Cerré los ojos y suspire sonoramente. Al abrirlos, vi mi reflejo en el espejo, mi mandíbula cayo al suelo y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Ahí frente a mí, había una pequeña y hermosa chica. Su cabello estaba arreglado con delicados bucles, bien definidos, que colgaban a los lados de su cara, tenía un lindo listón azul, claro, atado. Sus labios estaban de un ligero color rojo –se veía algo natural, hasta eso-, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de una queda capa de color carmín, que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel. Sus ojos estaban delineados y pintados con sombra azul, un azul cielo, muy linda y con la cantidad exacta para que se notaran, pero que no se vieran exagerados. Las pestañas estaban algo notorias. Las habían enchinado y puesto rimel, se veían bien.

-Vaya –exclame. Miraba a la chica de arriba hacía abajo, sin poder creer que esa fuese _yo_- son increíbles –dije, finalmente.

-No, Alice –negó Bella- tú te prestas a la perfección para quedar así –la mire y le sonreí- nosotros solo realzamos, un poquito más tu belleza.

Reí, baje la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, mientras tragaba saliva. Los mire y les sonreí. Camine hacía ellos y os abracé, procurando tener mucho cuidado para no arruinar su arduo trabajo.

-Mil gracias –dije con una sonrisa adornando mis palabras.

-Bueno –dijo Nick- ahora, ponte el vestido. Sólo falta como, media hora o algo parecido.

-Bueno –dijo Bella, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro- entonces, nosotros tenemos que correr igual a arreglarnos.

-Cierto –dijo Rose abriendo los ojos como platos- vamos, Bells –agarro su estuche de maquillaje y los tres salieron de la habitación, casi corriendo.

Cuando quedé sola en mi recamara fui hacía la cama y me senté. Me puse a respirar profundamente, una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Quizá estaba algo nerviosa… quizá. Bueno, la verdad sí, estaba nerviosa, pero nunca lo admitiría en publico… no sé por qué. Así que camine hacía mi closet y abrí la bolsa negra donde estaba guardado mi vestido.

Suspire profundamente, antes de extenderlo, y dejar que la parte inferior tocase el piso. Lo admire un momento. Era muy lindo y muy blanco. Lo bueno, es que pudimos conseguir a alguien que hiciera mi diseño, y le quedo como yo me lo había imaginado. Era blanco, sin tirantes, y en la parte del pecho tenía pequeños adornos de flores, casi no eran notorios, pero se veían bonitos. Parecía que tuviese una faja, pero, como de 1900. Parecía como si fuesen dos piezas en lugar de una sola: la _faja_ una y la _falda _la otra. Y me di cuenta de algo: necesitaría ayuda, por que se amarraba por atrás y se amarraba de forma cruzada. La falda era larga, llegaba hasta el piso, y se veía sedosa, y esponjosa.

Me lo puse con mucho cuidado para no arruinar mi cabello, ó mi maquillaje. Pero, como tenía improvisto. No me lo pude amarrar.

Camine hacía mi celular y le marqué a Bella.

-Diga –contesto… Edward. Que inoportuno es mi hermanito.

-Edward ¿Qué haces con el celular de Bella? –pegunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Rose la esta arreglando, así que yo cuido a Seth y –remarco la _y_- a su celular.

-Bueno, entonces tú ven a ayudarme –dije, con un tono de mando. Pero juguetón a la vez.

-¿A qué? –contesto poniéndose en guardia.

-Sólo a amarrarme mi vestido –dije, pero, de pronto se me pasó algo por la mente: sí él me ayudaba, le podía decir a Jasper como era mi vestido, y eso no podía ser- ¿sabes qué? mejor no. Dile a Bella que la necesito ya –remarqué la última palabra. Y colgué.

Suspire y me deje caer en la cama, intente atarlo por mí misma, pero era inútil, no podía.

-Alice –llamo Bella, tocando la puerta con los nudillos.

No espero a que yo le indicara que pasara, simplemente lo hizo. Me pare de la cama y camine hacía ella. Ella cerró la puerta y camino un poco hacía mí, hasta que estuvimos cara a cara.

Bella tenía un vestido azul oscuro, de tirantes delgados, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas –con un minúsculo tacón, por suerte- del mismo color, y tenía el cabello más liso, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo, y, sus mejillas no estaban pintadas. Seguro y por qué de eso ella se encargaba sola. Se veía muy linda.

-Edward me dijo que me necesitabas –explico. Yo asentí.

-Sí, es que no puedo atarme el vestido.

Ella asintió y me di la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a ella. Ato los listones, apretándolo lo necesario, sin asfixiarme. Cuado término me dio una palmadita en el hombro y yo me di la vuelta, clavando mis ojos en sus orbes chocolate.

-Por cierto –dijo de pronto, llevo sus manos a su cuello, agarrando la cadena que le había regalado mi hermano cuando se volvieron novios, y quitándosela. Me rodeó y me la puso- algo prestado y usado.

Reí y ella se paro frente a mí.

-Pero me la tienes que devolver –me miro con una mirada seria, a la que yo solo conteste riéndome.

-Claro –dije, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya tienes algo azul –señalo la cinta de mi cabello- algo usado y prestado –señalo su collar, y se mordió el labio, yo me reí de ella.

-El vestido es nuevo –dijo Rose entrando a la habitación. Ella estaba vestida con una vestido rojo, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, era de tirantes no muy delgados, pero tampoco muy gruesos, era sencillo, pero ella hacía que se viera estupendo, como siempre. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo, y sus mejillas rosadas. Me extendió una bolsita de lana, color perla- algo viejo –sonrió.

Abrí la bolsita, ahí había un brazalete de aro blanco, que tenía dos pequeños dijes, unos era un corazón que tenía grabadas las letras J&A y el otro era de una rosa. La mire atónita.

-Estaba esculcando en tus cajones mientras te bañabas –confeso Rose con una sonrisa, yo me reí y le rodeé los ojos- lo encontré y recuerdo que fue el primer regalo que te dio mi hermano.

-Cierto –sonreí.

Hoy no paraba de sonreír, pero, ¿cómo podía? ¡Hoy era un gran día!

-Alice –llamo a la puerta mi padre.

-Pasa –conteste.

Segundos después vi como mi padre entraba por la puerta, vestido con un smoking, se veía muy guapo. El negro resaltaba su pálida piel. Seguido de él, entro mi madre, ella lucia un vestido de color beige, que le llagaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, se amarraba por detrás de su cuello y estaba verdaderamente hermosa. Hasta sentía que me podía opacar, al igual que Rose.

-Hoy es tu día –dijo mi madre llegando y abrazándome- sonríe.

Lo hice y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Mi padre se acerco a mí y me abrazo antes de ofrecerme su brazo, el cual tome.

-Ya es hora –anunció, sonreí con nerviosismo- ¿Estas nerviosa?

Suspire y cerré los ojos.

-Algo- dije. Le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo.

-Aquí tienes –Bella me ofreció un ramo de flores, rosas blancas, y unos claves.

-Gracias –le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Mi madre desapareció por las escaleras. Rose y Bella fueron con ella y mi padre y yo detrás. Caminamos con lentitud, bajando las escaleras, hasta que llegamos a la puerta del patio trasero. Suspire profundamente y Rose abrió la puerta.

Admire el lugar, definitivamente les había quedado hermoso. Había flores por todos lados, en las bancas, donde se habían sentado nuestros invitados, eran blancas, y tenían una enredadera de flores a los lados, había un camino, algo largo, de una manta blanca sobre el césped, a los costados de las bancas, habían delgadas maderas –que tenían listones blancos y flores enredadas- que sostenían un pequeño techo –muy bien construido, por mi padre- de madera y, al final de ella, había un bajo escalón, donde estaba Jasper.

Casi me desmayo al verlo ahí, parado, con las manos entrelazadas enfrente de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sus sedosos cabellos de oro a los costados de su cara. Sus ojos azules me hipnotizaron, eran tan bellos, y resplandecían con el sol. El negro de su smoking resaltaba hacía resaltar su piel.

-Cuenta hasta cinco y luego caminas –informo Rose.

Asentí y respire una última vez. La música empezó a sonar, y Rose y Bella emprendieron la marcha.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. _Comencé a caminar, con mi padre a mi lado. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, al ver a Jasper admirándome con unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa por la cual no encontraba palabras para describirla. Sólo lo podía admirar a él, nada más me importaba en ese momento. Llegamos al pequeño escalón donde estaban el sacerdote y Jasper.

-Suerte, pequeña –Carlisle me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me regalo una de sus radiantes sonrisas y camino junto a Edward.

-Que hermosa –alabo Jasper, ofreciéndome su mano, la cual, rápido, agarre.

-Y tú que guapo –dije cuando me plante frente a él.

Hicimos nuestros, sencillos, votos, con palabras tradicionales. Y yo no podía parar de sonreír durante todo el tiempo, este momento era tan perfecto para mí.

-Jasper Swam ¿aceptas a Alice Cullen para amarla y respetarle en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? –pregunto mirando fijamente a Jasper.

-Sí, acepto –dijo él con voz clara e increíblemente feliz. A lo que no pude evitar sonreír con todas mis ganas.

-Y tú Alice Cullen ¿aceptas a Jasper Swam para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto –conteste con mucha decisión y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Así pues, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Jasper se acero a mí y junto nuestros labios en un cálido y amoroso beso. No pudo durar mucho, por que mi padre carraspeo detrás de nosotros. Nos separamos y yo me reí de él.

Los brazos de mi hermano fueron los primeros en envolverme, y él y su novia fueron los primeros en felicitarnos. Y estuvimos recibiendo un poco más de felicitaciones.

Luego, de un tiempo, la boda se convirtió en la fiesta de recepción. Seguimos recibiendo las felicitaciones de nuestros amigos y familia. Los _flashes _de las cámaras nos invadían por todos lados. A donde volteásemos había unos tras otro.

Pero, en el momento en que más nos invadieron, fue cuando juntos cortamos el pastel, era un hermoso pastel, hasta tristeza me dio cortarlo. Era exacto para todos, simplemente perfecto, como todo lo demás. Nos dimos nuestro pedazo de pastel al mismo tiempo, mientras las cámaras seguían asaltándonos. Al arrojar el ramo de flores, le cayo directamente a Bella, me empecé a reír al ver el rubor en sus mejillas y fui coreada por Emmett y mi cuñada, junto con mi esposo y algunos invitados mas. Era tan hermoso que sonaban esas palabras: _mi esposo,_ eso solo significaba que era mío y de nadie más. Ó bueno, lo hacía un poco más oficial de lo que ya era.

La música empezó a fluir por toda la habitación y Jasper tomo mi mano para ir a bailar, nos movimos con gracia y avidez por toda la pista. Y fuimos secundados por Rose y Emmett y luego, se unieron Edward y Bella. Me dio gusto que Bella dejara a Seth con mis padres, para poder estar más tiempo con Edward. Que bien, ya iba progresando.

-¿Esta feliz señorita Swam? –pregunto Jasper, y no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al escuchar mi nuevo apellido.

-Por supuesto, joven –dije en un tono juguetón, luego me acerqué a él- con usted es imposible no estar feliz.

Él me sonrió de oreja a oreja y le di un beso. Pero, nos tuvimos que separar a causa de un falso tosido ¿por qué nadie nos dejaba besarnos como Dios mandaba?

-¿Puedo bailar con la novia? -pregunto muy cortes mi padre. Jasper solo asintió y se fue a bailar con mi madre.

Nos empezamos a mover con gracia sobre la pista de baile, mientras los demás nos secundaban, vi a Jasper dando vueltas con mi madre y riendo con ella.

-Ay, hijita –dijo mi padre en un suspiro- espero que Jasper te haga muy feliz.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver que él estaba feliz por mí y por Jasper.

-Siempre - conteste con una risita tranquila.

-Te vamos a extrañar mi niña –acaricio mi mejilla con ternura, y yo solo pude sonreír.

-Y yo a ustedes, y mucho –sonreí.

-¿Puedo? –pregunto mi hermano detrás de mi padre.

-Adelante, hijo –contesto él y me soltó, camino hacía mi madre y vi como Jasper caminaba hacía Bella.

-Alice, hoy me siento tan feliz por ti –dijo con una sonrisa- estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias, Eddie –le dije y lo abracé con fuerza.

Paseamos un rato más alrededor de la pista, hasta que Edward volvió con Bella, y Jasper conmigo. Bailamos un rato juntos, hasta que otras personas quisieron bailar con nosotros, y eran muchas, con las que no habíamos bailado.

-Es hora de irse –dijo Rose después de un rato bailando y hablando con nuestros amigos.

-¿Ya? –pregunto Jasper con el tono de sorpresa impregnado en su voz.

-Sí, ándale –dijo- ya hice tu maleta Alice, no te preocupes.

-Gracias –dije con un poco de asombro en la voz- supongo –susurre.

-Pero tienes que cambiarte el vestido, ven.

Agarro mi mano y me condujo a mi habitación, en la cama había un vestido de verano, color amarillo, de tirante y no muy corto.

-Gracias, Rose –la abracé- ¿me ayudas?

-Claro –desato las cintas del vestido y yo fui a cambiármelo por el nuevo vestido. Guarde el de la boda en el closet y luego, ella y yo bajamos.

-Vamos Alice –dijo Jasper, tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar hacía la puerta, donde ya muchos nos esperaban y al ver a Bella, me cayo el veinte.

-Espera –dije, caminando hacía ella, quitándome la cadena que me había prestado- gracias, Bells.

-Cuando quieras –sonrió y asintió una vez, muy quedamente. Y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Cuídalos –le dije a mi hermano, con seriedad, cuando su novia me solto, él solo sonrió.

-Siempre, mi querida hermanita –sonrió y me abrazo, luego volteó a ver a mi esposo- cuídala muy bien –dijo, con un semblante serio- no quiero que le pase nada a mi hermanita.

-La cuidare, tranquilo –dijo, muy seguro de si mismo.

-Tranquilo, Eddie –lo calmo Bella- mi hermanito la cuidara muy bien –le aseguro ella. Y mi hermano solo pudo sonreír.

-Adiós, Bells –dijo Jasper, abrazando a su hermana menor, luego llego Rose y Emmett- adiós, Rose –dijo él, luego de soltar a Bella y abrazar a su gemela- cuídala, Emmett. Adiós, Edward, Emmett.

-Adiós, hermano –dijo Emmett, estrechando su brazo con el de Jasper.

-Adiós –dijo mi hermano e hizo lo mismo que Emmett.

-Adeo, Jape –dijo Seth, y Jasper y yo nos turnamos para abrazarlo.

Al salir de la casa, ya había un auto esperándonos para marcharse, cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras, una tormenta de arroz nos cayó. Nosotros reíamos y bajábamos las escaleras tomados de la mano.

-Y, exactamente ¿a dónde vamos? –le pregunte cuando ya estuvimos en la comodidad del auto, el en el asiento del conductor y yo en el del copiloto.

-Ya veras –arranco el auto y condujo hasta el aeropuerto.

Agarramos las maletas y las fuimos a registrar, luego nos sentamos a esperar nuestro vuelo.

_-Los pasajeros con destino a Florencio… –_anunciaron, pero no pude escuchar más. Me quede congelada, nunca había podido ir a Florencia, y es uno de los lugares donde siempre quise ir.

-Gracias –le dije y lo bese, el me correspondió y cuando nos separamos nos encaminamos hacía el avión, llegamos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

El vuelo transcurrió tranquilo y sin problema alguno. Y luego de unas horas llegamos. Salimos del avión y recogimos nuestras maletas. Pedimos u taxi que nos llevara al hotel al que Jasper había pedido reservaciones.

-Espero que te guste, mi amor –dijo cuando llegamos- y espero que nunca olvides ni nuestra boda, ni la luna de miel –sonrió picadamente. Yo solo pude sonreír, él me hacía tan feliz.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me quede en shock. Era una suite muy amplia, la sala tenía dos sillones y una mesita. Pero casi no la pude ver, porque Jasper me jalo hacía la habitación. Cuando estuvimos ahí, mi mandíbula cayó al piso. La cama tenía pétalos de rosas. Había una ventana por donde se colaban los últimos rayos del sol. En el piso había unas velas, que formaban un camino, hacía la cama. Y, a los costados del camino había pétalos de girasoles regados uniformemente por todos lados. Mire a Jasper, que contemplaba la pequeña flama de la vela más cercana a nosotros.

-Pedí que hicieran esto sólo para ti –confeso, un leve rubor paseo por sus mejillas.

-Es hermoso –dije con asombro. Definitivamente él era un ángel que había venido al mundo para hacerme feliz.

-Espero que lo disfrutes –se mordió el labios.

Entonces yo me sentí un poco nerviosa. Jamás había estado con nadie del mismo modo en que estaba con Jasper, y tampoco me había entregado a nadie. Pero, desde que empezamos a salir y nuestra relación maduro, yo decidí que él sería el primer y único hombre al que yo me entregara.

-Te amo, Jasper –dije tocando su mejilla, haciendo que él me miraba, se podía leer el nerviosismo que él igual sentía- quiero ser tuya de todas las formas que existen.

Le sonreí y él me tomo en brazos, al estilo novia, y me beso. Me llevo a la cama, donde me dejo caer sobre ella. Nos besamos un largo rato. Y esa noche, me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

Hola!!!(: jeje, bueno, aquí les traigo este capítulo, (de 7 hojas ¬¬' asu, me canse xD) y la verdad… espero que les guste! Por favor! Díganme sí es así, o si no, díganme que me falto o bueno no se… para que yo le mejore en un futuro cercano! Y… Bueno :S dejen sus reviews… por favor(: A esta historia solo le quedan como… cuatro capítulos más de vida :o jeje, uhh.. mi primera historia terminada al fin! Podría llorar xD y… estem… y pues, creo que me voy, son las 2:18 am. xD jajaja, y comí helado, mejor me duermo antes de que el azúcar se me suba jeje wii! xD jejje xD jeje.. algo tarde XP jeje Adiós(:

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	35. La propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_La propuesta_**

_Bella's POV:_

_Estaba en medio de una calle, sola, en la oscuridad. A mi alrededor no había nada más que aire y soledad, una calle que se extendía hacía el vacío, pero de ahí, nada más. La oscuridad era fría. No me gustaba. Por segunda vez en mi vida, me sentí desprotegida y vulnerable. Sentí que cualquier cosa me podría romper. Era una sensación desagradable: la debilidad. No me agradaba…_

_Tragué saliva, provocando un sonoro ruido, que retumbo en mis oídos. Dado a tanto silencio. Escuche un retumbante ruido proveniente del cielo, alcé la mirada, y vi como los truenos bailaban en el cielo, las nubes estaban muy oscuras, negras, listas para dejar rociar todo su liquido sobre las penumbras de la calle. Sentí como una pequeña gotita de agua mojaba la punta mi nariz. Suspire y baje la cara, cerrando los ojos. _

_-Edward –susurre. _

_Era lo único que se me vino a la mente, lo único que me daba confianza por saber que estaría conmigo y que me amaba. Tan sólo con decir su nombre, mi energía subía y mis miedos se alejaban ligeramente. _

_-Bella –escuche una aterciopelada y hipnotizante voz que decía mi nombre con una tona impregnada de amor. Su voz quito todo rastro de miedo que alguna vez estuvo por mi cuerpo, dejando solo felicidad. _

_Para este momento, la lluvia empezado a bañar todo mi cuerpo, sin piedad alguna. _

_Gire mi cabeza con tanta rapidez, que me sorprendió no haberme lastimado. Y ahí estaba él, tan perfecto, con pequeñas gotitas de agua cristalina descendiendo por sus sedosos cabellos, algunos de ellos se le habían pegado a la frente. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban observándome, como si fuera la última vez que me fuera a ver. Recorriendo toda mi cara y memorizando cada parte y ángulo de ella. _

_-Mi Bella –lo escuche susurrar, moviendo sus pies rítmicamente, acercándose a mí. _

_A cada paso, un chasquido, sus zapatos golpeando las gotas de lluvia que se habían convertido en charcos sobre la acera. _

_Baje la mirada, con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de mis labios. Un suspiro, escapo –por tercera vez- de mis labios. Las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron hasta no poder avanzar más. Ahora, ya no me sentía vulnerable, ni tampoco fácil de quebrar. Me sentía protegida. Hasta me sentí un poco fuerte. _

_-Bella –repitió mi nombre, justo cuando su pie toco el suelo, y se posiciono enfrente de mí. A tan sólo unos centímetros de mi cuerpo._

_Llevo su mano a mi brazo, y lo acaricio. Mi piel, si no se había enchinado antes, él lo había logrado ahora. Sonrió al sentir como había reaccionado mi piel ante su caricia. Mis cabellos cubrían un poco mi cara, adhiriéndose a la piel donde se posaba. Las gotas de lluvias rozaban mis labios, algunas se llegaron a adentrar a ellos. Otras, solo caían por ellos. Él movió su mano y la llevo hasta mis cabellos, los despego de mi piel y los acomodo detrás de mi oreja. Luego, con su pulgar, acaricio mi mejilla, con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Sus ojos se posaron en el cielo por unos segundos. _

_-Edward –repetí su nombre._

_Mi respiración era un poco agitada, y mis dientes titiritaban ligeramente por el frío. Él me volteó a ver, y penetro mis ojos con esas dos relucientes esmeraldas, que tenía sólo él tenía. Dio una larga y sonora respiración, cerrando los ojos al hacerla, librándome del hechizo que sus ojos me hacían. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, invitándome a beber de ellos. _

_-Te amo –abrió los ojos al pronunciar esas dos palabras cinco letras que tanto me encantaba que salieran de sus labios con dirección y destinatario hacía mí. _

_-Yo igual –pronuncie las palabras con delicadeza y fragilidad, ganándome una deslumbrante mirada de su parte. _

_No conocía otras piedras preciosas que pudieran tener un brillo tan cegador, como aquellas esmeraldas que se posaban en mi cara, la cual enrojecía por tanta atención. _

_-Jamás te alejes - dije, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla para acunarla- nunca me dejes._

_-¿Dónde podría estar, si no es a tú lado? –pregunto, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando al máximo de mi frío tacto- mi corazón y mi alma no me dejarían irme a ningún lado que no sea junto a ti. Tú eres mi vida. Mi todo. Y no puedo concebir mi vida ahora que ya te tengo conmigo. _

_-Eres mi aventura más grande –dije, no pude decir nada más._

_Aunque esa última frase, hubiese sonado infantil, era lo que sentía. Cuando era pequeña siempre buscaba aventuras que vivir, era mi diversión, mis hermanos siempre me habían ayudado y jugaban conmigo. Mis padres siempre me decían que cuando encontrara a alguien especial, como ellos se habían encontrado, viviría una aventura que jamás hubiese podido imaginar. Jamás había entendido esas palabras, sólo tenía cuatro años, ¿cómo las podría entender? _

_Pero, ahora ya era grande, y podía entender sus palabras a la perfección. Entendía todo lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro: las bellas palabras, los tiernos gestos. Todo. Y la verdad, era hermoso, jamás me había encontrado en esta posición anteriormente. Así que no lo había entendido. No. Tenía que haber llegado este ángel caído de España, para que yo entendiera las palabras de mis padres a la perfección. _

_-Tú –dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos- eres eso y mucho más –sonreí- eres esa estrella fugaz que de niño intentaba alcanzar. Pero que hasta el día de hoy, no la he podido tocar. Pero a la que me he logrado acercar. _

_Reí, eso sonaba algo morboso, pero se que él nunca hablaría de mí así. Él era muy respetuoso hacía una mujer. Sabía que esa frase significaría algo más. Algo que yo no podía ver. Algo que sólo por su mente pasaba y que no me mostraba. _

_-¿No la has podido tocar? –dije con un tono juguetón._

_-No –negó, cerrando los ojos- no le veas el doble sentido a las palabras –río sin humor, abriendo los ojos- a lo que me quiero referir, es que me he podido acercar a esa brillante estrella, porque la he podido convertir en mi novia, haciéndola un poco mía –reí, eso sonaba algo curioso- pero, no la he podido convertir en mi esposa, por eso no la tengo por completo –me miro con una mirada divertida. _

_-Espero que pronto la puedas alcanzar –susurre con una sonrisa, refiriéndome a mí como tercera persona._

_-Yo igual lo espero –contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Se fue acercando a mi rostro, tomando mi barbilla entre sus heladas manos. Entreabriendo los labios, para poder besarme, yo hice lo mismo, cerrando los ojos, esperando que sus dulces labios rozaran los míos…_

-Bella –llamó mi hermana, sentada en la orilla de mi cama.

Abrí los ojos, sólo para descubrir, que todo había sido un sueño. Suspire con nostalgia ante eso. Había sido tan real. Yo quería que fuese real. Había sido el mejor sueño que en mi vida hubiese tenido.

-Bella ¿estas bien? –pregunto mi hermana.

Fruncí el ceño ¿bien? Mejor que bien, aunque todo hubiese sido fantasía, me había encantado y me había alegrado, mucho, el momento. Creó que hoy andaría con una boba sonrisa tatuada en mi cara ¡Y sólo por haber tenido ese sueño!

-Sí –encontré mi voz, para contestar. Aunque de un modo cortante.

-Es que no te movías nada –explico con el ceño fruncido- y lo único que decías era: Edward ó: Te amo. Ó cosas como esas. Y no tan frecuentemente.

Sentí como un calor, típico, invadía mis mejillas: el común sonrojo. Ella rió, la fulmine con la mirada por dos cosas.

La primera: me había despertado del mejor sueño en el que me había visto involucrada, de mi vida.

La segunda: se estaba riendo de mí, por el rubor de mis mejillas. Como si ella no se ruborizara.

-Ese había sido el mejor sueño que en mi vida he tenido –comente- y tú me has despertado –la acusé. Y luego le hice una cara indignada, pero, al parecer era graciosa tras que ella sólo se rió ante ella.

-¿Y, se puede saber, de que se trataba? –pregunto intentando calmar sus risas. Negué con la cabeza, incluso antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Secretito –le guiñe el ojo, dándole un aire misterioso. Y de nuevo… ella volvió a reír.

-Muy bien –dijo ella, aún riéndose- Emmett esta cuidando a Seth –me informo- voy a ayudarlo un poco.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír.

-Sí, lo ayudaras –mi sarcasmo era notorio- pero en otra cosa –dije riéndome.

-Ey, sin comentarios –dijo, claramente siguiéndome el juego. Me miro con el ceño fruncido, pero en sus ojos aún había una chispa de humor. Reí.

-¿Sabes? Mejor ustedes hagan otra cosa –me empecé a destapar de las sabanas, levantándome- yo cuidare de Seth.

-No te preocupes –dijo parándose, igual- nosotros podemos.

-Sí, estoy claramente consiente de eso –afirme, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza- pero, me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con mi pequeño –sonreí calidamente.

-Esta bien –dijo ella con otra sonrisa igual a la mía, sólo que más bonita, claro, era suya- pero, al menos métete a bañar –se tapo la nariz, como si oliera muy mal- te hace falta –dijo entre risas.

-Fuera –le dije, entrecerrando los ojos, _"amenazadoramente."_

-Sí, ya me voy por qué me asustas mucho –se burlo de mí. Pero salio de mi alcoba. Cerrando la puerta junto con ella.

Si le hice caso y me metí a bañar. No porque oliera mal. Si no porque me gustaba bañarme para empezar un nuevo día. Me vestí con una blusa de manga larga color blaca y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-Miren –dijo Rose, cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Seth- la apestingo ya se baño ¡Milagro! –dijo. Emmett, naturalmente, se echo a reír… ellos, definitivamente, eran tal para cual: igualitos.

_Cómo si yo no me bañara todos los días._ Le entrecerré los ojos.

-Que miedo –dijo, fingiendo tener mucho miedo- Emmett protégeme.

Se abrazo a mi gran amigo, él la envolvió con sus brazos y ella enterró su cabeza en su pecho, él sólo se reía. Al igual que Seth. _Esos dos se la pasaban en grande ahorita. _Me dije. Rodeé los ojos y camine hacía mi pequeño bebe: Seth.

-Mira, no te hizo nada –bromeó Emmett. Lo volteé a ver y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Mi héroe –alcancé a Rose decirle. Volví a rodar los ojos- bueno, nena –me llamo Rose, la volteé a ver y la vi en el umbral de la puerta con Emmett abrazándola por la cintura- vamos a estar viendo una película si nos necesitas.

-Bien –dije, y en ese momento, cuando iba a agarrar la mano de Seth, el timbre sonó.

-Yo voy –anunció Emmett.

Se perdió de mi vista y yo me volteé a ver a Seth. Tome su mano y bajo de la cama, empezamos a caminar hacía Rose.

-Enserio los extrañare cuando me vaya de luna de miel –dijo mirando atentamente a Seth. Suspiro- no tendré con quien pelear –bromeó.

-Lo se –dije de modo juguetón, ello rodó los ojos, pero rió- pero se que estarás bien. Sobrevivirás a un tiempo sin peleas.

-Yo igual lo se –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ignorando el último comentario.

-Bella –dijo Emmett entrando por la puerta, con un ramo de flores, extraordinario- esto es para ti.

Me lo extendió, solté la manita de mi hermanito y lo tome. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido. Y vi que por un clavel, había una pequeña notita. Lo teme entre mis dedos y la leí sólo para mí.

_Este ramo tiene bellas flores, casi logran alcanzar la belleza de su dueña, aunque no lo logran. Espero que te gusten, y… encuentra el regalo escondido. Y que ése, te encante. Te amo, mi Bella. Y, necesito que vayas a un lugar. Un lugar especial. No te preocupes, Emmett te llevara. Desearía poder ir a buscarte, pero si lo hago se arruinaría la sorpresa. Así que no es mi culpa. Bueno, ahora… a buscar tu otro regalo… _

Reí tontamente, ¡De verdad qué como amaba a ese chico! ¡Me volvía total y completamente loca! Incluso sin intentar ser romántico, lo lograba ser.

Admire el ramo, empezando a caminar hacía mi habitación para poder acomodarlo en mi mesita de noche. Cuando estuve en la seguridad de mi habitación, deje el ramo en mi mesita, y lo empecé a acomodar para que las flores más hermosas se destacaran más. Pero, en ese proceso, las yemas de mis dedos golpearon con algo, algo duro. Volví a pasar mis dedos por el mismo lugar, y volví a sentir el mismo objeto, lo recorrí con mis dedos, hasta llegar a un lugar donde ya no sentí más que tallos de flores y pétalos de las mismas. Volví a pasar por el rígido objeto, y lo agarre. Admire la pequeña cajita negra que estaba entre mis manos. La abría con mucho cuidado, y deje ver una linda pulsera que, igual de corazón, como mi collar. Tome el dije entre mis manos, y lo admire, haciendo que el oro reluciera al pegar contra la luz artificial de la habitación. Vi que tenía algo gravado, lo mire y decía: _"Te amo. E&B."_ lo vi y solo pude sonreír de oreja a oreja, me apresure a dejar la cajita en mi mesita de noche y cloque el brazalete de sobre mi muñeca y lo abroche. Dejando colgando el pequeño corazón de oro que relucía bajo la luz del foco.

-Bella –llego Rose, bajándome de mi nube y estampándome contra el suelo de la realidad.

Me volteé para encararla, por segunda vez en el día tenía ganas de golpearla, aunque, claro, yo la quería mucho como para lastimarla. Ella era muy buena conmigo, y se que no lo hacía a propósito.

-Mande, Rose –le dije, acercándome a ella y tomando la manita de mi pequeño hermanito.

-Ey, niña –dijo- vamos a ver películas, quería saber si tú igual querías –me sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Claro ¿cuál van a ver? –pregunte.

-ABC del amor –contesto con una sonrisa.

A ella le encantaba esa película ¿y cómo no? Estaba hermosa. Es una película divina.

-Claro que voy –sonreí.

Cargue a Seth para que bajáramos más rápido, pues sus pasos aún eran algo torpes. Emmett estaba poniendo la película.

-Espera –dije, cuando iba a cambiar el canal. Me miro extrañado- ¿qué hora es?

-Es la una –dijo Rose.

Me quedé muda ¿qué hora? ¿tan tarde? Yo jamás solía dormir hasta tarde… ya sabía porque tenía tanta hambre.

-Voy a servirme un poco de cereal –dije, dejando a Seth en el sillón y caminando hacía la cocina.

Me serví un poco de cereal con leche en una taza. Agarre una cuchara y camine hacía la sala. Me senté en el sillón individual y Emmett puso la película.

La película transcurrió bien ¡Me encantaba!

-Tengo hambre –dijo Rose cuando termino la película- ¿Qué quieren que prepare?

Me quede congelada ¿mi hermana había dicho lo que creo que había dicho? Me di una cachetada metal por la enredada pregunta que había planteado en mi cabeza.

-¿Tú cocinaras? –pregunte con extrañes, ella nunca había cocinado, al menos no para mí.

-Sí, creo que tengo que empezar –rió- tendré que alimentar a este oso…

Él solo rió, haciendo que sus carcajadas rebotaran por todas las paredes. Él se acerco y la abrazo, hasta la alzo del suelo.

-Bueno –dije, viéndola con cautela- pero yo te vigilo.

-Vaya –dijo, con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¡mi hermana menor me cuida!

-Sí –reí- tengo que –remarque la palabra "tengo".

-Me has herido –hizo una falsa mueca de dolor.

-Rose, nunca has cocinado, y temo no sólo por ti, igual por mí.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero entro a la cocina y yo la seguí.

-¿Qué cocinamos? –pregunto recargándose en la cómoda.

-Algo sencillo –dije en guardia. Volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿espagueti? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Asentí y empezamos a prepararlo. He de admitir, que Rose aprendía rápido. Y que le quedó muy bien. Rose sirvió la comida en los platos y yo puse la mesa. Serví horchata, que teníamos preparada desde hace unos días.

-Emmett –grito Rose para que él y Seth bajaran a comer.

Él bajo, con Seth entre sus brazos. Sentamos a este en su silla y luego Emmett se sentó en la otra, Rose y yo igual nos sentamos y empezamos a comer en silencio. Pues, cuando como no conozco.

-Vaya, Rose –dijo Emmett con voz sorprendida y a la vez emocionada- te quedo demasiado rico –adulo.

Ella sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja, le encantaba que Emmett la adulara. Él lavo los platos, por que Rose había cocinado y yo la había vigilado. A Seth le dio sueño, tenía que dormir su siesta. Eran como las tres y algo, de la tarde. Lo lleve a su habitación y lo acosté en su cama, cerré la puerta y baje.

Emmett, Rose y yo estuvimos en la sala hablando de lo que harían luego de que regresaran de su luna de miel, no hablamos de esta porque Emmett le quería dar una sorpresa a Rose. Ellos ya tenían una casa cerca de aquí, al igual que Alice y Jasper. Hablamos de lo que nos había dicho Jasper que iba a hacer cuando se fueran, que se iban a Florencia. Yo quería ir. Pero la verdad, preferiría irme a España.

-Bella –dijo Emmett, sacando el tema- vete a vestir, ya son las seis.

Me quede helada ¿Las seis? ¿Tres horas hablando? Rose me agarro del brazo y me acompaño arriba, a mi habitación.

-Vamos –susurro en mi oído. Cuando abrió la puerta y me hizo entrar.

Camino hacía mi closet y agarro una falda color azul marino, y una blusa blanca de tirantes. Me hizo cambiarme, rápidamente. Agradecí que hoy no hubiese sido un día lluvioso, y que hubiese estado soleado como el día anterior.

-Te ves hermosa Bella –dijo admirándome cuando estuve lista. Me extendió unos zapatos cerrados color negro.

-Gracias –dije ruborizándome.

-¿Y esa hermosa pulsera? –pregunto agarrando mi mano y poniéndola enfrente de su cara para poder admirar mi hermoso brazalete.

-Me lo regalo Edward –volví a ruborizarme- estaba entre el ramo de flores.

-Vaya –dijo soltando mi mano y mirando el ramo- que bien supiste elegir a tu hombre –reí.

-Él vino solo hacía mí –reí.

Reímos juntas. No me maquillo, porque me dijo que hacía me veía muy bien. Bajamos las escaleras y ahí estaba Emmett esperándonos para ir.

-¿Vamos? –pregunto, agarro la mano de Rose y yo asentí.

-Ustedes cuidaran de Seth, ¿verdad? –pregunte un tanto preocupada por ese mínimo detalle.

-Sí, Bella –dijo Rose, rodando los ojos- tranquila, si lo podemos cuidar.

Yo asentí y salimos de la casa, nos dirigimos al gran jeep de Emmett. Ellos dos se sentaron enfrente. Rose en el copiloto y Emmett en el del piloto. Yo me senté en el asiento de atrás. Emmett empezó a conducir en silencio, ninguno decía nada.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte después de mucho tiempo en silencio.

-No te diré –contesto Emmett con una voz cantadita y juguetona.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él tenía la mirada fija en el camino, así que no me vio. Siguió manejando. Y todo seguía en silencio.

-Me aburrí –dije- pon música Emmett, por favor.

Él suspiro y le dio a Rose una caja de discos.

-Pon el que quieres, amor –sonrió.

Ella rebusco entre los discos. Y luego vio uno que le llamo la atención y lo saco, lo puso en el reproductor y una melodía muy conocida para mí, empezó a sonar, inundando todo el auto con los acordes de las guitarras.

-Everyday feels like a Monday, there is, no escaping from the heartache, now I, gotta put it back together, 'coz it's, always better late then never – empecé a cantar. Amaba esa canción. Me encantaba mucho.

-Me gusta como cantas –dijo Rose volteándome a ver.

Me sonroje, y ella se rió ¡Como le encanta a esta mujer verme y hacerme sonrojar! El tiempo paso, y con esa las canciones. Me apoye contra la ventana y admire el cielo, ligeramente rojizo por que ya iba a empezar el crepúsculo. Suspire.

-Bella –dijo Emmett, llamando mi atención-. Ya llegamos.

Mire hacía enfrente y me asombre con lo que estaba ahí ¡Era el prado! Era ese prado… en el que sólo había estado hace, ya casi, un año. Me había encantado, y los recuerdos que me traía eran hermosos. Adoraba pensar o escuchar o, incluso, hablar de este prado y de ese día.

-Baja, Bells –dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos. Puse una mano en la manija de la puerta y empecé a abrirla- apura Bells –se rió- te espera una súper sorpresa.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, y abrí la puerta, me baje y comencé a caminar. Un poco del pasto golpeaba contra mi tobillo desnudo, me picaba un poco. Pero no me importaba, los pocos árboles que había se abrieron paso para dejar ver la cabaña.

Camine hacía ella, y subí las escaleras, suspire profundamente, cerrando los ojos al hacer esa acción. Puse mi mano en la perilla y la gire, abriendo la puerta. Cerré los ojos antes de entrar a la cabaña, suspire –por última vez- antes de entrar. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Mire hacía todos lados, pero sólo veía puertas y el resplandor del sol. Pero, muy tenue, el sol ya se estaba ocultando para dejar ver las estrellas.

-Bella –llamó Edward, volteé a ver a todos lados, pero no lo vi por ningún lado.

-Edward –llamé- ¿Dónde estas?

Seguí volteando a todos lados, hasta que sentí unas manos sobre mis ojos.

-¿Edward? –volví a llamar.

Sentí como su cuerpo se contraía ante sus risas.

-Tranquila, Bella –dijo- sólo camina hacía enfrente y no digas nada.

Hice como él me dijo y camine hacía delante. No fue muchos los pasos que dimos, hasta que él se paro y por consecuencia, yo igual. Me destapo los ojos. Al abrirlos vi que frente a mí, había una linda mesa decorada con velas, un mantel blanco como la nieve, que llegaba casi hasta el suelo y un florero con puros girasoles. Girasoles grandes y con un tallo de un perfecto color verde, y con un perfecto tono amarillo en los pétalos, y un profundo café en el centro. En la mesa había dos platos, y dos juegos de cubiertos, unos para cada uno, supuse. Dos vasos y una pequeña bola de cristal justo en el centro.

Me llamo la atención, era algo interesante. Pero no la podía ver bien, estaba viendo hacía otro costado. Me acerqué con cuidado hacía ella. La tome entre mis manos, alzándola hasta la altura de mi cara.

Y ahí, en esa pequeña bolita d cristal, como fondo, había una foto de nosotros dos, una que nos habíamos tomado justo aquí, en el prado, donde nos estábamos mirando con unos ojos impregnados de amor. Y, regadas en la parte inferior, habían unas pequeñas: "E&B" de color rojas, blancas, moradas, etc. Y, lo que más llamaba la atención de toda la bolita era un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con una banda delgada, y una pequeña esmeralda incrustada en el medio. Estaba posicionado en el centro, embelleciendo toda la bolita con su presencia.

-¿Te gusta? –susurro Edward en mi oído.

Me dormí el labio y cerré los ojos. Suspire y me volteé hacía él. No le conteste nada, sólo lo bese. Dejándole ver como me hacía sentir todas las molestias que él pasaba, sólo para sacarme una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Me permites hacer esto como Dios manda? –pregunto cuando mis labios libraron los suyos.

Agarra la pequeña bolita de entre mis manos y se arrodillo enfrente de mí, y vi que tenía intenciones de abrirla. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-No –me alarme- ¿qué haces? –pregunte con incredulidad- es hermosa –dije en modo suplicante.

Pero, él sólo se rió, como si en lugar de haberle echo una suplica, le hubiese contado un chiste. Pero no le puso ni pizca de atención a mis palabras.

Abrió la bolita y saco el anillo. No me había dado cuenta de que se podía abrir. Volvió a cerrar la bolita, pero ahora, sin el bello satélite que era ese hermoso anillo.

-Todo te pertenece a ti, yo no tengo derecho de nada tuyo ¿por qué la rompería? –su seño estaba ligeramente fruncido, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes de felicidad.

-Eso no es verdad –contradije- todo lo mío, sobre todo mi corazón, es tuyo.

Me acerqué a él y adopte una postura para quedar a su altura, tras que aún seguía arrodillado, y lo bese. Fue un beso cargado de puro amor. Cuando nos separamos, le dedique una amorosa y feliz sonrisa. Él me hizo un ademán para que me parara y yo le obedecí.

-Bella, te amo –mi corazón dio un brinco y me mordí el labio- siempre te amo y siempre te amare. En la enfermedad: haré lo imposible para curarte y lo lograre. Económicamente: yo te daré lo que pueda dar, si tú quieres y me permites, y sobre todo, en el amor te daré más que un todo. Cada milímetro de sangre en mi cuerpo te pertenece. Cada latido de mi corazón, te pertenece. Cada lágrima de mi ser, te pertenece. Todo más que un todo de mí, es tuyo.Por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo.

-¿Cómo decirle que no al ser más maravilloso del mundo, y sin el cual ya no podría vivir? –pregunte con el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Amor ¡claro que sí! ¡Te amo!

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, no me había dado cuenta de que pequeñas gotitas de agua cristalina se habían escapado de la comisura de mis ojos, hasta que él se levanto y con sus dedos pulgares las limpio. Luego acaricio mi mejilla y acerco su cara a la mía, para darme un corto beso. Luego, agarro mi mano y con suma delicadeza, puso el anillo en mi dedo anular, el cual luego, beso.

* * *

_Hola! =3 Larguito el sueño y el capítulo ¿verdad? X) jeje, bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… El sueño es mi parte favorito=D jaja, lo ame! De verdad eh! Lo ame(: ACLARACIÓN: no todo el capítulo es propiedad mía ¬¬' Mucho… Mucho!!!! Si lo es, y por mucho me refiero a casi todo a excepción de la bolita para el anillo (el anillo si es mi propiedad) y desde que Edward le pregunte: -¿Te gusta? –desde ahí las frases (las que dicen los personajes!) son de Ambar que se metió en mi historia x) bueno, la narración aún es mía! Wii!! Jeje solo las hermosas frases son suyas! xD jaja, te quelo hermanita! Mucho, muchísimo!(: jeje pero bueno, ahhh!!! Ya solo como… uno… dos… tres… Tres! O quizá cuatro capítulos!… juumm… no se... estoy considerando eso x) pero, ya va a terminar esta historia xD jejej bueno… Adiós(:  
_.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	36. Gran Día

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Gran día_**

_Rosalie's POV:_

_Un mes después._

_16 de Febrero. _

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por este día? ¿Cuánto tiempo había anhelado por Emmett? Y ahora, estaba a unas pocas horas de unir mi vida con la de él ¿Podía haber algo mejor? ¿Podía haber algo que me faltara en esta vida? Ya casi tenía mi propia familia, con el hombre que amaba con toda mi alma. Pero, sí, sí había una forma de mejorar este día: que mis padres estuvieran aquí… en momentos como estos, era cuando más los añoraba.

Junto con ese pensamiento, una lágrima cayo al suelo, pensar en ellos siempre me ponía triste. Ellos habían sido las mejores personas que había conocido en mi vida, no había sido justo que murieran, eso, había sido una de las grandes injusticias de la vida.

Cerré los ojos, y, ante mis ojos, apareció una imagen de mis padres, mis hermanos y yo. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza aún, una pequeña lágrima solitaria salió de este, recorriendo mi mejilla, hasta, que cayó al suelo. Suspire. No, esto no me podía poner así. Hoy, era mi gran día. Y, digo, no todos los días te casas con el hombre de tu vida, con el único que amas y que amaras por toda la eternidad.

-¿Rose? –llamo alguien en la puerta. Aspire e inspire profundamente, limpie las pequeñas lágrimas que había en mis ojos.

-Pasa –dije, con voz, que recé porque sonara natural y relajada. Aunque, sentí que no había sonado ni cerca de eso.

Vi como se abría la puerta y seguido, a mi hermanita pasar por ella.

-Ya llegaron Alice y Jasper –me anuncio.

Mi hermano y mi nueva cuñada habían acortado su luna de miel para venir a mi boda, eso fue algo muy dulce. Luego de mi boda, las dos parejas nos iríamos de luna de miel. A distintos lados, por supuesto. Bella y Edward nos habían dicho que ellos se encargarían de la boda con Esme y Carlisle. Nosotros no estábamos muy de acuerdo, queríamos ayudarlos a organizar todo, sobre todo Alice y yo. Pero, ellos insistieron. Querían que nosotros fuéramos felices. Por eso los quería tanto… siempre buscaban la felicidad de la familia.

-Los dos están abajo –me informo.

-Gracias, Bells –le sonreí calidamente a mi pequeña hermanita, que pronto igual estaría casada, ya no sería mi bebé. Aunque, bueno, siempre tendría a Seth, que él igual era mi bebé. Pero, ella era la única hermanita menor que tengo y ahora… se iba a casar…

-¿Estas feliz? –pregunto de la nada.

La mire atónita ¿Qué no era obvio? Por supuesto que era feliz, sólo con estar con Emmett, mi vida se iluminaba y mi sonrisa se anchaba.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –conteste.

-Bueno, yo sólo quiero que tu felicidad –iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero, ella me gano- se que Emmett es todo lo que quieres y mil millones de veces más –puntualizo, pero, aún eso, era subestimarlo mucho.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué la pregunta? –dije, aún, extrañada. No entendía muy bien por donde iba todo esto.

-Bueno, sólo quería saber si eras feliz –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Bueno –dije con una sonrisa extraña.

Ella corrió hacía mí y se lanzo a mis brazos. Le correspondí el abrazo de un modo cariñoso.

-Voy a extrañarte –susurro en mi hombro. Respondí su comentario acariciando su cabello- ya casi no te voy a poder ver.

-No digas eso –dije de prisa. Me separo lo necesario de ella para verla a los ojos.

-Es verdad, mira: Jasper ya se caso –sonrío- y ahora tú te vas a casar…

-Y tú igual dentro de un tiempo corto –le recordé, ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa de emoción que sólo le salía a ella.

-Cierto –dijo, con una mirada pensadora e ilusionada. Luego sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados- pero, ese no es el punto –dijo- el punto –aclaro- es que casi no voy a poder ver a mis hermanitos y a mis cuñaditos –hizo un, tierno, pucherito.

-Claro que si –dije, con un falso tono ofendido.

En respuesta a eso, ella se empezó a reír.

-Creeré en tu palabra –dijo, en un plan serio. Pero, claro, era Bella, ella no podía ser muy seria, así que me reí.

-Bueno, creó que bajare a ver a la feliz pareja –dije con una sonrisa. Ya quería ver a mi hermanito y a mi cuñadita querida.

Me encamine a la puerta y baje las escaleras. Ahí, sentados en el sofá, estaban: Alice y Jasper.

-Ay, que hermoso.

Me reí, ellos se voltearon, con una sonrisa.

-Rose –dijo, la entusiasta Alice, se levanto y corrió hacía mí. Me envolvió con sus brazos, casi asfixiándome. Pequeña, sí, pero con una fuerza.

-Hermanita –dijo, Jasper.

Alice se alejo de mí y ahora, los brazos de mi hermano fueron los que me envolvieron. Le devolví el abrazo con mucho cariño, la verdad es que los había extrañado muchísimo.

-¿Cómo les fue en la luna de miel? –pregunte en tono divertido, cuando me separe de él.

Vi como Alice, súper Alice, se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa en la cara. Mi hermano se empezó a reír y la abrazo por los hombros.

-Bastante bien, imagino yo –dije jugando y me empecé a reír.

Mi pequeña cuñada igual se rió.

-Claro que sí –dijo ella con tono juguetón.

-Sólo espero que no pervirtieras a mi hermanito, Alice –dije y me abracé a mi gemelo- él es mi bebé.

Le hice un pucherito y ella sólo se rió. Él me fulmino con la mirada, a él no le gustaba que le dijeran bebé. Sólo si se lo dijera Alice, sólo así lo aceptaría.

-No soy un bebé –dijo él, con un tono enojado.

Alice le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios. Tosí juguetonamente y ellos se separaron con una risita.

-Ay, que linda hermanita tengo –dijo, Jasper. Le saqué la lengua y él imito mi acción.

-Son tan adorables –dijo Alice con una voz meloso.

Le apretó la mejilla a su marido –eso sonaba muy lindo, me moría de ganas por poder decirle así a mi Emmett-. Bueno, mañana, ya sería legalmente mío. Bueno, la verdad, en unas pocas horas ya sería mío y de nadie más.

-Rose –grito Alice, la mire sobresaltada y con ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Qué te paso? –fruncí el ceño-. Te nos fuiste –sonrió picadamente- ¿en qué pensabas?

Le sonreí de una manera picara, ella se empezó a reír.

-¿En qué pensabas? –dijo mi hermano, un poco más serio que su esposa. Me reí de su expresión.

-En cosas –dije guiñándole el ojo- pero, ¡Ey! No me puedes decir nada –lo apunte con el dedo- quién sabe que cosas hicieron tú y mi cuñadita.

Él bajo la mirada y suspiro. ¡Vaya! Sí debieron haber echo cosas… cosas de niños grandes.

-Bueno –dijo él con un hilo de voz- no diré nada.

Me reí de su expresión. Era tan protector y a la vez tan absurdo ¿Cómo iba a venir y decirme que no podía ni pensar en _cosas_, cuando él y su esposa, seguramente ellos lo habían echo ya?

-Rose –grito Bella, desde la planta alta- necesitamos arreglarte… -su voz sonó irritada. Mi hermana era un moco. Pero uno al que yo amaba. Es mi única hermana, _mujer._

-Ya vamos –grito una emocionada Alice. Me cogió de la mano y me llevo escaleras arriba.

Bella estaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama, con sus manos recargadas en la cama y su cabeza hacía enfrente, viendo el leve movimiento de sus pies: adelante, atrás, y así sucesivamente.

-Bella –me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella suspiro, dejando escapar todo el aire de su cuerpo. Me volteó a ver con una pequeña sonrisa, pero, yo la conocía a la perfección, y sabía, que algo le pasaba, algo estaba rondando por su mente y no la dejaba en paz.

-Nada –dijo con una voz natural.

-¿Dónde esta Seth? –pregunte extrañada, al notar que nuestro pequeño hermanito no estaba acunado en sus brazos.

-Con Edward –dijo con voz melosa y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me reí de ella. Era tan chistosa. Tenía una obsesión con su prometido.

-Bueno, Rose –dijo Alice. La volteé a ver y me sonrió tiernamente.

Agarro mi mano y me sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de mi tocador. Ató todo mi cabello en una desarreglada coleta. Suspiro.

-Si quieres dormirte, duérmete nena –me dijo, echando la silla un poco hacía atrás.

La verdad si tenía un poco de sueño. Así que cerré los ojos, recargándome por completo en la silla. Suspire y deje que ellas se pusieran manos a la obra. Me quede dormida, pero, como estaba cansada y bastante nerviosa, caí en una profunda inconciencia. Escuchaba como se movían de aquí para allá, que decían muchas cosas y como entraban y salían de la habitación.

-Rose –llamo mi hermanita. Bostecé, abriendo mucho la boca. Sentí como una delicada manita me agitaba. Pero, no, yo no quería despertar.

-Rose, despiértate –esta vez fue Alice la que hablo- ¿ó qué? ¿No quieres casarte con Emmett?

¿Qué dijo? Abrí los ojos de par en par. Mi boca estaba entre abierta. Creo que en mi ojo derecho había empezado a tener un tic nervioso. Ellas se empezaron a reír a mandíbula abierta.

-Son de lo peor –les grite con coraje.

-Ey –dijo Alice- cuidado –se rió con discreción- vas a correr tu maquillaje.

Ella y mi hermana se empezaron a reír aún más fuerte que antes. Las fulmine con la mirada. Pero, ellas sólo se seguían riendo. Fruncí los labios, y luego me di cuenta de algo: ellas ya no tenían la ropa que estaban usando cuando llegaron aquí. Arqueé una ceja. Ahora, ambas, vestían unos hermosos vestidos color celeste –bastante claro, la verdad-, tenían unas zapatillas d tacón pequeño y estaban maquilladas muy delicadamente. Alice estaba peinada normalmente, con su cabello alborotado y las puntas apuntando a todos lados. Mi hermanito tenía mucha suerte por haber conocido a Alice, era una persona especial y además muy hermosa.

Bella, tenía su cabello arreglado con delicados rizos. Tenía una cinta, del mismo color que el vestido, atada en su cabeza.

-Rose –llamo mi atención mi hermanita. Mire sus ojos chocolate. Ella me sonrió angelicalmente y se acerco a mí- ten –me extendió una pulsera de listones azules, la enredo en mi muñeca y luego me sonrió-. Algo azul y prestado… –canturreó.

Reí, admire la linda pulsera, tenía muchos listones enredados, de distintas tonalidades de azul: oscuras, claras, otras opacas, y de otros tipos.

-¿De dónde la sacaste? –pregunte. Jamás había visto que mi hermanita lo usara.

-Era de mamá –dijo con la mirada gacha.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y admire el pequeño brazalete, sonreí. Al menos… en el día de mi boda, tendría algo que hiciera que estuviera la presencia de mis padres.

-Es hermoso ¿sabes? –mire a mi hermana, ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de lado- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –pregunte con el ceño fruncido, penetrando sus enormes ojos.

Ella suspiro y bajo la mirada con los ojos cerrados. Cuando subió la vista, sus labios estaban fruncidos en una delgada línea. Suspiro. Tenía los ojos cristalizados, eso me hizo sentir algo triste.

-Cuando ellos acababan de morir, yo me la pasaba en su habitación todo el tiempo –una pequeña lágrima solitaria abandono su ojo-, y un día, encontré esta pulsera –me dio una sonrisa forzada- me gusto y me la guarde.

Le si una sonrisa de lado y admire un poco más la pulsera.

-Rose –dijo, Alice, con una voz cautelosa-, vamos… ponte el vestido.

Asentí y camine hacía el gran saco negro que estaba escondido dentro de mi armario. Suspire y saqué el hermoso vestido blanco, que se extendió dejándolo ver completamente.

Era un vestido muy hermoso, y sencillo. Diseño de Alice –la única de las tres que no se casaría con un vestido de novia, que haya diseñado Alice, era Bella-. Alice se había lucido con el mío. No tenía mangas, y estaba todo pegado, hasta la cintura, donde se dejaba caer una esponjosa falda. Era de seda, muy lindo al tacto. Se veía todo liso, te llamaba a tocarlo y a comprobar si el contacto era igual. Era blanco, un blanco que, para mí, se veía diferente a todos. Muy… natural y fresco, no se, era difícil de explicar.

Me lo puse con cuidado, intentando tener el máximo cuidado posible, para que no se arruinara el peinado. Ya quería verme al espejo, conociendo a Alice y a Bella, sabía que iban a hacer un buen trabajo. Era una verdadera lastima que Nick ya no se hubiese podido quedar ni para la boda de Bells, ni para la mía.

Cuando termine de ponerme el vestido, camine con cuidado hacía el espejo de cuerpo completo que había a un lado de mi tocador.

Admire a la agraciada chica que se presentaba frente a mí. Era simplemente hermosa ¿verdaderamente esa era yo? No lo podía creer. La joven tenía sus dorados cabellos recogidos en un elegante moño, que dejaba caer algunos cortos cabellos al lado de su cara. Tenía los labios pintados de un suave color rosado. Sus mejillas de un impresionante color carmín y la sombra de ojos era color rosada, un rosado muy tenue. Sonreí al darme cuanta, de que realmente era yo, me veía hermosa. El vestido ajustaba a la perfección y se veía divino. Suspire… estaba lista.

-Te ves hermosa, Rose –dijo mi hermanito.

¿A qué hora había llegado? Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, y con ese roce, sentí todo su apoyo. Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento. Sabía que tenía a mis hermanos para todo lo que necesitara, y eso, me hizo sentir casi completa. Me di la vuelta y lo abracé con casi todas mis fuerzas, recargando mi frente en su hombro.

-Te quiero –susurre contra el saco de su smoking.

Él acaricio mi espalda.

-Yo igual –susurro en el mío.

-Rose –llamo Alice- ya ahí que irnos.

Asentí y empezamos a caminar escaleras abajo. Al llegar a las escaleras, Alice nos detuvo.

-Vamos a ver si tienes todo –aclaro- haber ¿algo nuevo? –asentí, el vestido era nuevecito- ¿algo viejo? –volví a asentir, el brazalete de mamá podía contar como eso, supongo- ¿algo usado? –pensé, mi hermana me señalo el brazalete, que supuse, igual podría contar como tal- ¿Algo prestado? –mi hermana me ofreció la misma cadena que le había prestado a Alice el día de su boda. Me reí-, bueno, al parecer esta todo –aclaro, Alice.

Salimos de la casa y vi estacionado el Volvo plateado del novio de mi hermana. Él estaba recargado en la puerta, con Seth acunado en sus brazos. Se veía tan hermoso mi hermanito con ese smoking.

Atrás del auto plateado, estaba uno amarillo, el Porsche turbo amarillo de mi cuñada.

-Bueno, Bella, tú te iras con mi hermanito –empezó a darnos las indicaciones- Rose, tú vente conmigo y Jasper.

Nos acomodamos tal y como ella nos indico, yo me senté en la parte trasera. Y, ahí había un bonito ramo de rosas rojas, pero un rojo, como el tono de la sangre.

Lo tomé y lo empecé a admirar, era divino. Y olía, casi mejor.

El camino fue tranquilo y en silencio, Alice me empezó a explicar como iba a entrar y todas esas cosas. Y, de pronto, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Inspiraba y suspiraba, para intentar sacar los nervios de mi cuerpo, pero no funcionaba muy bien, aunque, si me ayudo a relajarme un poquito.

-Llegamos –me dijo, mi hermanito.

Volteé a ver hacía la ventana, habían dos árboles que sus ramas superiores se juntaban en la punta de ambas, había una pequeña cortina de color blanco, colgada entre el gran hueco que formaba la separación de los troncos de los árboles. Mi hermanito llego y me abrió la puerta del auto. Me ofreció la mano y la acepte, bajándome del auto. Agarre el ramo de rosas y cerré la puerta.

Vi el auto plateado estacionado cerca del amarillo, y a mi hermana parada frente a la cortina, con Alice a su lado. Suspire y camine con mi hermano hasta quedar parados detrás de ellas.

-¿Lista? –pregunto mi hermano, yo asentí.

Bella se asomo e hizo una señal con su mano y la marcha nupcial dio inicio. Las cortinas se corrieron, hasta estar enredadas en una rama de cada uno de los árboles.

Mire hacía el fondo, el lugar estaba muy hermoso. Era un bellísimo prado, rodeado de girasoles, claveles, rosas, etc., alrededor de las bancas color arena, donde, actualmente, estaban sentados los invitados e igual formaban un corto camino, desde la cortina donde estaba parada en ese mismo momento, hasta el altar. En este, había un pequeño escalón y tres blancas y delgadas paredes de madera, rodeándola. Sentí la mirada de Emmett clavada en mí, así que alcé la vista, sólo para encontrarme, con la vista más hermosa que –hasta ahorita-, he tenido en mi vida. Era Emmett, vestido de smoking, con una sonrisa arrebatadora, en sus ojos sólo se podía leer la felicidad que sentía él en ese mismo momento.

Mi dos damas de honor empezaron la caminata hacía el altar. Suspire por ultima vez y empecé a caminar. Despacio, despacio. Mi gemelo y yo comenzamos a caminar, lentamente. Tragué saliva, estaba bastante nerviosa. El recorrido era corto, pero lo sentí eterno.

-Perfecta –escuche susurrar a Emmett cuando por fin llegamos.

Mi hermanito me dio un beso en la mejilla, le mire y le di una tierna sonrisa. Él se alejo lentamente hacía su lugar, pues, igual era uno de los padrinos.

Me pare junto a Emmett, nos miramos e intercambiamos sonrisas de alegría.

El padre empezó a habla, pero casi no podía prestar atención, estaba siendo seducida por la emoción de estar aquí, junto al hombre que claramente amaba con toda mi alma y que jamás dejaría de amar, ni aunque así lo deseara, en mi cara, segura e inevitablemente, debía de haber una sonrisa embobada en mi rostro. Alcancé a escuchar un poco más de lo que decía el padre.

-Rosalie Swam ¿Aceptas a Emmett McCarty para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? –pregunto. Mire a Emmett y le sonreí.

-Acepto –dije sin vacilación alguna.

-Y tú, Emmett McCarty ¿Aceptas a Rosalie Swam para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe? –él me miro y me sonrió.

-Acepto –confirmo.

-Ahora, yo los declaro marido y mujer –dijo, Emmett y yo nos miramos- puede besar a la novia.

Nos acercamos hasta junta nuestros labios, iniciamos con un calido beso, que luego se convirtió en algo mucho, mucho más potente. Parecía más bien, que nos estábamos devorando nuestras bocas, escuchamos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta: mi hermano. A regañadientes, me tuve que alejar de mi esposo –eso sonaba de lo mejor del mundo-.

Volteamos, sólo para recibir los brazos de mi hermanita rodeándome, y felicitándome. Así pues, luego sentí los brazos de mis demás amigos y mi hermano.

Luego de un poco tiempo, nos trasladamos hacía la fiesta de recepción en uno de los hoteles más elegantes de por ahí.

-¿Cómo te la estas pasando, mi amor? –pregunto, mi amadísimo esposo, jamás me cansare de decir que me encanta como suena esa palabra.

-Estoy demasiado bien –conteste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando fue hora de cortar el pastel, Alice no dejo de fotografiarnos, según ella, para que jamás se nos ocurriera olvidar este día –cómo si eso pudiera para en algún momento de nuestras vidas-. Nos turnamos para darnos nuestro pedazo de pastel, y estaba verdaderamente delicioso, era de chocolate. Adoraba el sabor del chocolate.

Empezó a sonar una fluida melodía, tan calmada y bonita.

-¿Gusta bailar, señorita McCarty? –pregunto, Em, ofreciéndome su mano.

La acepte al instante. Adore como sonaba mi nuevo apellido. Pero, creo qué lo que más me gusto de haberlo escuchado, era de la boca de la cual había salido y la adoración con la cual lo había pronunciado.

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida –le confesé una vez que estuvimos dando vueltas alrededor de toda la pista de baile.

-Y el día aún no acaba –dijo con tono cariñoso.

Mi corazón dio un brinco ante la última frase, sonaba tan linda y cariñosa, aunque a la vez un poco juguetona.

-¿Pudo? –pregunto mi hermanito.

-Claro –contesto Emmett, y me entrego a mi hermano.

-Ay, Rose ¿Qué se siente ser ya mujer casada? –pregunto con todo malicioso.

-Genial –dije, bromeando, aunque, claro esta, me encantaba esa idea de ser ya una mujer casada.

Luego de que la canción termino, Edward vino a bailar conmigo. Y así estuve bailando por mucho rato, con casi todos los invitados, hasta que, ya no aguante más, me moriría si bailaba una sola pieza más. Me senté en una de las sillas con forros de mantas blancas.

-¿Estas bien, amor? –pregunto, mi amor, acercándose a mí.

-Sí, es sólo que ya me canse –dije con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes –dijo- ya casi acaba.

Fruncí el ceño, yo la verdad no quería que terminase, me estaba gustando mucho.

-Rose –llamo Alice, acercándose a mí con una bolsa sobre su hombro- ven –dijo, me agarro de la muñeca y empezó a jalarme hacía el baño.

Mire hacía atrás y vi como Emmett se reía discretamente.

Entramos al baño, le pusimos el pestillo a la puerta para que nadie pusiera entrar y Alice me tendió una mini falda y una blusa de manga larga. Me cambie de ropa ahí mismo. Sin importarme que Alice me viera, con tal, si me metía a unos de los cubículos, mi vestido se podría meter en el inodoro o algo peor. Además, ella ya me había visto en ropa intima anteriormente.

-Rose –llamo, mientras yo me quitaba el vestido.

-Mande, Alice.

-¿Cómo estas? –fruncí el ceño- me refiero a qué si ¿cómo sientes el haberte casado ya? –me aclaro, sonreí.

-Perfectamente –dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al parecer esa respuesta le satisfago, tras que me seguí cambiando y no hubo ninguna otra frase ni por su parte, ni por la mía. Me termine de cambiar y me puse unos zapatos cerrados, para ya no andar más con las zapatillas. Alice guardo mi vestido en su bolsa, al igual que las zapatillas, le agradecí, era muy buena amiga. Camine hacía Emmett.

-¿Lista para irnos? –pregunto cuando estuve junto a él.

-Claro –afirme con toda la seguridad que había en mi cuerpo.

Caminamos hacía la puerta, ahí estaban ya esperándonos, mis hermanos y mis cuñados, al igual que los padres de estos últimos y los padres de mi esposo.

-Espero que se la pasen muy bien –dijo la madre de Emmett, Angélica.

Era una señora muy amable y acogedora. Se acerco a mí y me envolvió con sus brazos. Cuando me dejo ir, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que estén bien –dijo el padre de Em, Richard. Él era un señor muy serio, aunque igual muy agradable.

-Adiós, hermanita –dijo, Bella, abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, pequeña –se despidió mi hermano. Rodeé los ojos.

-Aos, Rose –dijo el pequeño Seth.

-Adiós, hermanitos –dije, les dedique una enorme sonrisa y luego les di un beso en la mejilla a cada unos de ellos.

Me acerque a mis cuñados y los abracé.

-Cuida bien a Bella y a Seth –los abracé y le di un besito en la mejilla- no dejes que Bella se caiga mucho –sonreí.

Camine hacía Alice, Emmett ya se había despedido de ella, sólo le faltaba Edward, y los padres de este.

-Adiós… -no pude acabar de despedirme, porque Alice se lanzo a mis brazos, me dio un gran abrazo, que casi me saco el aire.

-Adiós, Rose –dijo cuando se alejo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- te prepare tu maleta y ya te la guarde –me guiño el ojo.

-Adiós y gracias, mocosa –le dije, y le revolví el cabello juguetonamente, ella se rió.

Nos acercamos a Esme y a Carlisle.

-Adiós hijos –dijo Esme con una sonrisa tierna, se acerco y nos dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós –susurre y le di otro beso.

Igual nos despedimos de Carlisle y luego salimos hacía el gran auto negro que nos esperaba fuera, con las típicas latas atadas en la parte trasera.

Al bajar las escaleras, la lluvia de arroz cayó sobre nosotros, Emmett me protegió contre él y nos subimos al auto. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto, mientras él se subía al del conductor.

Condujo hasta el aeropuerto, bajamos con nuestras maletas, compramos nuestros boletos y registramos las maletas, bueno, él compro los boletos, me dijo que sería un lugar genial.

Estuvimos sentados esperando el vuelo, Emmett me puso sus audífonos, para que me distrajera con la música y no se me fuera tan pesado el tiempo.

-_Los pasajeros con destino a Las Vegas…_-llamaron.

Me quede en blanco ¡Yo siempre había querido ir a Las Vegas! Era mi sueño, mis padres me habían prometido que algún día me mandarían para allá, pero… el destino les dio una terrible caída, un poco injusta.

Le di un beso a Emmett por llevarme justamente ahí… a ¡Las Vegas! Agarre su mano y lo jale para ir a abordar el avión.

Abordamos y yo me senté en la ventanilla, aún hacía un poco de sol, pues eran como las cinco o las seis de la tarde.

-Vaya, va a ser un viaje largo –dije.

Él se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego me miro y me dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, intenta dormir por ahorita, seguro y estás cansada –me dio una mirada calmada.

-Cierto –dije.

Me acomode en mi asiento y me caí en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me desperté, aún faltaban algunas horas para que nuestro avión fuera a aterrizar, Emmett estaba despierto así que nos pusimos a jugar y a hacer varias cosas para distraernos, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido junto a Emmett, me divertía tanto que ni lo notaba, y, al final, aterrizamos, por fin.

-Vamos mi amor –dijo Emmett.

Tomo mi mano y caminamos por el pasillo hasta salir, luego fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas y salimos del aeropuerto, tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos a nuestro hotel.

-_Red Rock_ –leí en voz alta.

Era un hotel bastante bonito la verdad, y elegante, con muchas luces y algo, muy, alto.

-Bienvenido al hotel Red Rock ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? –pregunto la recepcionista cuando llegamos.

-Sí, bueno, tengo reservaciones al nombre McCarty –sonreí.

-Permítame –dijo, empezó a teclear en su computadora, hasta que nos miro y nos dio la llave de nuestra habitación- sí, es una suite, es la 220, que la disfruten –dijo.

Subimos por el ascensor y nos encaminamos hacía nuestra habitación. Él abrió la puerta y entramos.

Era una suite muy grande y se veía bastante cómoda. Dejamos nuestro equipaje al lado del closet, él me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la cama. Me dio un largo y tierno beso.

-Te amo.

-Yo igual.

Y así, empezó una larga y divertida noche.

* * *

_Hola! Me extrañaron? x) jeje, bueno, espero que sí jeje, es broma, amm… bueno, espero que este capítulo les allá gustado mucho, mucho(: jeje, me esforcé, no me he sentido muy bien la verdad… :s, jijiji, ahh, espero que me dejen reviews para que me sienta mejor:D jeje, una cosa más, para los que les gustan Alice y Jasper, estoy escribiendo una historia de ellos dos, se llama **Un ángel de la oscuridad** léanla, po' favo'! jeje bueno, espero que la lean y me dejen algún review xD… Adiós. _

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	37. Lo mejor de mi vida

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Lo mejor de mi vida_**

_Bella's POV:_

_Dos meces después._

_Abril 17..._

Los pocos rayos de sol. El día no estaba muy soleado, de echo, hasta se podían apreciar algunas pocas nubes oscuras. Me revolví en mi cama, intentando taparme con la colcha. Cerré los ojos y gemí, por el sueño que tenía. Anoche no había podido dormir bien por la ansiedad de lo que iba a pasar hoy. Esperen…

¡Hoy! ¡Era hoy! Hoy era mi gran día.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y sonreí inconcientemente. Hoy iba a ser un grandioso día, eso era muy claro y bastante lógico. Quizá, este podría ser el mejor día de mi vida, ó… quizá, el inicio de mi gran momento.

No quería pararme de la cama, aunque sabía que debía dé. Rose iba a llegas hoy, con Emmett, ellos no habían podido llegar antes porque tenían que tomar más de un avión. Pero, Jazz y Alice si habían podido llegar, y desde hace ya unas cuantas semanas. Ellos se habían quedado en mi casa, para no molestar a Esme, Carlisle y Edward. Ó, esa era su escusa.

Aunque, claro esta, todo el día nos la pasábamos en casa de los Cullen porque Esme nos estaba ayudando a terminar los pocos preparativos de la boda que faltaban, además, a mí me gustaba mucho estar con mis suegros y mi prometido, me sentía en mi hogar, aunque, de algún modo lo era. Ó así me hacían sentir ellos.

Escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta y me incorpore lentamente.

-Pase –dije con voz cantada cuando estuve sentada en mi cama.

Vi como una larga mata de cabello de oro se asomaba por la puerta y casi salto a ver a Rose entrar por la puerta, con un vestido muy adecuado para viajar.

-¡Rose! –grite emocionada.

Salí de mi cama en un salto y corrí a abrazarla. Ella me recibió con emoción, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor. Froto mi espalda, con cariño. Me separe de ella y podría jurar que en mi cara había una sonrisa. En la de ella, sí había una.

-Bella, hermanita –dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar, y regalándome una de sus calidas y amorosas sonrisas-, no sabes cuanto te extrañe.

Me reí. Yo igual la había extrañado y muchísimo.

-Yo igual te extrañe –le dije, ella me sonrió más ampliamente-, y… -mi mirada paso de ser cálida y amorosa, a ser picara-, dime –exclame, y creo que hasta di un saltito- ¿cómo te fue en la luna de miel? –alcé y baje mis cejas continuamente, de un modo juguetón, haciendo que ella bajara su mano de mi mejilla, y se empezara a reír, a carcajadas.

-De lo mejor –dijo, cuando termino de reírse, separo cada una de las palabras con cuidado. En su rostro había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya me lo imagino –dije, con un tono juguetón, mezclado con pícaro.

Ella se rió, negando con la cabeza. Luego su mirada se perdió en el vacío.

-Fue maravillosa –dijo, con una voz y unos ojos perdidos.

Creo que un poco más pensando en eso, y se hubiera puesto a babear. Me reí de ella e inmediatamente volvió a la realidad, agitando su cabeza de lado a lado. Mi fulmino con la mirada y yo le sonreí con ternura.

-Eres una fea –me acuso.

Abrí la boca en una perfecta "O". Hice una cara, que reflejaba una falsa indignación. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Ella sólo se empezó a reír a mandíbula abierta, echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

Cuando sus carcajadas se controlaron un poco, me miro y empezó a agitar su cabeza de lado a lado, me regalo una de esas lindas sonrisas y luego calmo por completo sus risas.

-Eres una _mala_ –dije, con un tono chistoso al pronunciar la última palabra. Prolongando la primera "A".

-Sí –dijo, en un falso tono orgulloso-, pero bonita –me dijo, juguetona, mientras se echaba el cabello hacía atrás y me guiñaba un ojo, yo sólo me reí de ella.

Pare de reír cuando escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta. Me aleje un poco de ella y abrí la puerta, pero, antes de poder verificar de quién se trataba, fui envuelta por unos enormes brazos. Emmett. Sentí cuando mis pies perdieron el contacto con el suelo, y estaba total y completamente suspendida en el aire, sólo con los brazos de Emmett sosteniéndome para no caer.

-Emmett –dije, con dificultad, me estaba costando un poco respirar-, no, puedo, respirar –dije, casi ni yo entendía lo que había dicho.

-Emmett –lo regaño Rose, con voz amorosa-. Baja a mi hermanita, que la estás asfixiando.

Él se empezó a reír. Y me soltó, justo a tiempo, Bendita sea mi hermosa hermana. Ahora si no había duda alguna de que la amaba, y, digo, no es que nunca lo hubiese tenido claro…

-Gracias –dije aliviada de poder respirar, por fin.

Tome una fuerte respiración, con la mano en mi pecho y escuche sus pequeñas y discretas risas. Los volteé a ver, ellos estaban, ahora, abrazados justamente enfrente de mí. Rose bajo la mirada, para que no la viera reírse. Le di una mirada más intensa a ella, no entendí por qué, simplemente lo hice.

-Ya, tranquila –me dijo, Emmett, abrazándome con su brazo libre, pero sin menos fuerza que el anterior, lo cual se lo agradecí mucho.

-Ya estoy tranquila –le dije, con entusiasmo de sobra-, hoy es mi gran día –mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja.

Aunque, he de admitir que igual transmitía una fuerte ráfaga de nerviosismo. Pero, el pensar que en un poco tiempo, Edward ya no iba a ser sólo mi novio, si no que iba a ser algo más, algo aún más fuerte. Eso me hacía sonreír como nunca lo había echo en mi vida. Pero, como se que lo haré más a menudo después de hoy.

-La playa ¿eh? –pregunto, Rose con un tono divertido.

¿Qué tenía de divertido que nos casáramos en la playa? Más que divertido, se me hacía muy romántico. Estaríamos en una de las playas que había cerca de nuestra casa. Habíamos rentado una cabaña, como cuando él y yo nos reconciliamos, iba a ser en la misma playa: La Push. Habíamos arreglado todo para poder quedarnos una noche en las cabañas y al día siguiente saldríamos de viaje. ¿A dónde? No sé, pero Edward me prometió que sería un lugar que me gustara, así que tenía que ser un buen lugar.

-La playa esta bien para mí –le dije, sacándole la lengua.

Ella se rió, negando con la cabeza. Emmett apretó su abrazó.

-Bella –llamó, Alice desde la planta baja.

-¿Qué pasó, Alice? –le pregunte, asomándome por la puerta.

-Ven, tengo listo tu desayuno –en ese momento percibí un olor a huevo con chorizo.

Me frote un ojo con mi puño y me metí al baño con unos shorts, una blusa de tirantes y un sujetador en la mano, me cambie mi pijama y baje por las escaleras. Alice había aprendido a cocinar bastante bien, espero que rose aprenda igual que ella. Pero, bueno, ambas eran diferentes, simplemente.

Cuando estuve en la cocina, vi una de las escenas más tiernas que he podido apreciar en mi vida. Eran Alice y Jasper, dándole de comer a Seth, que estaba sentado en su sillita, enfrente de la mesa, junto a mi silla, que actualmente se encontraba vacía. Alice tenía tres meces de embarazo. Jasper estaba obsesionado con su esposa embarazada, todo el tiempo la estaba mimando y acariciándole el abdomen.

_Espero que cuando yo esté embarazada, Edward me consienta así…_

Sonreí, ellos se veían muy bien juntos. Camine unos cuantos pasos hacía ellos, mi comida ya estaba en mi lugar, con un tenedor al lado del plato. De pronto, Seth se giró, y me sonrió, estirando sus bracitos hacía mí.

-Seth –lo regaño, Alice de un modo tierno y cariñoso. No como una persona enojada y amargada-. Aún no te acabas tu comida.

Él la volteó a ver, ella le sonrió y le siguió dando de comer. Alice, aunque algunas veces no lo aparentara, podía ser muy, muy, buena con los niños.

-Buenos días, hermanita –dijo, Jasper, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Se levanto de su silla y camino hacía mí. Me dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Le sonreí.

-¿Ya viste a Rose y a Emmett? –pregunto con una sonrisa. Definitivamente estaba feliz de que nuestra hermana y su esposo estuvieran de vuelta.

-Sí –dije emocionada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y creo que casi me puse a dar saltitos de la pura emoción.

Él se rió quedamente por mi emoción, pero ¿podía culparme? No, no podía. Yo quería muchísimo a Rose y a Emmett. Él era como otro hermano para mí, y ella era mi hermana.

-Me alegra que estés feliz, pequeña –dijo, él, despeinando aún más mi cabello.

Me dio otro beso en la mejilla, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y luego apoyó su barbilla sobre mi hombro, Alice entre risas. Le saqué la lengua y sus risas se intensificaron.

-Ya, eh, Jaspy –le regaño, jugando con él-, ó me voy a poner celosa.

Ella le hizo un tierno pucherito. Él se rió y camino hacía ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Seth empezó a golpear la mesa, mientras reía.

Camine junto a él y lo cargue, le di un beso en la mejilla, y él sólo se reía y se reía. Me senté en mi silla, y deje a Seth sentado en mi regazo, con un brazo alrededor de su cinturita, para que no cayera. Empecé a comerme todo mi desayuno, hasta que ya no quedo nada en el plato. Alice me miro sonriendo.

-¿Te gusto? –pregunto.

-Sí, sabía muy bueno –la elogie. Ella rió, tapándose la boca para disimular sus risas un poco, aunque no lo lograba del todo.

Dejé a Seth sobre la mesa y me levante a lavar los platos. Él me miraba fijamente, riéndose de lo que hacía, al parecer mi hermanito estaba muy entusiasta hoy ¿Entendería bien lo que pasaba hoy? No lo sé, pero espero que sí. Lo malo es que no lo podría llevar con nosotros. Pero, bueno, sabía que lo dejaba en buenas manos, ó, eso esperaba.

-Seth, me mira –dije, con cara falsamente asustada.

Todos miraron a Seth que tenía una mirada divertida.

-Beda, es dadita –dijo, con su vocecita. Todos se rieron de él y yo le saque la lengua juguetonamente, él me rió.

-El pequeño Seth es muy sabio, amor –dijo una voz aterciopelada, sonreí como idiota al escucharla.

-Malo –le dije, dándome la vuelta hacía él. Le saqué la lengua y él me imito.

-Eres una mala –dijo, al igual que como yo se lo había dicho a Rose, él prolongo la primera "A".

Lo mire juguetonamente y le saque la lengua.

-No puedo ser mala –dije mirándolo inocentemente, me miro extrañado- porque soy fea.

Su cara se puse un poco enojada, se acerco a mí y me beso con pasión. Cuando nos separamos, él recargo su frente contra la mía.

-¿Tú? ¿Fea? –dijo, yo asentí a como pude, tener sus ojos esmeralda penetrando los míos chocolate, era una gran distracción para cualquier pensamiento lógico-, eso jamás podría ser verdad, amor –me dio un beso rápido-. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y eso jamás cambiara.

No pude contestar nada, sentí mis piernas un poco sensibles. Como si me fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

-Edward –lo regaño, Alice- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas en casa arreglándote?

Él la miro extrañado y se rió, pero luego paro y miro a su pequeña hermana con una sonrisa tierna. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Ay, enana –le dijo alejándose de ella-, aún falta bastante y ¿qué no nos íbamos a vestir en la playa? –pregunto con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero con su sonrisa aún en su rostro- recuerda que nos casamos a la hora del crepúsculo.

Ella se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien –le sonrió- pero sólo te puedes quedar un rato –le dijo con una voz de reproche, parecía más su mamá-, luego llevaras tu trasero a la gran casa y te alistaras para ir a la playa y supervisar todo ¿correcto? –dijo ella con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Me reí por la escenita.

-Sí, Alice –dijo, Eddie, con cara de pocos amigos, luego, se giro y me abrazo.

Termine de lavar los platos y Rose y Emmett ya estaban abajo viendo la televisión, con Alice y Jasper junto a ellos.

Edward estaba sentado esperándome, jugando con Seth, que aún estaba sentado sobre la mesa. Estaban riendo, la escena me daba mucha ternura, Edward haciendo que Seth riera a toda costa, y este, tan fácil como es, reía a carcajadas, le decía que lo quería.

Me acerqué a ellos y me abrace al cuello de Edward, le di un beso en la mejilla y mire a Seth. Él rió.

-Te quiero –dije, dirigiéndome a mi pequeño hermanito. Él me sonrió, feliz por mis palabras.

-Yo igua –dijo, le sonreí.

Entonces, paso algo inesperado, Edward me cogió de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo, se abrazo fuertemente por mi cintura y me beso el cuello, luego, lo mire a los ojos y él sólo me sonrió.

-Eduad, edes dado igua que Beda –dijo, Seth, entre risas.

Me uní a él y cargué a mi pequeño hermanito, sentándolo en mi regazo.

-Sí –le afirmé a Seth, pero miraba a Edward, con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro-. Él es raro, pero así lo amo.

Entonces me estire y le di un fugaz beso en los labios a Edward. Seth nos observo todo el tiempo. Me sentí un poco extraña al estar sentada en el regazo de mi prometido, y tener a mi hermanito encima del mío. Y lo que más me ponía nerviosa es que este nos viera besándonos, aunque fuera un beso fugaz.

-¿Vamos al patio? –pregunto Edward, acercando sus labios a mi cuello.

Asentí, incapaz de decir nada, cargue a Seth, para que se bajara de mi regazo, y lo puse en el puso. Luego me levante yo y seguido Edward.

Él agarro la manita de Seth y caminamos a la parte trasera de la casa, abrí las puertas y salimos hacía el jardín, ese era uno de los sitios favoritos para jugar de Seth, junto con el patio de los Cullen.

-Me encanta estar aquí junto contigo y Seth –dijo Edward, abrazándome con su mano libre.

-¿Por qué? –dije, aunque me habían gustado sus palabras. Seguro que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

-Me gusta mirar el cielo nublado mientras te abrazo –dijo, lo mire extrañada y él sólo me regalo una sonrisa.

-No te entiendo –dije, mis ojos cuestionaban los suyos, pero su sonrisa aún estaba en su cara.

Sólo me beso, me conformaba con esa respuesta la verdad. Cuando se separo, me miro a los ojos, le sonreí, olvidándome de todo, hasta que.

-Beda, Beda –dijo, Seth.

Me separe de Edward, agachándome hacía mi hermanito. Edward me imitó e hizo lo mismo. Los dos miramos a Seth y este sólo se reía.

-Os sepade –dijo, riendo-, os sepade.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, se estaba riendo por separarnos. Edward se rió de él, pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos, sabía que en el fondo estaba un poco cabreado por que nos hubiese separado.

-Seth, eres muy malo –le dijo Edward con tono juguetón, Seth le saco la lengua. Y Edward abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Seth –le regañe-, respeto para Edward.

Edward se rió entre dientes y Seth bajo la cabeza.

-Perdón –susurro. Edward lo despeino y yo lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-No hay cuidado, pequeño –dijo Edward.

-Gachiach, Eduad –Seth alzo la cabeza y se abrazo al cuello de Edward. Se veían tan lindos juntos.

Nos pasamos todo el rato que Edward tenía permitido, jugando en el patio, viendo el cielo medio nublado, anunciando que si llovía, serían sólo unas cuantos gotitas, no nada que nos hiciera terminar la boda en ese mismo momento.

Cuando el tiempo de Edward en mi casa expiro, Alice lo dijo que fuera a la casa y se arreglara, y que fuera a la playa para supervisar que todo estuviera en orden. Él le dijo que lo hiciera y que no llegaran tarde, me dio un beso en los labios, luego se fue en su Volvo.

-Bueno, Bella –dijo, Alice, llamando mi atención, me gire y la vi- vamos arreglar todo para poder irnos a la playa y arreglarte.

Le sonreí y fuimos arriba, Emmett y Jasper se fueron con Seth, a no se donde, supuse que los dos se arreglarían, y de paso vestirían a Seth.

Alice subió, agarrando mi mano para que fuera detrás de ella. La seguí sin chistar y entramos a mi habitación. En la cama, estaba extendido un forro negro, muy amplio y esponjosito.

-Ese es tu vestido –me informo Alice, sonreí-. Tenemos que ir a casa de Leah para arreglarte.

-Si, vamos –dije, Rose, que estaba sentada a un lado del forro, lo agarro y caminamos hasta el BMW de mi hermanita.

Me subí en la parte trasera y luego Rose dejo el vestido junto a mí, al igual que su estuche de maquillaje. Rose se subió en el asiento del piloto y Alice en el del copiloto. Rose conducía muy rápido, como de costumbre, así que llegamos en poco tiempo. Leah estaba fuera de su casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, Leah –dije, al bajar del auto.

Me recibió con un gran y cálido abrazo. Cuando se separo, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella –dijo con felicidad- me alegro tanto por ti.

-Gracias, Leah –le dije con sinceridad.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada –le sonreí y ella me dio otro abrazo.

Entramos a su casa, y nos dirigimos a su habitación, Rose llevaba el vestido, mientras Alice llevaba el forro con el vestido.

-Rose –exclamo Alice- ¿y nuestros vestidos?

Alice se golpeo la frente y Rose le sonrió.

-En la cajuela de mi auto –le dijo, Alice le tendió el forro y corrió escaleras abajo para ir por sus vestidos-. Bueno, Bella. Métete a bañar.

Asentí con la cabeza, Leah me ofreció una talla y Rose me dio mi ropa intima, que había guardado en el estuche de Alice.

Me metí al baño de Leah y me desvestí. Abrí el grifo y me puse debajo del chorro de agua. El agua tibia chocaba contra mi espalda, haciendo una sensación muy tranquilizante. Termine de bañarme y me sequé el cuerpo con la toalla, y me puse la ropa intima, luego me sequé muy bien el cabello hasta que ya estuvo total y completamente seco.

Salí del baño y me encontré con Alice y Rose paradas hablando de algo, pero no preste mucha atención. Caminé hacía el forro de mi vestido, y lo libere. Lo extendí enfrente de mí y sonreí, no me acordaba muy bien de cómo era exactamente.

Era blanco, con tirantes no muy gruesos, pero no muy delgados, apretado de la parte del torso, como un corsé. En la espalda, tenía un escote puntiagudo, que en todo su largo, tenía unos listones, que se amarraban con un moñito, dejando caer las puntas de las cintas, hasta llegar a la puntita del escote. La falda era larga, bastante, y lisa, en la parte derecha, estaba alzada, mostrando otra tela que tenía por debajo, esa otra, era más corta que la superior y tenía un pequeño y blanco –pero brilloso-, adorno de una flor. La cola del vestido era un poquito más larga que la parte de adelante. Es muy hermoso, me encantaba.

-Me encanta –susurre, con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Lo admire un momento más y luego me lo empecé a poner, mis amigas y mi hermana me ayudaron, me amarraron las cintas de la espalda y me lo acomodaron bien.

-Te vez hermosa, hermanita –me elogio Rose, le sonreí y la abrasé.

Fui hacía el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía Leah, y vi como me veía… ¿Esa era yo? No, no lo creía ¿No era alguien mas? Increíblemente no.

-¿Seguras que esa… soy yo? –titubeé.

-Claro, cuñadita –dijo, Alice, con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella estaba detrás de mí, igual dando su reflejo al espejo.

Me gire hacía ellas y les sonreí en agradecimiento, eran muy buenas. Leah, me ofreció unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, y blancos. Me los puse y caminé unos cuantos pasos para sentirlos cómodos. Luego les sonreí, y me indicaron que me sentara en la silla, les hice caso y ellas se pusieron a arreglarme, me ataron el cabello y primero se pusieron a maquillarme, suavemente, nada extravagante. Miraba todo su progreso por el espejo que estaba enfrente de mí. Estaba quedando bastante bien. Pintaban mis labios de un rojo intenso, y me pusieron rubor en las mejillas, pusieron rimel, para hacer más notorias mis pestañas y pintaron mis ojos de color azul clarito, muy clarito.

Luego, cuando estuvo listo el maquillaje, vi como Leah desataba mi cabello y lo dejo colgando por mis hombros. Sonreí. Ellas empezaron a mover y atar mi cabello, de aquí a allá, el movimiento era tranquilizante y suave, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar, y a cerrar, hasta que perdí la conciencia y caí en un profundo sueño.

_Una pequeña música de piano empezó a sonar, vi como esas esmeraldas me miraban con amor incrustado en ellas. Le sonreí para demostrarle lo mucho –ó bueno, una pequeña parte-, de cuanto lo amaba. _

_Sus manos se movían agraciadamente por todo el teclado, haciendo que esa grandiosa melodía se extendiera por toda la habitación._

_-Ven –susurro, ofreciéndome con una mirada, sentarme junto a él en el banquillo del piano. _

_Me acerqué con cautela. Todas las luces se apagaron, y luego una luz ilumino, únicamente el piano. Camine hasta estar bajo la luz, me senté al lado de él, siendo sus manos moverse, soltando esa magnifica canción. _

_-Eres el mejor –dije, con adoración. Mire su cara y le sonreí, cuando él me miro. _

_Le di un beso en la mejilla, y la música seso. Él me miro y me dio un beso en los labios. _

_-Te amo –susurro contra mis labios._

_-Yo más –le dije con una sonrisa coqueta._

_-Jamás –dijo, competitivo…_

_Antes de que pudiera decir nada, me volvió a besar. _

-Bella –grito Alice en mi oído.

-Ahhhh… -grite, con desesperación. Abriendo violentamente los ojos. Mi respiración era un poco pesada, pero nada que un minuto no pudiera componer.

-Tranquila, Bella –dijo, Rose poniendo su mano en mi hombro-. Sólo te levanto porque estabas hablando mucho.

-Ah –suspire-, perdón –me ruborizándome.

-No importa –me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto –dijo, Alice.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y ellas continuaron con su pequeño trabajo. Al cabo de un rato, terminaron y me lo informaron. Abrí mis ojos y observe su trabajo. ¡Dios! Eran tan buenas. Me veía verdaderamente buenas. Les había quedado excelente. Me habían agarrado un mechón de cada lado y los habían atado por detrás, casi en la nuca. Habían rizado el resto de mi cabello. Lo admire por un momento, luego, vi a Rose con un delgado listoncito azul oscuro, y lo ataba a la altura de la unión de los dos mechones de mi cabello. Me sonrió, cuando lo estaba atando y yo le devolví la sonrisa a través del espejo.

-Azul –canto ella.

Me empecé a reír y luego vi como Alice me ponía una liga en el tobillo, el típico ritual de la liga, pensé para mis adentros.

-Prestada, la quiero de vuelta -me sonrió. Me reí de ella.

Me pareció que era la misma liga que había usado ella en su boda. Pero no preste mucha atención a eso.

-Nuevo –dijo Leah, señalando mi vestido.

-Usado y algo viejo –Rose señalo un collar, que hasta ahorita me había dado cuenta que traía, seguro y me lo pusieron mientras dormía. Lo mire, me di cuenta que no era un collar cualquiera. No. Este, era el guardapelo favorito de mi mamá. Era de oro, en forma de corazón y tenía dos pequeños corazoncitos grabados en la parte superior. En el lado derecho, en la parte superior, tenía un pequeño adorno, -parecido a un moño ó algo parecido, no sé, nunca le había hallado una forma exacta-, igual que el de la parte inferior izquierda.

Sonreí al recordar a mi mamá, la amaba. Cómo desearía que ella pudiera estar aquí. Eso sería lo más maravilloso del mundo… Por desgracia, eso era imposible…

Les sonreí en agradecimiento, ellas eran muy buenas y las quería mucho. De verdad que eran las mejores.

-Gracias, chicas –les dije por fin, después de un rato en silencio. Camine hacía ellas y las abracé.

Cuando nos separamos, Alice me indico que ya era hora de ir a la playa, que ya casi era hora del crepúsculo. No me había dado cuenta en que momento se fueron a cambiar, pero, todas ya estaban listas y bellísimas.

Leah llevaba un vestido verde, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, de tirantes. Alice y Rose, como eran mis damas de honor, llevaban –cada una- un vestido color amarillo, muy bajito, que casi se veía crema. Les llegaba a la altura de la rodilla y no tenía tirantes.

Me metí al auto de Rosalie, Alice y rose se subieron del mismo modo en como habían venido y Leah se sentó atrás conmigo. Me empecé a sentir nerviosa, y Leah apretó mi mano para intentar tranquilizarme. Le sonreí y mire hacía enfrente, dando respiraciones profundas.

Al cabo de un corto, muy corto, rato, llegamos a la playa. Me dirigieron a una de las cabañas, por que, de ahí era donde iba a salir cuando iniciara la marcha nupcial. Me sentí más nerviosa a cada segundo. Las tres intentaron tranquilizarme, pero, simplemente, era muy difícil. Al cabo de un rato, Leah se fue a sentar junto a Jacob, tras que ya iba a dar inicio la boda. Jasper entro a la pequeña cabaña y primero beso a Alice y luego empezó a elogiarme, diciéndome que me veía estupenda y ese tipo de cosas. Haciéndome sonrojar mucho.

-Es hora –canturreó Alice. Sonreí nerviosamente.

Jasper me ofreció su brazo, lo tomé y le sonreí. Suspire una, dos, tres veces.

-Tranquila, hermanita –susurro, Jasper, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo yo lo oyera.

Le sonreí. Entonces, escuche como empezaba a sonar la marcha nupcial y me mordí el labio, nerviosa. Esto, no era nada fácil. Alice y Rose comenzaron a caminar por el corto pasillo, que era guiado por una manta en la arena, blanca, no muy ancha, pero, si lo suficiente como para que dos personas pasaran juntas por ella. Al lado de este, estaban las blancas bancas, donde estaban sentados todos los invitados. Estaban adornadas con flores de todos los colores. Igual, estaban adornadas con listones blancos y color crema.

Jasper comenzó a caminar. No podía mirar, tenía que concentrarme en mis pasos o me caería de lo nerviosa que estaba. Suspire y poco a poco fui levantando la vista

¡Dios mío! Edward estaba ahí, parado en el altar, esperándome, con un smoking que le arrebataría una sonrisa demasiado boba a cualquier chica. Estaba demasiado guapo para su propio bien.

-Tranquila –volvió a susurrarme mi hermano, asentí y seguimos caminando unos cuantos pasos, hasta qué, llegamos.

Mi hermano beso mi mejilla y soltó mi brazo, inmediatamente, Edward me ofreció el suyo, lo tome sin dudarlo y vi como mi hermanito se ponía a un lado de Emmett, que era el padrino de Edward.

Edward me elogio en un susurro, me sonroje y nos pusimos enfrente del padre, le sonreí y el empezó a hablar. Dimos nuestros votos, muy conmovedores, tanto, que cuando me di cuenta, mis ojos estaban húmedos. El padre nos declaro marido y mujer y Edward me cogió de la barbilla para plantarme un dulce beso en los labios. Yo, por supuesto, se lo correspondí de la misma forma. Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos uno al otro directamente a los ojos.

-Te amo –susurro, Edward. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Así como yo a ti –le respondí, dándole un fugaz beso.

Cuando nos separamos, Rose corrió hacía nosotros y nos felicito. Luego Emmett se nos acerco y luego Jazz y Alice, Rose tenía cargado a Seth, él igual nos dio un abrazo.

La fiesta de recepción, iba a ser en la playa, ya que no nos queríamos alejar de este lugar. No entendía por qué, pero Edward quería que nos quedáramos ahí, sí, ó sí.

-Bella, Edward –dijo, entusiasta, Leah y nos abrazo a los dos con mucha felicidad-. Felicidades –su sonrisa era radiante-, me alegra mucho que por fin estén felizmente casados.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y la volví a abrazar. Jacob, que aún era su novio, se nos acerco y nos felicito con mucha emoción. Luego de un rato de quedarnos hablando con ellos, se fueron por la orilla de la playa, sus pies casi tocaban la salina agua.

-¿Estas feliz? –pregunto Edward en mi oído, su voz fue suave y melosa.

Me gire, quedando frente a frente, me acerqué y bese sus labios con delicadeza. Cuando nos separamos, le susurre un «te amo» contra sus labios, sentí como la comisura de sus labios se extendía, hasta formar una sonrisa.

-Yo igual –contesto, sin separarse de mí.

-Edward, Bella –dijo, Alice, haciendo que nos alejáramos un poco, pero, Edward tenía sus manos en mi cintura, abrazándome con mucho cariño.

Fuimos con ella, para seguir recibiendo las felicitaciones de nuestros invitados, los padres de Emmett, los de Edward, nuestros amigos, etc.

Esme, me hizo sentir como su hija, fue muy tierna conmigo, hasta me dijo que yo, para ellos, era como su hija desde que me conocieron. Carlisle, fue muy tierno conmigo, me abrazo como un padre abraza a una hija.

_Me hicieron recordar a mis padres. Ellos eran así. Tiernos. Cariñosos. Amables. _

Cuando, los cariñosos brazos de los padres de Edward me dejaron libre, camine por la arena mojada, observando los suaves movimientos de está, _adelante, atrás._ Suspiré y mire hacía el nublado cielo, una lágrima solitaria abandono la comisura de uno de mis ojos.

-¿Qué tienes mi amor? –pregunto esa dulce y aterciopelada voz, me gire hacía él y Edward limpió la pequeña gota de agua salina que había caído por mi mejilla.

-Es que estaba pensando en mis padres –explique.

Él tomo mi barbilla y acercó su rostro al míos, me beso dulcemente.

-Tranquila, mi vida –dijo, cuando nos separamos.

Acaricio mi mejilla con dulzura, pasando su dedo pulgar de arriba a abajo. Asentí débilmente y le sonreí. Un momento después, mi sonrisa se volvió autentica al darme cuenta de algo importante: yo estaba casada con el hombre más maravilloso que hubiese conocido jamás, qué, igualmente, era el hombre que amaba. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en los labios, tranquilo, amoroso.

Volvimos hacía donde estaban todos los demás, todo era relajante, el ambiente me transmitía una profunda paz, y estar junto a Edward, me transmitía una más enorme.

-Chicos –dijo, Leah, parándose frente a los dos-, es hora de cortar el pastel.

Mire a Edward, como pidiéndole permiso, él me abrazo y caminamos hacía un hermoso y blanco pastel que estaba sobre una mesa adornada, de un estilo muy parecido al de las bancas.

-Sonrían –pidió Alice, apuntándonos con una cama, Edward y yo lo hicimos y sentí la luz del _flash _molestando a mis ojos. Parpadeé un par de veces, antes de voltearme hacía Edward. Él me sonrió y agarro el cuchillo que estaba junto al pastel. Tome su muñeca y juntos lo cortamos, sentí otra vez los _flashes._

Ambos nos dimos nuestro respectivo pedazo de pastel. Le sonreí cuando él me dio el mío. _Delicioso. _Pero nada como el sabor de sus labios. Luego arrojé el ramo nupcial, cuando mire, estaba entre las manos de Leah y esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la alegría. Para seguir con los típicos ritos de una boda, Edward se agacho y me quito cuidadosamente la liga que Alice me había prestado, yo me ruboriza –qué sorpresa-.

-¿Bailamos? –pregunto con una voz muy melosa, cuando una calmada y tierna música invadió toda esa zona de la paya.

-Por supuesto, amor –respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nos deslizamos hacía la pequeña sección que asignaron como la pista de baile. Le sonreí y él tomo mi cintura y me acercó a más no poder a él.

-Adoro estar así contigo –susurro en mi oído.

-Me leíste la mente –jugueteé.

-Ay, mi estrellita –susurro, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no recordaba haberle contado ese sueño-. Por fin te pude tocar –ronroneó en mi oído, aunque yo entendía que no se refería a ninguna morbosidad. Mi sorpresa no bajo ni un solo grado.

-¿Cómo… -tartamudeé- …cómo supiste?

-Tuve un sueño –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me reí ligeramente. Eso había sido raro pero bueno, me había acostumbrado a que cosas así pasaran, no lo digo por ahora, si no por antes… pero bueno, eso era punto y aparte.

-Te amo –le dije, ahora mucho, mucho más segura que jamás en mi vida de que mis palabras eran para siempre jamás.

* * *

Bu! Hola! (: jeje, bueno. Pueden encontrar una foto del vestido de Bella y de su guardapelo en mi perfil;) Este capítulo me gusto :D e igual me frustro ¬¬' fueron las 10 páginas más largas de toda mi vida! Y.Y jeje, bueno, igual y me gusto escribirlo, me sentí chistosa x] por qué? No sé xD jeje, este fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito jamás, y eso que aún le iba a continuar, pero ya no, iba a ser mucho! Bueno… ahh!! Ya sólo falta el epilogo y tan, tan, se termino guo, guo, guoooo… (canto eh!) se acabo Y.Y Ahh...!! Otra cosa... pasen por esta historia:

**_¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_**

Aquí les dejo el summary para que vean si más o menos les llama la atención:

_Cuando toda mi vida era feliz "-No -grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron" Después, todo cambio, yo no podía más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero, algo paso "-Anda, nena. Divirtámonos"_

(Es de Alice y Jasper, por si alguien quiere saber :D) (Ay, que lindos comerciales XD) Bueno, ahora si, me voy Adiós (:

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	38. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^

**_Epílogo_**

_Bella's POV:_

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Edward y yo nos casamos, la verdad, todo iba de maravilla, teníamos buenos trabajos –yo en una editorial y Edward en una escuela de música-, al pequeño Seth con nosotros, una hermosa familia, y dos hermosísimos mellizos: Alexa Elizabeth y Jonathan. Los dos eran simplemente hermosos. Tenían el hermoso cabello cobrizo de Edward y sus preciosos e hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda. Su tez era más parecida a la mía y tenían la nariz muy similar a la mía. Sus labios, eran más bien como los de Edward. Y su cabello era ligeramente ondulado.

Tenían diez meces. Y ya hablaban y caminaban, eran una lata a veces, caminando por toda la casa, se te perdían, porque luego se bajaban de sus camas o molestaban a Seth. Sí, Seth se había ido a vivir con nosotros, y, como a mi me daba algo de nostalgia abandonar mi casa, Edward propuso que nos quedáramos a vivir en ella. Y, así lo hicimos.

Tenían el hermoso cabello cobrizo de Edward y sus preciosos e hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda. Su tez era más parecida a la mía y tenían la nariz muy similar a la mía. Sus labios, eran más bien como los de Edward. Y su cabello era ligeramente ondulado.

-Bella, hola –saludo, Jasper.

-Hola, Jazz –le di un abrazo. Detrás de él, estaban Alice, y su pequeña hija María José, era una niña muy linda y bastante latosa, pero, aún así la quería y mucho.

Tenía los ojos azules, pero, más parecidos a los de Alice. Un azul especial. Su cabello rubio caía a los lados de sus hombros. Tenía esa tez pálida, que hacia que se viera divina, sus mejillas casi siempre estaban sonrojadas. Su nariz era respingada y con pequeñas pequitas.

-Hola, Majo –salude, dándole un besito.

-Ah, claro, porque ella es la bebé, ya la saludas antes que a su madre –dijo Alice, falsamente herida.

-Claro –dije, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo-, si hasta crees que te voy a saludar antes que a mi pequeña –le apreté cariñosamente su mejilla, a la par de que ella reía.

-Eres una fea –me dijo mi cuñada, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero me amas –mi tono fue como si esa afirmación fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Fue, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a Edward… hablando de él ¿dónde estará ahora?

-Alex… Alex ¡Alexa Elizabeth! ¡Ven aquí en este instante! –grito, desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

Me volteé a tiempo para ver a mi pequeña bajando las escaleras, con mi amado Edward correteándola, con Johnny en sus brazos, riéndose de la escena. Eso, fue lo que me impulso a reírme, al igual que a mi hermano y a mi cuñada.

-Bella –me regaño Edward-, ¡Ayúdame!

Me reí, pero luego me agache y extendí mis brazos.

-Alex, Alex, ven –le di je de un modo juguetón, la pequeña, me volteó a ver y se empezó a reír, pero fue corriendo hacía mí-. Ay mi amor ¿qué te hizo tu papi que saliste así? –le di un beso en la frente.

-No, no me hicho na, chodo quedia jugad contigo, y Cheth esta vendo la televichion y no do quedia molechtar –dijo con una voz dulce como la miel, e hizo un adorable pucherito.

-Pero tampoco hagas eso, mi vida, le vas a provocar un infarto a tu papi y yo no quiero que le pase nada –le sonreí.

-¿Uno? –dijo sorprendido, Edward-, ay, esta mocosa me va a provocar como cinco y su hermano, Dios, me provocara muchos más.

Me reí de él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Ay, ya mi amor –le dije, él me abrazo-. Son tus hijos y te tienes que hacer cargo de ellos para que yo pueda salir –le saqué la lengua.

Él me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quieres que sostenga a Johnny? –pregunto mi hermanito. Edward asintió, con la mirada clavada en mí. Luego, sentí como retiraban a Alex de mis brazos. Y entonces, salí corriendo.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! –gritaba mientras corría por toda la casa-. ¡Déjame, Edward!

-Jamás –respondió.

Poco después, subí las escaleras corriendo y cuando estuve en la parte superior, sentí como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura. Y Edward me cargaba al estilo novia.

-Ahora ¿no son tus hijos igual? –asentí con la cabeza-. ¿Saldrás sin mí? –negué.

-¿Me puedes bajar? –pregunte con un pucherito. Él negó con la cabeza.

Acerco su cara a la mía y me beso, intensamente. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-¿Bella? ¿Edward –nos separamos al escuchar esa vocecita: Seth.

Seth ahora tenía tres años y medio, y era un niño muy lindo y agradable, todo el tiempo nos estaba ayudando con los mellizos. Éstos, le tenían muchísimo cariño a él, lo consideraban un hermano mayor, y él a ellos los veía como sus hermanos pequeños. Unos a los cuales les intentaba enseñar lo que él sabía y que apoyaba en casi todo, especialmente para molestarnos.

-Ay, Seth, tu siempre nos separas –dije con un falso tono de frustración.

-Ey, esta vez no fue apropósito –se rió.

-Ay, visitas –comento Edward.

-¿Quién?

-Alice y Jasper.

La cara de Seth se ilumino, pues, resultaba que ellos dos no habían podido venir en un largo tiempo, ni porque cada semana hacíamos una reunión familiar, no, es que habían estado de viaje.

Seth salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-_¡Hermanito! ¡Alice! ¡Majo!_ –escuche como gritaba.

-Ay que bajar –le dije a Edward. Él asintió y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Mami, ¿papi te atapo? –pregunto Johnny, que niño tan curioso, ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado? Segurito y fue del lado de Edward.

-Sí –le conteste, y le puse un pucherito, antes de cargarlo y continuar-: pero me vengare.

Él se rió, siempre de buen humor, ay, que hermoso niño…

-Yo te ayudade –canturreó, Alex, que estaba siendo cargada por Edward.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quelo, papi –le dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña –paso un dedo por su nariz, haciendo que ella se riera.

-Ay, que tierno –dijo, Jazz.

Me reí de él. Luego, todos entramos y nos sentamos en los sillones para platicar. Hoy, era una de esas regiones familiares. Sólo faltaría que Esme y Carlisle estuvieran, como lo hacen normalmente. Pero, ellos tenían algunos pendientes, así que no nos pudieron acompañar.

-ay, ¿y Rose y Emmett? –pregunto Alice, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. ¿Cuándo van a traer a los niños?

-Dijeron que iban a llegar un poco tarde, porque Manu esta un poco enfermo, pero no es nada, sólo un resfriado y ya –conteste, con una sonrisa un poco preocupada.

-Pobre Manu –dijo Jazz-, pero, ¿esta bien?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes –conteste.

Escuchamos como sonaba la puerta: _Toc, toc, toc…_

-Deben ser ellos –dije, parándome del sillón.

Camine hacía la puerta y la abrí.

-¡Ahh…! –gritaron y Valeria calló sobre mí.

-Vale –la salude, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella me sonrió.

-¡Manuelito! –le salude, ahora a su mellizo. Le di un beso en la frente.

Rose y Emmett igual habían tenido un hermoso par de mellizos. Eran divinos, tenían un cabello oscuro y unos ojos color celeste. Su tez pálida y su nariz recta, sus labios eran rosaditos y no muy delgados, pero tampoco muy carnosos. Eran muy hermosos, su piel pálida contraste muy bien con su cabello oscuro y éste quedaba muy bien con sus grandes ojos celestes. Tenían un año.

-Hoda tía Beda –me saludo él.

-Hola, pequeños –los saludó Edward desde el sillón, parándose hacía a la puerta.

Los invite a pasar y a la mitad del camino, abrazo a Emmett y a Rose y les dio un beso a sus pequeños hijos. Ellos les sonrieron y lo saludaron cada uno. Saludaron a sus tíos Jasper y Alice y a su respectivo hijo, y a los míos, e igual a Seth.

Todos se llevaban de maravilla, Seth y los niños se fueron a jugar en el patio de atrás mientras nosotros nos poníamos a hablar y a estar, como toda una familia… la cual éramos…

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola! Les gusto? Ay, díganme que sí po' favo' x] jeje, bueno, espero que sí la verdad! (: la verdad… no estuvo muy largo… pero ¿no amaron a los hijitos? ¿y la interrupción de Seth? Ay, amo a ese chico 3 jeje x) bueno, espero que si les allá gustado y que me dejen reviews :) ándenle… por el ultimo capítulo… :( bueno, este es el adiós… de esta historia… y, pues, por si alguien no se arto de mí :D y mis historias, aquí les hago promoción a mis otras historias xD (Comerciales :D)  
**_¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba?_** (Alice&Jasper)  
**_La chica detrás de la libreta_** (Bella&Edward**_  
Una mentira es una traición _**(Emmett&Rose)**_  
Un ángel de la oscuridad_** (Alice&Jasper)**_  
Un simple juego _**(Kim&Jared)**_  
Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett _**(Seth&Emmett)  
Jeje, bueno,si quieren eh! xD jeje, bueno, pues… Adiós :D cuídense!

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


End file.
